Spring's Fire
by Niana Kuonji
Summary: Sequel to Winter's Rose. Kohaku Piers is the new exhange student at Meiou High. But she keeps getting lost for hours and has a knack for driving a certain fire apparition bonkers. So why does he end up protecting her?
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to the sequel to Winter's Rose! It's been a few months since Aislin enrolled at Meiou High School, and now there's a new student taking the unwilling limelight. Let's meet her, shall we?

Spring's Fire, Chapter One.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With amber-green eyes, the newest student to Meiou High School watches as her fellow students file haphazardly out the large main doors after a long day of learning. Or, in her case, a long day of trying to keep up with her teachers and their sometimes not-very-clear Japanese.

_Damn it all, why did we have to move to Japan? _The girl wonders dispiritedly to herself as she sits in one of the big trees away from the main gate, knees drawn up to her chest with her chin resting on her knees. _Sure, the ready access to all things anime is peachy...but it's so hard to make friends with these kids. They're either snobby 'cause this is a prep school and it has status, depressive 'cause this is a prep school and it demands hard work, or way too curious about the 'gaijin girl'. At least back in the US there was the gamer and the fantasy gangs that would accept just about anybody who could roll a decent set of stats. _

The weather is cool and blustery, with a heavy damp wind that keeps trying to bite through the fabric of her uniform to the pale skin beneath, though the sky is a cloudless inverted bowl overhead. A flash of white catches her attention, and Kohaku Piers watches as the other, even more-exotic exchange student named Aislin Moors prances into the pale sunshine in the summer uniform, dragging her laughingly-protesting boyfriend behind her.

A scornful snort as she remembers some of the overheard conversations of the school's gossips. According to them, their beloved Shuichi was seduced and bespelled by the white-haired witch into falling in love with her. Judging by the comfortable space--what space there is--between them, it's obvious that the other girls are simply jealous at another's good fortune as they always seem to be.

Having remembered that, Kohaku decides to study this school-idol pair (the girls adore and despise Aislin for stealing _their_ Shuichi, the guys envy and despise Shuichi for catching the new girl before they had a chance) from her logical perch high above nosy hormonal boys.

The male idol is named Shuichi, if she remembers correctly. He is unfairly handsome but dances the razor's edge of being bishounen, which likely as not gets him mistaken for a girl every now and then. Not that she cares--she's dressed in the boys' uniform because of an acute allergy to anything teasing boys can flip up--since she often gets mistaken for a boy herself. _Yay for dressing like a boy!_ His hair is long and very much blood red, spiking oddly like a mane of some sort and complementing jewel-green eyes that admittedly are attention-holding.

The girl is Aislin Moors, and represents an interesting puzzle to the bored girl. Despite her claims that her hair is simply ice-blonde, it is quite obvious to Kohaku that the tresses hanging to just below the other girl's shoulder-blades are snowy white--but Kohaku most certainly approves of those dark red streaks hanging past her ears. The puzzling part is that she seems to be backwards in concern of the weather--she always wears the summer uniform on cold days and the winter one on hot days. Almost like her internal systems are reversed.

Ah, well. Feeling like she's waited long enough, the mahogany-haired girl carefully drops from the tree and searches around for the annoying fanclub that had formed around her despite her efforts to avoid such an occurrence (reason two for the boys' uniform). When no drooling hormonal boy leaps from hiding in a stupid attempt to get her to kiss him or some crap, she untenses but keeps her guard up as she grabs her bookbag and begins to trot off.

"There's the chocolate-haired goddess!" A boy from near the corner of the school shouts, waving back from the direction that he'd come in, with several more boys popping up and all of them waving posters of her.

"Aw, fuck!" she groans, and takes off running, sprinting past a startled Aislin and her beau straight down the wrong street--as she realizes about two seconds too late to do anything but run.

--

"Oh, dear, there she goes again," Aislin says in sympathy as a girl with long chocolate-brown hair and peridot eyes goes sprinting past them. Desperation is clear on her face as several boys set off in pursuit of her, no one paying the couple any attention in their chase. "I wonder how long it'll take her to get away this time?"

----

_Three hours later..._

"Note to self: good news is I've lost the pervert pack, the bad news is that yet again I am utterly lost." Muttering self-deprecating curses at herself as she walks, the Meiou student searches hard for any familiar landmark, not really paying attention to the space directly in front of her. So when someone a few inches shorter than her suddenly appears in that space she does not have the needed reaction time to stop.

He's a lot more stubborn than she is, apparently; she tumbles backwards onto her butt while he simply stands there and grunts from the impact. "Aw, frag, somebody get the plates on that tank?" she groans, getting to her feet and rubbing at her neck. Without even bothering to look first, she quickly bows and begins apologizing. "Geez, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention like I should've!"

"That," a voice full of irony says, "was obvious." Straightening up, Kohaku finds herself face-to-nearly face with a boy whose black hair defies physics. It spikes up like a crest, almost, colored onyx black with highlights of very dark blue. Spangled across the front of his bang-spikes is the white outline of a many-armed star, and below the bangs are wary wine-red eyes that brim with annoyance. The tips of his spikes are about even with her forehead. _Wow, short but kinda cute_, she thinks in startlement. "What isn't is you being a girl."

"So what if I like the boys' uniform better than that stupid skirt??" she retorts, tossing her own mane of chocolate-brown hair back over her shoulder and out of her face. "You got a problem with that??"

"Temper, temper," he tells her in a mock-chiding tone, "Did I say I had a problem with that?"

She sighs, reluctantly. "No, sorry. Bad day."

"Let me guess, a fanclub."

"Bingo. Hey, sorry for bumping into you, boyo. I gotta get going; I'm late getting home as it is. See ya!" With a jaunty wave she walks off again, leaving Hiei to look at her receding back with an uplifted eyebrow. Odd. Usually someone who just bumps into him is cowering within twenty seconds. Hn, very interesting.

Shrugging it off as another one of Life's little mysteries, the fire apparition continues walking to meet up with Aislin and Botan.

---

_I HATE BEING LOST!!_ Kohaku screeches in her head nearly two hours later, even more confused than when she started and if such a thing is possible, even more lost. "Gods, but you must love watching me do this," she snarls to the open sky, ignoring the few remaining pedestrians who just give the strange girl odd looks and a wide berth.

"It _never fails_," she growls to herself, resuming her previous activity of looking-for-familiar- landmarks, utterly frustrated with herself and the world in general. "_Ever._ New territory? I have to get lost for a large amount of time at _least_ once. More, if the gods feel like screwing me over more than usual."

Shivering as a particularly cold wind bites through the medium-weight fabric of her uniform and jacket, she gives up for the moment and finds refuge on a nearby park-bench to take stock of her situation. _Okay, calm down, Kohaku. You know things have a tendency to blow up when you lose your temper. One: I am so lost it isn't funny. Two: I'm freezing my ass off. Winter uniform, _like hell_. Three--_her stomach chooses this time to complain about missing dinner again_--my spine is about to break from my stomach's deathgrip. _

Putting her hands behind her head, she lies back on the bench to stare at the evening sky just beginning to spangle with stars. Stars...an image of the boy she'd bumped into earlier pops into her head, that smirk he wears in the memory just serving to rile her further.

Snarling like a pissed off dog, she sits back up and yanks on her ponytail in frustration. Despite asking for directions several times--even writing them down--it's like the whole world rearranges itself to mess up her path. "I hate...my life.." she declares wearily to the uncaring stars, flopping back down and closing her eyes as her anger vanishes as quickly as it had come. Briefly she wishes it would come back--she was warmer with it pouring through her veins.

With a long-suffering sigh Kohaku once again gets to her feet and resumes walking, but only as far as the closest tree. With feline grace she leaps for the first branch and treats it like a gymnast's uneven bars, swinging up even higher until she sits on a satisfactory branch with a decent windscreen of late-season leaves. From her bookbag a space-blanket is retrieved and she wraps the silvery substance around herself, resigned to spending yet another night in a tree. Her last fleeting thought before sleep claims her is, _Tomorrow I'll find someone who can...lead me...back to my...house..._

Looking for a comfy perch himself is our favorite hot-tempered fire apparition, who is still not quite comfortable with spending a whole night indoors, even if it is with Kurama or Aislin--mostly Aislin, since Kurama's mother might take his presence the wrong way. One of the last times he spent an entire night with a roof over his head was when he'd been arrested and thrown into Reikai jail. Not a pleasant experience and one that is tainting his nights as of late. But it is with great surprise that he spots a familiar tumble of dark brown hair against a rose-colored jacket in one of his favorite perches, wrapped in something silver.

Curious as to why the girl he'd bumped into earlier would be in a tree, he hops up beside her to poke her shoulder with a regrettable lack of caution. Instantly his hand is grabbed and he is nearly flipped when she jerks his arm in a circular motion. Only long practice against such maneuvers--as well as a firm grip on his own branch--saves him from a headlong tumble to the ground below.

_Why is it so many females are so defensive when they sleep?_ Hiei asks rhetorically of himself as his wrist is released and the girl sits up, rubbing at reddened eyes in confusion. The kajihenge has to make a quick grab of his own to keep her from toppling off her branch when her stretches make her lose her balance. "Kyah!"

"You're not going to fall, baka." He can't tell what color her eyes are in the darkness, but light from streetlamps shine in them as she stares at him in disoriented shock.

"Wha? Where am...? Oh, wait, right," she groans, and tugs her arm free of his careful grip. "Sorry, reflex. Didn't hurt you though, right? 'Cause from where I'm sittin' you look just fine." _And unfairly cute._

"Hn. Stronger people than you have tried and failed." And then his world tilts as she kicks one of his feet out from under him. Wind-milling his arms, he catches hold of another branch and levers himself back into place, glaring at the smug smile.

"Strength is moot when you've got the right leverage," she informs him, wagging an index finger slightly.

"Hn. What are you doing in this tree, anyway? You have a home, do you not?"

"Home is across the bloody ocean, m'lad. But yeah, my family's got a house here."

"Then why are you in a tree?"

She rolls her eyes as though the answer is painfully obvious. "Look, whatever your name is, just because we _have_ a house doesn't mean I know where it is."

His smile leans more towards a very amused, exasperated smirk. "You mean you're lost."

"Yeah, pretty much," she agrees, dropping out of the tree and rolling her space-blanket back up. Hiei watches her curiously from his perch.

"What _are_ you doing, onna?"

"Well, since it seems you aren't going to leave me alone, and you probably know the city around here, you can lead me back to my place while you ask all those annoying questions I can see buzzing around behind your eyes." The blanket safely stowed away, she turns to look back up at him expectantly. "Well? Are you coming or not, Mr. Brilliant-Conversationalist?"

_Brilliant-Conversationalist? This girl is strange, even for a human._ Wordlessly he leaps to the ground and shrugs at her raised eyebrow at the feat. "I do a lot of sports." The eyebrow does not go down, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "So what is your address, anyway?"

She gives it to him after rummaging around in the front pocket of her bag and producing a wrinkled piece of paper--he sweatdrops when he realizes that it is less than two blocks away. When he tells her this, she simply shrugs and gestures for him to lead the way. He does, looking back over his shoulder to find her ambling along as though she expected something like this to happen.

"Doesn't matter how close it is, I'd end up wandering in another circle whether I mean to or not. The gods have been screwing with me when it comes to directions since before I was ten."

"So this isn't the first time you've been lost like this," he clarifies, and she shrugs with indifference.

"No, it isn't. I've learned to be prepared for these little adventures of mine and I usually have a blanket handy. Just wait a few months though, if we stick around that long. I'll know this city back to front and I'll be able to walk it blindfolded."

"Stick around?"

"My dad's Navy; he got transferred here two months ago and we just finished unpacking our stuff. I think this'll make the...third or fourth time we've been in Japan, just the first time in this particular city." Her head tilts as something occurs to her. "Yanno, I've met you twice and I still don't know your name. What do I get to call you, anyway?"

Again that odd little quirking of his lips. "You can call me Hiei."

"That your real name?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widen in real surprise. "I rate your name on the second meeting? What did I do?"

"What _are_ you nattering about, baka onna?"

Confusion mars her face as she looks at him. "I don't know. You just don't seem like the kind of person to give your name to a person that fast."

"Hn. It saves me from having to remember an alias. What's _your_ name, onna?"

"I'm Kohaku Piers, but everyone calls me Candy instead. No idea why, they just do."

"Hn." And the two lapse into silence. When they reach her front door she snags his sweater sleeve and hauls him unwillingly inside, the boy digging in his heels and glaring at her as she pulls him into the front hall to ditch her shoes and her bookbag.

"Tadaimas!" she calls wearily as they enter the house proper.

"Where have you been, Kohaku??" An older man yells from upstairs. Two seconds later a six-foot man with short chocolate brown hair and the beginnings of a beard stomps downstairs, green eyes sparking. "You were supposed to have been home five hours ago!!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," she sighs, pushing Hiei ahead of her into the kitchen. "I got lost again."

"Ever hear of a cell-phone??"

"Somebody at school swiped it. When I find the baka I'll break their arm for you, will that be okay?" Hiei's annoyance turns to shock at the resigned, matter-of-fact promise that comes from a normal--if eccentric--human teenage girl.

"No fighting, and no excuses. You _could_ have used a payphone."

"Do you _see_ pockets on this uniform, Dad? And do you seriously expect me to memorize a hundredth phone number? I still can't keep the last three separate."

"Dear, don't work yourself into another frenzy," a woman calls from upstairs. "I'm still cleaning up after the last one. Just let her eat and go to bed, it's late." The man deflates and jerks his head at his daughter in a gesture for her to head for the kitchen. When a lifted eyebrow on her part is answered by a headshake from Hiei, she shrugs and disappears into the kitchen by herself. Seconds later the sounds of scrounging can be heard.

Turning to Hiei, the man bows slightly, embarrassed. "Eh, sorry about that. We usually reserve spats for when company isn't over. Nice to meet you, I'm Benjamin Piers. You are?"

"His name's Hiei, Dad," Kohaku chirps, voice somewhat muffled by the large peanut-butter and jelly sandwich she'd just taken a bite of. She pokes her head around the kitchen door. "He's the one who got me home. I _was_ just gonna bunk down in a tree like always, so be nice."

And she vanishes back into the kitchen. Benjamin's smile has grown into the fatherly amused/exasperated smile Hiei is accustomed to seeing on Kurama's stepfather, when the fox-human's stepbrother does something strange. "Thank you very much for getting my daughter home safe, Hiei-san. Can we offer you some refreshment?"

"No, thank you, I need to be going. Tell your daughter to watch where's she walking instead of daydreaming next time for me, if you would." And he heads for the door, to be stopped by a large dog sitting guard in front of it. "Um..."

"Baka, get away from the door!" Looking hurt, the dog gets to its feet and pads up to Kohaku, already half-finished with her snack and leaning against the wall, shaking her head in mock-disapproval at the canine. "Honestly, you'd think you didn't want the guy to leave you and me alone to split the roast beef in the fridge."

Ears perking, the shaggy beast bolts for the kitchen, nails clicking on the wood floor. Shrugging ruefully, Kohaku smiles at her rescuer. "Sorry about that. Baka just likes to be protective of new people, but it's easy to bribe him with food. Thanks for getting me back here, Hiei. See you around?"

"Hn. Sure." And on cat-quiet feet he's gone, the door barely clicking behind him.

A few minutes later a slender woman only slightly shorter than her husband walks down the stairs, knee-length ebony tresses falling in a straight curtain down her back. Shorter locks frame her slanted amber-hued eyes set into a pixie-like face.

She walks over into the kitchen and smiles at her daughter, busy munching away through a healthy sized portion of roast beef and cold mashed potatoes. The dog Baka sits by her feet and licks chops sprinkled with shreds of more beef.

"Who was that, dear?" the woman inquires as she leans against the counter, rosy lips curved into a cheery smile. Kohaku swallows and shrugs before grinning back at her mother, good mood restored with the fanboy-free surroundings and good meal.

"Just a kid I've bumped into a couple times today, needs to ease up the bad-ass attitude though."

"His _name_, sweetheart, I wanted his name."

"Hiei, I think." Her expression goes from happy-full to one of concern at the sight of her mother clutching the edge of the counter in shock. "Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Recovering her composure with remarkable speed, the woman smiles shakily at her daughter and turns to leave the kitchen. "Oh, I'm fine, dear. You finish your late dinner and head right up to bed, you hear?" A jaunty salute is in lieu of an assent from the girl who already has a large bite of meat between her teeth.

The woman waits until she is out of sight of both husband and daughter before leaning against a wall and letting out a very heartfelt sigh. "Oh, thank Kami," she whispers with her eyes closed. "That was far, far too close for comfort."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting. Mrs. Piers knows Hiei. You must read farther to find out how!

Starling: Read and Review! Please and thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune Kit: **Not quite. Aislin's not Hiei's lover, more like his twin. If you read Winter's Rose it clarifies a whole lot. But it's supposed to be confusing, especially for Hiei. Just read and see. n.n

Spring's Fire, Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Piers-san," Kurama calls as the brown-haired girl enters the classroom the next morning, "what happened? Did you not sleep well?" The girl grimaces and rotates a sore shoulder before shaking her head in a negative.

"Nah, I just spent five hours wandering around town hopelessly lost and then got up at five for training. It's kinda stupid; here it is barely eight o' clock and I'm already bushed. Wake me up when the teacher comes in?"

With a self-mocking smile she takes her seat near the front and pillows her head on her folded arms, dropping into a light doze. Kurama is about to warn her that one of her new fanboys is sneaking up on her right with--of all things--a pair of scissors in his hand to remove a lock of her hair when her fist snaps out, catching the boy hard in the solar plexus. Raising her head sleepily at the sound of the scissors being dropped, she twists around to blink at Kurama. "Teacher here already?"

"Oog," groans the unfortunate fanboy, who thereby gains Kohaku's attention and her ire when she notices the scissors lying less than a foot away on the floor.

"And just what," she asks sweetly, "were you planning on doing with those?"

"Some cosmetic surgery to your hair, I'd imagine," Aislin comments, walking in with her arms full of textbooks. "Some silly fanboy-ritual they've come up with."

"That's what I thought," Kohaku replies calmly before punching the boy in the face and resuming her nap. Aislin gives her an approving look before walking over to her sweetheart and kissing him heartily.

"Good morning, koishii. Everything okay with you?"

"Just fine, aisuhana," Kurama replies happily while the koorime starts passing out the textbooks. He looks over at Kohaku when the teacher walks in and decides to play it safe, writing a few words on a piece of paper before crumpling it and tossing right on top of the new girl's head.

Instantly that head is jerked upright and swivels around in a reflex to check for danger, seeing only the teacher and an innocuous wad of paper on her desk. Smoothing it out, Kohaku has to chuckle at the message: _teacher's here, cat_. She gives him a thumbs-up before turning her attention to the teacher as he begins homeroom.

Later, in study hall, Kurama finds that he and Aislin share yet another class with the unusual human girl; though by this point she's looking somewhat more awake and has claimed a Net plug-in for her laptop. Curious, he wanders over with his arms filled with yet more books, glancing over her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" To his surprise, she pulls small black blobs from her ears, blinking at him as though waking from a trance.

"Eh?"

"What are you doing?" he repeats patiently, realizing that she had been listening to music with earpieces easily hidden by her loose hair.

"Oh. I'm chatting with some of my friends back in the states. If you wanna drop in, this's the address and the code to enter is 'kisama'." Smiling at her humor and her open invitation, he claims a computer by the large bay windows and goes online, finding the chatroom and entering with little effort. He scrolls up to the top to catch up on the conversation as the message **_'rubyrose has entered the chatroom_**' pops up. He finds they've been talking about anime for the most part, with a few random topics that aren't of much interest to him, and scrolls back down to the bottom to catch up again.

Aussieboy: Oy, who invited the flower?

Lonewolf: That's Shuichi, I think. And I did. Got a problem with that, Craig? º Lonewolf growls º

Aussieboy: Naw, sheila, he's cool if you gave 'im the go-ahead. Welcome to the Pocky Club, rubyrose.

Rubyrose: thanks. Nice to meet everyone.

Crystalspire: Oh, this ain't everyone. This is just about a third of us. Big club. Hey, Lonewolf, you doin' okay out there in Anime Central?

Lonewolf: Aroo. T.T

Amberleaf: that bad, eh?

Lonewolf: It's boring! Damn fanboys keep chasing me and I got lost again!

Celticknot: Beat your record? º grin º

Lonewolf: yeah, actually. New record, five hours. I almost slept in a tree again. Catnapped before some guy found me.

Hawkflyer: And did our pretty little wolf find a new packmate?

Lonewolf: Shut it, Luke, before I bite your head off.

Hawkflyer: Ah, but you're clear across an ocean. That's an impossibility.

Lonewolf: T.T

Celticknot: º smacks Hawkflyer º Baka! Remind her why doncha!

Hawkflyer: Aw, geez, sorry, Candy-chan. I keep forgetting...

Lonewolf: ... º thinking º

Amberleaf: All right, Candy, _what_ are you thinking?

Lonewolf: º looks innocent º I don't know what you're talking about.

Amberleaf: I don't have to see you to know those wheels are turning in that spacey head of yours. What are you up to?

Lonewolf: Nothing whatsoever. Why are you so suspicious all the time, Amy?

Celticknot: Cause we know you, Candy. You're plotting.

Rubyrose: º sweatdrop º I think I'll leave you all to settle this amongst yourselves...

_**Rubyrose has left the chatroom.**_

Kurama raises an eyebrow as he signs off, amazed that someone who is usually so quiet in class is so voluble on a computer screen, aware that he has just seen a side that most of the people here have not had the privilege of witnessing.

Kohaku rolls her eyes with a smile as she types rapidly, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Lonewolf: Thanks for the intervention, guys. I didn't think he'd actually take the invitation.

Amberleaf: No sweat, Candy-chan. So, give us the scoop! The guy who rescued you! Was he

cute? Was he sweet? Dish girl, details!

Lonewolf: Guy-crazy as always, aren't you Amy?

Amberleaf: You bet! Boys are the spice of life!

Aussieboy: Then why won't you go out with me, Amy?

Amberleaf: Let me rephrase; **cute, straight** boys are the spice of life!

Aussieboy: T.T

Celticknot: Aw, look, you made him wilt.

Aussieboy: Oh, sweet maiden! Thy cruel words have smote my heart and thus I die! º swoons at Amberleaf's feet º

_General teasing remarks._

Celticknot: So? What about the guy?

Lonewolf: persistent bastards. º punches approaching fanboy º Fine, I'll dish. He was unfairly cute, if a little elevationally challenged.

Hawkflyer: Short?

Lonewolf: Kinda. But he had this really cool hair that spiked up all on its own! And eyes the color of drying blood.

Hawkflyer: He sounds tasty. Is he available?

Lonewolf: Nah, he gave off the 'taken' vibe. Besides, you're an ocean away, so you don't get the bishie boy Mr. Straight-as-a-Bagel.

Hawkflyer: T.T

Aussieboy: You girls are so cruel to us.

Celticknot: You're supposed to be dead, Craig.

Crystalspire: Or fainted or something. Go swoon again while we girl-talk. º makes shooing motions º

Lonewolf: How did we get so many boys that love boys, anyway?

Hawkflyer: One word, babe; bishies. Oh-so-tasty bishies. And you're in bishie-central, you lucky wolf.

Lonewolf: Bishies are highly overrated, it pains me to admit. I'd give all the bishies--including Shuichi--just to be back at our lunch-table yakking about boys and what to wear at the next rave. If I so much as mention raves here I get the weirdest looks. T.T I'm going into sparkle-withdrawal!

Amberleaf: we feel your pain, my sistah!

Lonewolf: Bite me.

Amberleaf: Sorry, that's Ally's job. She's got the lovely teeth for it, not me. So, about the bishie-hero. What was he like?

Lonewolf: let me put it this way--if I were so stupid as to call him bishie to his face I'd lose my head and several body parts.

Celticknot: Oooh, a badass bishie! My favorite kind! Tell me he wore black! º sparkly eyes º

Lonewolf: ¬.¬! Uh, duh. Bad-asses have to wear black, it's a requirement. He was athletic, too. I tried flipping him while asleep and he didn't budge an inch, and he dropped out of a thirty-foot tree without so much as a bounce!

Celticknot: o.O He didn't budge when you flipped him??

Amberleaf: Whoa.

Lonewolf: Oh, bell just rang. Gotta outrun the fanboys again. Chat at ten tonight?

Aussieboy: You bet, beautiful!

Hawkflyer: I'll be there with my cat-ears on! Kiss kiss!

Celticknot: Ciao, sugar-wolf!

Lonewolf: Ciao, my people!

_**Chatroom is empty.**_

----

Kurama heaves a sigh as Kohaku rapidly packs away her things and races for the library's exit as the bell rings, several fanboys already following her with adoring expressions. He's had enough. He's calling in a favor. _/Hiei?/_

_/What, fox?/ _Thankfully, his other beloved does not sound annoyed, only curious. Taking a deep breath, Kurama takes the plunge.

_/I need a favor for a friend./_

Curiosity. _/Oh? Who?/_

_ /A new student at my school has the unfortunate luck of having a large number of very enthusiastic fanboys who are getting overly persistent. Would you please intervene before they snap her temper? We have enough injuries around here with Aislin making trouble./_

_/I suppose. What's she look like?/_

_/Dark brown hair, cat-colored eyes, and she's wearing--/_

_/Boys' uniform?/_

_/You see her?/_

_ /Not yet. I met her last night when the idiot got lost for apparently five hours. I thought the uniform was familiar. Fanboys, hm? I'll see what I can do. You owe me, my fox./_

Amusement. _/I'm sure I can think of some suitable reward./_

_/Lecherous fox./_

_/You have yet to really complain, ryu-ko./ _With the feeling of sugar-coated lemons, Hiei breaks the mental connection and leaves Kurama feeling anticipation for what the kajihenge would think up.

----

It doesn't take long for Hiei to locate the fleeing Kohaku. For once, she's actually on the right path but she's zigzagging furiously to try to shake her pursuers. _This would be so much nicer a route if I wasn't getting chased! _he hears her wail mentally, thanks to his Jagan eye and her next-to-nonexistent shields. Frowning as he picks up numerous chases from her up-most layer of thoughts, he decides that the fox was right in asking him to handle this.

A demon girl would have exploded by this point, and the fact that she seems to have inflicted no serious hurts doesn't chime with what he's seen of her. Not good. An unusual girl trying to act normal has a very difficult time indeed, and getting pursued like some hart in the old-time royal woods of mortal kings does not make it any easier. High time someone intervened.

He waits barely long enough for her to turn a corner before dropping down onto the empty-but-for-fanboys street, radiating anger and holding his katana ready by his side. The fanboys as one come to a screeching halt with identical looks of disbelieving terror. Hiei exploits that terror to the fullest.

"You annoy me," he says in a voice of ice, lifting his katana to point at the closest boy. "I suggest you stop chasing my ward once and for all if you do not want to die." Positively screaming in fear the fanboys turn and run, figurative tails between their legs and yipping like whipped dogs.

Hiei simply smirks, sheaths his katana, and jumps into the closest tree just as a wary Kohaku comes back around the corner, fully expecting her pursuers to be lying in wait for her. Seeing only an empty street, she blinks, blinks again...and sighs in utter relief, resuming her trip home at an easy walk.

"Thank the gods," she murmurs as she walks, bookbag slung over one shoulder. "I thought I was going to have to get lost again. Thank you, whoever."

_You're very welcome,_ Hiei thinks to himself, pleased at the results of his work. With a smile, he flits off for 'home', thoughts filled with all the interesting things Kurama might think up.

----

His reward, however, is not what he expected. A small fist thumps squarely down on his head and ninety pounds of furious koorime rams into him, knocking him flat on his back and pinning him there. Half-dazed, Hiei looks up into the darkening turquoise eyes of Aislin.

"You IDIOT!" she snarls at him, making his ears ring. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've put that girl in??"

"What are you talking about, snowflake?" he grumbles, shoving her off and wobbling to his feet. He winces when he gingerly touches the rapidly-growing lump on his skull and glares at her.

"The girl! What's-her-name...Kohaku! You _declared her your ward_, Hiei! Now every enemy of yours is going to be after her in order to use her as bait, bakayarou!"

"Kuso," Hiei whispers, stunned as the implications of his careless actions sink in. Aislin is right. By declaring her his ward, he has claimed Kohaku as under his protection. And left her open to every kidnapping attempt and murder effort that can be made to lure him into every kind of trap imaginable.

Instantly he flits off again in search of the girl in order to keep her safe while Aislin and Kurama head for Koenma's to explain the situation and to set up some kind of watch system.

----

When Hiei settles into the branches of a large tree in Kohaku's backyard a few minutes later, what he sees startles him and gives him a small measure of hope. Training equipment--from logs and bricks to pegs imbedded in the ground--is spread throughout the surprisingly large area, all of it fenced in and screened from prying neighbors. A taste of the reiki within the house gives him another jolt, for one of them is vaguely familiar as well as fairly powerful, but he can't place where's he's tasted it before.

His attention is diverted when the backdoor bangs open and Kohaku bounds out into the open air, followed by a boy several years her junior and the wolf-like dog Baka. Both humans are dressed in tanktops and sweatpants with bare feet, and Hiei nearly swallows his tongue at the sight Kohaku now presents.

The figure hidden by the somewhat-bulky boys' winter uniform is sleek and muscular, small-chested but broad-hipped with a waist he's almost certain he could circle with his hands and have room to spare.

Kohaku laughs as she and the boy start stretching, she finishing her exercises much faster than he and coaching him in ways to improve his attempts at the limbering motions. Baka has taken a post by the back porch, watching his masters with woeful eyes as they do things he cannot. The boy joins him as Kohaku takes her position by the edges of the flat-topped stakes sunk into the ground. Hiei looks closer and notices the boy bringing a boom box from beneath the porch and turning it on before looking towards the girl.

"Ready, Koryu! Give me 'Dan Dariram'!" Smiling, the boy presses play and Hiei's jaw drops. With the opening notes of the techno song Kohaku leaps into the air and performs a roundhouse kick before landing neatly on top of the first stake.

With her eyes closed.

As the pulsing music wraps around the silent hidden watcher and makes his muscles beg to move in rhythm, the brown-haired girl flows through katas in time to the song's beat, mixing in regular dance moves while she moves. All with her eyes shut. She finishes with a flourished flip-kick that whistles as it slices the air, arms up as though she is a gymnast who has just dismounted from the acrobatics mat as the song ends.

Koryu applauds enthusiastically as his sister walks over to him, panting from the exertion but glowing with pleasure at having performed a flawless run. She sits down beside the brown-haired boy with a grin. "Okay, little bro. Think you can do your routine all the way through today?"

The boy looks sheepish and reluctant, scratching the back of his head before replying, "I dunno, sis. You're a hard act to follow."

"It's not about competition, Koryu," Kohaku laughs, ruffling the boy's much shorter hair. "It's about doing the best you can! Now come on, what song do you want?" The boy rises to his feet and trots over to the stakes, body taut with nerves and excitement.

"Um, 'Tactics'!" he decides at last, eyeing the pegs with apprehension. The girl hits the fast-forward button twice before pressing 'play'. The Rurouni Kenshin ending song throbs from the speakers and he bounds with a much simpler high-kick onto the stakes, moving with careful precision through each kata during the slower song.

He finishes with the same flourish as she did however, arms raised above his head as though inviting applause. Which the older girl happily gives as he walks back over to her, beaming. "I did it, Kohaku! I really did it!"

"You really did!" she agrees, and ruffles his hair again affectionately. "Great job, Koryu! Wanna know what you win?"

"What?" the boy asks with excitement, face falling when she announces, "A sparring match with me!" Hiei chuckles quietly to himself despite an effort to hold it in, Baka looking alertly up towards his hiding place with a rising growl. Both human youngsters instantly are on guard and in defensive postures, staring at the tree with startled eyes. Hiei simply sits there and wraps his reiki firmly underneath shields to prevent either of them sensing him and waits.

After a few minutes and nothing happens, Koryu begins to relax and starts to turn towards the still-growling dog. "Defense!" Kohaku snaps, not budging an inch.

"But Kohaku--!"

"No buts! You know the rules. Stay here, keep Baka close. I'm going to check it out." And she grabs a bo staff from a rack leaning against the porch without looking away from the tree, edging closer with the staff raised in guard position. Hiei is beginning to reconsider the choice of staying put, and tenses to leap away when she reaches the bottom of the tree and warily looks up.

And doesn't react.

Hiei allows himself to breathe again when she relaxes, looking confused and shaking her head as she walks back to her brother. "Guess it _was_ nothing. Baka, are you growling at squirrels again?" The dog's ears droop and the eyes turn soulful in a clear message of 'I'm _sure_ there was someone over there!'

"Well, there isn't anyone now," she tells the canine firmly. "But we'd better take you for a walk; it's almost dinner time. Koryu, we can spar when we get back, okay?"

"I'd really rather not spar at all," the boy sighs as the three disappear into the house. Hiei doesn't even jump when a slender figure drops from a higher branch to the one beside him, her white hair gleaming in the twilight.

"Being part illusions demon comes in handy sometimes," Aislin murmurs to him as they both watch the house. "What's with all the equipment?"

Hiei swallows twice, trying to get the image of the human girl's performance out of his head so that he can respond. "They dance on it, snowflake," he whispers hoarsely. "And if that girl can't hold her own in an unfair fight, I will be very surprised. The boy, too."

"What do you mean, 'dance', porcupine head?" Aislin mutters, face blank, and he gestures for her to drop her uppermost shield. She does so with a shrug and he pours the two performances into her mind. One low whistle is all Aislin allows herself, eyes wide with new respect. "So why hasn't she pounded any of those fanboys of hers yet? I mean, she's punched a couple, but nothing like _that_."

"Hn," he agrees quietly. "So what did Koenma say?"

"We're all on watch until further notice, and he's got a portable view-cam on her at almost all times. Bathroom, bedroom, and locker-room excluded, naturally. I have to get back; Koenma's expecting me to do some reports. I'll come and relieve you in about two hours."

"Hai," he replies absently as she leaves. A few seconds later he hears the front door open and close, two voices talking happily into the relative silence of the low-traffic street. Hiei melts into the growing shadows and follows a safe distance behind as the siblings walk Baka on a long leash.

Kohaku's activities on the walk bemuse him. Every now and then--seemingly at random and with no apparent awareness that she does so--she reaches out and brushes her hand against some permanent landmark, such as signposts and tree trunks.

When he checks for reiki, he is startled to find the merest smudge of her energy on every single thing that she's touched. If she were a demon, he's say she was marking territory...he reels as memory chooses that second to slam a sledgehammer behind his eyes.

_A very beautiful woman with hip-length, straight hair the glossy black of a raven's wing stands before him, amber eyes fierce as she defiantly scratches the trunk of a tree next to her with her claws. The grooves glow to his 'sight' with smears of reiki. "This is _my _territory, Hiei Jaganshi," she informs him coldly. "Every thing that I have touched will alert me to your presence and any other I have not given recent permission to. You are not allowed in this place, now or ever."_

Of course! How could he have forgotten Mei? That aggravating wolf demon had defied him for three centuries when he'd been trying to consolidate his powers--she'd denied him access to her territory while preventing him from crossing freely between two of his. And wolf demons rely on marking territory in order to keep from getting lost. _"Just wait a few months though, if we stick around that long. I'll know this city back to front and I'll be able to walk it blindfolded."_ Suddenly Hiei feels much relieved, and he flits off, not noticing how Baka's eyes follow his departure in the half-light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

koishii: beloved

aisuhana: ice-flower and Kurama's nickname for Aislin

koorime: ice maiden

ryu-ko/kun: little dragon, nickname for Hiei

bakayarou: idiot

kuso: damn

hai: yes, sure


	3. Chapter 3

**Gourry-Gabriev:** Your wish is my command. n.n

Spring's Fire, Chapter Three

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiei! What are you doing back here??" Kurama asks him, startled to open the door and find his beloved on the front porch with his hands in his pockets. "You're supposed to be watching over Kohaku," he continues in a whisper, glancing over his shoulder to check that his family is not listening.

Hiei shrugs and allows one wicked smile to briefly curve his lips. "Shuichi, if someone were to actually attack her, they'd have at least twenty different packs out for his blood." Confused, Kurama steps out onto the porch and closes the front door behind him before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please explain, Hiei."

"Kohaku's mother is a wolf demoness named Mei, my fox." Those emerald eyes widen.

"Wolf??"

"Wolf. And you know what happened the last time some stupid fool messed with the wolf-clans."

"A massacre," Kurama breathes, remembering. It was when the current Thief-King, the lightning-wolf Ikazuchi, had just joined his thief-gang when he'd been living as Yoko Kurama. Some tiger demons thought that if they'd kidnapped the boy--at that time the barely-teen age of forty-two--they'd be able to get a ransom from his family and possibly Yoko. What they'd gotten was a long painful death at the hands of four other packs of wolves and Ikazuchi's family. The news had been all over the black-markets of Demon World, and the few remaining bits and pieces of the tiger demons' bodies had sold at a high price for collector's items.

"Just so. Let the baby know I'm still keeping an eye on her, just in case." And as silent as he always is, the fire apparition slips away into the finally-fallen night.

----

He returns to the tree from before in time to catch the teen climbing into bed, a laptop blinking a stream of anime pictures sitting on the desk next to the bed. The kajihenge feels a fleeting breath of relief that he hadn't returned earlier, for then Murphy's Law might have taken effect and she might have spotted him just as she was changing. That would not have been good.

Hiei watches as Kohaku, now comfortably settled, reaches over and grabs the laptop, pulling it onto her crossed legs and giving Hiei an excellent view of the screen. Curious, he watches as her fingers fly over the keys and a 'chatroom' logo appears. The slender fire apparition has been curious about the 'Internet' and technology in general since Kurama had brought home a brand-new computer and showed both Aislin and himself how to work it.

He also notices her screen-name and his mouth turns up in an ironic smile. 'Lonewolf' is very appropriate, and the fact that she seems utterly unaware of her non-human heritage just makes it more amusing. Settling himself more comfortably on his branch, he starts to 'eavesdrop' on her conversation. He's about to get an interesting surprise.

Lonewolf: Ah-woooo! Anybody here yet?

_**Aussieboy has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Crystalspire has entered the chatroom. **_

_**Hawkflyer has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Celticknot has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Amberleaf has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Bishieluver has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Shonen-Ai has entered the chatroom.**_

_**Snowcat has entered the chatroom. **_

_**Songbird354 has entered the chatroom.**_

Lonewolf: o.O

Aussieboy: Sorry I'm late, sheila. _Somebody_ had a problem getting away from my computer again.

Celticknot: Little brother?

Aussieboy: I swear one of these days I'm going to install an electric shock on my baby's keyboard and mouse to 'persuade' him to get off like he's supposed to!!

Bishieluver: And the fact that you have a whole lot of :ahem: naughty things on your comp makes no never mind, right?

Snowcat: ° laughs ° I pray he never finds your collection of Ranma-kun, Craig. At least until you've let me copy all of it.

Aussieboy: What about your collection of 'Adonis'-ness, Ally?

Snowcat: Passworded, and I ain't telling what the password is.

Hawkflyer: T.T Damn. No peeking, then.

Songbird354: Myahahaha...

Crystalspire: Uh-oh...

Lonewolf: She's doing that crazy laugh again...

Amberleaf: ° sigh ° Okay, I'll ask. Why are you in evil-mode, Cassie?

Songbird354: I got my new shipment in.

Lonewolf: o.O Of artbooks and manga??

Songbird354: Bingo.

Lonewolf: I hate you.

Songbird354: Aw, and here I was thinking of airmailing these extra copies of everything to you...

Lonewolf: I take it back!! You're the bestest friend a lonely wolf can have! ° shiny puppy eyes °

Shonen-Ai: Come on, Cassie, don't make her beg. It took us hours to clean up the mess the last time. ;)

Songbird354: Okay, it'll probably be there in about two weeks, our sugar-wolf.

Lonewolf: ° bouncing around ecstatically °

Amberleaf: Sigh. --

Celticknot: 3...2...1...

Lonewolf: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best at getting everything that isn't even available here in Anime-Land yet!! n.n

Songbird354: ° preens °

Snowcat: So, Kohaku, Craig and Luke were telling the rest of us Anime-Pack members about the new badass bishie-boy you met the other day.

Lonewolf: Frag, not this again. Don't you people ever give up?

Shonen-Ai: When it concerns bishies?

Bishieluver: Hell, no!

Celticknot: The day I die, maybe.

Aussieboy: Not me!

Lonewolf: You boys are all about as straight as bagels.

Aussieboy: Worse, thank you.

Bishieluver: Bishie report, four-foot. Spill!

Lonewolf: Oh, _fine_. But I will not be doing this again! Twice is enough!

Hawkflyer: Bishies!!

Lonewolf: --! Someone get Luke his meds. Okay, for the second and last time. One badass type bishie rescued me after five cold, hungry hours of me trying to find my way back home. He's gotta be good in martial arts 'cause he didn't budge when I auto-flipped him.

Shonen-Ai: Why'd you flip him?

Lonewolf: 'Cause I was sleeping in a tree again and he woke me up.

Hiei hopes very hard that they aren't talking about him. But then again, how many other boys had gotten her home after a five-hour lost-streak in the last couple of days?

Songbird354: And he didn't budge? O.O

Lonewolf: I know. He was unfairly cute, too. Raven-black hair spikes, cross between a Mohawk

and a pineapple. _(Hiei sweatdrops)_ Really cool white-outline, like a starburst in his bangs. Eyes the color of old blood. About three inches shorter than me and dressed all in black.

Shonen-Ai: A bite-sized badass bishie? Oooh, I'm so jealous, wolf-girl! You get all the luck! What was the name of your gallant-yet-so-bad-ass bishie-boy?

Lonewolf: Hiei.

The aforementioned fire apparition has read enough. Cheeks burning red, he flees into the night to sort out the conflicting emotions tumbling around in his head. From the shadows of the back porch a shaggy figure rises to all four feet, watching him leave with wary, guarded gold-brown eyes.

----

"What are you doing up there, Hiei?" Genkai queries when she comes across the fire apparition during her final perimeter check of her temple's grounds for the night. Hiei is currently brooding up on a very high treebranch nearly sixty feet off the ground, curled up with his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around his shins. His hair-spikes are fluffed up, though whether it's from nerves or from temper it's hard to say.

"Thinking."

"Anything about the girl you're supposed to be guarding?" Wide, startled maroon eyes stare at her from the darkness. "The blockhead and the idiot came by earlier to ask me about being a guard for her. I told them I'm too old to keep chasing after energetic teenage girls who think about nothing but boys." Hiei is very thankful that it's so dark this high up; Genkai hopefully can't see the blush that's heating his face up.

"You should see her dance, old woman," he says in a strangled voice, wrestling his control back into place with sheer force of will mixed with desperation. "She should have been born a fox, not a hanyou wolf."

Genkai raises an eyebrow in curiosity, but drops the subject and the discussion and continues in mercurial silence on the rest of her rounds, leaving our favorite ice-born fire apparition to deal with his arguing thoughts.

_She likes me!_ one part exults, only to be shouted down by others.

_I love _Kurama_, not her!_ another part wails desperately, with another unhappy voice crying after.

_She's half-mortal!_

_She'd hate me if she knew..._The voice that he's tried so hard to fight, the depressive, self-destructive voice that had grown much louder and more persuading over the centuries whispers into the darkest parts of him.

_Yukina doesn't hate me,_ that exulting voice points out with perfect logic.

_Yukina doesn't know._

_And whose fault is that?_

_Mine. I'm the one who made a deal with the demon who gave me my Jagan. I can't tell her until he's dead, and I can't find him. _

_She said my hair resembled a pineapple._

_All of her friends were interested in you. _

_I don't _want_ them to be!_

_What am I going to do? She's a wolf, and a mortal. She's my charge; the one I am to defend until she is deemed capable of fighting for herself. _

_Why not love her? She's not Kurama, but she thinks you are interesting for your own sake. _

_/Why not, Hiei?/_ His head jerks up and a thin growl trickles from between clenched teeth.

_/Do not dare to trespass in my mind, Aislin./_

Her mindvoice is acidic but with a faint current of sympathy. _/When you are practically shouting in my head, it's rather hard not to listen. I promise I won't tell our beloved until you've gotten yourself sorted out a bit more, but at least remember your shields, soul-sib. And if you want to talk about muddled feelings, I know them all too well myself./ _And the faint feeling of a snowstorm occurring outside a cozy house vanishes from the back of his mind, leaving him alone once again.

An involuntary whimper escapes the tormented kajihenge as he curls up tighter and shuts his eyes in an effort to find sleep. When the sun rises, turning the leaves amber and gold, a pair of sleepless wine-red eyes watch it climb.

----

"Well, damn, you look like hell ran over you with a couple of semis before backing up and doing it again." Hiei jumps at the amused voice tinged with concern piping up behind him. His sword is out and held to the speaker's throat before he has time to countermand the action, and he actually cringes when he sees Kohaku blinking at him over the silvery length of the blade. "And one hell of a hello."

"Sorry," he mumbles, resheathing his sword in one fluid motion, unable to look her in the eyes.

"It's okay. My mom sometimes jumps like that, too. So what're you doing? It looks like you're trying to run without making it seem like you're running."

_Damn it, why does she have to be as perceptive as Kurama?_ Hiei asks himself, anguished. That is exactly what he's been doing, though he can hardly admit it even to himself. After the long night in Genkai's forest he'd come into the heart of the city, hoping the cacophony of other people's thoughts would drown out the voices echoing in his skull all night. But no luck. The ones that had been trying to persuade him to start feeling for this girl have now gotten stronger at the sight of her, making his head throb. "Hn."

"That bad a day, huh?"

He manages a half-hearted, bleary glare. "You have no fucking idea."

"Bet I do," she replies firmly before looking behind him and smiling. "Hey, Shuichi-san. Hey, Aislin-san. Were you looking for Hiei-san here?" Hiei feels a shiver of guilt ice its way down his spine and he turns to find his beloved and his soul-sib coming up behind him, both looking tired and frazzled.

"Yeah, we were," Aislin replies, grabbing him by the shoulder of his human-made sweater and beginning to haul him off. "We're late for work thanks to this guy."

"Oh, dear," Kohaku says with genuine sympathy. "Will your boss be mad?"

"Furious, but we'll live. Hiei may not if I decide I want to kill him for this. See you later, Kohaku-san. K-Shuichi! Come on!"

"Coming, koishii," Kurama sighs as he jogs to catch up. Kohaku blinks at their retreating backs, shrugs, and resumes grocery shopping for her mother. She's got about a seven-mile radius memorized out from her house, so getting lost won't be a problem. Trying to find plain iceberg lettuce might be.

"Baka," Aislin sighs as she changes her grip to an arm around Hiei's shoulder to better steer him with. "You look like shit. Get any sleep at all last night?"

"No," Hiei mumbles, suddenly tired beyond belief. He stumbles against the koorime, nearly knocking them both off their feet with the force of it. Gentle hands suddenly lever him up onto someone's back; he opens his eyes to find Kurama carrying him piggy-back and walking smoothly down the street much faster than they had been going before.

"So your enemies have begun their attempts?" the fox-ningen asks quietly, Hiei shaking his head.

"No." Aislin gives him a knowing look leavened heavily with sympathy but says nothing, knowing the cause of his distress.

"Then what has taxed you so greatly that you can hardly stand?"

_I'm falling in love with a mortal!_ part of him wants to cry, but he firmly muffles that thought behind his ultra-heavy shields and keeps his mouth shut, saying nothing. Now he knows how Kurama had felt when Aislin had reentered their lives last year, and the fox had discovered that he still was in love with her, and then-now in love with him. Hiei had been very afraid that his fox-human's love for the koorime would drown the unfurling emotions Kurama was feeling for him, very afraid that he would be left alone again.

So many people had left him alone. First his mother and almost his entire race, then the bandit gang that had found and raised him, contacts and friends that he'd made despite trying not to, then Aislin. He was tired of being alone. Come to think of it, he was just plain tired...

Aislin glances up and sees Hiei fast asleep on Kurama's back, cheek pressed against the muscled shoulder, hands limp on either side of the red-haired boy's neck. "I don't think Hiei should be part of this mission, my heart," she says quietly in Kitsune so that the ningens around them would not understand their conversation. "He's worn himself to a wraith in a frighteningly short amount of time."

A wicked smile tinged with worry for the male asleep on his back blooms across Kurama's face. "It _is_ a simple clean-up mission," he replies in the same tongue. "I'm sure Yusuke and Kuwabara can handle it."

"Hooky?"

"Hooky."

----

Ding-dong. A tall, raven-haired woman answers the door of Kohaku's home twenty minutes later, smiling in surprise to find two demons and one...indefinable...standing on her front porch with expectant smiles. Well, Aislin and Kurama are smiling. Hiei's still asleep on Kurama's back. "Can I help you?" she asks with caution, hand drifting to the dagger tucked into the waistband of her pants at the small of her back.

"Is Kohaku-san home? We're from her school and we're wondering if she wanted to karaoke with us." Aislin's winning smile does nothing to soothe Mei's nerves.

"Karaoke??" a voice demands from within, a grinning Kohaku coming up to the door and practically vibrating with excitement. She'd gotten back only minutes before, having given up on plain Iceberg lettuce and just grabbing some Romaine. "Oh, Mom, can I, pretty please??"

"Well..."

"Come on, Aislin, Shuichi! Help me out here!" Blink, blink. "What happened to Hiei?"

"Long night," Kurama sighs, resettling his beloved a bit more comfortably and stretching his arms at the same time. "He passed out walking to work with us."

"Well, that sucks. He could always bunk in my room while we go out. My little brother could be convinced to keep an eye on him, with the right incentive."

"Kohaku," Mei sighs, tapping her foot. Kohaku turns pink and the two apparitions standing on her front porch can almost see wolf ears tilting down and to the sides in a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, Mom. But please, can I go? I haven't really gone out since we moved here, and I'm _bored_."

"Homework?"

"Finished!"

"Room?"

"Clean!"

"Daily routine?"

"Done and done! I've also walked Baka twice and memorized two city blocks. _Please_, Mom!" Sighing in resignation, the woman nods and Kohaku cheers, racing back inside. A few moments later she's back down again, dressed in a russet-red knit sweater over blue-jeans, beaten-up boots on her feet. She grabs Aislin and Kurama and hauls them down the front walk to the street, muttering to them, "Come on, before she changes her mind!" Bemused and amused, the two let themselves be dragged. Hiei hasn't so much as twitched the entire time.

----

Music. Why is he hearing music? He figured on waking up to the sounds of battle or to the infant howling at him. "I brushed against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you..." Whoever's singing has a pretty voice.

"Ai-ai-ai, I'm your little butterfly!" That one sounds like Aislin. But she doesn't really sing, does she?

"Hiei? Come on, Hiei, it's your turn! Wake up, silly fluff-head." He can feel his left eye twitch. Fluff-head??

"Hm, it seems to have no effect, captain," Aislin's voice laughs. "Perhaps another tactic?" Two voices share laughter and suddenly he feels someone staring very intensely at him, though it doesn't feel hostile. It feels...expectant?

A sigh. "I didn't really want to use this, but he doesn't leave me with much of a choice, does he? Hiiiei. Hiiiei. Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei--"

"_What_, baka onna??" He snaps his eyes open to glare at the person chanting his name so happily and freezes at the sight of a smiling Kohaku inches away from his nose, perched on the end of a table. Behind her is a very large, colorful screen that is languidly shading through the colors of the rainbow. "Um..."

Abruptly Kohaku thrusts a microphone under his nose and gives him a smile equal to that of Aislin at her most wicked. "Come on, sleepy-head, it's your turn to sing. All of us have done a couple sets each, so it's only fair we get to hear you at least once."

The glare returns full force, the stunned kajihenge finding his old shell and quickly ducking beneath it. "I. Don't. Sing."

"Aw, come on, Hiei-kun!" she begs, eyes glowing. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" Another eye twitch. Too...damn...cute. Must resist ruining his reputation. Must resist cute female...Crap. She's turned on the puppy-dog eyes, and no male has ever been able to resist one of those, especially from a wolf-blooded female who actually seems to like you. "Pleeeeease?"

"Resistance is futile," Aislin laughs, sitting next to him on his left. He risks a glance to his right and finds Kurama there, smiling at his beloved's discomfiture. "She's just going to keep weakening you. Might as well give up now while you still have your pride."

"Hn!"

"Stubborn male," the white-haired female chuckles. "Kohaku-chan, take it up another notch. If he's going to be stubborn about it, might as well see how much he can take."

"Hai!" Crap. Damn pride has done it to him again. Why oh why does he keep letting his pride have all the say? His attention is caught by the brown-haired girl scooting a bit closer--just enough that Hiei can't really look anywhere without having her in his peripheral vision. And then turns the cuteness on full force with the sparkly, puppy-dog eyes, the tiny little pout-smile and the honey-sweet voice. "Hiei, _please_ sing for us? Pretty, pretty please?"

Kurama hides a smile as Hiei visibly wilts, caving in to the adorable girl begging him for a single song with a heavy sigh. "Fine. But only one song, and I refuse to sing anything like what I've been hearing for the past two hours."

"So you _were_ catnapping," Kurama chuckles as the shorter male rises to his feet and takes the proffered microphone like it's a venomous snake. Aislin and Kohaku are bent over the binder filled with the various choices, discussing which song they should get Hiei to sing. Kurama has to smile. Kohaku really is just like Aislin was when the kitsune had first met her, only without the centuries of hard life behind her. The two complement each other quite nicely, though, with matching streaks of wicked humor. He hasn't seen Hiei this off-guard for centuries.

Finally the two girls agree on the song and Kohaku reaches a slender, muscular arm to the pad of numbers sitting by the microphone equipment and punches in a quick combination. An American song's title pops up on the prompt-screen and the screen behind the reluctant fire apparition turns shimmering blue. **Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls**.

Kohaku sits back with one knee pulled to her chest, fingers curled around her calf and watches avidly as Hiei takes a deep breath and begins to sing. _He really does have a lovely voice,_ she thinks dreamily, _I wonder why he seems so unhappy, though. _

"And I don't want the world to see me..." _I don't _"'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to broken..." _like me _"...I just want you to know who I am." Hiei sings as if he's done this song hundreds of times before, though Kohaku sincerely doubts he's ever heard it before in his life. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin', all the moments of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies...yeah you bleed just to know you're alive." But something...something is off to her sensitive ears. This should just be a song to him, yet he sings it as though he means every single word, like every word's been carved from his experiences. "And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken...I just want you to know who I am." When Hiei lowers the microphone, the screen flashes a perfect score behind him but the spike-haired male isn't paying attention to it. It hurt to sing that song, and if he'd known what the lyrics were he'd have refused to sing it no matter how much either of the girls had begged him.

He blinks as his world abruptly becomes a fuzzy russet red color and a pair of arms encircles his narrow shoulders. Kohaku is...hugging him? Why?

"I'm sorry, Hiei," she murmurs so that only he can hear her, "if I'd known it would hurt like that, I'd've never asked you to sing it." All three youkai blink. Of course the canine-eared pair still on the couch had heard her, and they are surprised at the depth of her empathy. Hiei is shocked as hell because she'd just repeated his thoughts nearly word for word. He tenses and she pulls away, backing out of the common-theory of personal space (three feet at all times, thank you very much) with her hands where Hiei can see them. "Sorry, you probably don't like hugs from near-strangers."

"You're not..." Everyone is surprised at his voice; calm, soft, and gentle. "You're not a stranger." And here his mouth quirks in a flash of his old humor. "Strange, most certainly, but not a stranger." The startled blush that stains the half-blood's cheeks bright pink is almost worth spending a night tossing and turning in a tree to the kajihenge.

Kurama has to smile, although he does feel a twinge of pain at the sight of Hiei being drawn irresistibly to this uniquely-tempered girl, a moth to a flame. _/I think he may be truly falling in love with her, Kurama,/_ Aislin says behind his other thoughts, and he glances at her from the corners of his eyes. She's looking amused at Kohaku blushing and Hiei smirking a hero's smile having won a battle he didn't think he'd win; she shows no sign of having 'pathed him. _/A painful thought for all three of us, but what are you and I able to do about it?/_

_/He deserves someone wholly devoted to him,/_the fox-ningen admits after a breath, when Kohaku had shooed Hiei away from the stage and reclaimed possession of the microphone. The bantam kajihenge resumes his seat and presumably his interrupted nap, for he tucks his chin against his chest and closes his eyes once ensconced in his place between Aislin and Kurama before breathing a heavy sigh and then dropping into silence.

Kurama had always known it was unfair to both of the elemental apparitions for him to keep them bound to him with the strength of their emotions, but he'd never been able to choose between the fiery ice apparition and the cooler fire apparition. He'd hurt both of them by his indecision, but now it would appear that destiny has taken a hand and not given him a choice. The red thread binding the fox-human and the male sleeping beside him is slowly being untangled and the first tendrils are winding their way irresistibly around the hand and heart of the girl singing playfully up on the low stage.

"All dressed up to go out on a Sunday, sky is blue sun is bright it's a date day! Not gonna say it, can't make me say it, no way gonna let you have your way!" The seemingly-human girl bounces with the enthusiastic beat of the song, winking playfully towards the oblivious Hiei. "Even though I don't want you to hate me, when you say it's okay and it's the fact that the love don't faze me, it's the word that's crazy, is somethin' that I gotta work on!" She grins pridefully, head held high with an arrogant tilt to her chin. "You know, here's how it goes: you and me we meet on the street and then, I say 'outta my way' I don't know how you can confuse me so. But hey, maybe today, with the waves so blue I can be true with you! Who knows? Maybe I'll say the word 'love'..."

Aislin smiles despite the thoughts troubling her heart, listening to the vibrant tones of the happy Kohaku singing vigorously away on the little karaoke stage, remembering a bit of supposed myth that one of her band had once told her when Ikazuchi had first joined them as a wet-behind-the-ears amateur. _'No matter what mood they're in, wolves are contagious. Natural Empaths, every one, and most of 'em don't even know it. If you want a riot, get one pissed in an angry crowd. You want lotsa calm? Dope one up on happy-juice. You want a good time? Get one bouncing and you'll have a hard time stopping yourself from bouncing, too.'_ _A grain of truth,_ Aislin muses, applauding as Kohaku finishes and sweeps off the stage with a score of ninety-three. She hasn't felt this cheerful since she'd first found out Kurama was still alive in the guise and body of a human boy. Now if only Hiei can get himself sorted out...

----

Kohaku is in an extremely good mood that night as she finishes getting ready for bed and climbs between her comfy black sheets printed with the kanji 'anime' randomly over and over in pale grey. After they'd finished with karaoke (she'd made certain she'd gotten a tape of their session, including Hiei's only performance), they went to an ice cream parlor and then to an interesting club where the bouncer at the front hadn't even bothered looking at their id's. The really big man with shaggy brown hair streaked in blue had just taken a careless sniff at each of them and gestured them in without saying a word. He'd given her an appraising look, but it was too much like the fanboys' looks that she simply gave him a sardonic lift of an eyebrow before walking past.

Inside had been loud music, lots of flashing lights, and many bodies crowded on a busy dance floor. Her eyes had instantly lit up with excitement at the sight of the band playing fluorescent paint-flecked instruments underneath a bunch of blacklights. A RAVE CLUB! Yatta!! Yanking off her sweater--revealing a sporty white tank top--and pushing it at a startled Shuichi she had instantly bounded up to the stage and gave the drummer a questioning look. A jerk of the head had given her permission and she'd leaped fearlessly up beside him and accepted the extra pair of padded drumsticks he'd tossed at her, getting into the rhythm first before joining in.

She'd seen her three friends staring at her in disbelief as she pounded away at the drums, getting splattered with paint and turning into a speckled mess but loving every second as the rock-techno song had pulsed into her bones. After the third song she'd surrendered her sticks to another kid wanting to play and had bounced offstage, weaving her way through the crowd to the tables where Hiei had sat by himself, guarding a couple of drinks and her sweater.

"You're a mess!" he yelled at her over the music, and she'd just grinned back, lit with blues, pinks, yellows and greens that glowed under the scattered blacklights.

"So what?" she'd yelled back, plopping down in one of the drinkless chairs and propping her feet on the table. "Where's Shuichi and Aislin?" He'd jerked a thumb at the dance-floor to indicate that they were somewhere in the confusing sea of bodies. A careful scan had revealed Aislin's white hair shining that neat violet-blue color that only white under blacklight can be, swaying in the intoxicating beat. A wicked grin blooming on her face, Kohaku had turned to Hiei and lifted an eyebrow in inquiry. She'd received a flat glare in reply.

_/Not. On. Your. Life./_ Blink. Huh. He hadn't shouted. She wasn't even sure she'd seen his lips move, but oh, well. With the knowledge that she had been courting certain death she'd actually grabbed him by the arm and hauled him onto the dance floor. She'd had to laugh when she'd turned and let him go after dragging him into the middle, and he'd just stood there and glared at her. She'd stuck her tongue out at him, starting to dance the way Craig had taught her to dance at her first rave, where she'd met him and a good number of her US friends. Hiei's eyes had nearly popped out of his head!

With a laugh she flops back onto her pillows and wriggles until she's comfy, remembering what had happened after that. After giving him a challenging stare that had lasted for two songs he'd finally relented, slowly beginning to sway to the techno throbbing through the air. When Kurama and Aislin had worked their way over they'd worked in tandem with her, and finally they'd gotten Hiei to start dancing like he was actually enjoying himself instead of being stick-still. The other dancers had actually pulled back to watch them, all nodding their heads in time to the steady beat of the bigger drums as the four of them had gyrated skillfully until they'd run out of breath at the end of five songs.

It had been then that Aislin had remembered to check the clock and had found that it was nearly midnight already. They'd left the club reluctantly, covered in Day-Glo paint and happily exhausted, fully prepared to face a lecture from her mother that hadn't actually happened. Frankly, Kohaku is glad that it hadn't. Her mother's scoldings could peel paint from the wall at a hundred yards, easy.

Something starts playing 'Butterfly' somewhere under her pillows. Sleepily Kohaku reaches and pulls out her special cell-phone, the one she'd paid for with her part-time job back in the states and flips it open. "Moshimoshi?"

"Hey, sugar-wolf!" a male voice chirps back, and she sits up with a smile, sleep forgotten.

"Craig! Geez, I thought you'd lost this number!"

"Nah. Well, yeah. I got it from Ally. Did I wake you up?" His voice turns anxious.

"Iie. I was just bunking down for the night. Oh, gods, Craig, I just had one of the best times of my life!" She can feel his social-butterfly mode coming online even over the long-distance connection, and grins wistfully.

"Oh, really? Well, my sugar-wolf, do spill the juicy details!"

"You remember the two bishies I was telling you about?"

"Oooh, you went on a date with one of them?"

"I karaoked, ice creamed, and raved with _both_ of them _and_ Shuichi's sweetheart, Aislin. Honestly, though, I think that somehow both Hiei and Aislin are both Shuichi's sweeties. They certainly act like it."

"Ah, my dear Kohaku, I have taught you the relationship-sense well! Congrats on your first real whirl with a couple of real bishies. Did you get our little bad-ass to actually dance?"

She giggles. "Oh, Craig, you should have seen him! He didn't even want to do it at first, but we all ganged up on him and changed his mind. He's really good! And you should hear him sing!"

"You got Hiei to sing? Oh, my little pup is growing so fast!" She rolls her eyes at the sounds of his drama-sniffles.

"Oh, go chase an invisible stick, Craig. I was thinking of sending you a digital of our session so everyone could get a real look at them, but if you're going to be such an ass about it..."

A laugh that even the cell-phone can't disguise the richness of. "All right, you win, alpha-wolf! I want to get a look at these wonderful bishies of yours."

"A couple of the straights in our group might like to see Aislin. She's a real knockout."

"A shoujo, too? Hon, I envy you so much, you know that?"

"Trade ya places for a couple weeks. It's kinda lonely out here with only three people to call friends. Oh, and I might not do more than send a couple of still-frames of Hiei. His song...I don't know, Craig, it's just too personal to make public."

"Whatever you like, gemstone. I'll let you go before our p's catch us chatting; it's one a.m. over here just like it is there, so..."

"Good night, Mr. Bagel."

"Night, sugar-wolf." Flipping the phone shut, she stuffs it back into the safety of her giant mound of pillows and resnuggles down into their plushy-ness, sighing in contentment. Come what may, this is one day she never wants to forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kajihenge: fire apparition

hanyou: half-blood; rude term is half-breed

Shonen-Ai: boy love

Kitsune: fox

Ningen: human

Shoujo: short for bishoujo, pretty girl. For males the term is bishonen.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring's Fire, Chapter Four

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku bounds out of bed the next morning with a new resolve firm in her mind. Walking over to her closet, she pulls out her purple-sparkly feather-scrunchy and a bottle of glitter from a box marked 'Rave' in the back on the floor. After she takes a shower and cleans her teeth, she spritzes a faint mist of her favorite wildflower perfume over her high ponytail (scrunchy in place) and tosses up a handful of glitter. Letting it stick to her lightly-damp strands, she then applies a faint dusting of iridescent glitter to her cheeks and some dark purple eyeliner in kohl-like fashion. A final glance at her mirror brings satisfaction of her work and she bounds downstairs, taking the steps three at a time like she used to back home.

Her father raises an eyebrow at her appearance and sighs. "The clean look didn't last, I see."

"Me and some friends went to a kosher-rave club last night. I have techno in my blood and glitter everywhere!!"

"And paint-stains permanently on your new jeans," her mother adds sarcastically from the stove, cooking eggs. "I hope you know I'm not going to bother trying to clean them."

"Bleach, mom, bleach. Enough soakings in it will make them even cooler under blacklight." Kohaku is practically bouncing in place with enthusiasm, and her mother sighs, giving up.

"At least you're your cheerful self again instead of moping around the neighborhood. Got your bookbag?"

"Right here!" She holds it up, the unfortunate item also having gone through a transformation, now covered in glitter-glue and gel-pen. Mei sighs again and shakes her head, handing her daughter a bento and an egg sandwiched between two pieces of toast.

"I'd give you a kiss, but I don't need glitter-lips again. Off to school with you, and try not to kill the fanboys."

"How'd you know about those??" her daughter demands, frozen in place halfway to the door. Her mother raises an elegant eyebrow in a wry expression.

"You think fanboys are a new invention? We just called them stalkers in the old days. Now scat or you'll be late." Her brother trudges down the stairs barely awake but dressed neatly in his uniform. She hands him a bento and breakfast, pushing him after his sister. "And take your brother with you!"

Laughing, Kohaku catches her brother's free hand (the sandwich already having disappeared down his throat) and pulls him after her. "Come on, Koryu! Time for another fun-filled day of learning and incomprehensible teachers!"

"Damn perky glitter-Goth techno-high filled mornings," her brother grumbles as he is hauled out the door. Baka looks up from his nap beneath the kitchen table with a whuff of amusement as the door closes.

----

"Ooh, Shuichi, grounded?" The red-haired boy gives her a long-suffering, noble look and she chuckles. "How long for?"

"A week," he sighs. "There goes my perfect-idol image right out the window. Goodbye, and good riddance."

A laugh as she plops herself down in the desk in front of his, sunlight glinting off her decorations to shatter itself, sending tiny little dots of light into the room. "That's what you get for staying out 'til the wee hours and coming home covered in paint," she says, pretending to scold him. "My mom's used to it, so she's just going to chuck my rave clothes into the washer with some bleach just like she used to back home."

"I like the look, Kohaku," Aislin tells her approvingly as she slides into her seat beside her lover, arms once more full of books. "Very eye-catching."

"My little brother calls it glitter-Goth," Kohaku laughs, tossing her head to make the glitter sparkle. "What was that place we went to last night? It was fantastic."

"It's a club called the Childe Demon, the local hangout for people like us," Kurama informs her, a smile lurking underneath his woeful mask. "The bouncer you met is named Ranma, but everyone just calls him Brawn. No alcohol, no drugs, and only certain kinds of people are allowed in. Brawn's got a good nose for them, so you'll meet him most nights if you go."

Just then, a couple members of Kohaku's much-cowed fanclub slink in, spot her, and totally forget Hiei's warning. They drift her way and she greets them with a smile, which encourages them closer with hopeful obsession-smiles growing on their faces. Pens, pads of paper, even cameras begin to appear, and still she just sits there with that perfectly calm smile. Then they get in range.

When the teacher walks in, he is forced to step over the mangled remains of three boys just to get to his desk and he aims a weary glare in Aislin's direction. One of the pretzels coughs and groans. "Moors-san, what have I told you about beating up fanboys in class?"

"Not her, Hibiki-sensei," one of the other students pipes up, pointing to a satisfied-looking Kohaku examining her sparkly-purple nail polish for chips. "It was Piers-san."

"Piers-san, what do you have to say for yourself?" the teacher sighs, and Kohaku sits up and appears to think a moment.

"Ummmm, they had it coming?" she ventures brightly, making the class dissolve into laughter. Even the teacher snorts a moment before restoring order with a piercing whistle, coughing to suppress his own mirth.

"A-hem. Be that as it may, in the future refrain from beating up fan-club members in the classrooms. This being your first offense, I won't give you detention. Oh, and Piers-san? It's about time."

----

"You sure about this, Tenchi? Messing with the Jaganshi's ward and all? It'll be like signing our own death warrants."

"When I want to you think, idiot, I'll let you know. You just have to get me what I want, and I'll take care of the rest."

----

"Aisuhana?" The koorime's face appears on Kurama's com-pact screen with a curious smile.

"What is it, Kurama?"

"I can't find Hiei anywhere. Do you know where he might be?"

"At the moment? He's curled up in a ball in my study with a head that's close to exploding. Poor tiny brain that he has, he can't seem to remember that having two people to be in love with isn't such a big problem. Perhaps you can talk to him, Yoko. He's not listening to me anymore."

The fox-ningen sighs. "I would, but I have the slight problem of being grounded. Mother would have a fit, and I would have to tell her everything."

"Dearheart, dearheart, haven't you learned anything about me by now?" Her shoulder moves which means she's made a gesture offscreen, and suddenly Kurama has a copy sitting on the bed besidehim with a wicked smile. "Illusion-demon blood is a handy, handy thing."

"Clever little ice-fox," Kurama chuckles, before rising to his feet and going to the door. "Mother?" he calls down the hallway. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner, is that all right?"

"Fine, dear," his mother calls back. Satisfied, he watches as his illusory copy stretches out on his bed and to all appearances, drops into a deep sleep. Chuckling, he opens his window, leaps into the tree standing just beyond it, and slips away to Spirit World.

----

"Hiei-kun?" The fire apparition flinches at the sound of the warm, concerned voice breaking into his thoughts. He peers up through his bangs to find a worried Kurama standing in the doorway of Aislin's study, one hand braced against the frame and the other dangling by his side. "Are you all right?"

"No," Hiei mumbles, burying his face in his knees once again. "I'm so confused." He can feel Aislin's presence nearby, but since this is the lair granted to her by Koenma he has no grounds for complaint.

The red-haired boy settles on the floor beside his beloved kajihenge, and carefully wraps an arm around the smaller male's shoulder, experience having taught him that Hiei is by no means nearly as tactile as his beloved Aislin. When Hiei does not reject his touch Kurama leans against him, wrapping the black-haired male in the fox-human's scent. Involuntarily Hiei relaxes against his beloved, the familiar scent comforting him and drawing away the stress. "Hiei, you can talk to me, you know that. Please tell me what's wrong? I've been watching you tear yourself up inside for nearly a week."

With a world-weary sigh, Hiei gives in. "It's...Kohaku. I...I might be..."

"You might be falling in love with her, is that it, Hiei?" He tilts Hiei's chin back towards him when the other male looks away, ashamed. "I am not upset with you, my dragon. We do not choose who our hearts love."

Hiei buries his face in Kurama's shirt, trembling with the force of his emotions. "But Kurama, I still love you, too. It feels like I'm being ripped in half right down the middle."

"Ah, me, I recall having the same problem with you and Aislin once upon a time," Kurama reminds him gently, "and we worked it out without hurting any of us. I am certain your ward will not object to sharing your affections."

"And how would you know that, fox?" Hiei snaps.

"You haven't told her, so she cannot object to anything, now can she?" Hiei wilts.

"No."

"Hiei, I love you. Seeing you and Aislin being happy is my greatest joy. If that means that one day you choose someone else, then so be it."

"But what about you, my ruby fox?"

"It would hurt, yes, but I would rather you be happy. You can even take me into the Void, and my Truth would remain the same. Love isn't always about joy and laughter, it's about pain and sorrow, too. But it's sorrow that you don't have to share alone. Why don't we start by getting you to actually talk to your new charge?"

Another heavy sigh. "All right, Kurama." Aislin pokes her snowy head around the door, eyes hopeful.

"Is it safe for me to come into my study without having to face a grumpy dragon?"

----

_Leap. Leap. Kick, spinning backfist. Leg sweep, open-palm solar plexus strike. Broken nose, box the ears, punch-punch-kick block! Backflip, side twist-flip, block-block-dodge! Why do I hear clapping?_ Kohaku stops in the middle of her routine to find three very tall strangers applauding at the edge of her backyard. Instantly she is on guard, daggers hidden beneath her crop-top's long sleeves dropping into her hands hilt first. "Can I help you gentlemen with something?" she asks them cautiously, edging towards the house one peg at a time on unerring feet.

"Funny you should ask that, sweetheart," the most-neatest groomed of the three--not that that's saying much--tells her with a disquieting smirk. "As a matter of fact, you can."

"O-oh really?" she squeaks, stopping when she finds that one of the three strangers has moved to block her escape route towards the house. "Would you just excuse me for a second?" She leaps straight up just as the third stranger lunges for her, whistling shrilly as she grabs onto a tree branch about twenty feet above her. Furious barking erupts from within the house and Baka bursts out the back door, snapping and snarling at the intruders who are suddenly sprouting horns and claws and really long teeth.

"Sic 'em, Baka!" Kohaku commands, dropping out of the tree and lashing out at the nearest intruder with one of her kunai. The thing screeches and lashes out in return, scoring the flesh of her bicep and making her yelp in pain. "Ow! You prick! That freakin' _hurt_!"

"Sstupid!" the leader hisses, wrangling away from Baka and smacking his ally upside the head. "We do not harm her! Boss wants her unharmed!"

"Well then that just makes it a whole lot harder for you!" Kohaku shouts, kicking him hard in the head and sending him flying into the punching-post with a sickening crack. "'Cause I ain't goin' without a fuckin' fight! So kiss off, ya bastards!!" She is doing surprisingly well against the intruders, though right now Kohaku is glad that her parents have taken Koryu to a soccer game for tryouts. She'd never be able to fight properly if she had to worry about her brother trying to fight and getting himself hurt. These...these _things_ would doubtless have no compunctions about harming her little brother even if they don't seem to want to really hurt her. That's all right. A wicked grin blooms across her face as she 'dances', the three minions falling back under the combined assault of girl and dog, kunai and teeth and claws.

That is, until steel bands pin her arms to her sides and clap a foul-smelling cloth against her mouth and nose. Squirming, kicking and fighting to get free, the person behind her simply squishes her against him tighter and leans over to whisper in her ear, "A word of advice, little wildcat. When fighting, put something solid against your back."

_Aw, crap,_ Kohaku manages to berate herself as the drug in the cloth does its work and sends her spiraling into the arms of oblivion. Before she is dragged completely under she hears snapping bones and a high-pitched yelp. She hopes to every deity she knows that they don't belong to Baka.

----

She awakes without knowing how long she has been unconscious or any idea of where she is. A bleary look around reveals the interior of an ubiquitous warehouse, piles of crates stacked here and there and the vaulting roof supported by heavy beams. She happens to be chained, by what she can guess, to the central one with lengths of chain capable of holding a freakin' semi. The humongous headache pounding across her temples is not helping to sweeten her mood, either.

"Yah, sure," she grumbles as she tugs at her wrists, knowing the effort is futile but feeling that she must make it anyway, "I'm just gonna snap these right in half and toddle off home."

"That is what we were suspecting." The cultured voice is the same as the one that had told her to put her back against something solid next time she fought, and she twists around as best she can to see him.

"Well, you're an idiot, then. One frickin' human girl is not going to be able to break these no matter how much she trains."

"Ah," the man breathes, stepping into a watery beam of light and revealing himself. "But you see, I have known pure blooded humans who were perfectly capable of breaking those with less effort than breathing. So I prefer to err on the side of caution." Kohaku takes this opportunity to observe her captor, and has to smile. A more well-groomed, handsomer tiger-headed male she'd never met. "And why are you smiling, child?"

"It must suck to work with low-brows like that lot."

His amused laughter rumbles from the deep chest and seems to echo from the gaped jaws. "Such humor for a captive! It is no wonder the Jaganshi has chosen you for his ward."

"Who's the Jaganshi?"

"You are not aware?" The tiger-man seems surprised, his round ears flattening against his skull to flash the white-on-black markings. "He's been making a habit of that, it would seem. No matter. After he comes to rescue you, he will die."

"Sonuva--" Kohaku strains against the chains just to feel something besides a growing anger. "You mean you're using me as fucking _bait_??"

"Of course. Once a demon declares themselves as a defender of a ward, then they must fight for that person until the day the ward is strong enough to fight for themselves. It is a part of who we are, and we cannot fight ourselves. You, little ningen girl, are the Jaganshi's ward, declared by himself not a week ago. Hence, if you are in danger, he must come and rescue you."

A faint canine growl, the sound of a wolf pushed past its tolerance, trickles from between her clenched teeth. Kohaku is very proud of her growl--she's been working on it since she was six. Now the sound is filled with angry warning as she pulls against the chains even harder--and hears the metal begin to stress. "I...am...not...bait..." she growls, emboldened by her progress with her shackles. Rising up on her knees she hauls hard against the chains and is rewarded with the screaming of strained metal.

Arms shove her back against the pillar and hold her struggling form there as a vial is produced and a needle is filled with the vial's contents. She howls as the shining tube is slid into the large vein tracing the edge of her forearm, rattling the windows clear across the room before collapsing as the drug goes into near-instant effect.

"For the time being, little wildcat, you are. And that drug will keep you incapable--shit!" he yowls, adroitly sidestepping as her stomach rebels and she vomits all over a very unfortunate minion who happens to be right in front of her. "I didn't expect the drug to trigger side effects so quickly!"

The lower-class demon that received Kohaku's regurgitated lunch quickly moves away when her stomach rebels a second time. And a third, nothing but bile. The fourth has blood. The tiger gestures and the chains fall away, Kohaku unable to support herself on her drugged muscles as the chemical burns away in her blood and she slowly flops facedown on the floor.

The tiger demon--for that is what he must surely be--grabs the anointed minion and hauls him off his scaly feet. "You told me she was full-blooded mortal, Sneechu!" The demon's face is shoved at the spasming Kohaku with a vicious yank. "Does _this _look like a full-blood's reaction to you??"

"Graaa-gurgle," the demon chokes out with the tiger-demon's claws wrapped around his throat. Blood is beginning to leak from Kohaku's nostrils and her breath whistles from constricting lungs. The last thing she sees through graying eyes is the upper skylight shattering from the force of a black lightning-ball plummeting through it.

----

Hiei's gaze is frightened and frightening as he stands in the middle of the broken glass, eyes only for the girl measuring her length on the floor, blood pouring from her mouth in almost rhythmic bursts. Ever so slowly he turns to look at the tiger demon standing defensively by his charge, head held high in uncertain defiance. "Upon my word of honor, Jaganshi, I did not mean for this to happen. She was to be immobilized temporarily, nothing more."

"Your honor does not exist, Tenchi Torasaka." Hiei's mouth twists up in sadistic glee as the bared Eye upon his forehead closes and seals over. "But thanks to your threatening of my charge, I get a moment to remember what my real power tastes like. Goodbye, Torasaka. See you in Hell." Violet-black flames erupt around the slender black-clad body and lick the ceiling, reaching out for the terrified minions and the proud tiger standing defiantly by the fallen girl. All of them turn to ash within a breath.

The danger still exists to his charge, however, and his power does not fade. Gathering the limp girl in his arms, Hiei sets him mind for his destination and _pulls_, vanishing in a swirl of ash.

----

Across the city, two heads jerk up in unison as a dangerously powerful reiki slams over them, staggering the taller of the two but leaving the smaller unaffected. Turquoise eyes are wide in shock and worry, the delicate nose raised in the invisible wind blowing towards them. "What is that?" Kurama asks shakily, steadying himself against a tree.

"That," Aislin tells him quietly, coming up beside him, "is Hiei. At full power, unrestrained by the Jagan. And if Hiei is unsealed, then Kohaku is in mortal danger. I suggest we get your emergency kit, beloved. I have the feeling we are going to need it." Placing one pale hand on the red-head's shoulder, the koorime gestures with the other and the two vanish in a puff of honey-scented smoke.

Aislin's prediction is well founded, for no sooner then they appear in Kurama's room with a rush of displaced air when Hiei materializes with a slightly louder 'thud' that is muffled by the heavy carpet. The two apparitions stare in fright at the pale body cradled effortlessly in their third's arms, blood a crimson curtain down the ashen chin and throat. "What happened?" Kurama demands, going to his closet and pressing a hand to the back wall. A faint pattern of a vine, twisted into an endless knot, glows a moment in a rich green before the fox-human is taking out a large leather-covered box that seems to made mostly into small drawers.

"They gave her something to paralyze her," is the brusque reply as Hiei gently sets the unconscious Kohaku on the taller boy's bed, a gentle hand brushing her hair away from her face. "I'm guessing it was demonsbane mixed with a sedative."

Demonsbane is a taboo plant in the Makai, every single sprout of it ripped up the second it is discovered, for even in minuscule doses it is fatal to anything with youkai blood. Kurama's face is grim as he holds a hand out flat above her lungs and concentrates, reading her ki, her life energy, and whatever happens to be in her system at the moment.

"Demonsbane," he confirms a moment later, "mixed with a high concentration of morphine. How large a dose did they give her, Hiei?"

"What has that--"

"I need to know to mix the antidote. Too little and it won't help. Too much and it'll kill her just as surely as the poison will." Deathly afraid for his charge and annoyed at the trouble it takes for an antidote, Hiei tilts his head to the side and tries to remember the syringe lying abandoned on the floor.

"I think they gave her three milliliters," he replies after a moment's hesitation.

"Then we have fifteen minutes of grace," Kurama says in a soft, reassuring voice as he begins pulling unmarked vials and powders from various drawers. "The solution was three drops demonsbane per milliliter. It takes a full-blood youkai ten minutes to die from nine drops of demonsbane; a half-blood gives us twice that long but I don't feel like cutting it that close." He holds up a freshly-unwrapped syringe filled with a softly-glowing liquid and taps it to clear any air-bubbles. Swabbing a patch of skin above the original injection site Kurama carefully inserts the needle, makes certain he's got the vein, and pushes the syringe's plunger home. The bruise-colored tint to her skin trailing up and down Kohaku's arm darkens for a moment to a livid hue then recedes at a quickening pace until it is concentrated around the two injections sites, before stopping. Kurama frowns and passes his hand over Kohaku's torso one more time, face falling into lines of confusion and worry.

"She's stopped fighting the poison," is the grim declaration. Instantly he is shouldered aside by Hiei, who spares a glance only for the white-haired girl standing beside him. She gives him the nod, and his Jagan reopens to blaze with bright violet light.

----

_"Okay, note to self, be extremely wary of strange males holding any kind of medical paraphernalia," Hiei arrives in Kohaku's mindscape in time to hear someone off to his left state with annoyance. Opening his projection's eyes Hiei finds himself standing on the edge of a rocky, silvery-sanded beach with a temperate forest filling the land behind him. Following the source of the voice, he finds a child-sized female standing on the sand and staring at a series of moving images hung in the sky above the highest tideline. _

_ With a start Hiei sees himself in no few of the images, mostly scowling or with a neutral mask on like he almost always does. Putting on another of his patented scowls he stalks up to the girl and confronts her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demands icily, and the girl blinks._

_"Oh, hello, Hiei. I'm reviewing my memories and making notes for my next life to follow. I am dead, aren't I?" _

_"No," he grits, "you are _not._" The young girl is honestly surprised. Before his eyes she stretches into the age and form he is familiar with, cracking her knuckles with a cheerful gaze for something behind him._

_ "In that case," she says as mountain-climbing gear appears on various locales of her body, her billowy oversized shirt molding into a long-sleeved form-fitting shirt and heavy canvas pants that hug her legs without impeding movement, "I'd better get healing, shouldn't I?"_

_ Hiei turns to find that a high mountain has sprouted from the forest and bares slate-gray cliffs to the open sky. "That is your manifestation of your healing process??"_

_ "Fun, isn't it?" she chirps, the landscape blurring around them until they both stand at the base of the mountain. "Feel like joining in?" Hiei easily hears the tone of playful challenge beneath the casual invitation, and his blood begins to heat with no little excitement._

_ "I may not be here for the whole thing. Aislin might yank me back." He holds up his wrist and pulls back the sleeve, revealing a platinum band that pulses with Hiei's heartbeat. Kohaku shrugs and leads the way up a new path leading to the base of the mountain, striding at an effortless pace that devours the distance in rapid chunks._

_ "Well, come as far as you can, then. It'll be nice to have company, after all." They reach the base of the massive spurt of shale and granite, Hiei tilting his head back to try and spot the summit and unsuccessful because of the pale clouds ringing the peaks a few miles up. _

_"So, why this?"_

_ "I love rock-climbing," she replies simply, finishing up a few simple stretches and setting her hands and feet into their first holds. Hiei can simply leap the rock faces with far more agility than any mountain goat, but Kohaku goes by hand- and foot-holds and tests each one before trusting her weight to it. _

_ In the distance, Hiei hears with his physical ears twin sighs of relief, one a baritone and the other a sweet alto. "Her immune system's kicking in," he hears Kurama say gladly, "Whatever Hiei's doing, it's working." The kajihenge breathes his own sigh of relief before stretching a hand out to help Kohaku over a rough spot._

_ "Explain again why I can't simply carry you up," Hiei requests as they climb, the girl only allowing the occasional moment of help for the rare times she gets stuck._

_ "If you carry me up I wouldn't really be healing," she explains patiently, keeping her eyes on her chosen vertical route. "It'll be a temporary measure at best, and I'd end up just getting sick again. This way, the work is the healing and I'll be staying healed."_

_ Halfway to the summit Hiei begins to feel a tugging on the platinum band around his wrist, but he only sends a mental shaft of reassurance to Aislin and goes back to helping Kohaku climb. They've reached a particularly difficult spot, a cliff jutting out that is made mostly of treacherous shale rather than granite and they both need all the concentration they have to keep Kohaku climbing. When they reach the plateau beyond it the tugging abruptly turns into an insistent pull that nearly yanks Hiei sideways. _

_ Kohaku, busy drinking from a large water bottle that had appeared in her hand, eyes him with one chocolate eyebrow raised almost to her hairline. "What was that?"_

_ "Aislin," Hiei mutters, broadcasting annoyance and a feeling of 'I'm BUSY' through the link. The yanking pauses a moment before resuming even more strongly than before, and Hiei turns to Kohaku with a scowl._

_ "Politely worded demand for your full presence?" she guesses, watching Hiei tilt with every pull, and her companion nods. She shrugs and puts her bottle away back in thin air. "Ah, well. My shields are crap anyway, I'd assume, so just pop back when you can. I'll try not to fall while you're gone."_

_"Better not," Hiei mutters, and then Kohaku surprises him, darting forward and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. _

"That's a 'just in case'," she chuckles as she heads up the next section.Hiei stands stock still, not even the bracelet affecting his balance, and turns bright, bright red before allowing Aislin to haul him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bento: lunch box

sensei: teacher (also applies to doctors)

Tenchi Torasaka: roughly translates to 'key of tiger mountain'


	5. Chapter 5

Aislin: I have a damned good reason, okay? (beats something off-screen) Just keep--'scuse me! (WHACKWHACKWHACK!!!) And it's Aislin, not Alison. (WHACK!) WHY WON'T YOU DIE, DAMN IT??

Spring's Fire, Chapter Five

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei opens his eyes to find himself in the hospital ward at Koenma's palace in Reikai, a harried Aislin leaning over him with several thick strands of hair falling over one shoulder. "Oh, thank the ice god!" she says wearily at Hiei's glare. "We need your help, Hiei! Demons are storming the palace gates and the only people currently here and able to fight are the boys, me, and you."

"What about the fighting crews Koenma usually employs?" the spike-haired apparition demands, levering himself out of his chair and looking around for his missing katana. Aislin grabs it off a table and tosses it to him before replying.

"They're all in Demon World flattening a level-wide uprising of scum and low-lifes." The two start running down the hallways in perfect synchronization, reversed mirrors of each other in color and gender. "Even Yusuke is having a hard time driving them away."

"Why?" Hiei snorts.

"'Cause while he's shooting and fighting one group, another is sneaking up behind him with lots of poison-laced weapons." They reach the end of the hallways and burst out into a scene of pure chaos. Demons, D-class for the most part, swarm over the landscape and the bodies of their slain compatriots, aiming for the three boys struggling to bring them all down. The only things holding them at bay are Yusuke's Spirit Shotgun, Kuwabara's extended Spirit Sword, and a constantly-hacked-at hedge of unfriendly plants courtesy of Kurama.

With twin roars the two elemental apparitions light into the ugly masses, blades flashing in the bright light, leaving dismembered bodies in their wakes. Very quickly they have cleared an area around the beset Spirit Team, buying the tired boys some breathing space.

"Too many of them," Yusuke shouts over the din of fighting, numerous cuts healing before their eyes as he staggers from exhaustion. "None of my attacks'll cover all of em!"

The two smaller beings just give each other a look and without using telepathy they know what the other is thinking. "Get inside the castle, Detective," Hiei commands, pointing towards the gigantic gates. The two human boys begin to protest--Kurama has wisely already begun to sprint for the doors--and are silenced by a second, louder command by Aislin and the reinforcement of a mild telepathic shock from two minds.

"Move your ass, Urameshi!" Casting doubtful looks back over their shoulders, Yusuke and Kuwabara follow in Kurama's footsteps and haul the huge doors shut behind them on the growing hordes. Before the intruders can begin to focus their attention on the two elemental apparitions, the pair rapidly clears a circle of space just a foot or two bigger than their outstretched katanas.

Stepping apart a few feet the two turn to face each other, clanging their blades together before yanking them away on a line at shoulder-height, pivoting around as though the blades are magnets repelling each other at high force. A spark leaps into life and balloons outwards from the second the two blades meet and part, growing to a diameter of nearly five feet and burning with red and white flames. The ground below the sphere is shoved downwards into a concave maze of cracks from the sheer force, and as the pair completes the turn they shout three words before their blades sink into the sphere and slice it in half. "Fire and ice!!"

Even inside the building the three can feel the shockwave shaking the castle to its foundations and hear the abrupt cessation of battle sounds from beyond the massive entrance. "What the hell did they do??" Yusuke demands of Kurama, who shrugs as he pushes at the smaller, human-sized door set into the much larger panels, making his way outside. Complete devastation meets his eyes and the eyes of everyone else--the two human boys and a few ogres who had been left behind for paperwork duty--who follows him out.

Where there had been cloud-formed hills there is nothing but a surface blasted flat and crazed for hundreds of feet like a dragon-sized pane of glass that rides the edge of breaking. There are no bodies, only a thin dust that rapidly disperses on the odd wind blowing across the scene. In the middle of it all Aislin and Hiei rest on one knee, bracing themselves upright with the help of their blades sunk point-down into the ground, hands laced over the pommels, breathing raggedly as they regain their strength.

"Whoa," Kuwabara manages first, as Kurama rushes over to his beloveds and kneels beside them, unconsciously forming a triangle as he examines them to assure himself that they are unharmed. Aislin waves him off and wobbles to her feet, reaching a hand out to Hiei and hauling him to his, the matched beings staggering off towards the palace.

"Gonna lay down for a while," Aislin rasps with Hiei nodding once in agreement, Kurama rising from his knees to trail after them with an exasperated expression that is obviously meant for both of them and their stubborn pride. With a shrug to each other, Kuwabara and Yusuke settle in for a vigilant watch against another such attack.

----

Warm bronze eyes fringed with almost ridiculously long lashes open and blink in confusion at the sight of an unfamiliar roof above her and the strange bed she's lying in. She remembers thinking she was dead, and beginning to cast off the ties of soul and body, allowing her soul-image to revert to the approximate age in reference as to how long her 'self' has existed and beginning the process of making a list of things to know in her next life before Hiei had appeared.

She'd never seen him so frightened before. Honestly, he didn't seem the type to be frightened of anything. And then he'd informed her in no uncertain terms that she was still alive, so she'd dropped into the trance she uses to heal everything from bad scrapes to broken bones and high fevers and began the metaphorical climb back to health. She'd almost fallen once or twice, and once she'd lost her footing and slid several yards back down, but she'd finally made it to the top and broke her trance. Now if only she could figure out where she is...

With a grunt she levers herself into a sitting position, glaring at the IV tube feeding a steady drip into her bloodstream, seriously considering yanking it out while examining her surroundings. It's a hospital room. Or what a hospital room would look like if someone with a heart had designed it. The walls are an attractive pale blue trimmed in a darker shade with morning glories painted in white on the trim, the window looking out onto a landscape covered in frothy plants and framed by the blue-green sheers tied back to let sunlight pour in.

A couple of comfortable chairs are set against the far wall, hers the only bed in the room. _A single,_ Kohaku thinks appreciatively, _nice._ A more conscious look at herself reveals her clothing to be a simple green cotton yukata bound with a plain obi of silvery-gray. She spares a thought for the hope that whoever changed her was a girl. But considering the state her old clothes had to have been in, she's grateful that, in any case, she's _clean_.

Her attention focuses on the sound of a door opening, a white head peering gingerly around the doorframe and smiling to see a startled Kohaku sitting up and staring at her. "Ah, you're finally awake! We were beginning to think you'd sleep forever, you know."

"I'm sorry?" Kohaku says, uncertainty turning the statement to a question and making Aislin's smile grow bigger.

"That's all right, not many youkai-blooded survive a dose of demonsbane to tell the tale about it," the koorime tells her with good humor, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping inside with a tray covered by a napkin. Kohaku perks up, the tantalizing scent of beef wafting past her nose and making her stomach rowl.

"Oh, tell me that's mine and there's more where it came from," begs the girl, never taking her eyes away from the tray. "I'm starving!"

"There's more, and it's yours," Aislin reassures her, setting the tray in her lap and walking around to the other side of the bed. "And I'm not surprised you're hungry--you've been in a healing trance for nearly a week and a half."

Kohaku chokes on the mouthful of rich broth and barely saves it from becoming a spit-take, staring wide-eyed at the shorter girl. "A week and a half??" she demands after she hastily swallows. "My parents are going to freak out!!" One of Aislin's earlier statements registers, making her blink . "Uh, youkai-blooded? 'S far as I know, I'm human."

"Well, what you know is only half right," Aislin says not unkindly. "We'll let your parents explain after you go home; we told them that you'd been kidnapped and we were keeping you in a secured hospital until you'd recovered from the drug-cocktail they'd doped you with."

"So this place _is_ a hospital?" Kohaku queries in doubt, the bowl already empty before Aislin had finished speaking.

"Of a sort," is the cryptic reply. "It's quite a few things, actually; palace, office, court of justice, training area, refuge, punishment facility, hotel and hospital. That's just for starters."

"Where am I?" Kohaku asks in wonder.

Aislin grins. "Welcome to the Spirit World and the palace of Prince Koenma, pro-tem ruler and a protector of the Human World."

"You're joking," Kohaku says in disbelief. "How the hells did I get _here_??"

"Kikan-kun brought you, of course."

"Kikan?"

"Oh, sorry, that's our nickname for each other. I mean Hiei brought you here after those damned demons kidnapped you. And I'm sure you're curious and have a lot more questions, but I need your help first."

"With what?"

Aislin shrugs. "Ever since I called him out of your mind--you do remember that, right?" She waits for Kohaku's nod before continuing. "He's been absolutely paranoid about another swarm of scum like the one that made me call him out in the first place. He's also refused to eat, drink, or really do anything but guard the palace or you the whole time you've been out. Admitted, porcupine-head doesn't need to eat much, but we burned off a lot of energy in the fight and he hasn't eaten anything to replace it. That's where you come in."

Kohaku looks doubtful. "But why me?"

Aislin smile turns elfish and she looks very amused about something. "Kohaku-chan, _you_ got _Hiei_ to _sing_. If you got him to do _that_, a meal won't be any trouble."

----

They find the apparition curled on the Spirit Team's living room windowsill, chin on his knees and fast asleep, looking utterly woebegone and baleful at the same time. Kohaku is dressed in a fresh yukata, this one a sapphire blue with a spray of pinkish-white spider mums decorating the bottom panel. In her hands is a tray full of food, some of it for her, some of it for her 'patient'. She casts another of those eloquent doubting looks at Aislin, who is hiding by the door and gesturing for the girl to go ahead.

"Um...Hiei?" Not even a twitch. Kohaku sighs and shifts the tray to balance on her hip, looking mildly annoyed. "Hi-iei." Hiei's only reaction is to curl up tighter and mumble faintly. Kohaku gets an idea. "Wake up, silly fluff-head." And just like the last time she'd called him that, she is rewarded with an eyetwitch from his subconscious. "Hiei, don't make me have to do this again. Hiei. Hiiei. Hiiei. Hiei-Hiei-Hiei-Hiei-Hiei-Hiei-Hiei--" The male starts scowling at the third repetition of his name and his eyes fly open at the seventh, glaring indiscriminately around him and lighting on Kohaku just as he did at the karaoke bar.

"Um..."

She plunks the tray down in front of him, picks up one of the green bowls (Hiei's has been designated the red) and a pair of chopsticks and begins eating. "Stop staring and start eating, fluff-head," she tells him with her mouth full. "'S a waste to let good food go uneaten." Going back to her meal, she starts grumbling under her breath. "Honestly, stubborn male not eating even though he knows he's damned well supposed to just 'cause he's worried about someone who can take care of herself thank you very much and me getting roped into baby-sitting him 'cause he's so damn stubborn!"

"Do you even breathe when you talk like that?" Hiei asks acidly as he picks up a red bowl filled with rice and glances at the tray. Without even looking she flips him his chopsticks with her own and pops the next bite into her mouth without missing a beat.

"When I feel like it."

"Hn. And I think last week proved you aren't so strong as you'd like to think you are."

"I know I'm not the best fighter in the world or even close to it, thanks. And I think I did pretty damn good in my first real fight with beings who could have had bodily harm on their minds." Hiei's eyebrows go up as he watches her practically slather wasabi on nearly everything in the green bowls, the fried rice being the only exception.

"Need your sinuses cleared?"

"I like spice." And she takes a defiant bite. Hiei starts snickering when her eyes go wide and she hastily spits the mouthful into a napkin, grimacing and pulling many faces as she takes several bites of her rice to rid herself of the taste.

"Too hot?"

"No," Kohaku growls, "too old. It's almost rancid."

"And to think you spread it on almost everything."

"Eh, just the top layer. Scrape it off it'll be fine." At that point two strange boys walk in, both wearing uniforms and both looking startled to see her. One is a few inches taller than her and has his short ebony-black hair slicked back with hair-grease, rich brown eyes virtually glowing with life and energy. The other is significantly taller than the first, very lanky, and wears his carrot-orange hair in a swirled 50's 'do. Kohaku's fanboy radar goes on yellow alert. The black-haired boy, wearing a green uniform, just grins and gives her a thumbs up.

"Nice to meetcha while you're awake. Name's Yusuke Urameshi. This baka here," a jerk of the thumb indicating the taller boy, "is Kuwabara. He's kinda a pervert, but harmless, really."

"Kiss my ass, Urameshi," the taller boy snarls angrily, turning on his companion only to be stopped by Kohaku's snort of laughter.

"Oh, please! I have some friends back in the States that wouldn't kiss you. Then again," she adds thoughtfully, tapping her lower lips with her chopsticks--_too damn cute for her own good_, Hiei sighs internally--"The ones I'm thinking of only chase after bishies, so you're probably safe after all."

"Who're these friends of yours?" Yusuke is obviously sincere and curious, so Kohaku yanks the rug out from under him, figuratively speaking.

"Their names are Craig and Luke, to name the main two," she informs him sweetly, and both Yusuke and Kuwabara pale. "Of course, there's always you, Yusuke. Luke likes the bad-ass types, which seems to be your category." Yusuke pales, Kohaku relenting with a pleased smile. "Then again, they _are_ stuck back in the States, so I doubt you'll ever get to meet them. And they only chase the willing."

"Oh." Yusuke and Kuwabara regain their normal coloring and smile weakly back at the cheerful girl. "Hey, Kohaku, wanna go out with me?" Kuwabara blurts a second later making Hiei bristle.

"Not even if you were the last man on Earth, Kuwabara." The boy wilts with the firmly spoken negative and turns red at her next statement. "Besides, I can smell a girl's perfume on you, so you probably already have a love interest. I don't help guys two-time, so nyah." Hiei quickly takes a bite of food to keep himself properly serious-looking and to muffle the chuckle-snort attempting to escape.

Yusuke doesn't bother; he guffaws and slaps Kuwabara on the back. "She's got ya, Kuwabara! It'd hurt Yukina if ya tried datin' someone else."

"Yukina-chan, bless her little naïve heart," Aislin interjects mildly, "is too dense to know a crush when she sees one." Hiei starts to take umbrage, but the slender jewel-eyed girl holds up a hand. "Mind you, she knows healing like nobody's business, but romance is simply not in her vocabulary. So she might feel disappointment and not know why, but I doubt she'll be crushed. To her, Kuwabaka is simply a silly, sweet-natured boy who is her friend."

"Thanks a lot for killing my dreams, Aislin," Kuwabara grumbles, and Aislin smiles wickedly.

"It's called wishful thinking, Kazuma-kun. It does you no good unless you act on it." She spots Kohaku scraping off the top layer of each of her bowls onto a napkin, and blinks. "Um, Kohaku? What are you doing?"

"Wasabi went bad, and I didn't know until after I covered everything with it and took a bite."

Aislin chuckles. "Oh, sorry! I'll let the cook know to freshen the condiments." Kohaku thanks her with her mouth full--now that the bad wasabi is gone, half of her bowls are already empty and the rest of them aren't far behind. The two human boys are staring as the new girl packs away food at a polite blur, chopsticks hardly visible and everything being neatly eaten. Yusuke actually whistles as she sets the last bowl down with a happy sigh and leans back on the windowsill, patting her stomach with a second happy sigh.

"I think she eats more than we do," Kuwabara declares in amazement, eyes wide as he stares at the ten empty bowls that had been filled with food about thirty seconds ago.

"I'm a growing girl and I just finished a massive healing," Kohaku tells him firmly, wagging her chopsticks with a frown. "You'd eat a lot too, if you were me."

_The fact that you're half wolf might have something to do with it, too,_ Aislin and Hiei think to themselves, having decided not to mention their guest's bloodline to the Detective and his rival/best friend.

"I don't eat quite so much in a normal sized meal, for your info," Kohaku continues. "For serving sizes like this, I'd eat about six bowls on a regular basis per meal." Yusuke and Kuwabara gape.

"How??"

"Fast metabolism and getting trained every single day. My dad is serious about making sure my brother and I know how to defend ourselves."

"Not that it did much good." This is from Hiei, who doesn't bother to glance up from his own food.

"Hiei, I successfully fought off three weirdos and would have gotten away from that tiger-guy if he hadn't snuck up behind me and half-suffocated me trying to knock me out with an inhalant. Which reminds me. Does anyone know about Baka? I heard snapping bones and a yelp just before I passed out the first time."

"Who's Baka?" Yusuke asks.

"Baka's my dog. He's overprotective but we've had him since I was seven." Everyone else shrugs.

"I dunno, but I'll bet Koenma can tell us. C'mon, we'll take you to him." Yusuke beckons and she leaps from the windowsill, somehow managing not to knock either the tray, Hiei, or herself over in the process, landing lightly beside the taller boy and nodding.

"Lead the way, Yusuke-san."

----

"Just so ya don't freak out or nothin', Koenma ain't gonna be what ya might expect," Yusuke warns her with a smile as his punk accent gets a little thicker, leading her down hallways bustling with ogres whose skins are all the colors of the rainbow and more. Kohaku is just about willing to swear that she just saw a plaid one running past with his arms full of paperwork and his expression that of the stressed, overworked intern.

Before she can ask him to clarify that statement, Yusuke shoves open doors about seven feet high and struts into the office beyond, hands tucked in his pockets and an expectant smirk on his face. "Yo, Koenma! Kohaku's got a question for ya."

"What is it, Yusuke?" A youngish, rather scholarly voice demands from behind the mountain of paperwork. Kohaku takes a defiant step forward with her head held high.

"I want to know how my dog Baka is doing. I haven't seen him since I was attacked and he was fighting alongside me." She thought she was prepared for anything this 'Koenma' might look like but she thought wrong, for her eyes widen in surprise as a toddler dressed in khaki pants and a light violet shirt trimmed in a rose pink steps around in front of the desk. A little blue binky is clamped between his teeth much like a cigar would be in an adult, and his eyes show an age far beyond his physical years.

"Oh. So Yusuke wasn't lying. What?" he adds with no little surprise, "You aren't going to poke fun?"

"You're obviously no normal toddler, since you can walk and talk and carry on an intelligent conversation. I'm not going to say a damn thing unless and until I know you better. Now please let me see my dog." Looking gratified at her mature response (something he was hoping for from Yusuke, but we all know how _that_ turned out) Koenma pulls a small remote from within his shirt and clicks the big red button. The infamous 'big screen' is revealed by the concealing panels sliding back and clicks on automatically.

Koenma flips through a few channels, finally stopping with the camera directed at Kohaku's home just in time to see Koryu walking out the front door with a bandaged but cocky Baka clicking along behind him on a leash. "Baka only gets a fifteen minute walk, Koryu!" Kohaku's mother calls from inside the house. "And don't let him run!"

"Hai, okaa-san!" Koryu calls back, Baka visibly deflating and beginning to sulk. "Aw, come on, Baka. You did the best you could and you kicked serious monster butt in that fight. It's not your fault they snuck up behind you and walloped you a few times."

Baka gives him a 'but-I-coulda-done-_better_' look and sighs heavily as the two begin walking. "Look at it this way, Baka. You get some neat new scars to show the ladies, and all you have to do is to make sure the hurts making those scars don't reopen. So no running until the stitches come out."

Whine. Whine. "My poor Baka," Kohaku sighs in relief. "At least he's okay."

"He's actin' like a wimp." BAM! "Ow, geez, what the hell was that for??"

"Don't call my dog a wimp, Urameshi! He helped me take on three demons and he totally kicked ass until they cheated! Insult him again and I'm gonna make sure you get a visit to a doctor's office to get my shoe removed from your ass!" Her hair is trying its best to fluff out in anger, but being trapped in a braid makes things difficult so it settles for turning spiky at the tip. Yusuke shrinks back from the furious girl, raising both hands in a defensive gesture.

"Okay, okay, he ain't a wimp! I'm sorry!"

"You should be," Kohaku humphs, giving Koenma a quick bow and stalking indignantly out of the office-- immediately getting lost.

----

"Well, crap, this place is a fuckin' maze," Kohaku grumbles over an hour later, looking around her in confusion at the rough walls with fierce-looking ogres just standing at attention and watching her walk past. She could almost hear the chain of thought repeated in every single head as she approaches and goes by without challenge. _Small. Female. Unarmed, mildly tense. No sign of aggressive posture. No threat._ She tries asking someone for directions, but only gets stared at by the couple ogres she tries. "You'd think they could give a girl directions back to the damned hospital wing."

A wolf-whistle draws her attention to a grey-skinned and fairly handsome male being led past her by a muscular ogre in armor. "Hey, baby! Wanna go on a spree together?"

"Wanna breathe through a hole in your throat?" she retorts, turning on her heel and walking down a convenient hallway on her right. "Perverted scumbag."

"Hey, sugar-wolf!" She turns, startled as someone calls her nickname, frowning at the sight of a lizard-like demon waving at her from a cell. "Looking for a good time?"

"Looking for a broken nose?" Pouting, she finally sits against a wall and props her chin in her hand. "Okay, temper under control?" She pauses, head tilted, eyes lifted towards the stone ceiling. After a second she shuts her eyes and straightens her head. "Yes. Good, no explosions. Okay, seriously lost, again. Damn, but the kamis must love watching me getting lost." Absently she punches a demon that had wriggled out of his low-security cell and had tried to approach her, eyes gleaming with anticipation. He slinks off again with a whimper and crawls back into his cell, figuring that _it_ is much safer than random girls who can punch like a pile-driver.

Kohaku continues muttering to herself under her breath. "Let's see, I took a right, a left, passed three corridors and took another right...or was that a left after five? Then it was left, right, right, left, right--or was that left, right, left, left? Damned Yusuke. If he hadn't opened his big mouth I wouldn'tve stormed off. I gotta punch that idiot for real the next time I see him." She stretches her legs out in front of her and laces her hands behind her head, unwittingly kicking another prisoner that had tried escaping and knocking it unconscious. It gets turned into a footrest. "Guess I'd just better sit tight until someone figures out just how lost I am."

Absently she starts humming, then singing to herself, her sweet voice with the slightly rough, furry undertones echoing down the hallways. "I'm waiting on the bridge, I'm standing in the dark--I thought that you'd be here, by now. There's nothing but the rain, and the footsteps on the ground--I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't someone come take me home? It's a damned cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you--take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I'm...I'm with you. I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face--is anyone here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess--and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't someone please take me home? It's a damned cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you--take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I'm...I'm with you. Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just outta my mind. Yeah-yeah, yeah-ye-ah-ah, yeah-ohhh! It's a damned cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are...but I'm...I'm with you..."

"Then open your eyes and stand up, baka onna." An irritated voice breaks in with a huff. "You can't go anywhere with me if you just sit there." Eyes snapping open, Kohaku stares up into the face of a rather annoyed-looking Hiei--who actually looks annoyed instead of the faintest hint of a frown on his indifferent mask, what he usually shows to the world.

"Hiei!" Kohaku cries gladly, bouncing up and giving him a lightning-quick hug before sidling back and looking at him through her thick bangs. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Hiei lets out an exasperated sigh as he grabs her hand and begins to haul her unresistingly after him. "No, baka. I enjoy hunting after girls who don't have the directional-sense of a flea." (note the heavy sarcasm!)

"Oh, good!" she chirps, trotting obediently after him. "For a second there I thought that I'd ruined your whole day!" Hiei's incredulous stare at her over his shoulder only reveals a cheerful smile on the girl's face.

"You're hopeless."

"Oh no," she bubbles, "I've got lotsa hope! I just have to dig it out of a closet somewhere!" Groaning at the joke, Hiei just keeps pulling and in less than fifteen minutes has her walking through vaguely familiar corridors. He pauses by seven-foot doors and sticks his head in long enough to growl "Found her" before continuing on.

"How the hell did you end up in the prison wing, anyway?" he inquires gruffly as they enter the entryway for the team's quarters, Hiei pausing long enough to take his long cloak off and hang it on a peg.

"You're asking me like you think I know the answer." Hiei just stares at her, so she shrugs and attempts to elaborate. "I never know where I'm going when I'm lost. I just sorta...end up somewhere."

"You mean you had no intention of entering the restricted sector?"

"I _tried_ leaving," she says defensively, a couple of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I really did! And these stupid demons kept hitting on me! Every turn I took just kept leading me deeper!"

"Okay, okay," Hiei relents, "so you didn't mean to wander in the direction of the high-security detention facilities. You have no need to get upset."

"I am not upset!" she snarls at him, temper suddenly flaring and making the light-bulb above them explode. "I am seriously frustrated! None of those ogres would say so much as a damned peep and just when I think someone's finally come to rescue me and get me to where I actually wanna go I get the bloody third-degree! I'm going to bed!" And she starts to walk away. Hiei's arm snakes out and steers her towards the other door.

"Bedroom's that way."

"Oh," she mumbles, face bright red, "thanks."

"Thank Inari!" Kurama exclaims as the two walk in, Kohaku still blushing about her blunder, leaping up from the comfy couch and practically sprinting up to them. "You found her!"

"Of course I found her, fox," Hiei grumbles. "She was in the prison wing, in case you're curious."

"What??" The slender red eyebrows go shooting upwards in shock. "How??"

"I don't know!!" Kohaku snaps, only to be interrupted by Kurama.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant, 'how could you get that far?' Security's pretty tight around the entry to the wing; you shouldn'tve been able to just walk right on through."

"Then tell Koenma to tighten it, 'cause they just let me walk right past them. Which one's my room again? I'm bushed." Instantly Kurama goes from shocked boy to solicitous host, bustling her off to her room and making sure she's settled before making a polite retreat and returning to the living room, where Hiei has already reclaimed his perch on the windowsill.

"I'm glad she has you looking after her, ryu-kun," the fox-ningen tells his love quietly with a tiny smile tugging at his sensuous lips. "I don't know how she got along without you."

"She got lost a lot." Kurama, startled, chuckles heartily as he resumes his seat on the couch and picks up his abandoned book, something he'd been unable to get into because of worrying for Kohaku's safety. She is a good fighter, admitted, but so are a great number of the prisoners and other beings in the palace. If she'd angered one of them...He shudders at the thought. Hiei picks up on the motion, for concerned mulberry eyes are instantly riveted on the crimson-haired male.

"Just an unpleasant thought, koi," Kurama assures him, the kajihenge's only response being his infamous 'hn'. Abruptly the spike-haired demon rises to his feet and heads for the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"I'm going to go check on her."

"You do that, Hiei-kun."

About five minutes later the rest of the gang--including Botan--file in with varying expressions of relief. "Koenma-sama told us that Hiei found Kohaku," Botan states. "Is that true?"

Kurama nods, not rising from his seat, the picture of utter serenity. "Hiei brought her in not more than five minutes ago, everyone. She told us she was tired so I put her to bed and," he says, forestalling the outbursts with an upraised slender hand, "she was fast asleep the second her head hit her pillow."

"Oh," is the general response. Yusuke looks around, curious. "So where's the shrimp now?"

"Out, I believe," Kurama says, the lie slipping easily off his well-practiced tongue. He'd had nearly seven centuries to practice lying as Yoko Kurama, and by damned he ought to be good at it now! "And don't go pester Kohaku-san. She's had a trying time of getting lost and I don't want anyone waking her up. Understood?" Getting various reluctant agreements from everyone, the fox-turned-human turns his attention back to his neglected book while everyone else goes back to whatever they had been doing before Yusuke had sent out the distress call of 'I lost Kohaku!'

Kurama notes Aislin slipping into the hallway as Yusuke and Kuwabara sit back down in front of the large flat-screen television and turn their interrupted video game back on, while Botan vanishes into the kitchen to make lunch. Aislin slips back out again a few moments later and curls against Kurama on the couch, a secretive smile curling her mouth upwards, apparently absorbed in the fascinating spectacle of the two human boys playing and fighting at the same time.

When Kurama nudges her, she glances up with merry turquoise eyes and 'taps' on his uppermost mind-shield. Lowering it, Aislin sends him an image that makes his lips, too, curve into a cat-in-cream smile. Kohaku is curled fast asleep in a tangle of blankets, wearing a gray tee-shirt and sweat-shorts, her long chestnut hair tumbling all over the place having been freed from the braid. In a chair beside her sleeps Hiei, head pillowed on one arm on the edge of the bed, the other hand still outstretched as though to brush the renegade locks out of her eyes.

_/Aww,/_ the two coo to each other in their minds, sharing a conspiratorial smile at the sudden tenderness their third is showing to their new friend. Truly, a better guardian for her there could not be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reikai: Spirit World

Kikan: mirror

Yukata: a light cotton kimono

Wasabi: green Japanese horseradish sauce. Extremely potent and very spicy even in small doses.

Okaa: mother

Kami: god

I love fluff. I have the feeling Hiei's going to kill me when he reads this, so I'm just going to...

Hiei: Niii-aaanAAA!

Oopsie! See you later and remember to review! Thanks! (Runs off with a pissed Hiei close behind)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitsune Kit**: Thanks, I try. Even if it's harder than hell to get away from Hiei after such scenes. n,.,n

**Darkspirals**: Ooh, new reviewer! Thanks for such wonderful praise. I have to admit, I'm rather attached to my fox-god--

Starling: (coughcough)

(glare) Didn't ask you, wolf--but Hiei comes in a close second. Everybody's gotta love a bite-sized badass bishie.

Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, barely past dawn, Hiei stumbles blearily into the living room, peering about owlishly and his hair flattened against his head. "Where's Kohaku?" he mumbles to Aislin, who is seated on the couch with some of her school books as an effort to fill her time with homework. Demons their age don't need much sleep, but he'd passed the time for a long nap sometime during Kohaku's week of healing.

"Out on the field training, if I remember correctly," is his mirror's calm reply, the slender female scribing an answer neatly into her notebook. "Kurama-kun went home so Shiori-san wouldn't worry, and Botan dragged the other two boys home in an attempt to get them to school today. Meiou has a teacher's holiday so we've got the place to ourselves for once."

"Hn." Hiei is not awake enough for normal conversation, but after centuries of associating with her soul-sib, Aislin easily interprets that as a 'thank Kami'.

"Oh," she suddenly remembers, "Genkai's supposed to come by sometime this afternoon to give our pretty hanyou a going over in terms of her abilities. The faster we get her trained as far as she can be, the safer she'll be."

"Hn." 'That's good.' Chuckling to herself, Aislin goes back to her books while Hiei disappears into the kitchen to make himself something to eat and a cup of coffee. A few minutes later he's ensconced on the windowsill, mug of precious caffeine cradled in one hand and a toasted peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich in the other. He grunts a monosyllable in Aislin's direction, who obligingly rises and walks over to the window to peer out curiously. In clear view is the training field and a small figure upon it, moving with slow grace through a variety of katas.

"I didn't realize you could see the training field from here." She glances a little higher. "And the sunrise isn't bad either."

"Hn." This one is a pleased sound, as though he's happy that someone finally bothered to figure out why he spends so much time gazing out this window. Glancing at the pile of papers and books that await her on the couch, Aislin pulls a face and gazes back out the window at Kohaku warming up.

"You know, screw the schoolwork. I feel like some training. Come and join us when you finish waking up, porcupine head."

"Hn." 'Yeah, okay.' Shaking her head at the broad range of meanings Hiei can imbue a single grunt with, Aislin disappears into her room and emerges a few moments later dressed in sweats and her hair tied back into a French-braid. She waves casually at Hiei and starts to go out the door, then changes her mind and heads for Hiei's window.

"'Scuse me!" she chirps, opening the window and just leaping straight down. All seventy feet, to land whisper-soft on the ground and trotting off towards the paused form of Kohaku. Hiei watches them speak for a few moments before Kohaku resumes her katas and Aislin begins stretching out muscles stiff from sitting for hours on end. At an invisible signal from Aislin, Kohaku stops her forms and the pair begin jogging off on the thin track invisible from this distance and angle.

He takes his time finishing his meager-but-adequate breakfast, and takes just as much time performing his morning ablutions and making a futile attempt to get his head-fur to smooth into a proper crest--an ongoing battle that he usually loses. Giving up on his fur for the nonce, he pulls on some of his older black pants and a black tank-top, worn and especially comfortable and smelling of the herb sachets Aislin and Kurama keep sneaking into his drawers. To him, they smell intangibly of 'home', and to one such as he, 'home' is a very precious thing indeed.

Amused with himself at the sudden philosophical turn his thoughts have taken, especially so quickly after his awakening, the fire apparition saunters over to the window and follows Aislin's example by simply leaping the relatively short distance to the ground below.

"Ohayou!" Kohaku calls as the two girls jog past him, one arm raised in a wave. "Sleep well?"

"Hn." Kohaku just smiles as he falls into step with them, not even bothering to stretch his own muscles--by this point, they warm themselves up by the act of just walking--and Aislin chuckles before translating.

"He says he slept like a rock, Kohaku. Hiei's not really much of a morning person when he bothers to sleep."

"Know the feeling," Kohaku sighs, breath coming easily to the fit girl. "Given half a chance I'd probably be a lazy creature content with lying around in the sun and playing with children. But my dad and mom train me too hard for me to get lazy."

"Training is good right now," Aislin informs her in a warm voice. "Training will keep your hide in one piece for the most part."

"It's the 'most part' that concerns me!" comes the playful retort. Hiei by this point has woken up enough to snort, as exercise burns away the last cobwebs wrapping his brain.

--

Later, after Genkai has arrived, Aislin and Hiei sit on the sidelines of the outdoor training arena while Kohaku demonstrates one of her routines. On Aislin's lap sits a state-of-the-art boombox that somehow manages to be fairly simple and quite elegant at the same time, a cd already inserted and waiting.

"You call that a routine?" Genkai rasps as Kohaku finishes, looking vaguely dissatisfied with herself.

"I call that me being out of flippin' shape," Kohaku grumbles back before looking over at Aislin. "Hey, Aislin, gimme track number fifteen! I need something with a good beat to really get me started."

"Hai!" Aislin chirps, turning the 'box on and pressing 'play'. With a much-happier set to her entire body, Kohaku once again begins to demonstrate her techniques while a pulsing techno song throbs from the boombox's speakers. Genkai's eyebrow goes up as the pattern in the routine is revealed with the song's beat, and gives Aislin a slight nod. With a mental 'nudge' Aislin shifts the song into the middle of a different track and Kohaku follows without faltering. When the routine ends Kohaku looks expectantly over at Genkai.

"So your specialty is music, eh?" Genkai finally asks, and Kohaku nods.

"It helps me concentrate and it's fun to set different moves to different songs. I'm just outta practice 'cause I've been zonked for a week and my muscles forgot."

"How about your reiki abilities?"

"My what?"

A wry smile. "I guess that answers that question." The old psychic passes a wrinkled hand over her face and sighs. "So what do you know?"

"I'm at Koenma's palace in the Reikai because someone called the Jaganshi declared me his ward--whatever that means--and now I'm the target for every single one of his enemies. Who are still alive," she adds after a moment's thought. "And that all the stories that my mother told me when I was little about demons are probably true. Pretty much it, really."

"I meant techniques," Genkai croaks, while Aislin stares at Kohaku.

"You don't know who Jaganshi is?"

"Nope. No one's really explained anything yet. What I know is what that stupid tiger-guy blabbed about before someone dropped through the skylight."

"I was wondering what kind of dramatic entrance Hiei had made," Aislin laughs. "And by the way, he's Jaganshi. It's his last name, get it?"

"So, why are so many demons after your head?" Kohaku asks, turning to look at an uncomfortable Hiei.

Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Aislin answers. "Because we used to be what the laws would call very bad people. We stole, we killed, we blackmailed and we smuggled. We also caused massive property damage and many headaches for Koenma." An involuntary snort of laughter from Kohaku.

"But you two are only...like, what? Fifteen, sixteen?"

"Nearly one thousand, actually. Hiei's older than me by a couple of months." Kohaku's jaw drops.

"But...how?? You'd have to be demons or something!"

"Actually, we're mixed-bloods. Some of it demon, some of it apparition. I have some human in my blood, something like a quarter if I remember right."

"So...why are they after him if you're both so strong?"

"'Cause they're stupid," Genkai rasps before Aislin has a chance to answer that one. "These two are a couple of the most powerful creatures in existence right now, or Hiei would be if he hadn't sealed himself."

"Huh?"

Aislin sighs. "You might as well show her, Hiei-kun. It would explain a great deal." Reluctantly, the kajihenge pulls away the white bandanna wrapping around his forehead. Kohaku gapes at the sight of the violet-colored eye staring at her from between Hiei's real eyes, and before Hiei can interpret that gape the wrong way, her mouth turns up and her eyes grow wide.

"Holy shit! That is so gods-be-damned cool it's not funny! What is that?"

"It's a Jagan eye," Hiei says in the tone of someone speaking to a small, particularly dense child.

"Seriously cool! So, what, does it use your power for itself and give you neat abilities in return??"

Taken aback, Hiei nods. "Exactly."

"Useful little thing, that." The eye narrows and she blinks. "I'm sorry, did I insult it? I didn't mean to, really. I think it's absolutely fantastic!" Pleased at the praise, the eye actually warms its gaze for the hanyou girl.

"You do?" Hiei can't believe his ears and Kohaku nods firmly.

"Yeah! I've heard about the 'evil eye' in some of Mom's stories, but I never thought I'd get to see one. Oh, this is so cool!"

"Hiei has a fan," Aislin mutters in surprise to Genkai, who is looking between the two speakers with some amusement.

"Heh, to be young at heart again. Glad that's over. Come on, girl! We'd better get started if you're going to learn _anything_ by the time you're supposed to go home."

"Woo-hoo!" Kohaku cheers, shooting one fist into the air. "New techniques!"

----

"What in the world possessed me to actually go along with that tyrant?" Kohaku moans to herself later that night, soaking her many new aches and scrapes in near-scalding water saturated with wildflower bubble-bath. Genkai had not held back for her new--if temporary--student, training Kohaku until she'd dropped and then waiting long enough for the girl to recover before doing it all over again. On the positive side, Kohaku now has a fairly good grasp of her reiki and has already developed a couple of techniques and weapons.

She can already tell what her favorite technique will be as soon as she's worked the kinks out of it: claws made of reiki, resembling a mole's forepaw on the general configuration and forming a guard by overlapping her arm nearly to the elbow. Her fingers support the sturdy ripping blades of reiki, hooked to ensure the most damage. Most useful as a melee weapon, really.

Deciding for that it will be safe to space out for a few minutes, at least, Kohaku closes her eyes and leans back in the deep tub, the bubble-foam so high that her face is in a newly-formed valley of suds created by the back of her head, completely hiding her from immediate view from the door.

Which is a good thing, since someone enters without bothering to knock and, from the sounds of it, begins to undress. "Ya baka!" Kohaku snarls, making sure that yes the foam actually does cover everything important, not lifting her head up so that she wouldn't have to see anything, either. "Knock before ya walk! Get your ass outta my bathroom before I rip your head off!"

"Aw, geez, sorry!" Yusuke's voice says from nearer the door--he'd started escaping with her first words. "I wasn't thinkin'! I forgot this was your room!" Kohaku, deciding that Yusuke is not leaving fast enough, grabs a convenient shampoo bottle and flings it at her hardest in what she hopes is the right direction. She is rewarded with a thunk and a pained yelp, then the hasty opening and closing of the bathroom door. Risking a peek, Kohaku sits up and brings an armful of foam with her just in case, only to find that Yusuke is not being stupid and hiding somewhere in hopes of a peek.

Breathing a satisfied sigh of relief, Kohaku once again sinks back into the bubbles and lets her embarrassment soak away.

----

"Are you certain it's all right for you to be up?" Kurama asks again the next day as they walk down the street towards Kohaku's home, concern creasing his forehead and clouding those beautiful emerald eyes.

Kohaku rolls her eyes. "For the fourth time, yes, Kurama, I'm fine." She'd learned the fox-human's real name yesterday during her jog with Aislin. "After all, I survived Genkai without falling over. My mom shouldn't be too much of a challenge. I hope."

"You don't sound too certain of that."

"My mom doesn't always have the safest temper. Speaking of tempers, how come you're walking with me instead of Hiei?"

Kurama coughs slightly and hides a smile behind a hand. "Ah, yes. I was informed by our resident fire apparition that your mother would not welcome his presence and might take steps to remove it from the premises."

"So he pissed off Mom sometime in the past and she hasn't forgiven him yet, huh?" Kohaku summarizes, and her companion chuckles.

"In so many words, yes. He didn't tell me why your mother dislikes his company so much, but then Hiei has always had his secrets and he keeps them well. Not even Aislin knows all there is to know of Hiei, and she's known him almost all of her life." They walk up the front steps and Kohaku takes a few extra steps to reach the front door before him, producing a key from her jeans pocket and letting the two of them in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Overjoyed barking immediately resounds throughout the house and Kohaku quickly pushes Kurama behind her as Baka tears down the hallway towards them. "Baka! You're okay!" Whump! Kurama laughs quietly at the sight of Kohaku bowled over onto her back with Baka licking at her face with a long pink tongue, the long fangs never even grazing her skin. "Ack! Pfpth! Ack! Help! I'm being attacked!" the girl laughs, vainly trying to push Baka away from her long enough to regain her feet. "Okay! Okay-okay-okay! Baka, enough!!"

Panting, the wolf-like dog subsides and sits a foot or two away, panting with a canine grin plastered on his face. "That's quite a welcome," Kurama says with one last chuckle, wiping away a few tears from laughing so hard. "Does he always do that?"

"Naw, he only does that when we've been away a while," a younger voice pipes from the stairs, and Kurama looks to find a younger male version of Kohaku standing on the last step with a relieved grin suffusing his features. "Look pretty good for a corpse, sis."

"Oh, psh!" Kohaku snorts, drying her face with one sleeve of her sweater. "I ain't dead by a long-shot, Koryu. Any mail for me while I was gone?"

"You act like you just went on vacation," Koryu grumbles, but points to a large box waiting on the hall table, covered in airmail stickers. With a joyful shriek, Kohaku leaps for the box and quickly tears off the wrapping, revealing a plain cardboard box that quickly follows the wrapper's suit. The box is packed to the brim with manga, DVDs, CDs and a few artbooks of some of the more obscure anime.

"Yatta! Yatta! Cassie made good on her promise!" Kohaku squeals, holding up one manga after another and grinning broadly at her new prizes. When Kurama looks curiously over at Koryu, the youngest Piers just shrugs, resigned.

"Kohaku's an anime fanatic. When she gets one of her 'care packages' from some of her old gang back in the States, she goes a little crazy for a while." Kohaku is still making interesting sounds from next to the box. "I give it a good two days 'til she's calmed down."

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Kohaku asks absently, still pawing through the box and not even bothering to look up.

"Huh?" Koryu seems startled by the sudden reality-check of his sister and is at a loss for words.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Oh. They're upstairs. Come on, Shuichi. You might as well come, too." The red-head looks startled.

"Ah, oh, no! I couldn't impose, really!"

Kohaku sighs in exasperation and puts down her treasures before grabbing the boy by his arm and hauling him up the steps after her. "Come on, Shuichi. You can save me from a painful death. Mom's gonna kill me for not calling sooner."

With a weak smile, Kurama allows himself to be pulled upstairs after the siblings and towards what appears to be their parents' study. When a knock on the door yields a quiet 'come in', Kohaku opens turns the knob and stares at the sight that awaits them beyond. Koryu peers around his sister. "Whoa."

--

"So what do you think, Genkai?" Somehow, Hiei can't bring himself to call her by anything but her name. Pride will not let him use 'san' but it will not let him call her the names her apprentice uses freely. The two are sitting at her temple, Genkai at a low table sipping at tea, the apparition sitting against the wall. The old woman glances up from her tea with an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Her skills, old woman! Do not play the fool with me!" There. Temper has satisfied his pride. Hoorah.

"Knock it off, Hiei. You know your temper doesn't scare me." Reluctantly, Hiei subsides against the wall and settles for his usual sullen glare. "Her skills are impressive for someone like her, I will admit. She has a great deal of potential. Nowhere near Yusuke's or Aislin's level, but good enough to serve as your fifth and allow Aislin to sit out for a change."

"Hn. Better than I feared."

----

Kohaku and Koryu stare at their parents, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Kohaku had half-expected to see the silky black ears emerging from either side of her mother's skull instead of the mortally round ones, and a tail the same ebony as her hair slowly sweeping from side to side, but more meets the three children's startled gazes. Benjamin Piers is seated next to his wife, with dark mocha brown wolf's ears tilted in relaxation in different directions and a fluffy tail wagging cheerfully behind him.

"_Dad??_"

"Heh, surprise, honey."

"Cool!" Koryu cries, grinning. "Does that mean I've got ears too??"

"Well, I'll be damned," Kurama chuckles. "Been a long time, Buyuu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's just a small three worlds, isn't it? ;P How does Mr. Piers know Kurama? Find out next chapter!

Hanyou: half-blood

Ohayou: Good morning

Reiki: spirit energy

Reikai: Spirit World

Buyuu: valor


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkspirals**: o.O Wow, dizzy. You'll have to be patient on the Hiei/Kohaku thing. It's taken centuries and a near-death experience for Kurama and Hiei to get together. You think my little wolf and our favorite kajihenge are going to start dating in one day?

**Kitsune Kit**: Just keep reading, shug. Your question will be answered within a couple of paragraphs. n,.,n

Chapter Seven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now it's Benjamin's turn to stare, gaze locked on the emerald-eyed boy smiling in the doorway. "Y-Yoko-sama??"

"Never thought you'd get yourself a wife, bachelor wolf."

"Never thought I'd see you in a mortal body, Boss."

"Wait, wait, hold on just a damned minute!" Kohaku demands, waving her hands in front of her. "What is going on?? My father's a wolf demon too?? _And_ he knows you, Kurama?? Someone please explain to me before I have to start breaking things!"

"There will be no breaking of things in this house, young lady," Benjamin tells her sternly, and Kurama has the interesting experience of seeing a fierce martial-artist turn into a meek sixteen-year-old girl. "Now, you three might as well have a seat, since this might take a while--even longer since my retired leader has made an appearance."

Wordlessly the three take seats on the available chairs and settle for what promises to be a good story. Mei takes a deep breath and begins. "We weren't planning on telling you about your demon heritage until Kohaku had reached minor majority, but I suppose now is as good a time as any. First things first, as Granny Sango always says. Kohaku, Koryu, you are full blooded wolf demons of the Blade-arm and Blood Moon packs."

Kurama pales at the though of just how close they'd actually cut the time for the antidote to the demonsbane, when they'd thought they'd had a safety margin of fifteen minutes. To realize that, in fact, they'd had less than five, well...He shivers slightly and returns his full attention back to the conversation.

"--I wasn't lying about being trained since I was little," Benjamin is saying, apparently in response to a questioned posed to him by Kohaku. "The only difference is what I was trained in and for how long. Den-defense since I was seven, and I was recruited into Yoko Kurama's thief-gang when I was one-hundred and seventy-three."

"And as far as I knew, you'd stayed there even after I had 'died'," Kurama comments calmly. Benjamin blushes.

"Well, that was before I met Mei."

"Ah. It's always the women with the thieves, isn't it, Buyuu? That was my downfall, as I recall."

Benjamin shakes his head. "You and Aislin-san, now that was a sight. You, the randiest fox I'd ever met, walking into the Lair with the most dreamy look on your face one day and mumbling about an ice flower worthy of your eternal attentions. And some time later you bring in this slip of a koorime you'd rescued a few months back with the face and body of an angel and the temper of a kraken, declaring her your mate and your heart. Shocked the hell out of the entire Lair, you did."

"So, why's he calling you 'Buyuu', Dad?" Koryu queries in curiosity, cocking his head to one side.

"Heh, that was my thief-name. Most of us had one, to keep Koenma from being able to track us as easily. Aislin had three or four; Aisuhana, Winter Rose, Whiteout, and just plain Aisu. My real name is Benjamin."

"So all those stories you and Mom used to tell us," Kohaku says slowly, "really are true? Every single one of them?"

"We-eelll," Mei drawls with a sly smile to her husband, "most of them are true. Some of them were made up, and some of them tended to be embellished more than they needed."

"Okay," her daughter sighs. "Let me see if I've gotten this straight. All four of us are full-blooded wolf demons. You two met during one of Dad's thieving missions and fell in love over the course of a decade, the decade before Yoko became Kurama here. And you decided to hide in the Ningenkai when you two discovered Mom was pregnant with me 'cause you figured here would be safer. When me'n Koryu were born you used your own abilities to hide our demon blood so we'd grow up thinking we were human--which worked--and Dad got all the necessary paperwork forged for you two to declare yourselves US citizens and get Dad into the Navy. That had the added bonus of giving us a legitimate reason to move a lot so no one would have the chance to notice you and Dad didn't really age."

"Dead in the black, hon," Mei says in approval. "Never let it be said that we raised dunces."

"Naw," Koryu grins, "you just raised a glitter-Goth anime techno junkie and one normal."

"So what now?" Kohaku asks her parents, making a visible effort to restrain herself from smacking her brother. "What's next, now that we know and Hiei's declared me his ward?"

"Well," Benjamin sighs, his ears flattening with the movement before tilting again, "that's what we aren't certain about. Now that you two know, we could go back to the Makai and get you two trained properly in team-work fighting and in Mei's clan's style of rhythmic fighting. I could resign from the Navy and I think I will, anyway--'cause I don't know about you, but I'm tired of staking out new turf every other year or so."

"You mean I can stop getting lost for hours on end?" Kohaku and Koryu both perk up at that.

"That's right, mostly. Every time you go into a new territory that isn't claimed by wolves, you'll still likely end up getting lost. It's just a wolf thing." Mei's shoulders lift up and drop in an expressive shrug and she relaxes back into her chair. "This has gone better than I thought, I'll admit. I thought you two would take it harder than this."

The two wolf-children shrug and look oddly pleased, but Kurama has one more question. "I have something I've been meaning to ask--Baka. He's not an actual dog, is he?" Mei looks mildly uncomfortable.

"Er, no. Baka is actually a guardian-beast, a spirit summoned to help protect the children. He just ended up being a lot more dog-like than we both expected. I've always wondered why he never bothered talking since he's fully capable of it, but never have I been able to fault his abilities." A reproving woof makes everyone look towards the door to find a perfectly-healthy Baka standing in the doorway, tail wagging.

"Just because I never talked to you doesn't mean I never talked," he comments as he walks to the space between Kohaku and Koryu's seats and reclines on the thick carpet. "I talked to these two quite often beyond your hearing, Mei-chan."

Koryu's face is a study of shock. "Hey! That's the voice for Beko-sama! I told you he wasn't just an imaginary friend!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Benjamin breathes, and is rewarded with a wry look from the intelligent golden eyes.

"Considering your record, Benjamin-kun, that is highly likely." Kurama chuckles at the joke and then tilts his head to one side as a familiar 'tapping' is felt on his mental shields. Lowering them, Kurama hears the dear voice of Hiei pour into his thoughts.

_/Well, my fox? Was I right about her mother?/_ The fox-ningen hears Koryu asking why he's looking off into space and Kohaku's explanation of the two telepaths in the group, and ignores them.

_/About her mother, yes. About her father, no. They're all full-blooded wolves, Hiei./_

_/Kuso! Then that means--!/_

_/We were cutting it entirely too close for comfort, yes. So what is Genkai-san's opinion about our pretty wolf?/_

_/She's got the potential, and we have the time. If she wants it./_

_/I'll let them know./_ Hiei falls silent, but remains in contact with Kurama as the red-head returns his attention to the conversation, which had turned to descriptions of Koenma's people. "Ah, if I might interrupt?"

"What's up, Kurama?" Kohaku tilts her head to one side the way a puppy would to get a better look at the world sideways.

"Hiei wanted to let me know what Genkai-san thought of your abilities, and I'm pleased to tell you she was impressed by your skills." An arched eyebrow at the thought of Genkai being impressed by anything has him amending, "As much as she can be impressed by ones such as we, that is. It has been suggested that you become the fifth member for our team, allowing Aislin to be our 'trump card' as it were."

Koryu's eyes gleam. "What kind of team, Kurama? For what?"

"For the Dark Tournament."

----

"No," Mei says flatly. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kohaku asks, looking back and forth between her mother and father. "What's so bad about the Dark Tournament?"

"If you'll allow me to explain?" Kurama looks towards the two adult demons, and they nod, reluctantly. He turns to Kohaku and Koryu and attempts to explain what, exactly, the Dark Tournament is. "The Tournament is a competition among demons for a grand prize of any wish they feel like making. Just one each, thankfully, and only the winning team can make them. It's also about bloodshed. Every team goes in ready to kill their opponents in the messiest fashion possible, as fast as possible.

"There are exceptions. Last year's Tournament had some good-souled demons in it, and they became friends of sorts to us. But those are the exceptions, not the rule, and it's safer to consider anyone but your team to be your enemy. Teams are made of five fighters with one back-up fighter in case of emergency, and the captains of the teams decide the style of fighting before each match. There are four rounds: first, second, semi-final, and final, and blackmail is not uncommon. The other teams will fight dirty, cheat, and use every low-handed trick they can think of to force you out of the competition. There is very little glory in the Tournament--it's all about survival."

"So why fight in it?" Koryu wants to know, and Kurama sighs in annoyance.

"Because we're the 'defending champions'. Thanks to a pretty piece of blackmail performed by a very ruthless demon, we were forced to join the Tournament last year and we had no choice but to win. Especially when one considers how many lives were on the line." At Kohaku's questioning look, he elaborates. "The demon, named Toguro, threatened to kill every single person that we knew if we did not fight and make it to the final round. Having done so, we were not about to lose to him or his team. And now that we are 'defending champions'," his mouth twists wryly on the bitter words, "we must compete again. However, I have the feeling I know what our wishes will be this year--if we actually get to make them, that it."

"I heard about something like that online," Koryu pipes thoughtfully. "A guy blew up a stadium or something before the grand prize could be handed out. Was that the Dark Tournament?"

Kurama nods. "Indeed. A man named Sakyo, owner of Team Toguro, lost a bet with my employer and forfeited his life. He bet his life himself, mind," he adds at the shocked look of the siblings. "And when Koenma would have allowed him to back out of that part of the agreement, Sakyo declined and destroyed the stadium and his research."

"Huh. Seems kind of stupid to me," Kohaku states, doubtful. "But that kind of fighting sounds like an interesting challenge. I'll do it."

"No." The tone of her parents' voices brook no arguments.

"Mom, Dad, I know why you don't want me in this. But look at it this way: it'll prove my abilities and give me a chance to free Hiei from being my guardian. Someone like him shouldn't have to be chasing after a high-energy naïve girl like me all the time, after all."

_/Hiei? Good news is, she wants to fight. Bad news is, her parents don't want her to./_

_/Hn. To be expected./_

"Genkai-san has vouched for her potential and abilities. If the world's leading psychic has assured your daughter's chances of survival, then why not allow Kohaku to prove herself? And she's right; fighting in the Dark Tournament would enable the ward-declaration to be annulled."

Benjamin and Mei visibly mull over this nugget of information, giving each other a significant look and sighing in unison. "All right," Benjamin says at last, voice dragging with reluctance. "You can fight, but only if we get a written contract that you come back alive and without anything missing."

"Rather difficult for the Dark Tournament, but we will draw up such an agreement," Kurama pledges solemnly. "Welcome to Team Urameshi, Kohaku-san."

----

"Homework," growls Kohaku at lunch the next day. "Saviors of the Ningenkai, and we still have friggin' _homework_!"

"Correction," Kurama chuckles, "_You_ have a week and a half's worth of make-up work to complete because of that kidnapping attempt. _I_ have the normal amount of homework that is easily completed within a couple of hours."

"Still!"

"Hey, you two," Aislin sighs, sliding onto the wooden bench next to Kurama and leaning against him with a comforted sigh. "Teachers trying to drown you, miss storm-face?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Poor you. I'd help but I'm feeling too lazy."

"Got cat-demon blood?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking of all that dratted exercise that Koenma gave me as a clean-up mission last night. Lots of work, and precious little to show for it. So, today I'm gonna kick back and watch all you poor suckers have to work."

Kohaku growls in frustration, only making Aislin's smile grow wider. "You suck, Aislin."

"Only certain things." Groaning at the innuendo and the joke, Kohaku returns her main attention back to the stack of make-up assignments her teachers had dumped on her already. By the time school lets out for the day she expects her workload to double, at least. Damned homework. "By the way, Genkai is coming by Koenma's again for another training session for you."

"Gah!" Kohaku throws her hands up, tips the mountain of papers over, and makes a dive to catch them all--only to collide with a solicitous Kurama. Rubbing her bruised skull she groans and glares at the tumbled lot of work with a deadly expression. "Between the teachers here and the teachers in the Reikai, I'm not going to get any sleep or techno-training done at all!!"

"It's the lot of a Spirit Detective, I'm afraid," Kurama informs her, a resigned smile curving his lips upwards. "Each side acts as though the other does not exist, and does its best to drown us with as much work as possible."

"Something tells me I should pull a disappearing act soon," the wolf demon mutters darkly, eyes narrowed at the offending tumble of work. An arched eyebrow from Kurama prompts her to elaborate. "I'm famous back home for being able to disappear very thoroughly when I want to. If I don't care to be found, I'm not."

"Sounds like a certain pair of mix-bloods that I know," Kurama murmurs, shooting a significant glance over at a mock-innocent Aislin.

"Of course, I have to have gone over just about every inch of the territory, first. It helps when I know everything back to front."

"How's that coming?" Aislin pipes, and Kohaku shrugs.

"Pretty good. A rough estimate would have me able to draw a map of about half the city, detailed. Another couple of weeks and I'll have the whole city mapped out."

"Pretty impressive for a wolf pup," Kurama approves, "since most pups aren't let out of the den-area until they're at least forty."

Kohaku looks mortified. "Yuck! One spot for forty years? I may not like moving around, but that's even worse! Sounds like I'll have to start shaking things up when I get to meet my relatives."

"Good luck with that," Aislin purrs, stretching out on the bench and resting her head on a smiling Kurama's lap. "Wake me up when the bell rings." Right on cue, the bell. Muttering black curses, Aislin glares at a smug Kohaku and rises to her feet with Kurama, and the three help pick up Kohaku's schoolwork before heading inside.

----

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" Hiei looks up from his desk in the room he'd claimed as his sanctuary at Koenma's, katana unsheathed on the wooden surface for a session of cleaning. Aislin is hanging against the doorframe, elbow supporting her weight while she leans into the room with concern clouding her glacier eyes.

"Do you know where Kohaku is? Botan dropped us off and then she disappeared."

"Can't you find her?"

"Are you kidding? The girl is as good as her word--when she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. I've been searching for the past hour and a half, and Genkai is getting impatient."

"You say that like it's my problem."

A gusty sigh before he has a mock-mournful koorime draping herself against his back with her arms dangling on either side of his neck. "Hi-iiei! Please tell me where Kohaku is?"

"I have no idea." Aislin face-faults and springs back to her feet with a vein in her forehead pulsing.

"What do you _mean_ you have no idea?? She's your _ward_, porcupine head!"

He shrugs and continues polishing his sword. "She's improved her shields. I can't break through and I don't really feel like trying. Unless she's in distress, I am not obliged to play nurse-maid."

"What happened to the tormented Hiei who was about to have his head explode?"

"He figured things out."

Throwing her hands up in a gesture of disgust, Aislin whirls and starts stalking out. "Fine! I'll sic Yukina on you, see if I don't!"

A snort. "When she wants to be found, she will allow herself to be. You know as well as I how valuable privacy and space can be. Let her have some, at least for a while longer." Grumbling about certain stubborn males who never change through the centuries, Aislin stalks out the door and slams it shut behind her.

Smirking, Hiei goes back to cleaning his favorite weapon, humming a small, contented tune that sounds suspiciously like 'Love Panic'. After about twenty more minutes, he sheaths his gleaming katana, straps it to his side, and hops out his window, heading for a certain cloud-wood a few miles away, and several miles straight down.

--

"I thought I might find you here," he comments a few minutes later, standing at the base of the cliff dividing King Enma's territory--which includes his palace--from the rest of Spirit World. Several miles to the west lies the River Styx, but between there and here exists a broad expanse of forest. In the tree directly in front of him lazes Kohaku, stretched out on a sturdy branch and leaning against the trunk.

Kohaku glances with mild interest down before resuming her casually relaxed pose. "Oh, it's just you. Thank Kami. _You'll_ actually allow me breathing space."

"You've got Aislin running in circles."

"Serves her right."

"Genkai is not pleased."

"Well that makes one of us."

"Do you even care how much stress you're causing everyone?"

"Do you?" This time her gaze is edged in challenge, and she is rewarded with a smirk as Hiei stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Not really."

"There you go, then," she tells him, jerking her chin up in invitation. "Come on up, Hiei. The sun feels good right here." Accepting the suggestion implied in her calm voice the fire apparition leaps effortlessly to the high branch and seats himself comfortably just beyond her feet. _She's right_, he muses, _the sun does feel nice with the cool breeze._

Indulging in his cat demon blood, he stretches out on his back on the branch--which is broad enough to nearly pass his shoulders on both sides--and just soaks up the sunlight, the only sounds their quiet breathing and the normal noises of the forest.

He cranes his head upwards long enough to get a good look at her apparel and has to nod in approval. Today she's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt cut to just above her belly; he can see the outline of kunai on each of her forearms since she's got her hands tucked behind her head. Her legs are clad in simple exercise pants, also black, and her feet are shod in worn sneakers. Support bandages wrap her hands and wrists, more are visible above her shoes for her ankles and around what's visible of her stomach--presumably all the way up to her shoulders. A slim belt circles her waist with several box-pouches loaded with more kunai and shuriken. And he'll bet his fur that those chopsticks binding half of her hair up in a bun are bladed.

"Very good, Hiei," she murmurs, noticing his gaze, "but they aren't bladed. They're weighted, made of solid steel. And Mom trained me well in throwing them."

"Hn. So why don't you want to train with Genkai?"

She shrugs, uncertain. "Don't know, really. She's a great teacher and a nice, sarcastic person, but I

don't feel comfortable training under her. She did a wonderful job unlocking my reiki, but..." Another shrug, this one bordering on the helpless. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Hn." He appears to consider something, then decides. If Genkai is not the proper teacher, perhaps..."Train with me, then?"

"Really?" She perks up instantly, eagerness vibrating down her spine. "That'd be cool! You mean it?"

Her childlike response brings a small smile to his lips. "Hn. Sure." His eyes turn serious and he sits up to better look her in the eyes. "But I am no easy taskmaster. Training with me means hard work and lots of it."

"Hn," she chuckles, "hard work never bothered me."

"Aislin mentioned the homework."

She laughs outright this time, swinging out of the tree to the ground. "That's not hard, that's boring! Way too boring!" Allowing the smile to grow, Hiei drops lightly out of the tree and brings his katana chiming from the sheath.

"Training with me is never boring, onna."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, Hiei's being nice. n,.,n 'Scuse me while I flee said fluff-head's wrath. (runs away laughing)

Starling: She really has too much fun doing that. Anyway, please read and review, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkspirals**: Thank you for not shaking, it's a rather disorienting feeling. And yeah, me'n Kohaku like our name for him, too, but Aislin still refuses to change over from 'porcupine head'.

Aislin: It's mildly more dignified.

**Kitsune Kit**: It's a good exercise. And it's so much fun poking at him!

Chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma?" Aislin murmurs into her headset. A faint crackle and an affirmative squeak back into her ear, her eyes never leaving the scene below her. "I found her. And you won't believe what she's doing." A questioning sound. "She's training with Hiei." A dismissive squeak and she frowns. "That's not...oh, for aisu-kami's sake, Koenma, turn your monitor onto channel......nine-three-seven-five, I think."

There's a piece of silence, and then an awed crackle of static pops into her ear. Wincing, Aislin takes the headset off, shakes her head to say 'honestly!', and goes back to the intricate performance of strike-and-block being done thirty feet below her. She's always found it fascinating to watch Hiei spar against someone, even when he has to hold back like he almost certainly has to against the less-experienced Kohaku, and this time is no exception.

And then Kohaku startles the both of the apparitions by taking the match into the trees, catapulting off of trunks and lower branches to gain extra momentum to her strikes while dancing away from all of Hiei's. Aislin calmly catches a shuriken that Hiei unknowingly smacks towards her and examines it. Looks normal, but when she uses her reiki-sight, the little steel throwing star is saturated with the glittery purple-and-green light of Kohaku's spirit energy.

"Hmm," Aislin says to herself, thinking. With a wicked smile she launches the shuriken back at Kohaku and 'ports herself to another tree and branch, watching as Kohaku automatically snatches it out of the air and stares at it in surprise while continuing to block Hiei's strikes. Aislin had thrown it from behind, and there is no physical way Kohaku could know that it was coming.

_/What are you doing?/_ The koorime smiles at the accusatory tone to Hiei's annoyed thought.

_/Giving her back her weapon, of course. And watching. She's pretty good, desu ne?/_

_/Hai. No more interfering./_

_/But she caught it without looking, porcupine head. I didn't know she could do that./_

Grudging. _/Neither did I./_

_/You're welcome, porcupine head./_

_/Shut up and go back to watching, snowflake./_ Laughing to herself, Aislin watches while Hiei changes his attacks to things more ranged, adding in balls of reiki that he'd been practicing to create just for this purpose. Kohaku hits away or dodges the first dozen, but one finally hits her square in the chest and rockets her back into a tree. A cloud of dust and bark fragments rise, but the girl does not.

Anxious, Aislin sees Hiei dart over and touch Kohaku's shoulder gently. With a pleased roar of success Kohaku grabs his unwary hand in a steel grip, only to chuck him into another tree. "There," she pants as Hiei rises to his feet with a glare. "Now we're even!" The hidden koorime is laughing so hard at the discomfited kajihenge standing among the remains of the unfortunate trunk that tears are running down her face, falling to the forest floor as emerald gems. The soft sounds of the gems hitting the ground catches Kohaku's attention, causing her to walk over and search for the sound's cause. With wonder lighting her amber-green eyes, the wolf apparition picks up a couple of the gems and rolls them around in her palm.

"They're so pretty," she breathes, entranced with the way the filtered sunlight gleams through the round jewels. "Hiei, what are these?"

"They're my tear gems," Aislin chuckles from above her. Kohaku squeaks, drops the gems, and stares up at the ice apparition's branch with wide eyes. "That's what koorime are famous for, Kohaku-chan. Our tears become gems whose value is determined by color and clarity. Laughter-stones, like those you were holding, are very rare for me indeed." The frost-haired female manages to calm herself to a broad smile. "Though I must admit, such gems are becoming more common for me."

Regaining her composure, Kohaku smiles brightly up at her friend and picks up one of the gems she'd dropped. "How long've you been sitting up there?"

"Oh, a few minutes," comes the airy reply as Aislin swings her legs and drops off the branch, bounding from limb to limb down to the ground. "I have to say I'm impressed."

"What for?"

Aislin smiles over at Hiei, full of mischief and trouble. "'Cause you actually got Hiei to spar with you. It's not easy, you know. He's very private about his abilities until it's time to use them. Aren't you, porcupine head?"

"Hn."

"Come on, Hiei, I was worried about her. She went poof like she threatened to, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't because someone had come along and snatched her."

"I would not allow such a thing to happen," Hiei growls icily, and is captured in a sea-colored gaze.

"It already has happened once, Hiei. I won't let it happen again."

"Uh, hello? I'm still here." Sheepish, the two smaller apparitions break their locked stare and turn towards their charge, who is tapping her foot. "Look, Aislin, Hiei was training with me because Genkai doesn't feel like the right person to do it. I gotta get stronger somehow, and just training myself isn't gonna cut it. And face it, Hiei's probably the best with bladework around. Desu ne?"

"I'd like to argue," Aislin sighs, "but yes, Hiei is a shade better than me with blades. Only a tiny bit, mind, but yes. I'm better at speed, though, so if you care to improve in that department beyond what Hiei can teach you, look me up. And Hiei," she adds as she turns to leave, "don't forget to teach her how to use her reiki more thoroughly than what she knows now. That shuriken was soaked in her energy." And she springs upwards into the trees, vanishing in seconds into the thick canopy.

Kohaku bends down and starts picking up the dozen or so beads resting on the ground with a smile on her face. "I think I'll keep these," she says firmly, a sideways glance daring Hiei to object. "I might turn them into a necklace."

"Do what you want." Hiei's voice is indifferent as is the set of his shoulders. "Still feel like training?"

Kohaku takes out a kunai and tosses it skillfully into the air a few times. "Sure. Think I can practice my aim?"

A raised eyebrow, the male looking mildly intrigued despite himself. "Doing what?" And he stops the blade inches away from his right shoulder.

"Playing catch."

----

"What the hell??" Koenma gasps as Hiei helps a battered Kohaku into the living room of the Detectives' suite later that evening. The ruler had come here for a bit of quiet since everyone with a fully mortal life had gone home, only to find his newest team member limping into the room with a mildly-wounded Hiei beside her.

"Training," Hiei grunts, hardly bothering to acknowledge the child-king on his way to the bathroom and the first-aid kit. Koenma trails after them in teenage form, looking very distressed.

"What kind of training has two of my team coming in looking like they've been through different circles of hell??" he demands while Hiei sits Kohaku down on the edge of the tub and looks for the bandages and peroxide.

"The thorough kind," Kohaku replies wearily, slumped over with scraped elbows resting on equally tattered knees. "The kind that will keep me alive through the Tournament." Koenma sweeps his gaze over her, taking in the ripped and torn shirt, the equally damaged pants, the scrapes and cuts and bruises, and the few deeper wounds that look like they were made by blades much smaller than Hiei's katana.

"My question is, will you live that long to see it?"

Hiei makes a disparaging snort. "Koenma, none of these injuries are life-threatening. They'll be even fewer if she keeps improving as greatly as she did today."

"You really think I did good?" Kohaku asks, perking up at the unexpected praise. Hiei, in the company of people he (somewhat) trusts, allows himself to smile while he starts cleaning out one of the deeper cuts with a washcloth and peroxide.

"For a beginner, you did great."

"And suddenly, the whole day was worth it," Kohaku sighs, watching Hiei begin to wrap her arm in cotton bandages. "I have the feeling praise from you is a rare thing indeed."

"Rarer than laughter-gems," is the confirmation, Hiei moving on to her other arm and tearing off the ragged sleeve to reach the worst of the injuries. Despite an effort to keep it in, a yawn pries Kohaku's jaws apart and her bandaged arm reaches for air above her head. Hiei glances over at Koenma and frowns. "Instead of standing there, you could get a leg wrapped so we can get this wolf to dinner and bed faster."

Wordlessly the teen-bodied ruler moves to Kohaku's left leg and uses a pair of scissors to turn the pants-leg into half of a pair of short-shorts, before taking the proffered washrag and cleaning off the blood and bits of debris with gentle hands. Kohaku suffers in silence through all the ministrations, and only speaks again after Koenma has carefully pulled her to her feet and supports her slender frame with his own.

"Hiei, I lost count. How many of my kunai and shuriken did I catch?"

A proud little smile. "You caught nearly four-hundred in total, and got hit by..." he does a quick count of the slash wounds, padded with folded bandage and taped "...five. That's damned good."

"Yay." The exhaustion in her voice dampens the enthusiasm, but the enthusiasm's there. And then she falls asleep standing up, the only thing keeping her standing being the grip Koenma has on her upper arm. Before Koenma can do it, Hiei has scooped Kohaku up in his arms and firmly tugs her away from the anxious and sympathetic Spirit World ruler, carrying her to her room.

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Koenma poofs back to toddler-form and heads back to the couch for some much-needed R&R.

--

Meanwhile, Hiei carefully sets Kohaku down on her rumpled bed and moves adroitly out of the way when she automatically flings her arms out to claim the entire bed for herself. Settling into the chair beside her head, he crosses his arms over his chest and makes himself comfortable. Closing his eyes, he gently insinuates a telepathic thread through Kohaku's shields, dropping into her dream.

_Kohaku is stretched out on a boulder in the middle of a grassy meadow, pretending to be a lizard and basking in the nonexistant sunlight streaming down. "You're supposed to be healing," he chides, striding up without disturbing a single blade of grass. Kohaku merely slits open one eye and beams lopsidedly at him, not even moving the rest of her._

_ "It's called a breather, Hiei." Her voice and words are as cheery as her smile. "Besides, I just have to take a nice stroll up that." 'That' is a decent-sized woody foothill covered in wildflowers. "And after the work we got done today, I feel like we deserve a break. Pull up a rock, my friend." A careless gesture and another boulder appears, this one made of granite instead of sandstone and shaped like a recliner. _

_ A short bark of laughter bursts from Hiei, a sharp sound of amusement that cracks through the air like a gunshot. Kohaku starts, bolting upright to find Hiei stretching out on the rock she'd conjured for him with a contented sigh._

_"Only in thoughts," the kajihenge sighs wistfully. "Only in thoughts do I get to relax like this."_

_ "No wonder you're always so stiff, Hiei." Kohaku turns onto her side and props her chin in her hand. "Don't you get any fun time at all?"_

_ "Only around Aislin and Kurama," Hiei admits, and is surprised when Kohaku bounds off her rock to start heading for the foothill. _

_ "Well, hells! Then I'm going to put myself back together and take you out on the town! Nobody should go through life not having fun!"_

_ "Do I get a say in this?" A thought suddenly places him beside her, matching the taller wolf stride for stride up the decorative path._

_"Of course not!"_

_"I was afraid you'd say that."_

_ She gives him a rather feline smile, smug and pleased with herself, confident that this is one 'argument' that she's going to win. "Hiei, you're talking to a raver. Our lives revolve around loud music, bizarre styles, and lots of glitter and dancing. When we want to do something, by the gods we do it. Dragging you off to have some fun is not going to be an exception."_

_"Hn. I'd like to see you try."_

_ Kohaku laughs aloud, a joyous peal soaring into the recesses of her subconscious' mindscape. "You just watch me! I'll cover you in glitter!!" Hiei's death-glare just makes her laugh harder, bent nearly double as she walks. "I'll make ya a deal, Hiei! I'll race you up this hill. You win, I won't glitter-fy you. I win, I get to do whatever I want to you. Deal?"_

_ "Hn. Sure." And his jaw drops when Kohaku takes off at top speed, flashing up the hill within moments. Belatedly he remembers this is supposed to be a _race_ and sprints upwards, only to come face to face with a smiling Kohaku, perched atop a rock carved with the words 'nyah, nyah, nyah-nyah, nyahh'. And painted glittering purple._

_ "Guess what, Hiei?" she croons with a grin, baring a new pair of cute little fangs. "I get to take you partying. And you have to have fun."_

_"How did..?"_

_"This is my mind, Hiei! Of course I can distort things to suit myself, didn't you think of that?"_

_ "Slipped my mind." The fire apparition smirks as Kohaku groans at the pun and reaches out to ruffle his hair. Startled at the sudden display of affection, Hiei submits, discovering that Kohaku knows _exactly_ the right places to scratch. Kohaku also makes an interesting discovery._

_ "Aw, Hiei knows how to purr." Hiei interrupts the rumble for a grunt then goes back to melting under Kohaku's attentions, very close to falling asleep himself. Chuckling, Kohaku pats him on the head before curling up on her sparkly purple rock. "I'm gonna crash for another couple of hours, and then I'm dragging you off to Childe Demon for a good round of grinding!"_

_"Oh, Kami," Hiei groans. "What have I gotten myself into?"_

_"A date with a glitter-Goth!"_

----

Later that night...

"Koenma is going to notice you missing," Hiei points out while Kohaku messes with his hair. Since she's got him sitting down and there's no mirror in sight, he's not really sure what she's doing but she keeps making pleased little noises. He hopes to Kami that she's not using glitter. Or pink. Gods help them both if she's using pink.

"Koenma is probably burying himself under mountains of paperwork," comes the wry response from the girl busying herself with Hiei's perceived lack of style. "There! You're decent."

"Define 'decent'." With an exasperated sound Kohaku hands him a large hand mirror she'd apparently had laying on the table behind her, giving Hiei the first chance to examine her work. Besides his natural starburst in his bangs, she's added brilliant blue and a couple of crimson streaks that somehow make his hair look even spikier.

Humming to herself, his companion hands him a pile of clothing with the unmistakable expression that tells him he'd better hope the random-item gods are with him as she grabs her own pile and sails into her bathroom. By the time she comes out, Hiei is clad in fairly tight jeans that were once black but are now a faded stone-washed gray. Over that is a white tank-top already scrawled on with highlighter and permanent pen in geometric designs. Leather cuff-bracelets decorated with silver buckles and spikes hug each wrist, a spiked choker circles his throat. Studs march up the edges of both ears, gleaming in the lamplight.

Kohaku has practically turned into a peacock. Her bleached jeans and another white shirt have been covered in green and blue highlighter and coated in a light layer of glitter. Hiei's not quite sure how, though. Her hair is streaked in purples and blues and has even more glitter sparkling from every strand. Shimmery green eye-pencil has been used as kohl to draw sweeping 'lashes' towards her temples; her bandages are nowhere in sight since the brief rest she'd had in trance has taken care of all reasons to wear them. Her jewelry consists of: several chains of varying lengths and thickness, a couple dangling pendants of stone; numerous bangles around both wrists with some painted different sparkly colors; small hoop earrings in each ear--only a couple, though, and a Celtic-knot thumb-ring. Her lips gleam with strawberry lip-gloss--Hiei can smell it when she whistles at his appearance.

"What the hell is this stuff?" he asks in a mild tone, tugging at one of his spikes. She gently swats his hand away and tugs the hair back into place.

"Washable dye. Think of it like face-paint for hair with a little bit of styling gel mixed in. Now come on! I don't know how late Childe's open and I ain't gonna miss a chance to party!" Making a face, Hiei allows himself to be dragged off towards the portal room.

A few minutes of walking after going through one of the handy portals has them entering the fluorescent-lit front door of Childe Demon with a jaunty wave to Brawn the bouncer. The taller demon male gives the smaller one a sympathetic smile at Hiei's unhappy grimace when Kohaku opens the door and the techno music pours out.

Eyes bright with pleasure, Kohaku pulls an unresisting Hiei towards the stage and hops up next to the drummer again. "Know how to drum?" she yells over the music. Hiei looks affronted and she laughs, the glitter all over her coruscating strangely under the blacklight. Begging two pairs of 'sticks from a couple of the drummers she hands Hiei a set then takes up a station at one of the larger paint-drums. A few seconds later she and Hiei are pounding away, the fire apparition having chosen to play at one of the smaller drums closer to the shadows, and the slender apparition finds himself actually beginning to enjoy the rhythm.

After his arms have grown tired, Kohaku materializes at his elbow and leads him off the stage and to the bar. A wave of her paint-coated arm catches the bar-keeper's attention and he strolls over, the epitome of 'keepers everywhere with a towel slung over one shoulder and another being used to dry a glass.

"What'll it be, childe of the dark?" he shouts over the music, Kohaku studying the menu hanging on the wall behind the gleaming expanse of wood.

"A couple of Cherry Bombs!" she shouts back, and within a few moments--and a fascinating performance--two tall champagne flutes are before the thirsty fun-seekers, filled with a clear red liquid that fizzes and is topped with shaved ice and Maraschino cherries. "Cheers!" she yells to Hiei, and takes a swallow of her drink. Taking a cautious sip of his, Hiei finds that the drink is fruity, smooth, and entirely nonalcoholic.

_/Nice choice,/_ he tells her, using a light touch of telepathy. She rolls her eyes and leans close so that she doesn't have to shout quite so loud.

"We're here to have fun, not get drunk, silly fluff-head!" A half-hearted glare.

"Stop calling me that."

"But why?" she giggles. "You make such funny faces when I do."

"Hn."

Downing the rest of her drink and leaving a couple of bills on the bar, Kohaku grabs Hiei again to drag him off into the surging flood of bodies undulating on the dance-floor. And just like before, he stands there when she lets go, refusing once more to stoop so low as dancing.

Giving him an exasperated smile, Kohaku grabs his arms and wraps them around her middle, tanned hands trapping his against her stomach. Hiei blinks when he realizes that somehow, he's the same height as her. When had that happened? That's before his attention is yanked back to the girl in his arms, and the movements she's beginning to use.

_Time someone teaches you how to grind, Hiei-kun,_ reverberates through the link he shares with her, the thought flavored with gleeful anticipation. _Just follow my lead!_ Uncertainly, then with more confidence and a growing sense of enjoyment, Hiei moves with the swaying, fluid motions Kohaku shows him by example, falling into a near-trance from the hypnotic techno blaring over the speakers.

_This...is really nice._ The realization is a lightning bolt from nowhere, striking him hard and leaving his knees weak. Kohaku cranes her neck to look into his face, concern coloring her eyes a deeper green at the abrupt change in the feel of Hiei's body pressed against hers. He gives her a raised eyebrow and a shrug which she accepts as an 'okay' from him, returning to the dancing and music.

Hiei goes back to his thoughts which are amazingly clear despite the pulsing music firing his whole body. He'd forgotten how nice it could be to dance with a fully-voluntary partner, with music that doesn't grate on his ears, in a place that doesn't recognize him or his reputation. The lithe apparition in his arms is most certainly willing, and this 'techno' music throbs addictively through body and bone. And since no one's shouting a challenge at him, it'd probably be safe to assume that these ravers do not know or do not care who and what he is.

For the first time in a long, long time, Hiei finds himself relaxing wholeheartedly into the simple pleasure of dancing. Kohaku feels the tenseness unexpectedly flow from her dancing partner, and unbeknownst to Hiei, a pleased, contented smile lights her face with a warm glow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, more fluffy-ness! n,.,n

Hiei: Ah-HEM.

Eek! (jumps and starts running)

Hiei: Get back here, Niana!

Aw, come on, Hiei! You actually liked that part!

Hiei: Hn. Good point. I'll let you live this time. Besides, I have to go silence the buffoons. (Yusuke and Kuwabara take off running)

Phew.

aisu-kami: ice-god, Aislin's favorite oath

Koorime: ice maiden

kajihenge: fire apparition

desu ne?: right?

hai: yes

kunai: throwing dagger

shuriken: throwing stars


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitsune Kit**: As I've told you before, be patient, the explanation is coming.

**Darkspirals**: Are you kidding? I barely got him to let me do it to him last chapter. Kohaku's club makes me long for the old days in high school when I was actually a part of a club like that. We hung out every day at lunch and talked anime the whole time.

**Suiyou**: I liked that line too.

Chapter 9

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of footsteps and doors opening and closing rouse Kohaku from the deep, dreamless sleep she'd fallen into when she and Hiei had gotten back from raving early this morning. With a sleepy grumble she rolls over--onto the floor with a thud. Sitting up, she blinks sleepily at the edge of the couch and wonders why the hell she's here instead of her nice comfy bed. And why Baka hasn't come to wake her up yet as is his wont.

"Good afternoon, Kohaku-san." A serene--and amused--Kurama smiles at her while hanging his coat, Aislin right behind him and not bothering to hide her mirth at something. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Blast," Kohaku mumbles, rubbing at her eyes in an effort to clear away the gummy sleep trying to keep them glued shut. "Wha time izzt?"

"Nearly four in the afternoon." Aislin seems about to burst with glee, though Kohaku really isn't sure why. "What did you do, anyway?"

"Rave at Childe." Accepting the fact that she definitely isn't awake enough to form actual sentences for the time being, the chocolate-haired girl uses the arm of the couch to haul herself to her feet so she can shuffle to the kitchen in hopes of caffeine. Something soft meets her fingers when she catches herself from falling over--she turns to look and finds Hiei's hair under her hand, still streaked in blue and red. Which happens to still be attached to a zonked Hiei, stretched on the couch on his side with one arm pillowing his head.

"Must've been interesting," Kurama comments quietly, walking over to the couch to ruffle Hiei's hair with gentle fingers. "Hiei normally doesn't sleep more than an hour or two when he sleeps at all. What time did you two get in last night?"

"Morning," Kohaku corrects, practicing her zombie-impression on her way to the kitchen. When asked again what time the two had gotten back here, she replies with a shrug--like she'd remember. After the club had closed, she'd dragged Hiei off to an all-night restaurant and convinced him to share a meal with her--chicken strips and wasabi, yummy!--before tricking him into going to a martial-arts movie she'd been wanting to see. By the time they'd gotten back to the portal and the suite, they'd both been staggering with weariness, drunk on exhaustion and giggling at every little thing. She'd thought they'd found their own beds but apparently not.

She beams to herself while making herself some coffee, a piece of toast already coated with grape jelly hanging from her mouth. So she'd really gotten Hiei to loosen up, huh? Now if she could only have more fun while keeping Yusuke and Kuwabara from opening their big traps. A thought hammers through the shell of sleep to present itself for contemplation. For some reason, somehow, Hiei smells like 'home'.

----

"Kohaku! On your left!" The wolf apparition jerks to the right and brings up her left arm (clad in a Mole Claw) in time to block the downwards strike of their target's glaive that would have lodged in her skull. The steel blade draws sparks from her reiki-formed armor before she shoves the demon off and follows through with a backhand-slice from her right-hand claws.

Her blades bite deep, and with an agonized shriek the demon collapses, leaving Kohaku to regain her balance and her breath as the others gather round. "Gods-be-damned prick," the girl growls wearily, reabsorbing her weapon and wiping her forehead with the back of her arm.

Yusuke whistles, picking up the comatose demon to shake him by the shirt collar. "Yo, moron! Wake up, she just scratched ya!" The demon whimpers and curls up in a ball, still dangling by his shirt.

"Geez, this is the guy that Koenma had such a problem with?" Kohaku demands, poking the demon's shoulder with a disgusted expression.

"Don't kill me."

"I'm gonna kill myself," she groans, throwing up her hands and beginning to walk away. "Such a bloody wimp! And I'm the one that ended up catching him! My reputation's ruined!" While everyone else laughs and pokes fun at the demon now getting dragged off for processing in the Reikai prison, only a wise-eyed Aislin and a wistful Kurama spot Kohaku slipping off into the Makai forest with Hiei on her heels.

It's been five months since Kohaku first became a member of Team Urameshi, and her training has progressed in leaps and bounds just as Hiei's height seems to have done. The fire apparition is now only two inches shy of being as tall as Kurama and has relaxed his up-tight bad-ass attitude enough to actually start enjoying life. (It's Aislin's pet theory that he's grown now because he'd never had a real reason to be tall before.) Yusuke and Kuwabara _tried_ to give Hiei a hard time about it, but a brief session with Aislin and Kohaku quickly silenced their jokes. They still won't tell Kurama just what the girls did.

Hiei still prefers the company of Aislin, Kurama and Kohaku over that of the two human boys, but he is actually voluntarily going out with the others to things like parties and movie-nights. Brawn knows all of them by sight now, but still won't allow Kuwabara or Yusuke in without one of the others going with them.

The fire apparition trails after the ookami-youkai until she takes refuge in a tall tree, Hiei leaning against it in silence. Above him, Kohaku straddles a branch and looks out at the landscape beyond this place in fascination. She glances down at the silent, calm Hiei, a conversation she'd had recently with Aislin popping up into her head.

_"The thing is, a guardian has to be emotionally bonded to his ward," Aislin says, the two watching Hiei move through a series of katas that Kohaku had taught him so that he can practice rhythm-fighting alongside her. "It makes more sense that way. A youkai is more willing to protect someone that they deem important."_

_ "So what does that mean for Hiei and I?" Kohaku asks reluctantly, dreading the answer. She gets a one-shoulder shrug and an empty mask._

_ "I don't know. He might very well be falling in love with you for real, like you've been wondering about for the last month or so, or this might all be because of the forced bond and will disappear at the end of the Tournament. I can't tell you, because I don't know how real his emotions are."_

_"But you've known him longer than I have."  
_

_"True. But some of him is still a mystery and I've never claimed to know his entire heart. He still loves Kurama, I can tell you that. But it's muted, lessened since he claimed your protection his priority. Face it, Kohaku-chan. When this is over, Hiei may simply go back to being one of the best friends and allies you could ever have, and no more."  
_

"Hey." Hiei's voice breaks her from her reverie and makes her look down onto his spiked head. "Nice job today."

A disparaging snort. "Oh, please. A couple more minutes and one of the others would have bagged the idiot. I might as well have not been there." She blinks in astonishment--Hiei is straddling the branch directly in front of her, his nose mere inches away. Despite herself she cannot look away from the depths of his glowing garnet eyes.

"No, you did good. When you first started that demon would have wiped the floor with you in a matter of minutes. Long minutes, but still."

"Hiei, we still haven't unlocked my demon form, and the Tournament's two weeks away. What kind of youkai am I when I can't even do that?"

Hiei hesitates, and Kohaku doesn't need any special powers to know what's coming. She'd experienced enough situations like this back in the States. "You're the youkai that I..." A gentle fingertip touches his lower lip and silences him, replaced for a brief second by a kiss from Kohaku before she looks at him in understanding.

"Aislin told me about the details of the guardian-ward relationship, Hiei. At the end of the Tournament, if you still feel the same way that you do now, then tell me again. If not..." she smiles at him, "then I'll just have to get over it." Without another word she drops from the tree and looks back up at the floored Hiei. "Come on, fluff-head, we'd better get back to the others before they imagine the worst."

----

Bang. Bang. Bang. "What are you doing, Hiei-kun?" Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Leave me alone, fox." Kurama traps Hiei's forehead with a palm to keep the kajihenge from continuing to whack his head against the outer wall of the palace.

"Hiei, you're denting the wall. Tell me what's wrong."

"I tried to tell her, fox, and she rejected me."

"Oh, come on, Hiei! She wouldn't do that. Tell me what she said." The blood-haired boy's command is inescapable.

"She told me that Aislin had told her about the link between guardian and ward. If I still feel the way I do at the end of the Tournament, I get to tell her again. If I don't..." he shrugs helplessly.

"Hiei, that's not rejecting, that's being sensible. She doesn't want to be hurt if you stop loving her after you stop being her protector. Having you tell her you love her would just make it harder for her to let go."

"This isn't the guardian's bond making me feel like this, Kurama." Hiei's voice and eyes are anguished, so hurtful to see that Kurama sweeps his beloved into a comforting embrace in an effort to soothe the pain away. "I have not cared for anyone but you like this, not ever. She is what reminds me, even when you cannot, that life exists beyond the point of a sword."

"Tell me about it, Hiei." The words are phrased not as a command, but a request in order to understand. Hiei pulls away, spreading his arms in an expansive gesture.

"She is sunlight! She is pulsing music and glitter and laughter! She is tranquillity and challenge and everything that you are! But she has not had her heart torn in two because of love." Returning to Kurama, Hiei buries his face against the other male's chest and hugs him as though clinging to life itself. "And she keeps striking scars that I had thought long healed over."

"Hiei." Kurama starts fluffing up the long black spikes in an affectionate gesture. "What is it you once told me? 'There is no person that does not carry scars on his heart. If there was, he would be a shallow soul.' And the last time I checked, you are far from being a shallow soul. In fact, you are one of the most fascinating, complex people I have ever had the pleasure and honor of knowing. It is to be expected that you carry deeper scars than most."

"But Kohaku--"

"Kohaku-san accepts you for who and what you are, not for what you were. To her, you are someone very dear and I have the feeling she would defend you with her very life. Is that not in itself a definition of love?" Looking mildly happier, Hiei nods in agreement. "Kohaku is a wolf apparition, and still a pup whether you speak to a demon or a human, Hiei. Let her find her heart at her own pace, while you get to learn a lesson in patience. Something," Kurama's moss-green eyes dance with mischief, "I recall you having difficulties with."

"Ha, ha," Hiei growls. Kurama chuckles and slides an arm around his dear friend's shoulders.

"Come on, ryu-kun. I'm sure our aisuhana is wondering what's keeping us."

"Why?"

An expressive sigh. "Because your wolf is dragging all of us off to Childe Demon tonight. I have the feeling that I'm going to be grounded by the morning."

----

"Those are the Teams??" Kohaku demands, pointing an incredulous finger at the multitude of rather shady-looking demons all waiting for the ship that would take them to the Tournament's location, once again on Hang-neck Island. Two weeks have passed in a blink, and it's time for Kohaku to prove herself at the most deadly game in the worlds.

"Yup." Yusuke rolls his eyes as several glares are aimed their way. "That's most of them. Scruffy bunch, ain't they?"

"Well, damn, and here I was all worried that I'd get my ass kicked and everything." The comment, calculated to inflame tempers, succeeds quite well. One of the more burly demons swaggers up with fire in his eyes and venom on his tongue.

_/And enough space in his head for a whale,/_ Hiei comments in her mind, having followed the surface thought while the demon starts digging himself a metaphorical hole. Kohaku bites her lip, eyes crossing in an effort to keep from laughing and ruining the idiot's performance. However, he still notices and puffs up in a manner that would do a bull-frog proud.

"Yeh laughin' at me??"

"No," Kohaku snickers, "no, I'm not. I'm laughing at the moron who's got more brawn than brain, and barely enough brawn to ring a bell."

"Oh. Okay, then." And he lumbers off. Everyone on Team Urameshi shares a look and breaks down into a fit of laughter, several of the other teams having overheard the exchange and laughing as well.

"Well," Aislin giggles, "that's a nice way to start this mess off." A whistle causes heads to lift and turn in expectation, a very piratical figure--right down to the peg leg, eye patch and greasy black beard--strolling up as if he owns every person there and the ground they're standing on.

"All right, gents," the new person booms with extreme authority, "time ta line up fer yer fate! If'n ya ain't on me ship within the next five minutes, yer instantly disqualerfied! Step lively, me hearties, the Dark Tournament calls!"

Accompanied by growls, boasts--the kinds of preparation sounds one could expect from a large group of dark-souled demons getting themselves into motion--the Teams begin to shuffle onto the ship bobbing gently on the low waves, ready to take them to whatever the Tournament holds in store. Kohaku snags Yusuke by the jacket-sleeve, brow wrinkled in consternation.

"Hey, Yusuke. I thought as the defending champions we'd just get a plane ride to the island. Why are they sticking us with the gotta-proves?"

The boy with slicked-back ebony hair makes a noise of profound disgust. "Eh, it's that damned Committee. They're tryin' t' weed us out early so we don't get into the competition and kick all their sorry asses."

"Hn," our favorite fire apparition grunts from behind Kohaku, the group walking up the gangplank as he speaks. "I suggest we do as we did last year, before another loser tries to steal my idea."

Kohaku sends a questioning look to Kurama, who chuckles before explaining. "Hiei is suggesting we destroy the other teams before they can destroy us, which is what they tried to do last year instead of fighting as the captain suggested; in orderly matches."

"Oh. That shouldn't be too hard." Absently she backfists a demon attempting to sneak up behind her with his weapon drawn, sending him plummeting into the water with a shriek. Most of the demons that witnessed that particular moment are giving the eccentric girl flat stares mixed with wary respect; her team members are simply sniggering at the demon floundering back onto the gangplank. "After all, I've been training almost non-stop with all of you for like--what? Six months, give or take a week or two?" Her arms stretch out as a massive yawn pops her jaw and bends her spine backwards with several more snaps.

"Looks like someone's heading to bed when we get to the island," Aislin comments with a sympathetic smile while Kohaku sleepily leans against a blushing Hiei. A tired, incomprehensible mumble is her only response, the wolf apparition practically out on her feet.

"Aww, look," a demon croons mockingly from farther down the railing. "The widdle pup's all bushed. Maybe we should help 'er get some sleep, boys." His team-mates snicker and start moving in a threatening fashion towards the sleeping Kohaku and a very displeased Hiei.

However, they stop when Kohaku growls in her sleep and slings her arms possessively around Hiei's shoulders, kunai sliding out from under her jacket sleeves and dropping hilt-first into her palms. Muttering various excuses, the would-be attackers beat a hasty retreat under a very amused smirk from Hiei. The fire apparition shakes his head in exasperation at his ward, settling her piggy-back style with her kunai still clutched fiercely in both hands.

"Sometimes I wonder about this girl," he mutters to himself, the tiny smile that only she seems able to bring out curving his lips in a soft bow. Green eyes alight with laughter, Kurama gently extracts the kunai from Kohaku's hands before she can accidentally slice someone--like Hiei!

"I'll be glad when we get to the damned island," Aislin complains to Yusuke. "I don't like this much water!"

"You're ice. Just freeze it if you fall in."

"That's not the point!"

"Scaredy-snowflake."

"Kiss my ass, porcupine head."

"That's the fox's job."

"And one I can remember enjoying," 'the fox' says wistfully. "Aisuhana..."

"Not until you're physically old enough, koishii." Kurama just gives her puppy-dog eyes and she laughs, ruffling his hair. "Only two more years, sweetheart. Just show some of the patience I know you've got in you somewhere."

"I hate waiting," Kurama mutters irritably. Not more than five minutes later utter chaos erupts on the boat as once again the other teams take Hiei's idea and run with it. And slash with it. And...yeah. Very messy. Team Urameshi stands away from it all, fending off the occasional futile attempt from one of the enemies to harm them with a casual smack or kick.

When the boat arrives at Hang-neck Island Team Urameshi disembarks in a calm, orderly fashion, the two human boys tossing the worst of the unconscious offenders over the rail. A still-sleepy Kohaku trails after the rest of the group, yawning and rubbing at her eyes while Hiei keeps a firm grip on her jacket sleeve to prevent her getting lost. In the lobby the team meets up with the civilians of their group; the bubbly and bright-eyed Botan, Goddess of Death and a pilot for the River Styx, the serene-if-slightly-oblivious koorime Yukina, Kuwabara's stylish and sarcastic older sister Shizuru, and Yusuke's fire-cracker girlfriend Keiko. Kohaku has met them all over the last six months and likes Shizuru best for some reason.

"Glad you all made it!" Botan enthuses as Keiko gives Yusuke a thorough going-over about leaving the four of them behind as always. "I hear the boat ride was uneventful."

"Meh," grunts the wolf apparition. This is seconds before a chattering group of teenagers clad in neon clothes and lots of glittery things catches her eye as they carry musical equipment towards the elevator. With a joyous shriek she bolts for the group, the four teens turning in her direction with wide eyes that quickly turn to broad smiles just before she glomps onto the closest girl. "Ally!"

"Candy!" the four teens howl gleefully as they turn the five of them into a confusing circle of glomp-ness.

"What the hell are you all doing here??" Kohaku demands when the chaos dies down a bit and conversation is possible.

"What, didn't you get our voice-mail?" The girl with raven hair down to her thighs looks surprised, then annoyed, reaching over and smacking the taller, blond boy upside the head. "Craig! You were supposed to call her!"

"Yeow! You girls are so violent!" The boy pretends to cringe as best as he can, loaded down as he is with a guitar case and a large speaker. "Gimme a break, Cass, I lost her number again!"

With an expressive rolling of bright blue eyes, Cassie turns to Kohaku with a triumphant, ecstatic smile. "Our band got booked for the entertainment portion of the opening ceremonies tonight! And as part of our payment, we got free tickets for all four days! Isn't that awesome??

But strangely, Kohaku doesn't seem that excited. "Oh. Yeah, that's great, guys. Hey, I gotta go. My team needs to get bunked down and all that, you know?"

She starts to turn and her shoulder is caught by the other male, a red-head with eyes so dark a green that they're nearly black and canary yellow highlights striping his shaggy locks. "Candy, where are you going? You _are_ our lead singer, ain'tcha?"

The wolf apparition turns back, hope dawning in her eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Duh!" all four of the teens shout. "Come on, Candy-chan, you know you wanted to make a debut here in Japan," the second girl (a platinum blonde with the face and body of a Greek goddess and spikes everywhere) cajoles sweetly. It's at this point that Team Urameshi finishes wandering over, Keiko gasping and pointing to the quintet.

"Oh my gosh! You're Pocky!!"

"You mean you've heard of us??" This appears to make all five ridiculously pleased.

"Heard of you? I own all three of your albums and a limited edition of your first single!"

"Dude," Craig says to the other boy, "we're recognized. _In Japan._" In perfect unison they shout a wordless cheer that has nearly everyone in the lobby staring.

"What suite is your team in?" Ally asks calmly, ignoring the stares. Kohaku turns questioningly to Kurama.

"Suite eight-two-nine. And you?"

"Oh, we're in seven-five-three. We're just the band, we get the cheaper stuff."

"So, Candy," the red-haired boy drawls, "introduce us already!"

Kohaku blushes. "Oh, sorry! Ally," the blond girl "Cassie," the black-haired girl "Luke," the carrot-top "and Craig," the blond boy "this is Aislin, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru. Vice versa."

Craig's eyes take on a rather predatory gleam as he turns to a disgruntled fire apparition. "So _you're_ Hiei? I must say Candy's description doesn't do you justice. You're much more scrumptious than she let on."

Hiei growls while Luke just reaches over and punches Craig's bicep. "Lech! You promised me that you wouldn't embarrass me!"

Kohaku looks between her two friends, a suspicion taking root. "Hey, are you two..?"

"Dating?" Craig sets down his speaker and grabs Luke's hand, holding their entwined fingers up to show matching gel rings of clear red. "You betcha, honey!" The wolf apparition squeals and glomps them again.

"How long??"

"Oh, a couple of months. We've been keeping it quiet 'cause our folks would have a fit. We haven't quite gotten them used to the idea that boys can love boys yet, but we're making progress!"

Luke adds, "And it's more fun to keep them guessing that way."

Cassie, studying her friend closely, snaps her fingers and points. "That's what's missing! Candy, where's all your sugar??"

The Spirit team stares at her as she turns red and shuffles her feet. "I didn't think it was good for training so I kinda swore off for the duration. Besides, the stuff here just doesn't taste the same, yanno?"

"Good thing I brought a care box with me then!" Craig grins. "Our 'roadies' are carrying it in with the rest of out stuff. Come on by before the show and we'll load ya up with all the Tootsie Pops, candy jewelry, and Jolly Ranchers you can eat."

"Don't torture me." Growing impatient, Yusuke grabs Kohaku and hauls her into the newly-arrived elevator. "Rooms first, chat later," he informs her in no uncertain terms. "You ain't slept decent in days and by Kami I'm gonna make sure you ain't gonna crap out on us in the middle of a fight. Nap!"

"Okay, okay! I'll see you four later, kay?" The four wave as the elevator doors close on their cheerful friend and her team.

"Kay! Bye!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been going back and reading over the past chapters, and I've started to tweak them a bit to make them easier reading. Nothing major, a word deleted here, a sentence rewritten there. So far I've gotten chapters 1-3 done (I think), maybe 1 and 2. I've also started work at Mervyn's so things might be going slow for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

These are the reviews for 'You Promised', my first one-shot. Since I won't be posting any further chapters there, I'm putting them here. Hope you don't mind! (I feel so loved! Three reviews in two hours!)

**ShinjuJaganshi**: Thank you, I tried. I hope to see that story soon!

**Kitsune Kit**: And would you believe it popped up from nowhere?

**Pat (...)**: Thank you!

**KaraKurama**: Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Suiyu**: I'm a sucker for a happy ending, what can I say?

These are the reviews for Chapter Nine.

**Darkspirals**: (Kohaku) Hey! I had a darned good reason! If he leaves it's going to really hurt, you know.

**Evilsirenmistress**: I think it suits Hiei perfectly, too. I don't know why I haven't seen someone writing that in somewhere else before.

**Kitsune Kit**: And they don't chase you when you don't want to be chased. They're my favorite kind of people! No offense, straight people.

**D. F. Feda**: It honestly didn't occur to me to keep harping on their triangle problem. Everyone knew about it, why bother? I really do love Aislin as a character, she's one of my best that I've ever created (although she absolutely refuses to let me draw her properly).-- mutters about rock-headed koorime-- Stubborn but flexible, impish and cold, all at the same time, the thing that every person is: a walking bundle of contradictions. As for Kohaku, she was never intended to be a self-representation--that's Rei Hibiki from Fox's Mischief. And while I may not get lost like either Kohaku or Ryoga, my sense of directions really, really sucks. (And yes, I am an anime-freak, although otaku just sounds cooler!) Thank you for such a great review!

Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, about this band, Keiko," Yusuke opens the subject about half an hour later in the hotel suite assigned to them by the Committee. "Who are they, really?"

The human girl fluffs her short, dark brown hair thoughtfully before replying. "Well, for starters there's Kohaku. Her band-name is Sugar Wolf and she's lead singer. Then there's Cassie, she's called Songbird and is the back-up singer. The profiles I've read on her on some of the fan-sites online label her as a 'glitter-Goth'--someone named Koryu coined it, apparently. She's got a personality like Kohaku but leans more towards the Gothic stuff. Craig is Aussieboy, since his family moved from Australia a few years ago, and he plays the keyboard. He's your basic surfer-glitter-Goth. Laid back, sweet-tempered, and he likes being dramatic. You've already noticed he's homosexual. Luke's drummer; he's called Hawkflyer and he's kinda flaky except for what he thinks is serious. He's a really good student, but good luck getting him into P.E. He's been quoted as saying that drooling over bishies, wearing his drumsticks out playing, and eating are all the exercise he ever wants. Ally's called Snowcat--she's the guitarist. She's pretty quiet, actually, at least according to her bios, until you get to her so-called obsessions. Then you can't get her to stop."

"I guess that's enough to go on," Aislin says doubtfully, sharing the windowsill with Hiei and staring out at the landscape beyond. "Kohaku seemed pretty close to them earlier." Why isn't Kohaku in on this conversation? At the moment, she's crashed in her room, and everyone's betting that nothing short of the hotel coming down would wake her. And maybe not even that.

"Hn." That's Hiei contribution to the conversation.

"I dunno you guys," Kuwabara puts in, "they felt like okay folk to me. Didn't get a twinge off them or nothin'. They ain't even got much spirit power, so they ain't one of the teams. I think we should trust 'em."

"I agree, but something still feels off." Kurama is stretched out next to Yusuke, feet propped on the small coffee table, face creased in thought. "Why in Ningenkai would good friends suddenly show up here with no warning? They didn't even seem surprised that Kohaku is on a Team that will be fighting life-or-death battles."

"Tha's cause Cassie's got networks up the wazoo," a sleepy voice mumbles from the door leading to the hall linking the bedrooms. Kohaku slumps there, hair rumpled like her over-sized shirt and sweats--her sleepwear while away from home. "She's famous in 'r group fer getting' stuff 'fore it goes on market."

"What are you doing up?" Botan scolds gently. "You should be in bed, the ceremonies don't start for hours yet."

"Got lonely." She squeezes in between Yusuke and Kurama, curling up so that she's using the fox's side for a pillow and Yusuke's lap as a leg-rest. "Night."

"Great," Yusuke sighs. "Now we won't be able to move until she wakes up."

"Aw, but you're actually useful right now," Aislin teases, cottony fox ears up and tilted crazily in amusement. "And she's so cute when she does that."

"You volunteer to be a pillow then."

"Sorry, I've still got some registering to do downstairs. I have to leave in a couple of minutes, as a matter of fact." Kuwabara and Yusuke perk.

"Why?"

The koorime woman looks rather annoyed. "A downside to being outrageously powerful are the handicaps they stick on you to even the odds for whatever poor fool you get matched with. Never you mind that this entire macabre gladiatorial contest happens to be all about the bloodshed, oh, no. Customers don't want a two-second match, didn't pay for a two-second match. Inari, but the Committee gets on my nerves!" A considering look is aimed at Yusuke. "Come to think of it, mortal-kin, how come _you're_ not getting tagged?"

"Cause he's human," Hiei snorts derisively. "Despite his defeat of Toguro, they continue to underestimate him because he is human and therefore weak."

"I keep telling you," Aislin points out, "that Toguro was not that much of a challenge when I fought him. You simply have to know how. My agents told me about that soul-draining trick he did to maintain energy levels--you could have crushed one or both of the tubes on his shoulders and thereby denied him access to any further energy, but no." She rises to her feet still muttering about various take-down techniques, waving to her friends as she strolls out the door.

--

Another hour or two passes without incident, most of the team leaving on various errands of their own, leaving only Yusuke (still a leg rest) and Hiei (new pillow) to keep an eye on the dozing Kohaku. She'd woken up a short while ago, long enough to change back into street-clothes in case she'd have to go somewhere like everyone else seems to. Yusuke is boredly flipping through the limited channels on the hotel television when our sweet wolf demon wakes with a start, blearily looking around her with a yawn.

"Someone's calling me."

Hiei looks up from the book Kurama had handed him before the fox-human had left. "What do you mean?"

Levering herself up, Kohaku starts meandering towards the door. "Dunno. Like I'm hearing a call without really hearing it, and it sounds kinda familiar. Be right back, I'm gonna go check it out." Hiei is now firmly between her and the door.

"No. You're not."

"Oh, don't be so paranoid," Kohaku groans. "Rules say no fighting outside the arena, right?"

"You honestly think they're going to fight by the rules? Have you even been paying attention?"

"Fine, then I'll go out the window." She makes a move to go towards the glass portal, but Hiei blocks the way first. Grinning, Kohaku bolts out the door and down the hall, laughing, "Gotcha!"

Hiei adds a few new phrases to his vocabulary out of sheer frustration. "Hey, come on, Hiei," Yusuke soothes, "she can fight anything here to a standstill, right? And it's an island. It's not like she can really get lost."

"Shows how little you know," is the scathing retort as the fire apparition takes the faster exit out the window. Two seconds later he stands in front of the elevators at the ground floor, foot tapping impatiently as he imagines the verbal lashing he's going to give Kohaku. A coffee-colored blur darts past the glass panes that form the main entrance to the hotel and our favorite fire apparition adds a few more terms as Kohaku's plan unfolds in his head.

He takes off running, cursing Kohaku and himself soundly. Her for taking the elevator down to a height that she can actually jump before using a window, and himself for falling for her trick. _That girl should have been born a damned fox!!_ he thinks for the hundredth time, casting his mind out to find her, already deep into the forest between the hotel and the beach. There! A bright star in his awareness, another shining mind acting like a beacon for her, drawing her irresistibly towards it.

His first sign that something is deadly wrong are the darts blooming like tropical flowers in the flesh over his shoulder-blade.

----

"Dratted Hiei," Kohaku mutters to herself, loping swiftly among the trees towards that oh-so-familiar call. "I'm not gonna get myself killed or anything." Glancing over her shoulder to check if the kajihenge follows, she collides with someone very tall and very muscular. "What the...?" Her gaze is caught by a pair of wickedly amused, butter yellow eyes. "Oops."

----

The band of middle-class demons snicker as they surround Hiei, fallen to the drug lacing every dart in his shoulder. It doesn't burn, so he isn't worried about demonsbane. No, what he's getting concerned about is the fact that he can't move--nor does his energy answer his call.

"Heh-heh-heh," the gang's leader laughs, brandishing a ragged, rusty dagger like it's a good sword. "How the mighty have fallen, eh, Jaganshi? Imagine, a little drug like Nycastine bringing you down like a deer. This is'll be sweet indeed!"

The demon raises the dagger on high, preparing to sink it into Hiei's unprotected heart...

The spike-haired apparition braces himself...

Watches the dagger come screaming down...

And sixty pounds of hatred slams into the unsuspecting demon, riding him to the ground amid a flurry of snarls and flailing limbs. The demon's companions can only watch in shock as their plans go awry--for a few moments there are only the weakening screams, the wet sounds of tearing flesh, and clashing teeth.

When the noises die away, a petite wolf the color of wildflower honey stalks stiff-legged to stand protectively over Hiei, blood dripping from her muzzle with more drenching her chest fur. _/Who's the next fool?/_ the wolf demands, hackles standing in a stiff line down her spine, tail bottle-brushed and standing straight up in a sign of dominance.

"I don't need your help," Hiei hisses to her, rewarded for his prideful claim with a sideways glance filled with sarcasm, for it is obvious that the hiss is as loud as his voice can go at the moment.

_/Says the drugged man unable to touch his reiki. Get real, Hiei./_

"I am not weak."

"No," a calm voice informs him from behind, "but you _are_ pack, as my niece claims it." To Hiei's frustration, he can't even raise an eyebrow when the yellow-eyed Thief King, Ikazuchi, steps into his line of sight with a small smile. "Hello again, Jaganshi-san. Nice to see you again, under the circumstances."

"There's just two of 'em!" one of the remaining demons shouts, drawing the pair's attention back to the situation at hand. Kohaku had never dropped her guard or looked away even once. "Not so hard!"

_/Come on, fools,/_ Kohaku growls in their minds, taking a few steps forward so that she stands next to Hiei instead of across him, _/we'll take you all on!/_

"You two can't fight all of them alone." This time, the side-glance is amused and incredibly smug as she throws her head back so far that she nearly ends up sitting down, releasing a long, eerie howl into the forest canopy. Before it dies away another voice joins it in an eldritch harmony. Then another. And another, as wolves begin appearing between the trees, hackles raised, teeth bared in deadly snarls. Kohaku favors Hiei with another smug glance.

_/Whoever said Uncle Robert and I would be doing it alone?/_ By now there are threescore wolves gathered around the dozen demons foolish enough to try to assassinate Hiei, varying from full wolf form to human-bodied. None of them look happy. _/Everyone, I'd like to make sure these honorless bastards don't get to see tonight's opening ceremony. How about you?/_

In very short order, nothing remains of the offenders but scraps of flesh and a little blood. Kohaku sits happily before Hiei as he begins to regain feeling through his body as well as with his reiki, tail thumping the dirt in time to her heartbeat. Ikazuchi helps him first to sit, then stand, and that's about the point Hiei can actually talk above that hissing whisper.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED, YOU KNOW THAT?? WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN ANY SLOWER, OR THAT FOOL ANY FASTER?? HE WOULD HAVE STABBED YOU IN A DAMNED HEARTBEAT, YOU CARELESS, IDIOTIC PUPPY!!" With every word, Kohaku sinks lower until she's flat to the ground, ears pressed against her skull, tail tucked against her rump, fully prepared to roll over onto her back. She creeps forward a few inches, whimpering unhappily at the level of noise bombarding her newly-improved hearing.

"Show her some mercy, Hiei-san," Ikazuchi chides him quietly. "She doesn't have full control of every ability in this form." Hiei whirls on him.

"AND YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE CALLING HER, WEREN'T YOU?? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US BOTH KILLED! I DON'T CARE IF YOU _ARE_ THE FUCKING KING OF THIEVES--DO THAT AGAIN AND YOUR HIDE WILL DECORATE MY WALL!!" Big mistake. Kohaku goes from chastised pup to furious female, landing squarely on top on Hiei and shoving him back down onto the ground, teeth inches away from his throat.

_/Do. Not. Threaten. My. Family. Ever./_ She bounds off him, trotting to stand beside her uncle. _/Uncle Rob showed me how to go into my demon form, and members of both my clans are here to watch me compete. You will not threaten them. You will not harm them. Doing so will cost you our...whatever the hell it is...and your very life. Got it, Hiei? Don't mess with my family./_

"Spoken like a true Blood Moon ookami," Ikazuchi sighs proudly. "Are you quite ready to listen to reason, Hiei-san?"

_/No, of course not. He'd rather yell at me some more./_ Obviously sulking, Kohaku turns her back to Hiei and sits down, every inch the indignant female._ /We just saved his ass and he's going to yell about the way it was done. Typical Hiei./_

"No," Hiei corrects, somehow managing to wrench his temper back under control. "What I am yelling about is the fact that if your 'uncle' had not called you out here, I would not have had to chase after you and thereby gotten ambushed in the first place."

"You have a point there, but there's no use yelling at your charge and my niece, Hiei-san. After all, I am the one who used a call-song. Ah, ah," he chides, lifting a hand when it seems Hiei is about to strike him, "no fighting outside the ring, remember?" Hiei jerks a thumb at the pitiful remains. "They started it. We finished it."

"You and your _honor-code_, Ikazuchi." A death-glare from the sulking Kohaku silences him. Hiei sighs. "Hn. Let's get back to the hotel."

"Ah, good!" another wolf, this one a black-fur with moon-silver eyes, chirps as she emerges from the woods. "We've got reservations!"

----

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the opening ceremonies of the Dark Tournament!" Juri, the tanned, violet-eyed water-dragon apparition, and Koto, the turquoise-eyed fox-girl, shout with joy into their microphones, standing together on the large fighting ring with their free arms raised high. The demons crowding the stadium seats howl joyously and stamp their feet, shouting for the bloodshed to begin.

"I know you've waited all year for another four glorious days of blood and death," Koto cheers, "and your patience has been rewarded! The torches have been lit, the anthem's been sung, and the Teams have been introduced! Although, I would like to know what happened to Team Kabuto and Team Shikyohana, but oh, well! Who's ready for some good ol' fashioned maulings? I know I am!" More howls, more screams of glee and stomping.

"But first, some music to pump things up!" Juri shouts, stepping forward and waving her free hand. Spotlights switch on from somewhere near the open roof of the stadium, training on the amps, the equipment, and the lone microphone standing by itself just behind Koto. "This is a new group all the way from the U.S. of A! Give it up fooor...Pocky!" And the two announcers hop off stage and run off into the shadows.

Leaning against a railing somewhere in the nosebleed section directly in front of the microphone is Team Urameshi, curious as to what's going to happen when their team-mate's band shows. Actually, Pocky seems to have quite a following. There's several large sections of audience in Day-Glo and glitter, waving signs and posters and screaming with great enthusiasm.

Four people run out of the open entrances in wild costumes of ripped clothes, spiky and silvered jewelry, bangles of metal and that odd, squishy gel, and lots of neon colors and glitter. Especially in their hair. Somehow, the over-all effect isn't gaudy. It's almost like four over-sized, Day-Glo-Gothic pixies without wings are bounding onto the stage, ignoring the steps in favor of their own muscles. As one they move to their places and pick up their instruments: Craig to his incredibly complex keyboard, Luke to the complicated arrangement of varying drums, Ally to the guitar leaning on its stand, and Cassie to the microphone.

The audience falls silent at the sound of Luke tapping his drumsticks together in a three-count before lighting into his drums for all he's worth. Ally's guitar wails out an eldritch, haunting song that wraps itself around the drum-beats and is hugged in turn by the unearthly notes from Craig's keyboard and his flying fingers. Cassie grabs the lone mike and howls into it, joined two seconds later by a second, rather familiar howl as a mostly-honey-colored blur plunges from the darkness above onto the stage. Our favorite wolf demon throws her head back and sings/howls on key with the addictive techno music bursting from the amplifiers. Fog, produced by a few subtle machines, obscures the ring for a few brief moments. Just in time to launch into the lyrics, the fog is blown away by a mysterious wind, revealing Kohaku in her band finery with a headset hooked over her ears. With another howl, this one definitely singing, Kohaku pumps her fist into the air and begins.

_"When all you've got is just a mel-o-dy!_

_And your body moves in har-mo-ny!_

_There's no limit to what you-can-be!_

_Yeah reach for your chance!"_

Cassie is singing a few beats behind Kohaku, neatly avoiding discord and weaving her own incredible voice through Kohaku's. The other three teens sing only the last three syllables of each line and the entire fourth, sticking mostly to their instruments and their pulsing, thriving music.

_"Don't care if your rhythm's fast-or-slow!_

_Just feel our beat and lose-con-trol!_

_One more thing that you-should-know!_

_This is the time to dance!_

_So come on and da-ance!_

_Yeah it's your cha-ance!_

_Gotta da-aance!_

_Everybody dance!"_

Kohaku's voice soars above the others' as they manage to pitch their voices into near howls yet still remain on key, weaving in and out to drop back into the lead for the next piece, accompanied by the appropriate motions.

_"So snap your fingers and stamp-your-feet!_

_To the passion of-our-beat!_

_Don't sit all gloomy in-your-seat!_

_This is your best chance!_

_So come on and da-aance!_

_This is your cha-aance!_

_Come on, da-ance!_

_Everybody dance!_

Everyone sings the last verse, throats working to produce the complexity of range to match their instruments, as Kohaku once more sends her voice heaven-wards.

_"Music is our life-you-see! (Yo-oouu see!)_

_That's how our voices rise in har-mo-ny! (Haaarmony!)_

_Let our music set your spi-rit-free! (SpiirIIT free!)_

_Come on now and dance!"_

With a final roll of heavy bangs, the song ends with a synchronized flourish and all five members taking a bow. Grinning at her friends, Kohaku takes a few steps forward so that a spot-light can be trained on her, revealing that her clothing is Day-Glo green tank-top and shorts artfully torn in several places under a short, silver-studded leather jacket. A skirt of glitter-dusted black satin is wrapped around her hips, open at the front to bare her long, tanned legs. Her feet are clad in black ankle boots, gel bracelets in all colors march up her wrists almost to her elbows. Glitter-goth style from a drunken fairy. Her long, chocolate brown hair is streaked in green and purple, the band's colors, eyeliner acting as usual in the place of kohl, Kohaku's favorite sparkly purple.

"Good evening, all, and a hearty welcome from the States!" Wild cheers. "I know some of you probably recognize me as Kohaku from Team Urameshi, but tonight I'm just Sugar-Wolf, here with my band to remind you just what techno sounds like! So hit it, Snowcat!" The spotlight flashes over to Ally jamming on her fluorescent pink electric guitar, segueing into the opening bars of another song. The spotlight is joined by others, abruptly changing into different colors that shift along with the music. With an inaudible sigh, Hiei settles in for a long wait.

--

Two hours later, he's wondering just how long those five teenagers can keep going like this. They're still playing and dancing and singing just as hard as when they started, with no signs of slowing down. He's starting to worry that one of their hearts might burst, that's how much energy they've been burning with only a moment or two between songs for resting.

Finally, though, finally there's one last especially-raucous song and the five take a synchronized bow, bounding off-stage and into the shadows beyond the spotlights, heading for the exits and the band-room beyond. With surprising ease the other members of Team Urameshi and their friends make their way down to said room, waving their passes at the security youkai standing at almost every intersection. Having a member of their team being in the band hired for the Dark Tournament's opening entertainment has some perks!

When the group arrives, they find the five sprawled all over the room, downing what looks to be the third bottle apiece of brightly-colored sports-drink. Craig and Luke are cuddled on the couch, Cassie and Ally are in control of the two chairs, and Kohaku has cheerfully flattened herself on the cold cement floor. Around her neck are several candy necklaces with more strings of the little sugar beads wrapped around her wrists. Once the last drops of her current sports-drink are drained, a Tootsie pop takes its place.

"Ah," she purrs, "sweet, sweet sugar. How I missed thee."

"Hey, nice job on the vocals, Cass, Amber," Luke rasps. "Really rockin'."

"Says the mad drummer who broke two pairs of sticks tonight," Cassie rasps back with a grin.

"Kohaku, you've turned yourself into a rug," Aislin chuckles, walking over and leaning down. "And what's all this stuff?" Kohaku just snickers evilly.

"That's Candy's signature candy," Ally laughs. "Good luck getting her away from it now. She's breaking a half-year fast from it."

"Heh, and I'll bet she claims she has no idea why we call her Candy." This is from Ally, who tosses her empty plastic bottle straight at an unsuspecting Kuwabara's head. Thwack! "Bullseye!" the blond cheers as the bottle bounces off the swirled orange hair and into a trash-can. Everyone laughs except Kuwabara who is too busy rubbing the welt on his forehead to do more than growl.

Craig pipes up from the circle of his boyfriend's arms, utterly comfortable. "Hey, did any of you bump into a red-haired boy, a kid with turquoise hair, and a six-foot Aussie outside? They're our crew for tonight, and I haven't seen 'em since we started."

"Whoosh!" a heavily-accented voice pipes from behind the door. A muscular boy with shoulder-length, spiky red hair and a tall man with darkly tanned skin and a purple mohawk squeeze through to slam it shut behind them. A second later a slender boy with his pale blue-green bangs spiked over one eye squeezes after with a relieved sigh. "That were a grand bit o' fun, that was!"

"You kids know how t' throw a bash, that's fer sure," Chuu agrees, sounding surprisingly sober for the Drunk-Fu Master.

"Sorry we're late," Touya apologizes to the band, "but the traffic's quite thick out there."

"Dude!" Yusuke points a shocked finger at the three by the door. "_You're_ Pocky's roadies??" (The three had dropped by once and a while in the last sixth months to go clubbing with Kohaku and the others--Chuu even got banned from Childe Demon.)

"Och, wouldja look at this 'ere?" Jin laughs, slinging one arm around the other's shoulders. "It's Team Urameshi, right enough! Long time no see, eh?"

"Jin-kun!" Kohaku laughs, stretching an arm upwards with a smile. The wind apparition gladly catches hold and pulls her to her feet, sweeping her up and spinning her around before setting her gently down again. "Glad you survived the fans. I had no idea we were this popular!"

"Neither did I." Everyone but Keiko nods at Touya's admittance. "Did we do well with the special effects?"

"Aw, Touya-kun," Ally coos, sliding off her chair and prancing up to him with a smile. "You guys were spot on and everything! Kiss kiss!" Playfully the pair air-kisses each other's cheeks, laughing. "I didn't think ice-folk would have such a fun sense of humor, but I was so wrong!"

"Touya's laughing," Yusuke tells Aislin with wide eyes. "I never saw him do that."

Keiko rolls her eyes. "You should have seen him after Genkai got through with that test of hers before the Final Round last year. You talk in your sleep, by the way."

"Nice drop, Jin," Kohaku tells the Irish male, smiling. "Not too high and at just the right second."

"Och," Jin scolds, "an' here ya are doubtin' a master o' the wind and all! 'Twas my element you was droppin' through; o' course 't was 'right on'!"

"Hn," Hiei snorts. "I was waiting for you to pass out. Hummingbirds, the lot of you." Everyone starts laughing and the group settles in, chatting for nearly an hour before a polite rapping is heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Cassie chirps, half-rising from her chair, Jin perched on the back like an oversized cat.

A warm laugh. "Just some family of a certain pup." Shrieking in joy, Kohaku races to the door, flinging it open and herself into the arms of her parents. "We figured we might as well show our support before our daughter gets too busy or tired to talk to us," Benjamin explains. "That, and my brother called to tell us about her performance tonight."

"You saw it?"

Mei ruffles her daughter's hair. "Of course we saw it, honey! Have we ever missed one of your concerts?"

"Since you got the band started, anyway," Koryu quips, holding out a large bouquet of roses. "Congrats, sis!"

"Oooh, I've such a great family!" Breathless, Kohaku whirls, dragging her family inside to introduce them to her enlarged pack. More talking ensues, until with firm expressions the adult wolves gently shoo everyone out to ensure that they get some sleep for the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still don't like the chorus, but the rest of it turned out well.


	11. Chapter 11

Due to lack of encouragement (read reviews) I'm putting a minimum limit to reach if you want me to post the next chappie. Cold, yes. Cruel, certainly. But relax, it's only five. Hopefully I 'see' a few new faces.

**Kitsune Kit:** Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Suiyu: **Yeah, that was my random muse Shiku (Verse) taking it and putting it on 'repeat' until I wrote it down.

**Darkspirals: **(blink) What site? If you just put a couple of spaces here and there it should work next time.

Chapter 11

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning everyone!" Kohaku cheers the next day, bouncing around with more candy-jewelry swinging from neck and wrists. "Ready for a great day of weakling-bashing??"

"Somebody smack the wolf," Aislin grumbles while sipping at a mug of black coffee. "Aisu-kami's sake, too perky!"

"Aww, somebody's not a morning person!"

"Get out of my face before I bite you."

"And get the sugar away from her!" This is from Hiei, curled up on 'his' windowsill. "Before she drives us all mad!" Today Kohaku seems to be going for the simple look. Black jeans, black tank-top, black sneakers. Liberally scrawled on with purple-glitter-glue. Her hair is bound up with her purple feather-scrunchy, accented by the hippie-style sunglasses with purple lenses perched on her nose. Under the candy bracelets are leather cuffs lined with black faux fur, gleaming with silver metal-work with a matching collar around her throat. Hooked around her neck is a pair of earphones, attached to the cd player hung on her belt that's covered in star stickers.

No one else is dressed much fancier. Yusuke's in his sneakers, blue jeans and white t-shirt. Kurama has chosen a green silk long-sleeved shirt to go with tan khakis and comfortable slip-on shoes. Hiei--black everything, enough said. Kuwabara is once again in his absurd white pants, bandages wrapped around his waist underneath a long white trench coat with the words 'Health first!' written in kanji on the back. Aislin is also in white, but her outfit is much more suited for the occasion.

White leather wraps her like armor from shoulder to waist, loose, light wool sleeves billowing wing-like around her. More wool hugs her legs as comfortable, non-constrictive pants that tuck into white leather ankle-boots. Her long snowy tresses are bound back into a severe braid, leaving only the wine-colored streaks hanging free.

"Aw, come on, guys! It's a bright new day and this is my chance to give Hiei his life back!" cajoles the energetic wolf demon.

"It's nearly time to leave anyway," Kurama sighs. "Shall we go early? End things so much the faster." Instantly Kohaku cheers and bolts for the door, throwing it open and colliding with the four teens waiting outside.

"Ow!" Laughing, the four steady her and straighten themselves out. "Candy, did you eat sugar already?" Craig questions, snickering.

"Just a couple suckers. And a necklace. Ooh! And a Ring-Pop! Love the Ring-Pop!"

"We'll just get her down to the stadium, guys," Cassie tells the relieved team. "See if we can't get her to burn some of that energy off." Giggling, the three girls bound off down the hallway, leaving the two boys to shuffle inside and look sleepily around.

"Thought you were awake, Craig." The blond boy shrugs at Hiei's comment.

"Meh. Just burned off my coffee."

"And the girls?" Aislin queries archly. Luke gives her a lopsided grin.

"Lotsa sugar. Don't know how they do it, yanno? Long night, couple of candy bars and some soda and 's like they got full night's sleep on a feather-bed." Both boys flop onto the couch next to Aislin and Kurama with identical sighs, propping their feet up on the coffee-table. Within moments they've crowded the smiling youkai off the couch, stretched out and asleep, a couple of contented house-cats putting the morning to good use by dozing it away.

Kurama shakes his head, a tiny grin tugging at his lips at the sight of the two teen boys, the lighter Luke half on top of Craig, the blond boy's arm curled across the red-head's back. "Remind you of anyone, Aislin?"

"Hm?" Aislin's dance with mischief. "No, not really."

"Come on, Aislin."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Hiei, do you?"

"Hn. My skin itches with the very memory."

"Aw, you're no fun, Kikan-kun."

Yusuke settles a hand on Kurama and Aislin's shoulders, steering them towards the door, doing a poor job restraining his laughter. "Come on, let's get down to the stadium before they start without us!"

----

"Arrogant puppy!"

"Snot-nosed, muck-rolling bitch!"

"How dare you??"

An audible smirk. "Oh, I dare! I dare!" The Team walks into the hall connected to the resting-rooms reserved for today's fighters in time to hear a full-scale cat-fight being waged. Well, sort of. Only one is a cat demon. The other is Kohaku, sheltering her two friends behind her. "My friends aren't meat!"

"They're humans, pup, of course they're meat! That's what humans are for!"

"I take offense to that." Yusuke's voice is neutral joviality as he saunters over to Kohaku, Cassie and Ally. "Since I'm human myself, and I ain't no one's meat."

"I can handle this," Kohaku growls. Aislin shrugs.

"Never said you couldn't. Those two okay?"

"We're fine," Cassie tells the koorime in a voice that quakes from a mixture of fear and pain. A single set of claw-marks bleed sluggishly by her shoulder-joint. "She just startled us, is all. We're fine."

"Bull-shit," Yusuke snorts, gently steering them ahead of him towards their resting-room. "We got these two pretty musicians covered, Kohaku. You have fun now. And no biting!"

"Awww!" The cat demoness is staring at Kohaku, who is watching Yusuke leave with her new wolf ears drooping. "But Yuuusuke--!"

"No biting," Hiei confirms as he walks past. "She's not worth it."

"Oh." The ears go back up. "Well, since you put it that way..." The Reikai Tantei close their door on the growing sounds of a tussle, mostly involving a lot of yowling, flying fur and barks of discomfort. A few minutes later a cheerfully-panting wolf noses the door open and slips inside, sitting down to lick at a few scratches on foreleg and shoulder.

Cassie is sitting on one of the benches in between banks of lockers, Aislin straddling the bench beside her, just finishing first aid on the scratches. "Enjoy yourself, Miss Rough-and-Tumble?" the koorime inquires archly, not even looking up from the knot she's tying on the bandage. A pleased woof is the response, the amber-colored wolf standing up long enough to kick the door shut then returning to licking her wounds. Hiei collects a few bandages and the disinfectant from Aislin, stepping lightly over to Kohaku and crouching down to look her in the eyes.

"Change back, baka ookami. We need to make sure those scratches don't get infected." He blinks as she does so, noting something he hadn't before. "Aren't your eyes yellow-green?"

"Hm? Of course they are. Why?"

"A second ago, they were bronze."

Aislin snorts. "Probably a side-effect of using her reiki. A interesting one, but nothing major. You should know that, porcupine head."

"Snowflake."

"Everyone, it's too early to argue," Kurama soothes before another of the famous Aislin vs. Hiei spats can really get started. The two elemental apparitions stick out their tongues at the fox before they either go back to their ministrations or begin them.

"How bad ya get the other girl?" Kuwabara looks somewhat unhappy--cats are his favorite creatures, and he's never liked it when a cat-anything is their opponent. Except for that arrogant tiger demon, Byakko. He was just annoying.

Kohaku shrugs, wincing as an alcohol-dipped cotton ball is rubbed over a particularly nasty scratch on her cheek. "Not too bad. It was just a tussle, is all. She got in a couple good shots, I got in a couple of good shots, and then security came by to break us up and escort Prissy-kitty and her team to their designated location-thingy."

"Recovery room," Kurama says just as Yusuke corrects with, "Locker room."

"Whatever. Ow!"

"Sissy."

"Psychopath!" Hiei rolls those surprisingly expressive carmine eyes as he places a bit of medical tape over the cheek-scratch before moving on to the deeper one welting up on her neck. "Nyow!"

"Hold still." "Ow!" "I said, hold still." "Damn it, fluff-head, that hurts!" "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me fluff-head?" "Then stop being a prick and go easy on that alcohol! Ye-OW!" "You're being immature." "You're being cruel! Lemme do it!" "Give me that back, baka ookami." "No way! Not a chance! I can doctor myself, thank you very much." "You can't even see half of your scratches." "So?? I can feel 'em, can't I??"

Everyone is watching the exchange with varying expressions of amusement. Yusuke and Kuwabara are turning blue from trying to keep from laughing at the sight of Hiei and Kohaku tussling over the bottle of alcohol and the cotton balls. Kurama is biting his lip with his arms wrapped around his ribs, bent nearly double with merriment. Aislin is laughing in silence so hard that tears are running down her face to land softly in her lap. Cassie and Ally are staring at the two apparitions with something akin to shock, as if one of them has sprouted a extra head.

"Ow! Damn it, my tongue will work just fine! A canine of any species has a cleaner mouth than a person's! Get away with that damn stuff!" "Just hold still, idiot. This will be over a lot faster if you let me do this." "Not when you're going to be so insensitive! Ow!"

"This conversation just sounds so wrong," Cassie mutters to Ally, who nods in agreement.

A warning note creeps into Hiei's voice. "Kohaku..." With an irritated huff Kohaku finally submits, having substituted the alcohol with a gentler disinfectant. A few minutes later all of the scratches are neatly hidden underneath light cotton bandages or medical tape, the wolf apparition lifting an eyebrow at the oddly stylish showing she now makes. Somehow, the bandages only accent her varying accessories, showing stark against her black clothes.

"Huh. If the damned things didn't sting so much, I'd almost thank that neko-youkai for making me have these. The fans are going to go bonkers."

"Fans?" Yusuke gasps, slowly returning to a much healthier color. Ally snorts, jerking a thumb in the direction of the stadium above them.

"There's seriously a lot of demons out there wearing neon, glitter, spangly-things, and waving around posters with our names on it. And that's not even counting the banks of seats that the wolf clans have taken over."

"I'm so popular I could just strangle," Kohaku chirps, restraining the impulse to start gnawing on the bandages to lick at the scratches beneath. Hiei notices this and just gives her a warning look. She responds with a rolling of her eyes in a gesture of 'I wasn't gonna'.

A familiar voice blares over the speakers hooked up in every locker-room, Koto being inordinately cheerful for eight o' clock in the morning. "Hello, everyone! And welcome to the opening matches for the Dark Tournament! It's a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky, and an expected high of eighty degrees! But enough about that, let's get the blood and screams of pain flowing! First up, Team Konoha versus Team Nagaika!"

The waiting Teams listen as the match is decided as a two-on-two match, with the remaining member of each to fight if somehow there's a tie. Such as both pairs dying. Koto is as disgustingly awake and cheerful as her opening remarks during her commentary of the fight. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt! Let's see an instant replay! As you can see, Koke sliced Maigo's head almost clean off! What an attack! Now Goki's got Kish in the Double-Decker Jushin! I haven't seen that move since the original fighter, Jushin himself, used it on an opponent to win the 'seventy-five Tournament! Ladies and gentlemen, can you just feel the agony??"

"Of the fight or her perkiness?" Ally grumbles to herself.

"Wait until you meet the ferry-girl," Hiei growls back, wincing at the thought of our favorite blue-haired Goddess of Death. "She's ten times worse." Faint screams and louder cheers blare over the loudspeakers, as well as Koto's overjoyed shouting, signaling the end of the first match.

"Botan?" Kohaku looks up from her minute examination of her new bandages. "She's sweet."

"Kind of like Diane?"

"Exactly," Kohaku nods at Cassie's suggestion, "exactly like Diane."

Yusuke leans against the short bank of lockers. "Who's Diane?"

Ally chuckles. "She's this cheerleader at our school. She's perky but not too preppy, and the sweetest little thing in the world. It's impossible to not like her."

"Would Team Urameshi and Team Sake please report to the arena? Team Urameshi and Sake, please report to the arena. Your fight begins in two minutes." The group rises and heads for the door at the sound of the masculine voice booming over the speakers, Cassie and Ally sticking close to Kohaku to chatter excitedly.

The group waits for only a few moments behind large stone doors before the slabs pulled themselves open, letting the early-morning sunshine pour into the dim hallway to coat everything in pale gold. Yusuke leads the way onto the short-cropped grass, strutting for all he's worth over the green expanse towards the large stone slab. Wild cheers burst out from several portions of the stadium, the earlier comments proving true. A good fifth of the current audience is dressed much as Pocky was last night, waving banners and such proclaiming their adoration of the band and its members. Another fifth is made entirely of wolf youkai, with Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina safely ensconced in the middle of them. Beaming at her new-found relatives, Kohaku boosts Cassie and Ally up over the high partition dividing arena floor and seating, a couple of younger wolves coming down and escorting them to the girls. Only then does Kohaku return to her Team to look over their opponents.

Team Sake is a coed team, three boys, two girls for the main team, another girl as their back-up. "Hey, it's the prissy neko-youkai," the wolf-girl observes, a wicked smile baring white teeth.

The 'prissy neko-youkai' puffs up her long head-fur and hisses, claws out. "Say that to my face you stupid puppy!"

"In a minute." Yusuke and Sake's captain--Koto called the water-male Mizuryu--stand in front of each other, discussing what form the fights would take. As the others had expected (and the audience had anticipated) the fights would be one-on-one, best three out of five winning. A flip of Koto's coin has Team Sake's members choosing their opponents. Kitty volunteers first.

Willingly, Kohaku hops onto the ring floor, waving happily at her fans and family before tucking her hands in her pockets and grinning with high spirits at the neko-youkai. "I'm Kohaku. What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Odd name, but okay. Let's have fun, right?"

"Fun for me," the cat hisses, "not for you!"

Koto raises her arm and drops it, jumping out of the way while shouting, "Begin!" The cat-girl goes to cut the wolf's throat out, but Kohaku is no longer there, the feline's claws slicing through a translucent after-image.

"Missed me, missed me," chants the bronze-eyed girl. She exults in the rush of unlocked power, dancing her way around the ring with effortless moves which always seem to put her just beyond the reach of her frustrated opponent. The strikes that somehow manage to touch are easily blocked by a forearm or fist, the metal rings on the leather cuffs chiming against each other and the rounded studs.

With their keen ears, the fox-blooded youkai standing beside Kuwabara can hear the techno pulsing from Kohaku's earphones tucked in place, a lifeline for the electronic device strapped to her hip. The slender female sways to the music, flowing easily from place to place, stance to stance as if this is nothing more than another private training time.

The cat-youkai is getting pissed. "Hold still, damn it!" Her demand falls on deaf ears, as the song changes to a furious pulsing and Kohaku changes her pattern. Now it is she who is on the attack, striking blow after blow on the ever-more fearful tabby female who makes futile attempts to protect herself. Hiei and Aislin watch in avid pride, recognizing this particular pattern as the one that they had created with Kohaku less than a week before. And now here it is, proving true in battle. A really short battle. Another few whacks and the neko collapses, bawling piteously.

With a snort, Kohaku shoves her out of the ring with a foot. "Meh. Prissy-cat doesn't belong in this Tournament. Go home and play with your mousie."

Koto gulps and goes back to smiling, albeit weakly. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'd say that's a ring-out, and Mikuko is not showing signs of getting up within the next ten seconds...so...I declare Kohaku the winner! Next match!"

Because I'm lazy, I'm just going to recap everyone's matches. Yusuke: so easy a win. One smack. Kuwabara got banged up, but because Kohaku and Aislin put him through the wringer for the past few months beside the wolf-girl, he actually manages to win. Kurama and Hiei don't even have to bother fighting, thanks to the other three having won their matches. Aislin is watching it all with the same pride as before, pleased at everyone's--so far--easy success. It will be the warm up they need for the pressing matches ahead.

----

"Awoo!!" "Hot stuff!"

"Kiss my ass, boys." Yusuke eyes Kohaku up and down appraisingly.

"Oh, can I?" He's still grinning when Keiko, Botan, Aislin and Kohaku slam their fists down on his head.

"Perverted boy," Kohaku growls, tossing her long braid back over her shoulder. "Put on a bathing suit and he can only think of doing one thing." The first day of the Tournament is already over, with only a scratch or two at most still lingering on any member. Kuwabara's healed even faster than usual thanks to the minor-but-excellent healing skills of Yukina, so he's only sporting a couple of band-aids.

As a reward, they've all decided to go swimming! Hence Yusuke's transgression and punishment. Kuwabara was smart for once; he's keeping any further comments to himself. Everyone is already dressed in their bathing suits--even Koenma, who is in his teenage form for the occasion.

"Not every boy loses his brains when a girl walks...Kurama, dear, you're drooling." Hastily the fox puts his tongue back in his mouth and turns bright pink. It had been a while since he'd seen Aislin in that relatively skimpy aqua blue bikini. A thought occurs to Kohaku, who looks over at the white-haired woman.

"Hey, Aislin? I thought your non-biologic thermometer was backwards. Aren't you freezing?"

Aislin smiles and shakes her head, braid sliding across her shoulders. "No. Hiei's letting me borrow some of his aura until we get into the pool." Said fire apparition is perched on the windowsill in bright scarlet swim-trunks with an expression that wonders how the hells he managed to get talked into this. Wisely, Yusuke and Kuwabara have refrained from comment. Hiei is the only one who is not in any way, shape, or form, drooling or the like at the picture of six girls in swimsuits. Kuwabara had to be restrained from an enthusiastic glomp when Yukina emerged from Kohaku's bedroom in a stylish turquoise one-piece with no back or sides.

"Okay," Kohaku cheers, bouncing for the door in a bright tropical-print bikini, long chocolate hair tied back into a tight braid and streak-free, "let's hit the pool! Whee! Oomph!"

"Candy, you gotta remember to look before you leap," Ally chides as Luke helps Craig to his feet. Kohaku releases her death-grip on the door-frame and scratches the back of her head with a sheepish smile. Behind the teens are Mei, Benjamin, and Koryu.

"Oopsie. Sorry, Craig-kun."

"Nah, 's okay, Candy-chan," Craig wheezes--that impact had knocked the breath out of him--batting the air while trying to get air into his lungs.

"We were gonna ask if you all wanted to go swimming with us," Luke explains, gesturing at their own suits, "but it looks like you already had the idea."

"We can still go together!" Botan chirps, clapping her hands together excitedly. Various sounds of agreement are made, the whole group piling out of the hotel suite and heading for the pool.

A few minutes later, the arrangement is thus: Hiei, Shizuru, Mei and Cassie are sunning on the lounge-chairs in the last of the evening light. Botan, Keiko, Yusuke and Koenma are in the hot-tub, laughing and joking while watching the entertainment going on in the pool. Benjamin, Craig, Luke, Kurama and Kuwabara have Koryu, Ally, Kohaku, Aislin, and Yukina (respectively) perched on their shoulders, engaged in a free-for-all battle of 'Chicken' in the shallow end of the pool. The few other swimmers have moved to the deeper end, laughing as Kohaku and Aislin try to lever the other off their 'mount' into the water, with Aislin the eventual victor.

SPLASH!! But the wolf has her revenge: letting herself sink, she yanks Kurama's feet out from under him, sending the red-head and his passenger under the water with an even bigger splash. Grinning, Kohaku surfaces and shouts, "Marco Polo!" And let the game begin...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, this chapter didn't really have much to do with the story, but come on! You can't go wrong with Kurama and Hiei in swim-trunks! (has fun drooling)


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitsune Kit:** Yes, amazing, isn't it?

**Suiyu**: Why do you need a towel?...

**Darkspirals**: But it works. Try just emailing the address, since review software is being such a pain.

**Call Me Kitty**: When I have time away from school/work, I'll do my best to check it out.

**Magus784**: All hail the victorious fifth reviewer, without whom this chapter would not have arrived (maybe)!

**Silverwing**: I think I understood that. n,.,n

Chapter 12

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wouldn't think a fire apparition would be so good at water-games," Kohaku mumbles late that night, sitting on the couch with a snack while Hiei once more perches on the windowsill. Everyone else has gone to bed, leaving them as the only ones awake in the whole suite.

"Hn."

"Come on, fluff-head, I thought we were past monosyllabic grunts."

"Stop calling me fluff-head."

"Why? Sometimes it's the only way I get a real reaction out of you."

"Is that why you keep calling me that?"

A shrug. "Pretty much."

"Hn. Why are you up this late, anyway? You're going to be tired tomorrow."

She holds up her snack--a piece of bread smeared liberally with peanut-butter. "I was hungry." A moment later, sheepishly, "And I can't sleep."

Hiei sighs. "Finish that, then." A blink, and the snack is gone, Kohaku watching him expectantly. With another sigh, this one sounding resigned, Hiei leads Kohaku back to her bedroom, waiting until she has settled herself under the covers of her bed before taking a seat beside her pillows. "Lullaby or story?"

"Your pick." She sounds sleepy already, the fire apparition shaking his head at her bemusing behavior as he takes a deep breath, letting his voice flow into the quiet of the air in an old lullaby. Curled up together in their room, Aislin and Kurama listen contentedly to their dear friend sing, something they don't hear very often though they sometimes pester him to give them a ballad or somesuch. Yusuke half-smiles in his sleep, the nightmare that had caught him up softening into something more pleasant--a memory of him sprawled on Sarayashiki High's roof with Keiko, just watching clouds drift by.

In the next suite over, a sleepless Yukina sits at the window and listens to the rich voice coming faintly through the walls, remembering occasions when she'd heard that voice on her travels raised in that same gentle song. In Kohaku's room, Hiei smiles as he sings, Kohaku sleeping peacefully beside him with one furry ear tilted in his direction to catch every sound.

----

"Welcome everyone to the Second Round of the Dark Tournament!" Koto cries the next morning, the first teams of the day already gathered and waiting for their cue. "Wasn't yesterday a smash??" Shouting, cheers, calls for more blood and pain. "And today promises to be even bigger now that the weaker Teams have been weeded out! We're sure to see some gore, so get ready! Teams, your captains!"

So it goes until the middle of the afternoon, when Team Urameshi is called to do battle. Kohaku starts growling softly the second she claps eyes on their opponents; she's never seen such an evil-looking bunch. It's strictly a male Team, the weakest-seeming still unpleasant enough to creep the wolf out.

"I don't like this Team," she mutters unhappily to Hiei, who nods in agreement while leveling an unmitigated glare at the five. He knows most of these demons at a casual glance, though the last one, a slender male festooned with threads of all colors, is unfamiliar. Briefly he spares a though as to what purpose those threads can be put to, none of them pleasant.

"Be on your guard," he mutters back, attention being drawn inexorably back to the thread-man. Something about those things are ringing alarm bells... "Today you might have to kill."

"A wolf does not hesitate to kill the sick or the weak, Hiei," Kohaku retorts, still under her breath. "These guys may not be weak, but they definitely fall into the 'sick' category. They reek of nastiness." Yusuke waves Kuwabara to the place beside him, the other Team's captain doing the same with one of his team, a lizard-like youkai with skin of old, moldy swiss cheese. The wave of stench coming off of him is enough to make those on Team Urameshi with canine noses cover them and cough, eyes watering.

"Zombie, much?" Aislin chokes, both hands clapped over her mouth and nose, protecting them both behind her long sleeves of warm wool. "Disgusting!"

Even the two human boys in the ring look nauseated when the breeze carries the lizard's smell to them, both coming to the obvious conclusion that he needs to be ashed, and soon. Koto gives the signal and the match begins, dragging out over the course of five minutes. Kuwabara and his rei-sword quickly demolish the rotting lizard, proving that yes, for some reason or another, the lizard has been undead for quite some time. Hiei has eyes only for the thread-man, who twitches every now and then in a familiar gesture. Where has he seen a costume like that before? He must be getting old; a thousand-year memory just isn't as good as when it was eight hundred.

Working together, Kuwabara and Yusuke defeat the captain, chucking him bodily right into the dividing wall to knock him out for the ten-count.

Hiei and Kohaku are up next, facing thread-man and a tiger who looks like he hasn't groomed in months. "Ah, I was hoping I'd get to face you two," the slender demon says, pulling a few long threads from his costume and looping them around his fingers in a practiced gesture. "This is going to be ever so much fun."

The two smaller youkai share a look of wary disbelief. This is not the kind of language they'd expect out of a demon like this. Especially considering the company he's keeping. "I'm Nagatsu, but everyone calls me 'Puppetmaster'."

"Why's that?" Kohaku inquires warily, watching his hands and those threads.

The youkai responds with a warm laugh. "I'm sure you'll find out soon. Shall we get started? Magu is so anxious to try his strength against you, aren't you, Magu?" The tiger grunts, the man beams. "I thought so! Ready when you are, Koto, dear!"

"Um, okay then," the fox says, giving the male an uncertain look. "Begin!"

Kohaku lights off after Nagatsu, Mole Claws out and ready. Hiei goes after Magu, wrinkling his nose at the scent of unhealthy flesh washing off the tiger with every move, half of his attention of the conversation going on around him.

"Hold still! I can't punch ya and end it quick if ya don't!"

"My dear, one punch of yours will likely kill me. I'll stick to running, thank you."

"Annoying sonnuva--"

"Now, now, is that any way for a young lady to talk? Do be a dear and clean up your language a bit?"

"Bite me!"

A wry chuckle. "If I bit you I'd likely be poisoned, yes?"

"You are such a prick!" A startled sound edged by fear just as Hiei slices through Magu to find another youkai that had met death long before the sword had separated head from neck. "What's with all these damned threads??"

Hiei freezes, faulty memory finally handing him the information he'd been trying to recall, then whirls to find Kohaku entangled at extremities and neck by the threads wrapped around Nagatsu's fingers. As Hiei watches, her struggles cease but her face retains full expression, no sound coming out of her open mouth. Nagatsu simply chuckles again, wriggling his fingers. Kohaku's body moves into a crane stance in response, her eyes burning with hatred.

"This is what all these threads are for, my dear. Controlling others. These are what you might call physical manifestations of emotional ties. This red one represents love, this orange one anger, this black one hate, you see? Ah, ah," a twitch of his finger and Kohaku puts a kunai to her own throat, halting Hiei's advancement, "none of that, Jaganshi-san. Killing me would end the game too soon, yes?"

Without waiting for an answer, the demon gestures with his thread-wrapped fingers and Kohaku leaps forward, straight for Hiei. The fire apparition dodges back just as her kunai clangs into the stone where his feet would have been a second ago.

"What game is this, Nagatsu??" Hiei roars, ducking and weaving the sparking purple balls of reiki being thrown at him with only slightly-less accuracy than normal.

"I should think it was obvious," the male clucks in disapproval, "yes? I control your team-mate and ward, and have her kill you. Simple, you see?"

"Hn. What if I don't feel like playing this game?"

The reply is simple. "Then you die." Hiei dodges aside again as Kohaku lunges for him, fist sinking several inches into the hard stone of the ring with a crunch. Hiei spares a wince for her likely-damaged knuckles, then sets his attention to the threads binding his ward. A good half of them are love, indicating how strong her emotional ties can be, but the next greatest number are a true, straight out blue, lapis lazuli blue mixed with quartz white. Something about that color catches the tail end of a thought, Hiei sparing a little more attention to the hunt in order to catch that thought. There's a particular virtue associated with blue. If only he could remember...!

Memory kicks in when it's supposed to for a change, Hiei's lips curling into an involuntary smirk. He's not allowed to cut the threads, is he? How about he lets Kohaku cut them herself? Nagatsu's eyes narrow in suspicion at the sight of that smile, fingers twitching with his pretty puppet dancing obediently to his beat. What is that damned ice-born fire brat smiling about? His ward is trying to kill him, and the only way to stop the one pulling her strings is to kill her, which the oath of warding will not let him do. He's about to find out his answer, while everyone on Team Urameshi is watching the fight in horror and the wolves are busy holding the Piers and Kohaku's American friends back. This is up to Hiei and Kohaku, no one else.

When Hiei next speaks, his voice is normal, conversational, as though he is not avoiding certain death at the hands of his team-mate. "You know, Ikazuchi once gave me a few lessons in the behaviors of the ookami while we were searching for a riddle's key last year. One in particular caught in my mind--want to hear it?"

"Why not?" the demon muses, gestures making Kohaku into a blur of slashing rei-blades. "It will settle your mind for your glorious death, yes? Tell me."

"'A wolf gives their loyalty lightly to no one. But once that loyalty is given...'" The audience gasps when Hiei stops inches away from Nagatsu, arms spread wide as though to invite oblivion in the shape of an unwilling and desperate wolf demon. If it weren't for the fact that Nagatsu is busy controlling said wolf demon, he could easily plunge a dagger into Hiei's unprotected back. Kohaku's eyes fill with anguished understanding as she runs straight for him. "You can stake your life on it."

His Team screams his name in panic when blood sprays across the ring floor, only to fall silent as the scene in its entirety becomes clear. Kohaku is pressed against Hiei, head bowed to rest on his shoulder, arm plunged into the space created by the kajihenge's arm and ribs, sunk to the elbow in Nagatsu's torso. From the angle, it's clear that Kohaku has gone in just below the ribs to angle upwards. Life-fluid streams down to drip off her elbow, puddling on the cold stone floor. Nagatsu slowly looks down at the limb protruding from his torso, threads loosening and falling away from his fingers as his body slumps. With a sickening slurp and tearing sound, Kohaku's arm slides free, a still heart clenched in her fingers to drop onto the ring floor when her strength gives out and she collapses against her guardian.

"I don't understand..." the slender, dying youkai whispers as he stares upward into the empty, hating eyes of Kohaku. Hiei turns his head as one hand rises to the threads still wrapping Kohaku's throat, snapping them without a thought. "My threads..."

"Aren't perfect." Hiei listens in hidden relief as the girl sagging against him coughs once, twice, and then takes a long, shaky breath. "You didn't hear the rest of it, fool. 'A wolf gives their loyalty lightly to none. But once that loyalty is given, you can stake your life on it. Because...'" he prompts gently, twitching a shoulder to indicate that Kohaku should finish. This is a lesson she should have already learned.

The wolf takes another, steadier breath before finishing in a thready voice, "'A wolf's loyalty is absolute.'" With understanding finally dawning in his fading eyes, Nagatsu the Puppetmaster leaves this world for the Reikai and judgment. There are a few more moments of silence, then a smattering of applause that grows into a torrent of sound, including some very potent curses from Yusuke as he lets his fear go.

In the bubble of silence in the middle of that roaring, Hiei feels Kohaku stirring against him and he rests one hand on her waist to steady her. "Hiei?" His name is spoken in a voice meeker than he has ever heard from the wolf.

"Hn?"

"I think I've dislocated a few things. I can't move." With his other hand now braced against her collarbone Hiei pulls back, eyes widening.

"I'll say you've dislocated a few things. I can see your arm sockets from here." Shaking his head in amazement that this rookie fighter is still standing, Hiei scoops Kohaku gently off her feet and glances the way of a deliriously happy Koto.

"Oh, my, people! That was one of the most beautiful displays of death we've seen yet! How dramatic! How absolutely breath-taking!"

"Hey!" Koto squeaks and gapes at Hiei. "Are you going to announce our win or not??"

"Oh, right! And by a spectacular battle, Team Urameshi the winner of this match! Urameshi Team advances to the next round!" That's all Hiei needs to hear. Without another word he carefully leaps off the ring without jarring his ward, carrying her up the stadium seating to Yukina and a few other competent-looking healers, sitting with the petite koorime to discuss techniques.

One of them gives Kohaku a thick piece of leather to bite down on instead of risking an accident with her tongue before they get to work. Hiei helps pop the young wolf's shoulder joints back into place but lets them do the rest, resetting finger-bones, ankle joints, hip-joints, the nerves in her elbows; even the bones in her wrists have not gone undamaged. Finally one of the taller wolves gets Kohaku to cross her hands over her chest before picking her up and bending backwards, realigning her spine with several loud snaps. A gentler move realigns her neck and is accompanied by a few more cracks.

She's panting in pain by the time they've finished, but the skin around her eyes is no longer drawn from the agony, her posture ceasing to hunch as the residual pain is washed away in endorphins. With a nod to her family, Hiei scoops her up again and carries her back down to the arena floor so that he doesn't have to navigate so many halls just to get to the recovery room.

When he gets there, the rest of his Team pounces on him, making a whole lot of unnecessary fuss (Hiei's opinion) and way too much noise (Kohaku's). When everything finally calms down, and Hiei is settled on the windowsill with Kohaku quite firmly perched beside him, the wolf looks over at him.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Do what?"

"Trust me so completely. It's scary."

An eyebrow rises in pure surprise. "I thought everyone wanted everyone to trust them completely." Kohaku huddles in on herself, arms wrapped around her knees as shock sets in. Hiei scoots closer, lending his aura of heat to the shivering girl.

"Not me. It's not safe to trust anyone else with your life. I know, I haven't had any bad experiences in this life to make me so cynical about it, but there it is. I don't think anyone should be trusted with someone else's life."

Her candid statement is rewarded with one of Hiei's still-rare, open smiles. "For a pup, you show a surprising amount of wisdom, Kohaku Piers."

Her normal humor flashes back, Hiei relieved as light springs back into those familiar peridot eyes. "Someone has to be wise in this group. Kami only knows you don't seem to have any!"

----

Later that night, Kurama raps lightly on the door to suite seven-five-three, and blinks when the door swings open at his touch. He pokes his head cautiously inside, looking around but only hearing faint snatches of music from father inside. Trusting to the defenses of Kohaku, at least, Kurama slips inside and calls, "Kohaku? Anyone?"

"In here, Kurama," his team-mate calls absently from one of the bedrooms. The fox-human pads to the correct door and peers inside. The five teens are arranged carelessly on various bits of furniture, instruments in hand. They'd been practicing, those were the sounds he heard. "What's up?"

"Hiei wants to know if you're bunking down here or with us tonight, and if he should leave the chain off."

"Doesn't matter. I'll probably crash down here. We're working on a new song." A ruby eyebrow lifts. So this is what Kohaku is like when the muse is upon her, hm? Distracted, focused, an array of contradictions as she strums Ally's spare guitar.

"All right. Don't forget to eat, you five." And he exits as silently as he came in, the snatches of music beginning again as soon as he turns around. He hears only a few words of lyrics as he shuts the front door behind him.

_"...heart and soul you're a maze..."_ He'd lay pretty good odds that the song is about someone he knows very, very well.

----

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, demons and thrill-seekers of all ages! We're over halfway there! Time for the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament! Only four teams left; who will find the victory??" A half-awake Kohaku growls faintly and presses her ears flat to her head in discomfort at the level of noise, which seems to have grown since yesterday. Or maybe it was staying up until two...Koto's voice snaps her back into wakefulness.

"I know you're all hoping for some good old fashioned torture, and I think with two of our Teams you'll get it for sure! First up, Team Nagaika and Team Toya! Captains, please step to the center of the ring and determine the matches!"

For some reason, the captain of Team Nagaika, Koke the plant-demon, has a set of dice remarkably similar to those used by a demon named Shishiwakamaru in the previous Tournament. On each face is the name of a team member, a different team to a die. The dice would be rolled to see who competed with who. Team Toya's captain, the scaled-yet-disturbingly-bishie fish-demon Akaimizu, actually agrees to this method, and the dice are tossed.

Things proceed smoothly from there, if one discounts the level of bloodshed and the death of three on Team Nagaika--two on Team Toya. The Spirit Detectives, spread out along one of the landings between sets of seating, watch it all in silence as Akaimizu finishes the definitive match by ripping off a few of his opponent's limbs and beating it over the head (if the lump on top of its body was a head) until it's crumpled and bleeding on the ring floor.

Juri over in the announcer's booth is going bonkers with her enthusiasm, though she practically has to shout over the commentary from Koto to make her own opinions heard. It's the pretty water-dragon that calls Team Urameshi down to the stage, all six simply choosing the faster route and leaping from the landing to the arena floor in one smooth jump. Well, Kuwabara has help from Kurama and Aislin. This being the Semi's, the arena is now in an enclosed stadium, though for the life of her Kohaku doesn't understand why. More roof means more chances of it collapsing on the audience if fighters aren't careful enough.

They unconsciously arrange themselves around Yusuke as they stand there, waiting for their latest opponents to make themselves known. When they do, the entire Team relaxes with rueful grins. Rinku chuckles from Chuu's shoulder, the monkey-like demon child still dressed in a bright red shirt over blue-jeans. He's added another set of stars to match the ones that were under his left eye, his body having lengthened into that of a nine-year-old over the past year.

"Damn it, Chuu, you're gonna make us fight you?" Yusuke groans with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Last time I fought you I damned near got a concussion."

"I got off the worst in that fight, mate, so no bitchin'," Chuu retorts back, grinning for all he's worth. "Only fair to give us a rematch and all, right, sheila?"

Kohaku turns a bit pink from the flirtatious wink Chuu sends her way, ears drooping. "Erm, I guess so. But I don't know if I want to fight you guys. You're too nice."

"Consider it a sparrin' match an' all!" Jin suggests, ears already elongated into points and wriggling underneath his mop of a haircut. "Bit o' fun to try meself against ya, 'twill be!"

"Hn. How'd you lot get past the second round? You fell against us before, what's to stop us from defeating you again?"

"Nothing," Touya replies quietly. "Nothing but our own determination." A small nod of increased respect is the ice demon's reward for his rather poetic answer, several fans in the audience swooning with high-pitched shrieks of infatuation.

"Okay, so who fights who?" Kohaku looks from one to another, eyes gleaming. Chuu favors everyone with his charismatic smile, jerking a thumb at Yusuke.

"I won the toss, so I get to spar against this bloke, here." Jin slings a playful arm around Kohaku's shoulders, indicating that she would be the one the Irish kaze-youkai would be fighting. The stranger, a whipcord-steel, silver-haired male, inclines his torso in a graceful bow to Hiei.

"I am known simply as Silver. It is a pleasure to meet you, and will be my honor to try myself against your skills." Hiei nods back with his trademark 'hn', interest sparking at the sight of matched katanas strapped to the stranger's back.

Rinku giggles, tossing a bright blue yo-yo to Kuwabara. "I get to beat you again, brick-head!" Kuwabara growls in anger but his eyes light up with childish delight at his new toy. He's already testing it out when Kurama turns with a sweatdrop to Touya.

"Then that would place me against you, Touya-san." Touya smiles in reply to the light words and winning curve of the fox-human's lips. "Who goes first?"

"Save Yusuke and Chuu for last," Aislin suggests, leaning against the ring. As the back-up fighter, she probably won't be fighting, so she never bothered to hop onto the construction of stone. "It'll placate the fans to see our powerhouses duking it out instead of the blood-shed they want to see."

"I can't guarantee that our fight will be bloodless, Aislin-san," Silver interjects mildly. "As one sword-fighter to another, you know our battles are rarely clean."

"Um, people," Koto interrupts politely, "as nice as this reunion is, the audience is getting impatient." She flinches when all of them turn to her.

In unison: "So?" With a very uncertain expression, Koto returns to her task of keeping the audience from rioting. Juri, who would normally be announcing from the ring instead of the box, is happy right where she is. After last year's 'incident' she was practically in hysterics when offered the floor position. She prefers dealing with the audience instead of the competitors--the audience members are easily taken care of with some self-defense moves and a can of mace.

In the end, it's decided that the matches should go approximately in the order than the original fights should go: thus, the order is Rinku vs. Kuwabara, Touya vs. Kurama, Jin vs. Kohaku, Silver vs. Hiei, and Chuu vs. Yusuke. Winner would be the team with the most members still standing. With relief, Koto announces the order and then gets her fluffy tail off the ring floor. Experience has taught her that most of these matches would be explosive.

She's not wrong. Within a few seconds Kuwabara and Rinku are lost in a large cloud of rock dust from several powdered portions of ring floor, the occasional limb coming into view and accompanied by shouts and insults. Kohaku and Jin are perched on the seating divider, sharing a bucket of popcorn. Yusuke is leaning against the wall just below them, occasionally reaching up and swiping a handful.

After a long, entertaining five minutes, the match ends with Rinku standing on top of a very pissed Kuwabara wrapped in an impressive amount of yo-yo string. There are yo-yos imbedded all over the ring floor as well as numerous holes left by Spirit Daggers. Mouths full, Jin and Kohaku cheer on Touya and Kurama as they hop onto the ring, with a laughing Rinku dragging Kuwabara off and running around the ring after he looses the human boy from his bonds.

The match between the two youkai is pretty eventful. When it ends, Touya is picking bits of frozen plant off of his clothing, and a dazed Kurama is getting ice carefully removed from most of his limbs by a gentle Hiei. Aislin is busy chewing the ice demon out off to the side, the aqua-haired male not really paying any attention. Current score: Chuu's team, 2, Yusuke's team, 0.

But that's before Jin and Kohaku take the ring to loud cheers. Lemme recap: large booms, lots of collateral damage, laughter, several rather bawdy insults, and the winner is Kohaku, courtesy of a wicked tickle attack. Turns out Jin is very ticklish on his always-bare feet. By the time Kohaku gently shoves him off the stage, he's laughing too hard to even use his abilities to keep himself from a hard landing. Kohaku perches on the edge of the ring in wolf-form, tail going a mile a minute as she pants down at the helplessly-laughing Jin.

"I win, I win!" she yips in glee, before jumping down and landing neatly on top of Kuwabara as he runs past. The boy yowls and takes off after the giggling wolf, completely forgetting about Rinku until Kohaku darts by the little demon and swipes his bag of yo-yos. Now there are two people chasing after the wolf, and the rest of the team-members are laughing their asses off.

"Is she always like this?" Silver asks Hiei through his chortles. Squashing down his amusement, Hiei replies in a voice remarkably steady.

"Unfortunately, yes. However, it saves me the trouble of tormenting the fool myself, so..." A shrug. "Now, let's see what your skills are like."

A very relieved Koto announces their match, halting Kohaku in her tracks long enough for Rinku to pounce on her and take his yo-yo bag back. Giving him a hurt look, Kohaku changes back to human form and sulks on the grass against the wall where she can watch the match.

The audience falls silent as the two combatants take their places, katanas gleaming in the stadium lights, eyes grim. Even Kuwabara and Rinku cease their squabbles to watch. A fight like this one doesn't happen very often, once in a lifetime if you're lucky. When Koto's arm drops, the swordsmen vanish from mundane view.

Rinku turns his attention to the others and finds them darting their eyes back in forth intently, oblivious to their surroundings. Damn, he needs to train more. Hope the cameras situated around the higher stands are catching this so they can watch it in slower motion. A pale hand rests on his shoulder and he finds Aislin standing next to him.

"Got your shields up, kid?" "No." "Wanna see the match?" "Kami, yes!" "Then take a deep breath and relax." Rinku staggers as vivid images pour into his mind--it takes a moment before he can coalesce them into a comprehensive view. The two males, almost of a height, are dancing their way around the ring, sometimes in the air, sometimes on the ground. Through Aislin's ears the constant hum of metal-on-metal slows into individual blows, blocked, parried, or swept away.

Aislin's view darts to the side to Kohaku, watching the match with rapt attention, eyes bronzed and tail bushed out, ears pricked forward. If ever there was proof that Kohaku didn't fear Hiei, this is it. Rinku tugs Aislin's attention back to the match, where Silver has Hiei pinned with a katana to the throat.

The fire apparition performs a move so fluid that not even Aislin can see what he does, and all of a sudden a faint spray of blood colors their blades red. The two pause in full view with Silver sporting a new cut on his shoulder, Hiei a slice on his cheek. Then they take off again.

The match lasts for three more minutes, and ends with Hiei standing over a prone Silver with the tip of his katana resting on the joining of spine and neck. The crowd starts applauding and howling despite the fact that there are only a few scratches here and there on either fighter. When Hiei drops onto the grass he is pounced on by an enthusiastic Kohaku, who then hauls him over to the wall and breaks out the first-aid kit, visiting divine retribution on the fire apparition in the form of the stinging disinfectant. She's chattering at him at an incredibly fast pace while cleaning the scratch of his cheek, "Ohmigosh Hiei that was incredible I had no idea there were three people in the worlds who have your skills with the blade I was so excited I don't think I'll get my fur to lie flat for a week I can't believe you just got away with a few scratches--oomph!"

"Shut up, baka ookami," he says with affection. Her expression warns him to remove his hand before it gets licked. By the time the last of Hiei's scratches are tended, Yusuke and Chuu are already up in the ring, ready to start battling. It's pretty uneventful, just a lot of punching and kicking and reiki balls flying all over the place. Chuu breaks out a flask of super-strong alcohol and has fun with Yusuke yet again, oozing around most of the kid's attacks like they're nothing.

Until Yusuke turns up the heat. Rei Shotgun, whee! That was quick. And there's a Chuu-shaped dent in the wall.

"Um, okay. That makes a total of three wins for Team Urameshi, making that team the winner! Okay! Moving on to the Final Round!!"

"Wow, Chuu. I didn't think you could make cement angels."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that tactic worked surprisingly well. I got a bonus sixth review out of it. I'll try not to use it too often, though, only when it seems like no one's paying any attention to me.

Starling: You have a death-wish, I'm telling you.

No, I just like attention. Anyway, sorry I don't have the translation to Nagatsu's name, I pulled it from Hana-Kimi (For You In Full Blossom) and Magu's is kinda made up.


	13. Chapter 13

(To Starling) I write quizzes now?

Starling: News to me.

**Sillylittlenothing**: Sorry, couldn't resist poking a bit of fun. Gods only know I have to find fun where I can now that working in a department store consumes large chunks of my life. I've come across an excellent series of YYH fanfictions on private website; as soon as I have my computer back--working on a laptop right now--I'll put it up here if I can. As for Kurama and Hiei's relationship, it's easy when you're pretty non-hormonal yourself to focus on the affection and little things rather than the drooling. Though Kurama's still one of my top three glompable bishies.

**Nura**: Wow, two new reviewers in a row! I feel loved! And thanks, it's kinda hard to get Hiei to show any kind of affection towards someone besides 'the snowflake' and 'the fox'.

**Kitsune Kit**: Woot indeed. n,.,n

Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining members of Team Toya--Akaimizu the fish-demon, Michiru the disturbingly-pretty spider demoness, Goku the fox, and Buru the dog demon--eye their opponents with wary anticipation as they stand on the ring floor.

"I thought teams couldn't compete in the Final Round unless they had at least five members." Yusuke shrugs in answer to Kohaku's uncertain statement while staring Akaimizu down, his usually warm chocolate eyes cold and angry. He had not enjoyed the sight of the fish-demon rending his last opponent limb from limb.

"That was the last ruling I heard," Aislin confirms, glaring daggers at Michiru for some reason beyond the wolf's understanding. "It's also a rule that's been in the books for as long as the Tournament has been run. If they change it now they are going to have a problem. I can think of over two dozen demons from past Tournaments who would have won had that particular rule not been in existence. And nearly all of them are in the audience."

They turn their attention to Koto and Juri whispering over in the announcer's booth, a piece of paper between them and frowns marring both pretty faces. Eventually Koto straightens up with an even bigger frown and picks up a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it disturbs me to announce that after centuries of long-standing, a rule is being absolved. And not just any rule. While part of me rejoices at the thought of more bloodshed, the rest of me cries out at the violation of these important laws. Ladies and gentlemen, the match between Team Toya and Team Urameshi will be held despite the lack of the critical fifth member for the fully-demonic team."

It's as if a storm made entirely of discontented howls comes to roost in the stadium, a large portion of it from the _very_ unhappy wolf demons taking up a fifth of the stadium seats. Even non-fans are extremely angered by the announcement, including those previous Tournament Teams Aislin had mentioned.

"This ain't gonna be pretty," Kuwabara mutters, moving closer to Kohaku with the misguided thought of protecting her if things turn even uglier.

"People, people!" Koto shouts into her microphone, "This is not my idea, and at the risk of my job, I disagree with the ruling just as much as you! Please calm down and we can get this over with!"

"Gee, I feel loved." Yusuke shifts his weight to his other foot, hands jammed deep into his jeans pockets. "Either way, that scale-face is going down. I don't have your nose, little candy-wolf, but that guy stinks of bad karma."

"Sugar wolf," the girl corrects absently, rubbing the back of her neck. "So I guess we're really going through with this."

Her group makes varying sounds of unwilling agreement, none of them happy that they will be fighting yet again. Koto, every inch the reluctant announcer, takes her place at the center of the ring. "Will the first fighters please step forward?" Hiei, always ready to remove another fool from the world, takes a step forward only to have a tanned hand block his path. He looks into the face of Kohaku, to find her utterly serious and without her signature earbuds and disc player.

"No, Hiei. Let me. For some reason I'm just itching to fight this guy." 'This guy' is Buru, stocky with an unruly thatch of metallic gold flopping into golden eyes. The wolf-girl's eyes are bronzed over already, tail out and curled upward in dominance.

"Come on, puppy," Buru calls, voice mocking. "Come and try my strength. I'll send you yapping back to your mother."

Resigned, Hiei watches as Kohaku leaps into the ring and starts circling with the sun-hued male, hackles raised on both necks. The other wolves are howling cheers at her, fists pumping into the air to the uncanny rhythmic ululation of their voices. It almost sounds like music. Music? The garnet-eyed male brings all of his attention to focus on the two combatants, and finds that Kohaku is swaying slightly to the cheers, seemingly unaware that she's doing so. He still hasn't heard Koto or Juri officially start the match. Right now, he doubts they need to.

"Such a cute little puppy," Buru croons with venom, both of them shifting downward into their canine forms until there is a golden retriever-type dog and a chocolate-brindle wolf stalking around and around in the limited confines of the ring. "It's going to be so much fun to teach you how you should act. Strutting around like some pack-leader? A lesson in humility is needed."

"Humility?" Kohaku snorts, lips peeling back to show her ivory fangs. "In my world, there's no such thing."

"How about I show you a new world?" Snarling, Buru slams into Kohaku and sends the both of them tumbling end-over-end across the stone floor, snapping and clawing at each other in a blur of rage. The part of Hiei's mind and soul that hold the guardianship bond stirs and floods him with the need to stop the fight, to step in and beat the arrogant dog demon to a bloody pulp for daring to lay a tooth on _his_ ward. Yusuke looks over in time to see Hiei bite through his lower lip as he exerts his considerable will to keep himself in one place, huddled in on himself with his hands locked on his elbows.

A yelp of pain yanks the boy's attention back to the ring, where Kohaku is shaking off a hard blow to the head with her feet spread wide. Her head comes up in time to see Buru bull-rushing her. A wicked grin replaces the snarl as she compacts herself into as small a shape as possible before throwing herself forward. Buru yips in dismay as she impacts with his speeding legs, sending him sprawling across the ring and right off the edge onto the grass.

Heartbeats later he's back in the ring, panting and furious that this so-called puppy has managed to best him even this much. He throws himself once again into the fray, and again the two become nothing more but colored blurs writhing in melee combat.

"This is Kohaku's test, ryu-kun," Kurama whispers to his soul-sibling, and the spiky-haired male realizes that his hand has been stroking the hilt of his katana for the past several seconds. "We must give her the chance to prove herself." Kohaku's defiant howl draws them back to the sight of Buru stumbling back with a bloody ruin for an eye.

"Damn, you shouldn't be this strong!" Buru shakes his head to clear the blood away enough for him to see from his remaining eye, a faint quiver of tension making his long fur shimmer under the floodlights. "Who are you??"

"I am the daughter of Mei Blade-arm and Benjamin Blood Moon, niece to the Thief-king and a fighter in my own right. I am a member of Team Urameshi, ward to Hiei Jaganshi, and a practitioner of rhythmic martial arts. Above all else, I am a force to be reckoned with." With every word, Kohaku's reiki had pulsed higher until she stands in a huge bubble of purple and green streamers, eyes no longer bronze but luminescent purple. Another defiant howl sends that energy soaring upwards into a ghostly canid shape that sweeps straight for the frozen Buru.

A brilliant flash explodes outwards upon impact, blinding everyone for a few brief moments. Blinking away the spots from their eyes, the entire audience is shocked at the sight before them. Unaffected by her own energy, Kohaku has taken the opening and now stands at the edge of the ring, hackles and bared fangs daring Buru to retake the ring. The dog demon lies sprawled on the grass, unconscious and bleeding from several new slashes. After a few seconds with her ears cocked towards Koto, the wolf demon glances over and barks once.

"O-oh! Oh, right! One! Two! Three!" And so on through the ten-count, winning Kohaku her match. Tail and ears up, fur fluffed on end, Kohaku limps happily off the stage and over to Hiei, tongue lolling with excitement. Hiei kneels down as she approaches, not even hearing the wild cheers behind him as the ookami clans burst into exuberant celebration. Kohaku's grin just gets wider when Hiei's hand comes to rest between her ears, a proud smile lighting his face--the sun breaking through clouds.

"Good job, Kohaku. I think you've earned your freedom." Somewhere inside the both of them, the ward-link stretches and then dissolves away, leaving mutual respect and pride behind.

"And a visit to the healers," Aislin breaks in with a concerned frown. "Kohaku, you might not have noticed, but Buru managed to slice you up in a few places. Can you even use that foot?" Startled, the two celebrants look down to find Kohaku's left front paw is almost mangled, bone showing through in places.

"Damn, I didn't even feel that," Kohaku says in awe. "I don't even feel it now...uh, that's a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Baka ookami," Hiei tells her in exasperation, scooping her up and carrying her to her family to be patched up. He wants to stay until they've finished putting her back together, but he's drawn back down when Kurama takes the ring with Goku. Old habits, especially ones a few centuries in the making, die hard.

--

"So the two handsome foxes get to lead the next merry dance, eh?" Goku beams at Kurama, fire-orange ears perked forward in interest over equally-bright hair. "Oh, this'll be a real kick! I've always wanted to try myself against the legendary Yoko! If I'm still alive after the battle, can I have your autograph??"

The others look like they've bitten into lemons. Sweet lemons. A fanboy will be Kurama's last opponent in the most deadly competition of the three worlds?? Aislin just sighs and rests her forehead on a hand, shaking her head slowly as if in utter disappointment. Kurama doesn't even bat an eye, rather, he looks disgusted. "You need to hone your performance skills, Goku-san. Your acting is terrible."

The red fox beams at the ningen-fox with pleasure, "You knew I was faking! How nice! Most people think I'm serious."

Kurama is not impressed. "Anyone with half a mind should be able to see through such a shoddy performance. No offense, Yusuke, Kuwabara." The two human boys glare at their friend--of all people, he's usually the one that tries to avoid insulting their intelligence.

"Guess that says quite a bit about the people I meet, doesn't it?" Goku looks over at Koto and winks in outrageous flirtation. "Hey, pretty vixen, want to get our match started so I can go out on a date with you sooner?"

"Sorry, I've already got a boyfriend," Koto tells him scornfully. "Fighters, get ready! Get set! Go!"

In an instant the Rose Whip is out and licking a deadly path towards the place Goku had been standing a millisecond before. A plant with broad leaves wraps itself around Kurama's arm in time to ward off a blow from Goku and his sword-fern.

Hiei startles at a calm voice speaking up beside him. "Kurama's a ranged specialist while Goku seems to prefer melee. Who's got the better odds?" He glances over to find Kohaku with the back of her newly-healed hand to her mouth, licking at the tender flesh in subconscious reflex.

"It all depends," Hiei replies, voice steady. He refuses to betray how much Kurama fighting as a human still makes him nervous. "Depends on whether or not Goku is as good as his act is bad. If he's even half as good, Kurama might have to actually fight."

"What?" Kohaku stares at her now-ex-guardian. "You mean Kurama's not even trying??"

A snort. "I believe the phrase you use is, 'duh'? It's Kurama, hands down."

Up on the stage, the sharp-eared foxes catch every word as they 'dance' their way around the ring in a pattern as intricate as Kohaku's fastest routine. Goku smirks, bringing his sword-fern down in a vicious chop. "Your friends are pretty cocky, hanyou. Oh, wait, you're not really a half-blood, are you? You're a freak."

"You will have to come up with something more creative in order to upset me," his opponent informs him, blocking the sword with his leaf-shield and lashing at the fleet-footed red with his whip. "Aislin called me so much worse before I won her over."

"That," Hiei speaks from experience, "would be an understatement."

"Oh, piss off, porcupine head."

"Stop calling me that, you damned snowflake!"

"People!" The two elementals stare at the wolf with expressions of annoyance. "Your soul-mate is fighting for his life over there. Pay attention!"

"No need, Kohaku," Kurama tells her evenly as his Rose Whip wraps itself around Goku's throat and digs its thorns in. "I do believe this match is mine. Yield, and I'll consider sparing your life." A rude gesture is the captive fox's response and Kurama sighs. "So be it." Kohaku makes a face at Goku's head rolling across the ring floor.

"Eww, messy."

"Yes, but effective," Kurama tells her as he joins their small group. The whip has already been returned to rose form and tucked into his long mane. "And I did give him a chance to keep his life."

The wolf shrugs. "Hey, one less stupid person to taint the gene-pool. Like I give a damn. Who's up next?"

"Me," Aislin snaps as Michiru takes the ring, overriding Hiei's complaint that this is his turn and springing into place. Her ice blades already gleam in her hands, the koorime not even bothering to use her usual gestures to create them. "I have a score to settle."

"Okay, Aislin has taken the ring in Hiei's place!" Koto declares into her microphone, green-blue eyes wide with anticipation. "This switch will last for the rest of the round and is not reversible! Aislin versus Michiru! Begin!"

Ripping loose with a blood-chilling warcry Aislin leaps forward, bringing her katanas down in a vicious downward sweep designed to take an enemy's head in a second. She's blocked with a thick rope of spider-silk strung between the spider youkai's two 'hands' glowing sickly green. Aislin drops her blades as they steam at the contact and melt away, bringing out a glittering set of shuriken arranged between her fingers.

Those are sent on a whistling course straight at a smirking Michiru and are caught in another rope of web. "Silly little pale-flesh. You should remember that those don't work on me."

_/What are you doing, snowflake??/_

_/She killed people under my protection, porcupine head. Those farmers that I got arrested for that once. Shredded their bodies and ruined their land, turned it into a cesspit that stunk up our territory for years. I'm not going to let her get away with it./_ The fire apparition winces as her mental walls come slamming down almost on top of him, not because Michiru screams in fear. The handicaps that the Committee had placed on Aislin are clinking to the ring floor, the usually-invisible scarves of restraint crystallizing into visibility thanks to Aislin's cold rage.

The entire audience stares as Aislin decides overkill is the better part of vengeance and lets her power roar outwards, kicking up huge clouds of platinum dust that whirl possessively around the ice demon who is tapping into a part of her bloodline rarely seen. When the dust settles, a massive dragon of ice stands over the stunned Michiru, grinning jaw showing rows of serrated, translucent fangs. Aislin is nowhere to be seen.

"Hiei, did you know she could do that?" Kohaku peeps, eyes wide but standing her ground despite the incredible cold radiating off the shimmering scales.

"No." Michiru screams and tries to run away, cowardice being the better part of valor as well as the wiser, only to be slammed down before she gets more than a few steps away.

"I wasn't so strong then, little black widow," the dragon hisses in Aislin's voice, head lowered to the terrified youkai's level so that the female can stare into the sapphire Jagan blazing on the dragon's forehead. "But this time is different. Say goodbye to your soul!"

Michiru's face goes slack, and the dragon throws her body to Akaimizu with a contemptuous snort. "What did you do?" the fish-demon demands.

More dust appears and engulfs Aislin, fading away to reveal her once more in her human form. "I sent her soul to one of the nastier parts of the Void. It's something I learned to do in the last few years, and I decided she should be it's first, oh-so-deserving victim. It's no worse than what she did to people under my protection." Koto is too busy doing the ten-count to comment, though her excitement has been replaced by a little fear.

"Dude, lemme just say again that a mad Aislin is a scary Aislin," Kuwabara mutters to Yusuke, who fervently nods in agreement.

"Remind me not to get on her really bad side," is the other boy's rejoinder before he moves into place in the ring as Aislin exits it, looking extremely satisfied--if a little tired. "Nice job, Aislin-san. And your dragon form kicks ass."

"Hn. Thanks, kid. Don't let it be waste."

"Gotcha." It is an Akaimizu trembling with rage that takes his place before Yusuke with fists clenched at his sides.

"Your team-mate would have done better to kill her."

"Speaking from experience, bodies without souls don't last long, so I'd say just give it time," the Spirit Detective replies calmly, settling into his beginning stance. "Ready when you are, Koto."

Koto, pleased that someone is finally treating her as a person and not just a part of the scenery or something to flirt with, nods and raises her microphone to her lips. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the match you've been waiting for! Akaimizu from Team Toya and Yusuke from Team Urameshi! Begin!"

"You've got no hope of winning," Yusuke says in a quiet voice while watching the fish-demon circle around him in a predatory fashion. "You're the only one left, and even if by some miracle you do beat me, you've still got Kuwabara to deal with. He'll wear you out while you beat on him, and then move in for the kill. And I'm sure Hiei's itching to fight someone now that Aislin switched him out."

Block, block, counter-strike that hits home and sends Akaimizu skidding across the ring. Long talons suddenly sprout from the tips of the youkai's fingers, dripping with venom that eats holes in the stone of the floor. Yusuke's team watches as he sways away from the renewed attacks, neatly avoiding the splattering acid-venom and the razor claws excreting it.

Dodge, dodge, block, cross-arm strike with the human's tanned hand locked on Akaimizu's wrist, preventing the clawed hand from completing his side of the attack. Yusuke throws the demon across the stadium with frightening ease, just standing there as Akaimizu staggers to his feet, a look of disappointment in his honey-brown eyes.

"How did you even get so far in the Tournament, Akaimizu? You're nothing compared to the weakest of Toguro's Team. Every one of my people has beaten yours without breaking a sweat." The demon roars in anger and sprints for the ring, claws out and ready to slash. Yusuke slowly levers his fist up, index finger and thumb out to shape his hand into a gun. His eyes are calm, face otherwise expressionless. Akaimizu just keeps coming, no longer thinking in his rage. "Bye, stupid. Do some good in your next life." Koto holds her breath in anticipation. "Spirit Gun!!"

An enormous bullet of reiki bursts from his fingertip, speeding with deadly accuracy right through the berserking fish demon. His heartless body stumbles and sprawls in midstep, making Yusuke the winner of the match. Team Urameshi has won the Dark Tournament. Again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on, people, do you really think I'm going to let it be that easy?


	14. Chapter 14

(Looking rather disturbed) People, I got one, count 'em, one review for last chapter. If this chapter is a repeat, I really am going to put the minimum-limit-thingy back into place. I would like _some_ recognition for the amount of effort I've put into this story. T.T

**Darkspirals:** Fun-fun-blow-things-up….(starts laughing) You're welcome!

Chapter 14

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, all the bodies and blood are cleaned away, music equipment once more set up on the worse-for-wear ring with Jin and Touya up in the rafters as lighting crew. Koto and Juri stand in the middle of the ring, dressed in very pretty, if rather short, dresses of amber and blue (respectively). Standing or sitting around them as their instruments dictate are the members of Pocky, dressed in their finest glitter-Goth regalia for their final performance as the hired entertainment for this year's Dark Tournament.

With one last audience-pumping shout of encouragement to the band the two apparitions hop off the stage, relinquishing it to the band. To the audience's surprise, no pulsing music instantly pounds from the speakers. Instead, Kohaku steps forward with a look of utter solemnity on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Dark Tournament and our last performance here at this year's Dark Tournament. For one of our last songs we'd like to do something different than our usual style so please forgive us if you'd rather not hear it. This was written just last night, and is dedicated to one of the fiercest and most protective people I know." Stepping back into place beside Cassie, Kohaku gives the nod.

An eerily haunting melody pours from the speakers, winding its way around and around the enclosed stadium. A simple pair of spotlights train onto the singers, as they take identical deep breaths and begin.

"_Through toils I've labored with you by my side,  
A guardian has always been thee.  
Despite choices I've made and paths that I've walked  
Still onward you're walking with me._

_Spirit of fire heart and soul you're a maze  
And lo! I despair of ever winning through.  
One glance from thee and I sing in my cage,  
And I wonder now what you will do."_

Yusuke and Kuwabara content themselves with sly looks over at a stoic Hiei, who is too busy committing the song to heart to pay attention to two people he'd end up smacking anyway.

"_Bound by the power of those deep crimson eyes,  
And a smile that's rarely been seen.  
You've caught me and kept me when I'd stand alone  
But everything's not as it seems._

_Spirit of fire heart and soul you're a maze  
And lo! I despair of ever winning through.  
One glance from thee and I sing in my cage,  
And I wonder now what you will do._

_There's no escaping this dreaming I don't want to try  
No reason for me to break free.  
Together we walk in a circle of power  
And forever connected we'll be._

_Yes, forever connected we'll be._

_Forever connected…_

_Spirit of fire…"_

Silence fills the stadium for several very long seconds as the players let the last notes die away before bursting into thunderous applause. Nodding her head to measure the beat, Kohaku launches them into their performance with a wild yell and the music takes off. An hour later Koto and Juri hop back onstage, gesturing for the rest of Team Urameshi to join their newest member and her band to do one last thing before the Dark Tournament can be declared over.

The audience quiets down as the six people cluster around each other, holding hands as a gesture of their friendship--Yusuke and Kuwabara made sure they're holding anybody's hands but each other's and Hiei's. The fire apparition's hands are claimed by a beaming Kurama and Kohaku as the group takes a final bow and make their wishes.

"I wish that we never have to participate in this farce they call a Tournament ever again," is Hiei's predictable wish.

"I wish Kuronue knew how much we miss him," Kurama whispers, thoughts filled with images of the wry bat apparition who had been as close as family to he and Aislin during their thieving days.

"I wish we could see him and that goofy smile of his again," Aislin chimes in, their eyes full of remembered pain. Kurama had had to leave his friend behind, while an astral-walking Aislin had had to watch him bleed his life away.

"I wish that I never have to fight someone like Toguro ever, ever again!" Yusuke's voice is very fervent. Kuwabara had nearly gotten killed because he, despite all of his training under Genkai, still had a hard time dropping his emotional walls that took up a surprising amount of the Spirit Detective's power.

"I wish I could beat Urameshi into the pavement, if only just once!" Kuwabara nearly shouts, challenge in the gaze leveled at Yusuke.

Kohaku's ardent wish? "I wish that I never get lost ever, ever again!!" A smattering of laughter from her team mates, though none from the fire apparition possessively holding her hand. One last round of applause, then the two announcers declare the Dark Tournament over for another year and everyone slowly starts filing out.

Yusuke turns to Kohaku with a broad smile. "Hey, Kohaku? Kohaku! Kohaaku!"

--

"Kohaku!" The wolf jolts awake to a smattering of laughter and a sympathetic smile from Kurama, blinking and rubbing at sleepy eyes. "Wake up, Kohaku-chan. We're here."

With a heart-felt groan, Kohaku looks around and finds herself still on the ship, the gang-plank just being lowered with a thunk. "Damn it all, I _knew_ that was too easy."

"What are you talking about, baka onna?" As the Team walks down the gang-plank, Kohaku rolls her shoulders and her head to loosen muscles stiff from sleeping against a railing.

"I just had a really vivid dream just now, is all," Kohaku sighs, rubbing at the phantom pain lingering in her left hand. "And it ended just as we won the damn Tournament."

"There's a happy thought," Aislin tells her friend as she dumps the last unconscious demon overboard to awaken in the icy salt water. "How many did we lose?"

"That's why I said it was too easy. Only Kuwabara lost, and it was only, like, once."

"That shoulda tipped ya off right then," Yusuke laughs, and gets brained by an irate Kuwabara. The others watch, sweatdrops dangling by their heads as they watch their captain and his best friend disappear into a cloud of dust. Kurama shakes his head and kisses Aislin on the cheek, walking for the hotel.

"I'll get us checked in, aisuhana, everyone. Try to keep our two hotheads from getting into too much trouble, would you?"

"Sure thing!"

"Hn. Reduced to baby-sitting yet again." As Kurama disappears inside, Kohaku turns to Aislin.

"Hey, Aislin?"

"Hm?"

"Can you actually turn into a dragon?" Wide, startled turquoise eyes stare at her, snowy lashes blinking once, twice.

"Where did _that_ come from??"

Kohaku shrugs. "I dunno. It was part of the dream I had. So…can you?" To Kohaku's surprise, Aislin appears to consider the question.

"You know…I'm not sure. I've never actually tried." Those captivating eyes slide back towards the hotel entrance and light with a soft glow. "Oh, look. Koi's got us checked in already. Shall we pull those two apart or let them tussle a bit longer?" Kohaku looks over to find Kurama waving at them from the glass doors, a smile even visible from here.

"Let them be. I do not feel like dealing with them or their stupidity." Instantly the fight in front of them stops, the two human boys having heard that purposefully loud comment spoken by the smirking fire apparition.

"Whassat supposed ta mean??"

"Yeah, shorty! Why don't ya insult us to our faces??"

"You're ugly." Kohaku and Aislin burst out laughing, leaning against each other as they make their way towards Kurama, trailing a smirking Hiei and two squabbling boys. Kurama hands each of them a key-card for their rooms and leads the way towards the elevator. Kohaku tenses, still half-expecting to see her friends from America walking up with sound equipment. Nothing. Well, nothing besides a lot of snobby, well-dressed millionaires and their trophy women/men and other Teams still dressed for street.

They make it up to their suite without trouble and settle in, waiting for tonight's opening ceremonies and the fighting that begins tomorrow morning at a unholy hour. Aislin is taking a sip of her iced coffee when something flashes in the corner of her vision. An ice-sculpted shuriken whistles through the air and sinks into the wall, trapping a sleeve edged with rhinestones to the pastel-painted surface. The owner of the sleeve just smirks and tugs it free with a small rip, examining the tear with a small moue of irritation.

"Dear me, this is going to be expensive to repair. Did you have to do that?" Hiei, perched on the window-sill, levels a razor stare at the demon. He's actually quite effeminate, with his long white hair tied back in a loose braid and large husky-blue eyes lined with kohl. He's dressed in a loose, poet-style white shirt edged with the rhinestone sequins that had caught Aislin's attention, slender hips and legs encased in painted-tight black pants.

"What are you doing in here, fool?"

The man laughs, a rich rolling sound that still seems practiced. "Why, checking out the competition, of course! And I am pleased to say that your team has not dis…appoin…ted…why is she staring at me?" This is in reference to Kohaku, watching each gesture of the demon with avid bronze eyes. Hiei snickers, remembering his ward's magpie-like tendencies.

"You're wearing sequins."

"And?"

Kurama smiles. "She is what is known as a glitter-Goth."

"Ah. Well, dear child, do you like my shirt?"

Dreamy smile. "Can I steal it?"

The bishie laughs again--this time it's a real sound of amusement, complementing the warm smile. "You are charming! I do hope my companions and I have a chance to compete against your team tomorrow. If you will excuse me?" With a graceful bow, the man turns and walks out. Kohaku settles back with her arms crossed on the back of the couch with a pout, eyes fading back to peridot green.

"I wasn't joking. That was a really nice shirt."

"I could swipe it for you," Aislin offers. "He can't be that good if I saw him before he had a chance to do anything."

"Hn." The koorime frowns at her opposite, still smirking in his seat. "For all you know, that fop let himself be seen. The fact that you saw him means nothing, snowflake."

"Bite me, porcupine head." And things degenerate from there. Kohaku slips off the couch when the two are forehead to forehead snarling at each other, and sidles over to Kurama.

"I'm gonna head down to the restaurant for dinner. Wanna come with?" Smiling, Kurama nods and signals to Yusuke and Kuwabara to follow them out the door, leaving the two 'combatants' to their argument. The four walk down the hallway and nearly trip over another demon, this one a pretty little cat-demon in cat-form. What gives her away is the ruby collar and the tiny wings protruding from her shoulders. To Kohaku's surprise Kurama gives the neko-youkai a respectful nod, which the feline returns.

"Kaichou."

"Kurama. Promising lot this year. I might even break a sweat if I was fighting. Good luck yourself, by the way. There are a couple of your old enemies in the teams this year--watch your back."

"He's got that covered," Kohaku confides with a wink at the startled neko. "And while Aislin's watching his back, Yusuke's watching hers, Kuwabara's watching his, I'm watching Kuwa's, Hiei's watching mine, and Kurama's watching Hiei's."

The cat lets out a snort of laughter. "Kurama! What odd company you keep these days! It'll be interesting to see how far you get in the Tournament. Jya ne."

"Jya ne." And they walk onward, Kurama's glances finding that Kohaku is giving him a curious look. "In case you're wondering, that was Mintoha Kaichou, one of my allies when I was Yoko Kurama. Any team she gathers would be one worth fighting."

----

Hiei and Aislin catch up with the rest of their team after the food's already been served, to find two plates of spaghetti already waiting for them, the koorime's portion cooled by a brief stay in the freezer. Kohaku is watching the two human boys in fascinated disgust while they slurp down the noodles with gusto, sauce smeared all over their lower faces. Her own oversized plate is half-empty and no sauce graces her fanged mouth, but a forkful of forgotten pasta is halfway there.

"You guys are absolute pigs," she tells them, finally remembering her mouthful and popping it in. "Hey, Hiei-san, Aislin-chan. Sit down and dig in."

"Hn." "Ooh, I love this stuff! What was it called again?"

"Spaghetti, aisuhana. A most interesting American dish."

"You guys have had pizza, right?"

"Pizza? Where??" Everyone laughs at Yusuke's eager search of the area around him. The rest of the meal passes in comfortable silence even through dessert, but finally Yusuke stretches and gives everyone a lopsided smile. "Okay, people, let's get the snooze-fest over with."

----

"Hello again, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to this year's Dark Tournament!" The gathered teams roar, only to fall silent with Koto's next words. "Unfortunately, the blood-shed won't be started until after we get the usual boring but oh-so-important rules and regulations out of the way. First announcement; there's been an adjustment in the clause concerning those fighters even close to 'S' class. Would those our aura-seers pointed out please step to the left of the stage?"

Grumbling, Aislin and Yusuke split off from their friends and wander over with the handful of others to where several robed people--humans and demons alike--wait with strips of faintly-glowing gauze. While the restrictive seals are placed on them, Koto the fox-girl and walking Tournament rule-book lists out the offenses not to be committed. It's just the usual: no fighting outside the sanctioned matches, no cheating, blah, blah, blah. In the previous year every one of those rules were broken, and against Yusuke's team, no less. Even Koto looks bored during her spiel, voice a monotone as she recites rule after rule.

The bishie demon that had 'visited' their suite is there--actually, he's one of the ones that got pointed out by the Committee's 'aura-seers' (the unofficial name is bloodhound)--and he waves to Kohaku with a smile. The wolf apparition's eyes instantly lock onto the sparklies attached to cuffs and shirt-collar with a crow's avarice. The bishie laughs, only faintly heard this far away, and walks over once the barely visible scarves a robed female drapes on him disappear against his skin.

"Ah, and so we meet again! Forgive my rudeness before, I have yet to introduce myself." He seems not to hear Kohaku's murmur of 'ooh, sparkly!' and inclines his torso in a courtly bow. "My name is Glace Corbeau, at the lovely lady's service." Kohaku turns bright pink when the male catches her hand and brushes silky lips across her knuckles. Hiei actually growls and takes a step forward, aura beginning to show as a faint purple flame licking the air around him.

"My name is Kurama," the fox-human interrupts smoothly, Corbeau releasing Kohaku's hand and turning towards him. "This is Hiei, Kohaku, and Kuwabara. Our sixth member is Aislin, who seems to still be standing in line."

"Hmm, the restrictive seals they place on anyone A-class or higher _are_ annoying," the male sighs, tugging at one. "They itch abominably."

"Quit whining, Raven, and get your ass to your own team before they do something to embarrass you," Aislin snaps, walking up with a look of utter disgust on her face. "Honestly, all this primping and preening you do is absolutely ridiculous, even for a demon from France."

"Mam'selle, please," Corbeau places a hand on his chest in the utmost picture of offended dignity. "I do not 'primp' as you so put it."

"Then get lost." Extruding an air of wounded pride Corbeau stalks off, much to Kohaku's relief.

"Thanks, Aislin."

"No problem, wolf-girl. People like him get on my nerves." A joyous screech and something impacts with Kohaku with a squeal.

"Oh, my gosh! It's you! It's you it's you it's you! I can't believe it!"

"Ack! Help! I'm getting attacked by a rampaging Cassie! Get offa me, Songbird!" The petite little brunette drops off of her friend's back and grins up at her startled friend. "Cassie, what are you doing here??"

"Class project," is the cheery reply, a camera and pad of paper being thrust under the taller girl's nose. "Document one important event in a friend's life. Plus I get to satisfy my own curiosity at the same time!"

Kohaku rolls her eyes. "My bright little singer, is anyone else here?"

The green-eyed girl appears to consider, twirling a lock of hair around a finger. Yusuke and Kuwabara both have to restrain themselves from picking her up and going 'coo'. "Um…the lovebirds should be around here somewhere, I think. Gods if I know where, though."

Yusuke coughs. "The love…birds?"

"Yo, Candy-candy!" Kohaku turns and grins to see her other two friends sauntering up arm in arm, dressed in the usual Glitter-Goth fashion. Aislin and Kurama stare. The taller of the two is almost a mirror image of their lost friend, Kuronue. "What's hanging, my fine furry friend?"

"Yo, Feathers! My hand's what's hangin'! Slip me some skin, Luke!" Laughing, the three high five each other. "Man, all we need is Ally and my dream's gonna start replaying itself!"

"Nah, she's got a date with a transfer student from Germany and studying for finals to do." The sun-bleached blond boy with light violet eyes shrugs after his comment. "We're here 'cause Luke's got a cousin in the Tournament and his family wanted to cheer him on. How about you?"

"I'm fighting."

"EHH??" Three pairs of wide eyes stare at the wolf-girl. "Whaddya mean, fighting??" "Are you crazy??" "Someone check the girl's temp, I think she's running a fever!"

"All right, that's enough," Kohaku growls half-heartedly, batting the joking hands away. "I'm as sane as I was when I left. Admitted, that's not very, but I'm serious about this. But why are you here, really? You're all human and nowhere near the fighter I was before these guys got a hold of me, this place is dangerous for pureblooded mortals."

"'Pureblooded'?" Luke looks offended. "I'll have you know I'm an eighth bat demon, thank you very much!"

"Half-blood sparrow," Cassie chirps--literally. Kohaku slowly looks over at Craig, who grins.

"Yeah, I can't compete. Guilty as charged."

"And you guys didn't tell me…why?"

"If you didn't know about your own heritage, we weren't gonna be the ones to tell you. 'Sides, the Powers That Be woulda been furious if we'd been wrong and you _did_ turn out to be human." Luke slings his arm across Kohaku's shoulders and ruffles her blue-striped bangs. "But! We were wrong and you're a pretty wolf demon, according to my father. He's Koumori Michael, Enzeru-sama's top field agent."

"_He's_ your father?" Kurama looks distressed. "Oh, dear. I hope he doesn't try to arrest any of us."

"Huh?" Kohaku blinks. "Arrest us?"

"Rather, Aislin, Hiei, and myself. We _were_ wanted criminals, once upon a time."

Luke bats the air in reassurance. "Ah, don't worry. Koenma already updated your status in the Sates to parolee and employee. Dad ain't gonna slap the cuffs on any of you."

"Hey," Aislin speaks up, "much as I hate to interrupt this reunion, Koto's finally shut up and we can go. I don't know about you, but I'm tired and want to crash. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Oi! Wait up! See you guys around--and stay outta trouble!!" Kohaku darts off, following after her team as they head for the hotel and their beds. Her American friends share a skeptical glance from the corners of their eyes before shrugging and wandering off to meet back up with Luke's family.

"Eh, same old Candy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's me, the user of the clichéd plot twists. Yay for realistic dream-sequences!


	15. Chapter 15

(Counting reviews) Holy shii-ite. Six reviews for last chapter and a surprise review for Winter's Rose, making a total of seven and a new record. on,.,no I feel so loved! In return, you guys all get a bonus chappie!! (confetti and noise-makers)

**Suiyou**: Yeah, I had a nice Thanksgiving too, once my system settled down. I really, really hate being a girl sometimes…But we had dinner at my Aunt DeeDee's place for the first time since I can remember, so that more than made up for it! (Plus the food was good!)

**AristocraticAssassin**: The server screwed everyone over. And to tell you the truth, that was originally the ending, when they won. But I figured 'nah, too easy, I can do better.' But I didn't feel like deleting all that work--not to mention all the perfectly useful funny/fluff bits. So, enter the cliché but ever-useful dream-sequence thingy! 

**Crazy-lil-nae-nae**: Thanks! Er, your name wouldn't be inspired by Bubblegum Crisis, would it?

**Magus784**: Yeah, Aislin in dragon-form is cool. I was feeling a little snarly that day and decided exactly what the story said. Overkill is the better part of vengeance. And yes, more action! n,.,n

**Darkspirals**: Of course there's going to be more chapters. Honestly, the whole server-down thing had gotten me depressed and I was so close to just uploading the whole damn thing at once and being done with it. But now that people are reviewing again (I can't believe how much time I spend here, or how much I've come to look forward to these reviews/new chapters) I feel perfectly fine with dragging it out to a suitable degree. (impish smile)

Starling: Wicked, wicked fox-girl.

Yes, yes I am. 'n,.,n' (Hey, I actually have little devil horns for my sig. smiley! Cool!) And no, can't resist loyalty…which reminds me, Jerry Unipeg hasn't reviewed this story for a long time, if at all. Wonder if he knows about it?…But for being the sole reviewer for ch. 13, I shall email you ch. 17 in advance! If you want me to/if your computer can handle it, that is. n,.,n

**Raeneflovescandy**: (blushes) You really think so? Thanks so much! You get a cookie!

Chapter 15

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to the opening round of the Dark Tournament!" The audience roars in exultation as Koto steps onto the ring with her free hand upraised. "Are you ready for some pain??" The noise gets louder, the fox-girl beaming and speaking into her microphone again. "That's what I thought! Okay, everyone, get ready for the very first match! Team Urameshi versus Team Showdown!"

"Huh," Yusuke mumbles, looking at their opponents, "the teams this year are gettin' pretty international."

Kohaku nods, peering with sleep-glazed eyes across the ring. "I think I know the guy in the striped shirt…hey! It's Jason! ((Hey, Bishie-boy! What's up??"))

(("Candy?")) comes the astonished reply, the designated young man walking around the ring towards them. Kohaku's team examines the American boy and blink--he seems like a normal teen. Average height, short-cropped hair dyed cherry red, sharp hazel eyes over a light smattering of freckles. (("Candy, since when do you work for the bad guys?"))

(("Me?? What about you?? You're the one on a team full of nasties!"))

(("Those guys?")) Jason jerks a thumb towards his team, startled. (("They aren't nasties. They're King Enzeru's hand-picked Team. Luke's cousin's on it, too."))

"People? You're supposed to be _fighting_, not _socializing_?" Group glare, and Koto shrinks back. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Kohaku from Team Urameshi and Jason from Team Showdown know each other. Small Tournament, huh?"

(("Don't you go calling _my_ team bad guys, Jason McHaddock!")) Kohaku retorts, poking the taller boy's chest. (("They're Koenma-sama's Team! That's his Spirit Detective over there!!"))

(("No kidding? Huh. I thought he'd look a bit more, I dunno, high-class."))

(("Yusuke's one of the best Detectives Koenma-sama's had in a long time, Jason. Looks aren't everything."))

(("Yeah, okay. Let's get this started before that fox-chick has apoplexy or something."))

(("Right.)) Yusuke! Ready when you are!"

"Right!" And Yusuke hops effortlessly onto the ring, sauntering to the center where a raven-haired woman has been waiting with ill-concealed impatience. "So how should we do this?"

"One-on-one matches will do," the woman replies in heavily-accented Japanese. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, sure. Who's going when?" The order of the matches is decided quickly: Kohaku would be fighting Jason first (she'd practically demanded it be her that gets to smack the 'blockhead' around); next would be Kuwabara and the bouncy little Karen; then Kurama and Luke's cousin Richou; Hiei would be fighting Christine; and Yusuke would be fighting the Captain, Rosalind Brownstone. Koto announces all this in relief and Jason and Kohaku take to the ring.

----

(("Come on, Candy. Are you really gonna fight me? I don't wanna hurt you."))

(("Just shut up and put up, Jason. This is a Tournament, after all."))

"Fighters, get ready! Set! Go!" With a pleased roar, Kohaku launches herself at Jason, slamming into him and sending them both tumbling end over end. When they stop, Kohaku is sitting on Jason's chest, pinning his shoulders with her hands and trapping his legs with her own feet. She smiles down with bronze eyes at the squirming Jason.

(("You always did suck at wrestling."))

"Yeah!" Yusuke cheers. "Go, Kohaku!" With a hard twist Jason breaks free and tosses Kohaku across the ring. She lands in a crouch, skidding a foot or two and launching herself back into the fight.

(("Geez, you always gotta wear these things when we fight?")) A dismayed yelp when Jason pulls off her headphones, disconnecting Kohaku from her music. She makes a grab for them, but Jason dances backward, waving the 'phones over his head. (("Nyah, nyah!"))

(("Gimme those back, damn it!")) Growling, Kohaku pounces on him and sinks her little fangs into his forearm. He shakes her off with a yelp of his own, dropping the headphones and staggering back a few feet, cradling his wounded arm close to his chest and eyeing the ookami with hurt eyes.

(("Whadja do that for??")) Kohaku spits out her mouthful of blood, beginning to circle the uncertain human boy with a rather dangerous expression making her bronze eyes glow. (("Candy?")) Snarling, the teen girl leaps at her friend, teeth bared and claws extended. Jason scrambles out of her way, only to get slammed into the cement with enough force to stun him, leaving Kohaku to stand over him with her fists raised to strike.

"Kohaku!!" The girl flinches and looks to Hiei, standing with his arms crossed and anger burning behind garnet eyes. "You are not here to kill that boy. Let him go." A fierce, defiant growl is her reply. "I mean it, baka ookami. Let. Him. Go."

Reluctantly, Kohaku backs off and goes to the far side of the ring, crouched down with her hackles raised while Jason staggers to his feet. (("Ow, geez. Cool your jets, Kohaku. That really hurt."))

"You. Idiot." Jason turns, blinking at the sight of a rather displeased Hiei.

(("Sorry, don't speak Japanese. Do you know English?"))

(("He called you an idiot, idiot!")) Richou calls. (("You hang out with anime fanatics, you should know at least that much!")) The bat demon faces Hiei. "What do you need to tell the idiot?"

(("Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!"))

"Put her headphones back on. When this idiot pulled them off he disrupted her concentration and allowed her demon side to start surfacing." Richou translates, and Jason stares at Kohaku.

(("I have to put them back on…with her like _that_??"))

Hiei doesn't need a translator--the boy's face says it all. "You pulled them off. You put them back on." Crestfallen, the ningen boy picks up the discarded headphones and sidles towards the annoyed Kohaku.

(("Heere, Candy-candy. Niice Candy. Goood Candy. Please don't take another chunk outta me, Candy.")) He jumps back when Kohaku barks at him, a mischievous gleam replacing the animosity. She creeps forward, then pounces on a frightened Jason, once again sending them tumbling to end up with Kohaku perched on the edge of the ring with Jason sprawled on the grass below. To her Team's surprise a bushy chocolate-brindle tail wags behind her with matching ears poking out of her thick hair. (("Screw it. She's gotten even crazier since she left. I'm staying down here."))

"And winner by forfeit, Kohaku!" Instantly Hiei hops into the ring, jamming the earphones over Kohaku's normal ears and clicking the prong home into her cd player. She blinks; the tail and ears vanish. She looks down to find Karen helping Jason to his feet and clucking over his bloodied arm.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Your demonic tendencies surfaced, that's what happened. You won your match, though," Yusuke comments, looking somewhat uneasy at the fast way his team-mate switched personalities.

(("Hey, Jason, what happened to your arm?"))

(("You happened to it, you nutcase. Go get training for that darker side of yours before you kill someone you care about.")) A lopsided smile takes the sting out of his words. (("And remind me not to swipe your headphones ever again."))

(("Um…okay.")) And Hiei leads her off the ring, the wolf running her tongue over her teeth and making a face at the taste of blood.

Reluctantly, Kuwabara takes to the ring, unhappily eyeing Karen as the bouncy ice-blond girl hops up and down with excitement. Koto steps between them, one hand lifted. "Next up, Kuwabara versus Karen!"

----

"Good luck with the match!" Karen chirps in passable Japanese, a bright little smile making her face light up. "I hope we have fun!"

"Dude, Urameshi," Kuwabara mutters, looking over his shoulder, "this ain't right. She's a girl."

"So?" Yusuke and Karen chorus. "What's wrong with her/me being a girl?"

"My code won't let me fight girls. Especially when they're cute and little."

Karen turns pink and gives him a coy, sideways look. "Aww, you're sweet. But if you don't fight me then you forfeit." Kuwabara wilts. There _was_ that. "So, are you gonna fight me? Pretty pleeease?"

"But…"

"Any time now, people."

"But…"

"Ten seconds to decide, Kuwabara. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

"I can't do it, Urameshi. I just can't."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kuwabara has forfeited due to a complication of morals! Pesky things, aren't they?" The audience roars agreement. "Score stands at one point for each team! Next match, Kurama versus Richou!"

----

"Your team-mate has my sympathy," Richou comments as he and Kurama take to the ring. "It must be uncomfortable to be bound so, unable to fight half his fights because of genders."

"An honorable man don't fight girls," Kuwabara mumbles in his defense. Richou clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

"An honorable man gives everyone an equal opportunity to test themselves against him," Richou counters before turning back to Kurama. "As I will do with you. Are you ready, Kurama-san?"

"Quite. Koto, if you would get us started?"

"Okay! Fighters, get ready; get set; go!" In an instant Kurama's infamous Rose Whip is out and snaking around the fox-ningen's feet. Richou has his weapons out as well; a set of rings formed of bright orange reiki. With a graceful motion the bat apparition throws the first of his rings and takes off running along the edge of the stone platform. The Rose Whip lashes out to slice it neatly in two, only to have its wielder cry out as the ring detonates.

"Oh, wow! Richou's rings explode on contact! Let's see if Kurama's managed to survive the discovery!"

As if there's any doubt. When Richou throws another hoop into the smoke, a rose-pink blur leaps out in time to avoid the second explosion, coughing from having inhaled the acrid cloud. "Oh, sorry," Richou's voice is mild, "did I forget to mention that? The smoke's been tweaked to act like tear-gas."

It's with emerald eyes blurred by defensive tears that Kurama glares at Richou and sends his Whip licking a vicious path towards the bat youkai, only to have it encounter another ring and creating more smoke. "Damn…you," the fox-human coughs, nearly gagging on the horrid smell. Off the ring, Kohaku and Aislin are crouched close to the ground with hands over their noses. Hiei's already moved upwind of it.

"That's the convenient thing of being a bat," his opponent's voice echoes around the coughing male in the smoke. "You don't need your eyes or the ability to sense reiki. All you need is your sonar." The Whip lashes out again; this time Kurama is rewarded with a yelp.

"Bats talk too much."

"Bloody sonnuva…" Several more creative words follow but Aislin snorts.

"Peh. Amateur." Kurama's smirking despite the chemicals making his eyes sting, and he stands up straight, shouting, "Shower of Petals and Thorns!" as he whirls his Whip before him. The smoke is swept away in a near-storm of rose petals and their thorns, Koto wisely having dropped to the grass at the first sign of the smoke and so not in range. Richou is not so lucky.

His voice rises in pain as petals and thorns cut tiny slices out of his flesh, the rings dissolving into the air as the bat apparition falls onto his side. Koto bounds back onto the platform and immediately begins the count. "One! Two! Three! Four!" Kurama flings a couple of tiny seeds off the side of the ring onto the grass--two seconds later vines writhe up and entangle Richou in their grasp, preventing him from finishing rising to his feet. With a flourish, Koto completes her count. "And Kurama is the winner by the ten-count! Next match could be game point for Team Urameshi!"

"Count on it," is Hiei's quiet suggestion as he takes his place in the ring with Christine. The woman is a kitsune of the red-fox variety, and wears her auburn hair proudly in a long flowing ponytail and bangs that sweep over expectant amber eyes. She's dressed in a modest tank-top and sweats, both the same rust color as the tail sweeping behind her; black sneakers are on her feet and her dainty hands are encased in fingerless black mesh gloves.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Hiei Jaganshi," she retorts calmly as she takes out a set of knuckle-claws and drops into a preparation stance. "After all, you've still got me and boss-lady to contend with. And Rosie's no pushover."

"Chris!"

"Oops. Sorry, Ms. Brownstone!"

"Stop chattering and get your head in the game!" The fox's grin bares white fangs as she turns her head back to Hiei.

"That's right! This is all one big deadly game, isn't it?"

----

"Fighters, ready! Set! Begin!" And Koto leaps out of the way--previous experience has taught her that she really doesn't want to get in close range of any of Hiei's attacks. In silence Christine makes the first move, swiping her claws downward in a vicious motion. Reiki blades of a deep red hue are ripped into the air and scream for the waiting Hiei--and are lightly swatted into nothingness by Hiei's blade.

One rusty eyebrow goes up. "Hey…is that a Manzanaki sword??"

"Hn. Good eye." They blur into a series of katas that are unpredictable and efficient at disemboweling, dismembering, or beheading when successful. Each blocks the other's strikes with ease.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to see one in person! Who got it?"

"The snowflake."

"HEY!! STOP CALLING ME A SNOWFLAKE, PORCUPINE HEAD!!" Smack! Hiei gives Aislin a sideways glare, shaking the splattered snow out of his spikes.

"Snowflake."

"Porcupine head!"

"Baka."

"Prick!"

"Ikeiki."

"Kisama!"

"Pay attention to me, please? The one trying to cut your head off?" Hiei smirks at the red fox--it's not a nice smirk. The blade sweeps up, across, and comes to rest against Christine's throat, the point drawing a single bead of blood from that pale skin. She freezes in midmotion, claws lifted to take a chunk from his shoulder.

"Game over."

"Aw, damn. All right, all right, I yield. I want to keep my head on my shoulders a while longer." Koto declares the end of this sub-round with Team Urameshi as the winner, Christine calling to Hiei as her team heads for the hotel to pack. "Hey, Jaganshi! Pleasure dueling with you!"

"Hn. And you. Try again in a few decades."

"You bet!" And the teams separate, Kohaku waving impishly at her departing friend.

(("Better luck next year, Jason!")) Her friend waves back as he and his team disappear into the recesses of the inner complex of the stadium. Team Urameshi takes their place on the sidelines to wait and see if they'll fight again today.

----

It's later that evening, and the Team is gathered in their hotel room, having learned that they won't be needed again until the next day. Yusuke emerges from the suite's large bathroom, toweling his hair dry after his shower. "Hey, anybody seen Kohaku?"

Kurama glances up from his book, curled up on the couch with a napping Aislin snuggled against him. "I believe she went down a couple of floors, to the lounge. The committee set the area up as mild entertainment for teams and their sponsors."

"Oh. Wanna check it out?"

Kurama smiles gently, glancing down at the sleeping koorime with her arms wrapped around his waist. "No, I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself." And Yusuke wanders into the other rooms, finding only Kuwabara sprawled on his bed reading comics. After a brief explanation the orange-haired boy follows his friend, both of them glancing around.

"The shrimp ain't here either," is Kuwabara's comment upon seeing the windowsill empty of its usual inhabitant.

"No, Hiei went with Kohaku to keep those more inclined to trouble looking elsewhere for it."

"Huh?"

"Hiei's babysitting the wolf. Come on, baka." The two leave with surprising silence, Kurama remaining behind with his beloved. In an absent-minded gesture born of centuries of such moments Kurama's hand drifts down and brushes a strand of berry-red hair out of the sleeper's face. A contented smile tugs at the corners of Aislin's mouth as she snuggles closer in her sleep, a faint rumbling purr vibrating in her chest. The fox-ningen shakes his head slowly as he reads, finding it ironic that one of their rare moments of peace comes in a place of battle and death.

--

Downstairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara walk into the lounge in time to hear a very pretty duet being sung; looking to the mini karaoke stage they find Kohaku and her friend Cassie sharing a microphone. "Looking in a broken mirror, I clearly see your reflection. Tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face as you finger traces the edge upon the wall! Who is that I'm calling out to? I can see you walk away from me. Time and time again, time and time again, you will find me knocking on your door! With my back pressed against the weight of the world, and the speed of the night, it felt as if a thread was snapping in two; and I held onto you…held onto you…held onto you…with all my might! As you share an unbalanced kiss with me, I hope you can feel us getting closer to love. And may all of your fears and tearful deceptions both come to rest in my heart! Oh, my love!"

Applause rises as the two take a bow and hop off the stage, heading for the small dance floor and the two young men waiting for them. If Yusuke's eyes aren't playing tricks, it's the two 'lovebirds' Luke and Craig. He looks around and spots Hiei at the table closest to them, looking mildly uncomfortable. Of course, he would be considering he's got at least three females clinging to him.

Kuwabara immediately starts snickering at Hiei's plight, but Yusuke feels like rescuing him. Putting his fingers to his lips he blows a quick whistle. Kohaku immediately jumps to look around and spots Yusuke pointing in Hiei's direction. Another bounce and she spots the problem. A moment later she pushes out of the crowd, stomping towards the offending females with her new ears out and flat. It's not wise to intrude on a wolf's claim.

"Get your grubby paws off my guardian!" she growls, voice loud in the pause between karaoke vict--I mean, volunteers. Hiei looks towards heaven, expression clearly that of 'thank Kami!' as the females bristle.

"Back off, pup. We saw him first!" Growling, Kohaku bodily picks up the woman who measures six feet by the back of her skimpy dress, hauls her to the lounge door and chucks her out on her ass. Stomping back, Kohaku snatches for a second but misses, clawing the third across the cheek and sparking both females' ire.

"Hiei's MY guardian! Get your own!" Hiei glances over at a smirking Yusuke--ignoring the laughing buffoon behind him.

_/Do I want to really get involved in this?/_

_Only if you want to get between those three. One thing I've learned, Hiei: never get in the middle of a cat-fight._ Yusuke might not be telepathic, but his mental shields are still crap. It's easy for Hiei to skim the Spirit Detective's surface thoughts. Judging that this time the boy's advice is sound, the fire apparition takes the opportunity to slip away from the table moments before the second of the unfortunate females gets slammed into it by a very upset Kohaku.

"When a guy looks like he'd rather be anywhere else you aren't supposed to make him choke on your damned perfume! And take a bath! You smell like you went swimming in that stink!" The gathered fun-seekers are watching this growing cat-fight with glee, having decided that this is better entertainment than listening to hacks squawking on stage. With another of her fierce growls Kohaku throws the more petite third female out the door and turns to glare at the second struggling from the wreckage of the table. "Your feet or my hands, you choose how you leave. Now." Whimpering, the remaining female scoots out the door, collecting her two dazed friends as she goes.

While everyone's still staring at the scrawny little wolf that just took care of three of the more powerful female youkai there, said wolf makes a stand beside Hiei to make a declaration. "Hiei's _my_ guardian, and no one gets to glomp him but me! So hands off!"

With that, she drags Hiei over to another empty table and plunks herself down beside him, glaring about indiscriminately. Yusuke just keeps smirking as he sits next to her, propping his feet on the table and allowing himself one brief chuckle. Kuwabara, on the other hand, is still laughing his ass off over by the door. A united glare from both Hiei and Kohaku is effective enough to silence him, however, and he slinks over to the table with metaphorical tail between his legs. "You okay, Hiei?"

"Hn."

Yusuke laughs outright. "Take that as a yes, Kohaku!" Rolling her eyes Kohaku grabs Hiei and hauls him to his feet, heading for the dance floor where Cassie, Luke and Craig are waiting at the edge. While his face may show reluctance, the kajihenge's body does not, and the five disappear quickly into the crowd. The two human boys still at the table content themselves with making wisecracks and ogling some of the prettier youkai women mingling or singing karaoke. Unseen by them on the dance floor, Hiei is once again getting a lesson in grinding, but this time he and Kohaku are grinding along with two other pairs (Cassie snagged a willing partner standing on the sidelines).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot for wolf-girls and fluff-ness!

Enzeru: 'Angel'. Figured it was a good name for US Spirit World Ruler person.

Richou is supposed to mean something but I forgot what and my online dictionary is being a prick. It might have been 'reichou' but 'Richou' sounds better for some reason. 'Reichou' means humanity.

Koumori (from last chapter): bat

Ookami (in case I forgot): wolf

Manzanaki is the fictional (duh n,.,n) man--human, believe it or not--who was the most famous swords-maker in the three worlds way back when. (About four/five centuries ago, give or take a few decades) He made only ten masterwork blades, of which there are only four left in existence. Hiei has one, which is why it's only broken a couple of times. Aislin's the one who keeps fixing it, through she still hasn't told me quite how…

Ikeike/kisama: take a wild guess.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonus Chappie! (more confetti, more noise-makers)

Chapter 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, everyone! Time for Round Two of the Dark Tournament! I hope you're all ready for it!" Bloodthirsty howls are the answers Koto expects. "That's what I thought! Yesterday we had sixteen teams keep enough members alive to continue onwards and today that will be cut down to eight! Let the teams hear your enthusiasm!"

"How is that girl so damned perky this early in the morning?" Kohaku grumbles, still half-asleep herself.

Kurama shakes his head in rebuke. "If you had gotten to bed at a decent hour, you would also be awake. However, you came in at two am, and you know we planned to be here at eight."

"I don't get why," Yusuke yawns. "We aren't fighting until eleven."

Aislin is quite awake, and her answer is sharp. "Because if several teams finish their opponents faster than expected, we will be needed earlier. Really, Yusuke, I should think you'd know that, having attended the previous Tournament."

"Snowflake, don't use such big words with the detective. His brain isn't big enough to understand them."

"Shut up, Hiei." Everyone's heads jerk up at Koto's next announcement.

"Well! I've just been handed what appears to be the revised schedule for today's matches! Will Team Bourgogne and Team Urameshi please enter the area? Team Bourgogne and Team Urameshi, please enter the arena."

Yusuke just points a warning finger at Aislin, daring her to say it. Which she does. "Told you so, Yusuke."

Snickering, the rest of his team files around him and into the early-morning sunshine so that Yusuke brings up the rear. When they reach the ring, a cloud of smoke bursts into existence and makes everyone cough. When it clears, they find that it has been used as a dramatic entrance for Glace Corbeau and his team. Kohaku rolls her eyes at Aislin's disgusted snort for the theatrics, taking notice of the sky above the stadium. Despite the sunlight gathering clouds are forming, and are turning dark gray near their middles. Rain?

"Team captains, please decide the terms!" Mirror images, Yusuke and another dark-haired male stride to the center and converse quietly. When they separate, it's been agreed that it would be a fight-until-fallen for the overall match. Fighting first would be Kuwabara and a graceful teen boy with moon-silver hair and almond-shaped jade eyes.

"My father's told me so much about your team," the boy pipes as he faces the taller orange-haired human. "Is it true that you have criminals for friends?"

"What's it to ya, kid? And who's yer dad?"

"My father is Glace Corbeau, and I think it's exciting! Do you have to worry about one of them sneaking up on you in the middle of the night and cutting your throat?"

"With the shrimp, maybe…" Kuwabara sends an annoyed glance at an impervious Hiei, standing off to the side. "Just stop bouncin' an' start fightin', wouldja?"

"Oh, certainly!" With a resigned sigh that this battle would end quickly, Koto starts them off. It's not pretty. In two-and-a-half minutes Kuwabara is put through the beating of his life, the young demon slamming punches, kicks, and elbows into vulnerable parts of the human's body with devastating speed and power. Of course, Kuwabara being who he is, the damage is not as severe as it would be on, say, Kohaku. A particularly vicious roundhouse kick sends Kuwabara flying out of the ring and into the cement wall in a cloud of rubble. Immediately Koto begins the ten-count, hoping that the rock-head stays down so the real fighting can begin.

Wish granted! Kuwabara gets buried under the debris and doesn't free himself fast enough to make it back into the ring in time. Kohaku bounds forward after the ten-count ends and sends bits of cement flying with blurred hands, mounding the junk behind her until she unburies her friend.

"Someone get the tags fer that truck?" Kuwabara ask in a dazed tone, head spinning. Shaking her head, Kohaku helps the boy up and back over to the benches, then turns to find Kurama already in the ring.

"Aw, Kurama…" she whines, ponytail drooping in place of a real tail. "I was gonna take the kid on next."

"If I fall, yours is the next fight." Sighing, Kohaku pouts but nods, and Kurama turns back to the boy. "Your name has yet to be given, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, my manners have wandered again! My name's Glacier Corbeau! Pleasure to fight you!"

"Enough talk, more bloodshed!" Koto shouts. "Begin!"

Glacier's techniques aren't even close to good enough to defeat Kurama and his plant concoctions. All it takes is a moment's distraction while the fox-human allows himself to be struck, and Glacier is finished. A gentle kick sends the entangled boy rolling off the platform onto the grass below. The boy's desperate attempts to freeze the vines into fragility fail, and it is a disappointed Glacier that is picked up by his father and carried back to his team.

"_Peiné_, _pére_," Kurama hears in French as they move away. Corbeau answers his son with a soft negation, sounding proud that Glacier has gotten as far as he has. The red-head waits patiently as the other team discusses his next opponent and sends out a violet-haired woman who screeches 'danger!' with every predatory move. One ruby-tinted eyebrow rises as he spots her weapon coiled against her hip.

"It's been a while since I battled another user of a whip." The woman's face never changes, but she replies with something soft in French. If Kurama remembers his French classes correctly, her answer is not a very polite one and brutally blunt.

Mildly miffed at such a rude response to his perfectly civil comment, Kurama retorts with something equally pithy and is rewarded with a widening of the woman's dark gray eyes. Bowing slightly, the woman's next comment is just as soft as before, but much more civil. Kurama bows back then they both look towards Koto. Praying for at least a maimed limb for a change, Koto starts the match.

Blood still boiling from the barb about his lineage, Kurama sends his Whip howling through the air and leaps to the side in order to avoid his opponent's, yanking the thorned vine sideways into her path. A graceful leap carries her up and over the danger, her own leather lash licking a stinging welt on Kurama's bicep.

Wincing, Kurama redoubles his efforts and is relieved to note that the woman--who still hasn't revealed her name, and for some reason Koto has not been announcing them as they begin--is started to follow the pattern he'd been trying to create.

On the sidelines, Hiei and Aislin are both hiding smirks. They both know Kurama too well to believe that the numerous blows he's taking are due to poor defense. Though Aislin does spare a wince for her beloved's unfortunate shirt. She'd warned him about wearing his favorite silk shirt during a match, but his poor track record of listening to her warnings isn't going to change now. The other three, however, are on the edges of their seats yelling encouragement to their battered friend.

A sharp gleam in those calculating emerald eyes signals that things are about to get ugly. A subtle shift here, an invisible motion there, and those painful hits start missing the mark. Violet-hair takes on an expression of confusion but tries harder to hit the quicksilver ex-thief. As she makes more and more mistakes and becomes even more confused and frustrated, Kurama switches their positions. Now _he_ is the one landing agonizing blows on his opponent--and since his Whip is effectively barbed with razor-edged 'blades' two-to-three inches long, they do much more damage.

Closing the trap, Kurama sends his Whip to tangle in the braided length of leather then yanks it out of the woman's hands, leaving her weaponless. Another flick of his wrist and the Rose Whip wraps lightly around her throat in the same manner that the dream-figment Goku had suffered. It is a very grim Kurama that holds the other end, pinning the still female with a surprisingly cold gaze. His words are equally icy as he informs her in French, (("Your surrender or your life, miss.")) Unwillingly, the woman nods once, curtly, and Koto steps forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Wisteria Chasseur has surrendered! Kurama moves to the next match!" With a last expert flick of the wrist Kurama unwinds the long thorned vine from Chasseur's neck and coils it into his hand. Despite the fact that his fingers are closed over some of the nastiest of the spikes, they don't pierce his pale skin. Yay for being a plant-manipulator.

Kohaku, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are chanting for victory in a circle, grinning fit to break their faces. "Two, five, eight, ten, see our team-mate win again! Kurama! Kurama! Yaaat-ta!"

"Ah, the enthusiasm of youth," Aislin chuckles weakly, sweatdropping at the sight of her friends. "Almost makes me long for the old days. Almost."

"Hn," Hiei snorts in agreement, turning his attention back to the ring as his fox's next opponent steps in. He can feel his hackles rise at the sight the female presents. Small, dark, and deadly. Her silken cap of obsidian hair frames large green-gold eyes in a pointed face. Her whole body from neck to toe is wrapped in black leather without a single bit of jewelry or silver to relieve the matte texture. The fact that she has six ink-black tails fluffed behind her doesn't help matters, either. Strapped to her hips are a pair of kodachi, the shorter sister of the katana. And by the power biting into the fire apparition's skin even here, she ranks at a solid A-class well above Kurama.

The two foxes, the ruby and the jet, bow courteously to each other and wait for Koto's signal. "Match four, Kurama versus Sang Renard! Begin!" Kurama goes to begin another 'dance' but Sang is having none of it. A cold-blooded combination sends Kurama rocketing into the dividing wall right next to where Kuwabara had impacted. Koto waits long enough to babble something about beautiful brutality before beginning the count, and finishes it without a single sign of movement from the pile.

Aislin, Hiei, and Kohaku immediately rush over and carefully unbury their team-mate, finding him unconscious and battered from having several hundred pounds of concrete land on top of him, but still very much alive. A gentle brush of healing-ki from Aislin (who had been studying with Yukina and Genkai) wakes the injured fox, who is then helped to limp back to the safety of his team and a further going-over from his beloved.

Hiei moves to enter the ring to thrash the over-confident female who had dared bring harm to one of his closest friends but finds his way blocked by a tanned hand. He glares at Kohaku's profile, her visible eye gleaming in predatory anticipation. "What do you think you're doing, ookami?" he grits, thumb rubbing the hilt of his katana in a habitual gesture.

"Kurama promised the next fight would be mine," is her calm reply. "Gonna make him break that promise?"

"You can't win. She's of a higher level than you, much higher."

"So? Remember when we met?" A wicked gleam in that bronze eye. "It's all a matter of leverage." Leaving Hiei to stare after her in disbelief, Kohaku settles her earphones over her ears and leaps into the ring. Sang eyes her new opponent and snorts, mocking the young wolf in thickly accented Japanese.

"You are fighting _moi_? A little pup like _vous_? Impossible."

"Believe it, 'cause it's true," Kohaku comments as she stretches a bit before hitting the 'play' button on her cd player. "So fight me or forfeit."

"As you vish." And the vixen nods curtly to Koto, who starts them off. Sang tries to repeat the same move that disqualified Kurama but finds that her opponent merely slips through the attacks with a smile, head bobbing to her music. It does Hiei's heart good to see the arrogant vixen chasing the wolf all around the ring yelling at her to hold still. Kohaku just turns the volume up and sticks her tongue out, weaving to and fro in unpredictable patterns that break any opening moves for a fox-style dance.

"Well, folks, it looks like Kohaku's leading the dance for this round and getting Sang pretty dizzy! And really annoyed! Just listen to that language!" Actually, very few can understand what the black-fox is saying, since in her anger she's slipped into her native tongue to snarl not-nice sounding things at the oblivious girl.

After seven minutes of watching Sang get harassed, Hiei's had enough. Not even bothering with physical speech since he doubts Kohaku can hear anything over her music, he says, _/Enough, Kohaku. You've proved your point. Finish it, already./_

He can see her stifle her disappointment as she puts the training of six months straight to use and uses reiki-charged kunai to hit several pressure points. Sang, caught off-guard with the abrupt change in tactics, is not quite fast enough to block or dodge the blades dulled with energy and goes down hard. Her cursing seems to be quite creative, since it makes Kurama blush and Glace cover his son's ears with a frown. Koto begins counting while Sang tries to stand with a body that's been numbed from the neck down.

At Koto's shout of "Ten!" Kohaku strikes a pose, holding her right hand out in the sign for 'victory' and grinning with enthusiasm.

"Hah! That's for that wisecrack about rhythmic martial arts, Genkai-san!" Said psychic is watching the Tournament on TV at her temple (ultimate cable!) and snorts at the girl's antics. "That makes victory number three for Team Urameshi!" The giggles she's unable to squash turn to a yelp of dismay and pain when a blow from behind sends her head-first into the ground beyond the ring with a huge cloud of dirt.

"Wow! It looks like Sang isn't happy about her loss and has decided to take it out on a distracted Kohaku! Such underhanded tricks! Aren't they wonderful??" Dazed Kohaku doesn't have time to dodge the next blow--a calculated kick to her ribs that has enough force behind it to snap at least two. Sang unsheathes a kodachi and prepares to plunge it into the downed wolf…

And an enraged Hiei cuts her head off. A wordless snarl escapes him as he kicks the body away to kneel beside his ward, delicate fingers tracing her side under her shirt and locating the two broken ribs as well as a very large bruise already purpling into a near-black shade. Kohaku lies still under his examination, teeth clenched against the pain with her breath whistling high in her throat.

Hiei has a moment to curse himself for being too slow before Aislin shoulders him aside and places a cool hand against the heating flesh of the injured ookami girl.

"People, you need to send in your next fighter!"

Yusuke turns on Koto, anger making his aura spark. "Our friend just got sucker-punched by _their_ team-member! Ya can at least have the damned decency ta wait until we make sure she's gonna be okay!!"

"Erm..okay…" Koto wilts. Yusuke goes back to watching Aislin doctor Kohaku, the koorime's slim white hands glowing with a pale sea-green fire--even from where they rest underneath Kohaku's shirt. Hiei is actually hovering over Aislin, worry creasing his forehead, residual power outlining his Jagan beneath his bandanna. After about another minute the white-haired woman straightens from her crouch and reaches down. A tanned hand catches hold of it and Aislin gently helps Kohaku to her feet, supporting her as they walk over to where Kurama is already sitting against the wall.

Hiei takes his place in the ring, vibrating with righteous anger and the last of the residue from the guardian-released power surge. Koto works up her courage and delivers the announcement just given to her from the Committee through the communicator clipped to one furry ear, certain that this will not be good for her health. "It has just been decided that the match between Kohaku Piers and Sang Renard is a draw and both are disqualified, since both were disabled in combat." She squeaks but stands her ground at Hiei's angry roar that comes a split second ahead that of the crowd.

The audience may not like the fact that a demon is fighting for Koenma against her own kind, but they'll be damned if such a low trick like this will be gotten away with. Besides, Kohaku had won fair and square! Hiei advances on the trembling Koto, not even bothering to draw his sword yet. His voice is calm and cold. "I suggest you convince that bunch of fools to reconsider their ruling, or they'll have to find a new announcer."

"Look, Jaganshi-san, I've told you and your team before. I don't make the rules, I just announce them. If you want to keep going in the Tournament, you have to win your match against the Captain of Team Bourgogne. Now please take your place and get ready to fight. Please?"

Making a mental note between him and Aislin to make sure every member of this gets Jagan nightmares for the next three months the furious kajihenge stalks to the center of the ring. In front of him stands the Captain, tall and lanky with short, crinkly black hair.

He informs Hiei in flawless Japanese, "We do not like this declaration either, _Monsieur_ Jaganshi. Sang was aptly named for her love of the life-wine, but it was dishonorable to attack your team-mate so. Would you be willing to accept a forfeit as a step to repair this unpleasant deed?"

Mildly taken aback and wondering just what kind of people the common populace of France's demonkind are with these people as examples, Hiei shakes his head in negation. "No. We'll win by fighting. But…thank you for the offer."

"_Bon_. Thank you, _monsieur_, for allowing us to repair the stain on our honor. When you are ready to start us, _mademoiselle_ Koto?"

"Finally," said vixen mutters. "Okay! Hiei Jaganshi versus Daemon Ange! Fighters, begin!"

Hiei might have kept the man from withdrawing his Team, but he refuses to let them win. Without even bothering to declare his next attack--as is the usual etiquette that he can't stand--he brings up Fist of the Mortal Flame and uppercuts Ange before the demon has a chance to do more than take a step. Hiei follows up with a round of punches to the gut and a single open-palm strike to the solar plexus that drives Ange into the floor of the stone ring.

Backing up, Hiei allows the breathless Ange to regain his feet. He's not done with payback just yet. A sick crack accompanies the man's popping of his dislocated jaw back into place before he refocuses on Hiei. "That, _mon_ _ami_, was not honorable."

That familiar smirk. "Hn. I've never been known for my manners." Then he resumes the assault. By the time he's done, the unfortunate Daemon Ange is an unconscious mess on the ring floor. But Hiei was feeling somewhat generous due to the level of morality the man had displayed; in exchange, he'd stuck to barehanded techniques. That first Fist was the only one he'd allowed himself, and after Koto finishes counting he lifts Daemon and carries him to the edge of the ring to where a disappointed Corbeau waits with raised arms.

"It's about time we see some brutality, people! With a devastating number of blows Hiei brought Daemon to the ground in just two minutes! With the score standing at three to two, Team Urameshi advances to the Semi-Finals!" Wild cheering meets this announcement as the unwounded fighters collect their two friends and head for the hotel room. With their advancement, they don't have to fight again until tomorrow, which would give them time to finish healing Kohaku and Kurama. Kuwabara's fine, if still scratched up a bit. He'd heal the last of those in a couple of hours. As they leave, the threatening skies make good on the promise of dark clouds and begin to pour down rain.

----

_/Hiei,/_ Aislin chides from the doorway of Kohaku's room, _/would you relax? Your pretty wolf is going to be fine./_ She uses telepathy to speak to her 'mirror' in order not to wake the girl in a healing-trance on the comfy bed. Hiei looks up from his watch on the bedroom windowsill and gives Aislin a chilly glare that fades into something the koorime hesitates to label as…vulnerable?

_/I have failed her twice, snowflake. Twice her life has been put in immediate danger and I've been too slow to act before the damage is done. What kind of guardian lets his ward be harmed so?/_

Aislin ghosts into the room and sits down beside her soul-brother, bumping him gently with a shoulder. _/The kind that lets his ward learn her mistakes herself. I highly doubt Kohaku will ever let her guard down around an opponent who is still conscious again. And you're not perfect, Hiei-baka, so mistakes are inevitable for you, too./_

_/Hn./ _

_/Let me put it this way, dummy: will Kohaku blame you for not being 'fast enough'?/_

Reluctant. _/No./_

_/Then why blame yourself? It's over, it's done with, and the only blood spilled is the bitch who dared lay such violent hands on your ward. Kohaku will be fully healed by tonight and battle-ready by morning, as will Kurama. So stop fretting and relax for a change, all right? You barely relax these days unless your pretty wolf is making you./_ A sisterly kiss on his cheek before she rises and glides on silent feet toward the door. _/We're heading down to lunch soon, porcupine head. You aren't allowed to forget to eat./_

Hiei unbends enough to stick his tongue out at the koorime. _/Hn. I don't need a nursemaid./_

_/With the way Kohaku worries after you? I'd have to disagree./_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bourgogne: burgundy

Glace Corbeau: Ice Raven

Piené, pére: Sorry, father

Chasseur: hunter

Sand Renard: Blood Fox

Daemon isn't quite a real spelling--not official anyway--of demon. 'Ange' is French for 'angel'. I thought it would be a nicely ironic contrast.

Mon ami: my friend


	17. Chapter 17

Holy crap, I'm popular! That's nine reviews for this story alone in the past four/five days. There won't be a bonus chappie this time, I'm afraid, because we _are_ getting close to the end (sniffles) and I want to make this as suspenseful as possible.

**MizuiroHiei:** And yet, you sound so uncertain. n,.,n Joke, joke.

**Kitsune Kit: 1. **So they're the ones who wrote that ending theme song, huh? I was wondering. **2.** No, just a handy little online dictionary good for words but not phrases. And whatever I've picked up.

**Darkspirals:** I think I can translate that. n,.,n Hope you enjoyed reading this chappie first!

**KittyKat: **Glad you joined us! Sorry about 14 beig confusing; it was originally supposed to be the end, but I decided that Tournament had been too easy and kept going. And yes, from the minute Kohaku fell asleep on the boat to when Kurama woke her up, it was entirely a dream.

**Magus784**: How could anyone not want to glomp Hiei? He's the _paragon_ of bad-ass bishie-ness! And so damned cute, too! You'll get your wish about Aislin in a chapter or so.

**Nura:** Yeah, Kohaku seems to be the new favorite abuse-toy, doesn't she?

**KuramaIsFine: 1.** Woot for us foxes! **2.** Sorry, fresh out. You'll have to wait for the next shipment. Try about two years. 'n,.,n'

Chapter 17

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Damned bitch! Sneaking up on me like that! No bushido! No honor!" Hiei blinks and smacks himself in the head. He's in Kohaku's dreamscape again, this time purely unintentional. Maybe he fell asleep…"Heeyah!" What the hell? Curious, Hiei makes his way through the thick foliage of this new dreamscape and finds Kohaku in a clearing practicing her katas._

_"What _are _you doing, baka ookami?" he queries in a mild tone. Kohaku stops with a blink, turning her head towards his voice._

_"Oh, hi, Hiei. I'm venting before I start healing so I don't wake up mad." And she goes back to practicing. Hiei sits down on a convenient stump and watches, enjoying the sight of someone who loves his Art moving to it so flawlessly. A bright pair of bronze eyes are suddenly in front of him, startling him backwards off the stump. Giggling, Kohaku helps him back to his feet and dusts him off with a merry smile. "Sorry, fluff-head, couldn't resist."_

_"Stop calling me fluff-head." Inward groan as the puppy-eyes are turned on._

_"Hiei, do you really want me to stop calling you that?"_

_He grumbles a bit before replying, "At least in public."_

_That bright smile returns. "Okay, I'll try to call you Hiei in public, fluff-head." Knowing that that is the best he's going to get Hiei lets it slide. When his attention is again recaptured by Kohaku it's because she's halfway to the summit of a decent-sized foothill slowly blooming with climbing vines and broad flowers. A flash and he walks beside her, still unable to shake the feeling of failing her._

_"Kohaku…"_

_"You know, Hiei, it was my own fault for not paying attention. So don't do what you always do and blame yourself." He regards her in surprise._

_"How do you know what I'm going to say before I say it, hm?"_

_Her smile turns impish. "Because you're predictable that way."_

_"Hn!" Kohaku laughs all the rest of the way to the summit._

----

When Hiei returns from an uneasy lunch, Kohaku is not in her bed. A flash of fear before he spots her with her nose pressed to her window, staring out at the drowning rain. "Baka," Hiei growls at her, bonking her lightly on the head with a fist. "You should still be in bed."

"I finished healing a few minutes ago," is the absent reply, with no reaction to the affectionate tap. "Felt like watching the rain."

With the feeling of something wrong making his head-fur start to fluff, Hiei waves his hand in the limited space between her eyes and the glass. No reaction, not even a blink. "Kohaku, are you all right?"

"Peachy," she responds, her tone dream-soft, distracted. "I love the rain."

"Wolf girl, I want you to turn around and actually look at me."

An ear-twitch is all he gets. Concerned, he gently tugs on her shoulder to turn her, with only a slight murmur of protest. But her face stays turned to the window. A hand under her chin carefully forces her face to him, to reveal clouded peridot eyes rimmed with wolf bronze. Blank eyes. By the touch of his hand on her chin he can feel that she doesn't have a fever, and a delicate brush of telepathy reveals no foreign thoughts within her mind. What is going on?

A dreamy smile curves her lips and she rises, catching Hiei's hand in hers and pulling him towards the door. "Let's go walking, Hiei. Please?" Unwilling to let her go anywhere without him now, he nods but convinces her to wait until he's gotten them both cloaks from his room. Thanks to the odd change in his height over the past six months the cloak Hiei gives her fits perfectly--with their hoods pulled up it's impossible to tell which one is which.

Walking out into the living room Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at them with wide eyes. Kohaku is still very much out of it, and all Hiei offers in the way of explanation is the single word of 'out'. Ignoring the door in favor of the window, Kohaku drifts towards the large panes, once again entranced by the sight of the rain sheeting down the glass.

"Dude, what's up with Kohaku?" Yusuke asks, staring at the zoning wolf demon.

Hiei decides to take a page from his ward's book. "You're asking me like I know the answer. Kohaku! Come!" The brown-haired girl drifts her way back over to Hiei, who leads her out the door.

It's a matter of minutes before the two are outside in the rain, Hiei drawing his cloak closer to him against the damp chill. The ookami girl, on the other hand, pulls her hood back and tilts her face to feel the rain on her cheeks. Unlike her dream from the day they arrived, she asks Hiei to run with her through the growing storm.

Hiei nods and they take off into the forest, cloaks billowing out behind them. His companion's face is joyous despite the hair plastered against her face, her body bent low to the ground as they race among the trees. Hiei swears she's getting faster and smaller during their run; when the cloak slides off her shoulders he sees why.

Instead of a human-bodied girl there's a chocolate-brindle wolf galloping silently beside him, tongue lolling over white fangs in a grinning jaw. They skid to a halt when they run out of ground, the land falling away just ahead of them into a roiling sea. Hiei gazes out towards the horizon as the wolf steps to the edge, throws her head back, and howls long and serene. The fire apparition standing beside her nearly falls over when the howl is taken up by another voice below them, and then another, and another.

Hiei leaps back as lithe bodies colored grey, white, black, brown, tan, and the many shades thereof surge over the cliff's edge, gathering around a bouncing Kohaku. Garnet eyes watch as yips, sniffs, and tail-wags are exchanged, soaked bodies rubbing against each other in greeting. Through it all, not a single tingle lances through the link he shares with Kohaku.

At last, a brindled blonde male with a coat that would be glorious if it wasn't glued to his skin by the rain steps forward, butter-yellow eyes gleaming with good humor. A moment later and the Thief-King Ikazuchi stands before him, soaked to the skin but smiling and giving Hiei a respectful bow. "Greetings, Jaganshi-san. Fine weather, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"You haven't changed, I see. How are you getting along with my niece?" He bends to the side and strokes the top of Kohaku's head between her damp ears with another gentle smile. Her tail makes an odd squelching sound as it wags back and forth in the mud.

"Your…niece?" The rest of the wolves begin shifting into their human forms, though all of them show some sign of their blood by having some bit of pelt the same color as their own attached to their clothes somewhere. "Kohaku is your niece?"

"Mm-hm. Benjamin Piers is my brother, you see. I was beginning to wonder when his children would begin to manifest their heritage. Though I'd have thought this pup here would have felt the call of weather long before this."

"Explain, Thief-king." Hiei keeps his demand polite--for Hiei, anyway, and is rewarded with a faint chuckle.

"Perhaps we can wait for such things until after we are at the hotel? If I recall correctly, rain is not good for the health of fire-types such as you."

"Hn." Kohaku gambols ahead of the pack as they walk, snapping playfully at the bigger raindrops and sending up huge sprays every now and then as she shakes the excess water out of her coat. By the time they reach the refuge of the hotel lobby every single one of them--including a very unhappy Hiei--is soaked to the skin and leaving puddles on the marble flooring.

The group waits while Ikazuchi walks over to the front desk and speaks to the man there, coming back a short time later with a number of room keys. He calls out sets of four, naming room-mates and handing them their key-cards until all twenty are tucking the squares of plastic safely away.

"Jaganshi-san, I'll meet you in your Team's suite shortly--I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being wet. Little amber wolf, I want you to go back to your regular form and be warm and dry by the time I come calling. Clear?" A happy yip and he nods. "Good. See you shortly, Jaganshi-san."

As the guardian and his ward travel up the third elevator by themselves (the visiting pack had crammed themselves merrily into the other two) Hiei looks down at the female and frowns. "You didn't tell me that your uncle is Ikazuchi."

"Uncle William. And I didn't know you knew him, or that he's…is he really the King of Thieves? Mom told me stories about the Thief-King Ikazuchi and Uncle Will played the part in my dream a couple days ago, but is he really the Thief-King?" The wolf looks up at him with uncertain bronze eyes, and Hiei pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, he is. He took over Yoko Kurama's gang when a hunter put him out of commission and has been running the Lair ever since. He's got the smarts, skills, and strength to back it up, too, which is why he advanced through the ranks so quickly, I'm sure."

"Oh."

"Hn. Nice to see you back to yourself, wolf girl."

"Did you have to pay ransom?" A raised eyebrow makes her elaborate. "It's a t-shirt quote. The print is newspaper cutouts that say 'I have kidnapped myself. If you ever want to see me alive again give me 10,000 dollars.'"

"Hn."

----

Fifteen minutes later Ikazuchi is ensconced in one of the living-room armchairs, curled around a cup of hot chocolate. Across from him sits an impatient (but dry) Hiei and a content Kohaku, both of them dressed in comfortable sweats and tanktops. Kohaku is sitting tailor-style with her weight supported on her hands tucked behind her ankles. Her hair is damp, but a towel has been draped over her head by an exasperated Hiei with the comment of, "You're leaving water all over the place."

For once, everyone else is off doing their own thing, according to the various notes left by the front door. Yusuke and Kuwabara have discovered that there's a large arcade in the basement of the hotel so Hiei is certain they won't be seeing those two until dinner. Kurama and Aislin are off strolling through the downpour, knowing that Hiei hates the rain and wouldn't have gone even if they'd stuck around long enough to ask. He still doesn't understand why they love being wet so much.

"Ah," Ikazuchi purrs, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and settling himself for all the world like an oversized cat instead of a canine. "Down to business. How have you been, my little jewel?"

Kohaku dimples at him, her wolf ears tilting crazily. "I've been fine, Uncle Will! I didn't actually expect anyone to show up at the Tournament, though, let alone you and Great-grandma Sango."

"Your great-grandmother is a formidable woman, Kohaku-chan. When she wants to do something, by all that's holy, she's going to do it. I'm just sorry we've missed most of your fights."

"Is that where you got that attitude of yours from?" Hiei inquires archly, giving the girl beside him a sideways glance.

"I guess so. I don't really know Granny Sango that well, we haven't been in contact much." A fluid shoulder-roll for a shrug. "You were talking about our heritage, Uncle?"

"Heh, heh, on topic as always, yes. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about, so let me explain. Weather manipulation, elemental forces run in your blood, at least the Blade-arm half of your blood, anyway. Your father is famous in the Demon World for tornadoes, while I, as Hiei and Kurama know, am lightning. You apparently are rain, seeing as how it's today's downpour was what awakened your demonic form. You're going to be quite popular, you know."

"Really?" Kohaku perks her ears straight forward with fascination, eyes glowing apple-green. Ikazuchi nods and chuckles.

"Indeed. Once you get a grip on this new facet, you're going to be in high demand as what the humans call a 'rain-dancer' during things like droughts and storms. You'll be able to summon or banish rain and its clouds at will, or at least that's what most of our other rain-callers can do. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to do something different."

"You mentioned that you thought Kohaku would have discovered these abilities before this." Hiei narrows his eyes at the blonde-brindle male seated before him.

"That, too. The rare times I got to visit my family this side of the portal--and getting an A-class strength through a B-class portal is a trick, let me tell you--this one was always outside, no matter the weather. If I recall correctly, one of Kohaku's favorite past-times was jumping in puddles."

"Hn. Aislin told me that she uses a crystal to store enough power to travel and simply pulls the crystal behind her. Psyches the barrier into thinking two lesser-powered demons are using it instead of one very strong demon."

"I'll have to remember that," Ikazuchi comments, setting his empty mug aside and spreading his arms wide. "Hey, little sugar-wolf, don't I get a hug?"

Kohaku giggles as she bounces into his lap. "I was wondering when you'd ask, Uncle Will!" He gives her a quick squeeze and a hair-ruffle (pushing the towel down to her shoulders) before setting her on her feet and getting to his own.

"Ah, I'm getting forgetful in my old age." Hiei snorts. He thinks _he's_ old? Try being nearly a thousand. "I'm going to head back down to our pack's rooms to make sure they're not wrecking the place, but I'd love it if you and your guardian join us for dinner."

"Dunno. Hiei?"

"Hn. Will your pack natter to me about things I don't care about?"

"Possibly." Ikazuchi shrugs. "We have a number of pups about Kohaku's age, and Grandmother Sango is somewhere around yours. Who knows what we'll end up talking about? Actually, Sousobo's been teaching the pups a bit of philosophy."

Hiei mulls this bit of information over for a few moments, then reluctantly nods. Kohaku squeals happily and hugs him before dashing into her room to emerge with some of the manga-books she'd packed. "I'm going to head down with you, Uncle Will! I want to meet my relatives!"

"Hiei?" To the fire apparition's pleasure, the Thief-King looks to him for confirmation.

"Hn, I hardly think she can get into _that_ much trouble between here and your family's rooms. And if she does, you are already there. Anything above an A-class demon should have restraining seals locking their extra power away."

"Good point. All right then, my little jewel, let's head down. I'm sure your cousins will _love_ you."

----

"--that is what it means to be a wolf," Great-grandmother Sango finishes in a surprisingly firm voice, presiding at the head of the long table the hotel's restaurant had prepared for them. Even Hiei has been kept fascinated by the deceptively simple creeds by which this clan lives their lives. The law which had so stood out in Kohaku's dream is the number one creed in every single honorable pack known to the Blade-arms.

'A wolf gives their loyalty lightly to no one. But once it is given that loyalty is absolute.' For a fleeting moment, Hiei wonders how he would have turned out if any of those in his old thief-band had been a wolf such as these people.

"Hey! Jaganshi!" That almost wistful feeling is swallowed by overwhelming irritation. Not a gods-be-damned moment of peace in this place! _No rest for the wicked,_ a more wry side of him sighs. Turning, Hiei finds a rather tall, very bulky demon striding his way with a half-smile on his face. The irritation disappears--so this won't be a fight.

"Kiseki," he returns coolly, his trademark smirk bending his lips. "Out of prison already?" Beside him Kohaku slowly flattens her hackles, looking between the two conversationalists with mild confusion. The giant chuckles, rocks grinding against each other.

"Got bailed out by a mutual friend. Came t' see if'n you wanted to get inta a bit o' fun."

Exhibiting an indolence he doesn't feel, Hiei slouches down in his chair and gives the demon a more advanced version of his usual smirk. "No, I don't think so. I'm quite busy enough as it is, fighting in this year's Tournament."

"Oh?" The craggy eyebrows rise nearly to the shaggy mop of unkempt hair, the small red eyes alighting on the wolf girl favoring him with an unfriendly stare. "And who's this bit o' pretty?"

"This," Hiei says in a voice full of venom, "is my ward."

Kiseki pales and takes a step backwards. "Didn't mean harm, Jaganshi," he defends, "wasn't gonna touch 'er. No wise man messes with wolves."

"Hn. Didn't take you as a wise man, Kiseki. Enjoy the rest of the Tournament." Obeying the clear dismissal, Kiseki lumbers off without another word. Hiei turns to Kohaku when she lets out a short, disgusted growl.

"Feh. Lowlife."

An internal sigh that his ward still needs to learn manners. "Kiseki is a very dependable soldier, Kohaku, and one who has fought by my side several times. You of all people should know not to judge by appearances."

Rebuked, the chocolate-haired girl squirms in her seat. "I still don't trust him."

"Nor should you. He is, after all, a mercenary."

Understanding dawns. "Oh, so he was getting paid to fight?"

"Exactly."

"That was an impressive act you put on, Hiei Jaganshi," Great-grandmother Sango informs them from her seat. Despite the fact that she is nearly the same age as Hiei, who resembles more of a youthful eighteen with his new height, the ookami matriarch looks like an elderly woman nearing the end of her life-span. That apparent fragility hides whip-cord muscles and a razor-sharp mind (not to mention tongue) that can still trounce any number of her clan without a moment's thought. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have said you were an arrogant prick."

"You mean he isn't?" a familiar voice drawls from behind him, eliciting another sigh from our much-suffering kajihenge.

"Hello, snowflake." Slender, pale arms snug around his shoulders before Aislin comes into view, dressed in a flowing white wool gown that hugs her body to the hips before flaring out to the floor. Her long snowy hair has been worked into a French-braid, leaving those wine-hued strips free. Bigger, tanned arms echo the hug as Kurama comes around his other side, nodding to Ikazuchi on the far side of the table.

"We were wondering where'd you'd gotten yourselves off to," the red-head murmurs. "Imagine our surprise to scent Ikazuchi in our suite and wolf in the air on our return. This is nearly a fifth of Blade-arm, isn't it?"

"No, young man, it's not. It's barely a sixteenth, thank you very much." Sango's voice is acidic, but one eyebrow quirks when Kurama turns his bright emerald eyes on her in a startled gaze. "Well, as I live and breathe, is that Yoko I scent?"

"In the flesh, I'm afraid."

"What is it with family knowing everyone I know?" Kohaku mumbles to no one in particular, throwing her hands up in the air before propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. Aislin chuckles and leans over, plucking a bit of salad from Kohaku's plate and crunching down on the crispy green.

"When you live for as long as we do, you meet very many people. Sango."

"Aislin. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm glad to see your clan's thriving so much. Just look at all these pups--most've 'em don't look older than Kohaku-chan here."

"And good fighters, all." None of the pups are paying attention by this point; they're too busy chattering with Kohaku about things like techniques, raves, anime, music, bishies--yes, even a couple of the boys are in on that subject, never mind that they won't think about taking a mate for several decades.

The two mixed-bloods stroll over to Sango and the adults' end of the table and start a chat about various things that goes so long that a waiter brings them a couple of chairs and a menu. The pack lingers over dessert until Kohaku suggests that she and the other youngsters go to the Lounge and rave for a while--a suggestion that is met with great enthusiasm, all of the pups bounding out of the restaurant before Sango can tell them yes or no.

"Ah, the enthusiasm of youth," Sango sighs as they watch the pups leave. "It's wasted on the young."

----

Later on, Hiei goes wandering around the hotel in search of Kohaku so that he can be certain she'll be rested for the morning and the Semi-Finals. All the teams they've faced so far have just been the tip of the proverbial iceberg--from here on, the demons they face will be tougher, colder, with murder on their minds and death clinging to their skins. He searches roof to lobby and finds only the Blade-arm pack, rounding up the scattered youngsters.

One of the adults mentions that Kohaku had meant to fetch something from the Team's suite and hadn't come down yet--so he goes there. Stars only know where Yusuke and Kuwabara have gotten off to, but by the sounds of breathing Kurama and Aislin are already asleep in their room. All he scents in that direction is the extra heat/chill their bodies produce in slumber--he doubts they'd be so foolish as to engage in anything of a dubious nature while in close quarters with two human boys. Especially since that pair's revelry always makes him so damned itchy…

Shaking off that train of thought the fire apparition sighs and makes his way silently to Kohaku's room, cautiously poking his head in when he finds the door ajar. Kohaku lies asleep on top of her covers, curled on her side with that incredible mane of hers spread behind her. A silent smirk--_Guess the healing and unlocking of her demon form took more energy than she'd thought it had._

He spots a notebook, the kind one writes quotes and such in, lying open on the corner of her nightstand. This, then, must be what she'd intended to retrieve. Curious as to what might be in the book, Hiei sidles over and tilts the pages so that the outside lights shine on them.

The smirk softens into a real smile. His ward seems to be a songwriter. Lyrics are scrawled on both pages currently visible, and he bets there are more filling the rest of this worn tome. The title of the song catches his eye, as does the designation beside it. _'Spirit of Fire (d/m)'_? Silently picking up the book, Hiei takes it over to the window and uses a finger to mark his place while he checks the front page.

_Kohaku's Quotes and Random Stuff. Read at your peril, ye who dare pick up this book. For those actually brave enough, here's a quick reference: (d)dream, (name)outside source, (m)mine, (r)randomness. No laughing._ Hn. Little imp. Honor satisfied, he goes back to his mark and reads the words scribbled with what could be called haphazard neatness across both pages in full. (We already know the words so I won't bother rewriting them here.)

When he finishes, he fastens a surprised gaze on the sleeper. Is this about the two of them? The date of the lyrics is very recent, no more than a day or two ago--maybe this song was part of that dream she'd mentioned while getting off the boat. But wouldn't this song mean that--? A sound from the girl, the mumble of someone who walks the edge of awakening, sends him into action. The book is replaced and Hiei swiftly takes his place on her windowsill, tucking chin to chest and pretending to be asleep himself.

With another drowsy mumble Kohaku turns over and slips deeper into dreaming, pulling a blanket with her to cover bare arms. With an internal--and heartfelt--sigh of relief Hiei walks back over to her bed with an exasperated smile. _Baka ookami_, he sighs to himself as he uses one arm to lift the sleeper up enough to disentangle her from the bedding in order to tuck her in properly. Her subconscious has other ideas. Abruptly her weight shifts and, already unbalanced, topples Hiei over onto the floor.

Groaning at the impact of head on hard floor, the now-annoyed fire apparition attempts to at the very least sit up but is denied by the simple weight of Kohaku stretched across his torso and arms. The groan changes to a growl and he tries again. This time he actually makes it to a sitting position, but now Kohaku lies across his lap and pins his legs. Not certain as to whether or not he should be thanking or cursing the deities of luck and fortune for having Kohaku be such a heavy sleeper, Hiei levers Kohaku into his arms and somehow manages to get to his feet.

"Sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth," he whisper-sighs, this time succeeding in his efforts to settle the wolf girl under her blankets instead of on top, and turns to go. Something pulls him back in mid-step, winning a strangled gasp that results from Hiei biting back an undignified yelp, and sits him on the bed. Craning his neck around, he finds that Kohaku had caught his shirt-hem and pulled him back in her sleep, wrapping her arm around his waist when he'd gotten in range. "What am I, a teddy bear?"

"Mine," is the dreamer-mumble as Kohaku snuggles closer. Those berry-hued eyes roll in an expression of utter vexation at his charge as an attempt is made to reach freedom. No luck. Whatever her earlier 'cooperation', he seems to be stuck with her for the time being.

Kohaku's contentment seems to be contagious, Hiei notes as he catches himself yawning. He'd slept just last night, five hours in fact, the equivalent of a regular human or demon's nine or ten. So there's no real reason he should be feeling sleepy now. But, giving his dignity up as a lost cause--if either the detective or the buffoon finds him like this he'd never live it down anyway--he kicks off his boots and stretches out beside his charge.

Her grip shifts a little higher on his ribs and she scoots even closer, tucking her chin in the hollow of Hiei's neck and shoulder with a happy sigh. He swears she does this on purpose, just to see how far she can push him until he either runs or snarls at her. As sleep steals gently over him and his famous eyes drift shut, he mumbles to no one in particular, "Guess I am." And prays to whoever might be listening that it won't be the boys or a late-arriving Botan to rouse them come dawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousobo: great-grandmother

Kiseki: (from several) Cornerstone


	18. Chapter 18

Lord and lady, I'm getting popular. o.O So many reviews.

**darkspirals**: Just be patient, okay? We're getting there.

**KuramaIsFine**: 1) Aww, I'm in your fav's? I feel so loved! -n,.,n- 2) No, no, it wasn't going to end _that_ easy. It's no fun for us that way. 3) Yes, Wisteria was not a nice person. She wasn't supposed to be, or we'd like her too much. 4) Aislin: I am not over-protective (well, maybe a little), I am possessive.

I hadn't actually thought of that, the similarities between these characters and those of Inu Yasha. The females in Kohaku's family on her father's side are mostly named after precious or semi-precious stones (sango means coral) , and the music idea is connected throughout the whole Blood Moon tribe. But Kohaku is hardly a demon-slayer--more like an unusual teenager who just happens to kick ass on the weekends. n,.,n

**Kitsune Kit**: Nah, I got that covered. (jerks a thumb behind her--Kohaku is sitting on Hiei, looking pleased) I work too much these days to bother running. 'n,.,n'

**Magus784**: (twitch) I have to draw that now.

Hiei: (still being sat on) Don't you dare!!

**Asilin Kheldarson**: o.O Woah, cool! Gotta love mysterious coincidences! I just happened to love the name Aislin--Celtic names are great, aren't they?--and I'm glad you like my stories!

**Nura**: (Niana turns to Hiei) Oh, dear. I think Kohaku's nickname for you is getting popular.

Hiei: I hate you! Kohaku, get offa me!

Kohaku: ;P

**D.F. Feda**: Hi, welcome back!

Chapter 18

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have no idea how much fun I could have with this," a voice murmurs, waking Hiei from his light doze. He pries one heavy lid up to find Aislin leaning over him with an easy smile, ocean eyes gleaming in the pale light of false dawn. He wrinkles his nose in response, not wanting to wake the sleeping presence at his back. Shoulders shaking in silent laughter, the koorime helps her mirror disentangle himself from Kohaku and tucks her in more firmly once he's free.

They slip out the window and fly up to the roof with the help of Aislin's dragon-wings, settling onto the highest bit without a sound. For several long minutes they sit there in silence, watching as the pale sky lightens further and starts to take on a hint of pink.

Finally Hiei sighs. "I know you're waiting to say it, so get it out of your system."

Wide, innocent eyes are turned to him, but he spots a trace of mischief near their bottoms. "Say what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just say it and get it over with."

The innocent look disappears, replaced by one of utter seriousness. "Hiei, all I'm going to say it that it makes me happy to watch Kohaku crack off all those layers you've put on yourself. It was quite a pleasant surprise to find that she'd managed to get you to sleep beside someone who isn't Kurama or myself. And for a whole night, no less."

"Hn."

A flash of that familiar impish grin before the serious look returns. "You do make a cute couple, though." She easily dodges the half-hearted swipe and continues. "Easy! I'm not going to say a peep about this, you've got my word. So don't get your fur in a twist or anything like that." Silence falls again between them, the easy silence of long familiarity, until the sun begins to peek over the ocean-filled horizon.

"How's Kurama?"

"You saw him last night. Our fox is fine, and he'll be ready to take on the worst the Dark Tournament can hand us when he wakes up." An utterly content little smile curves her coral lips at a memory. "Poor Kurama. He was so tired he passed out the second he sat on the bed."

Silence.

"I'm tired of all this fighting, Aislin."

"Yeah, Hiei, me, too."

----

"Good morning, everyone! Are you ready for some real bloodshed??" The usual eruption of agreement and Koto winks to the audience as she steps to one side. "That's what I thought! Let's get this show on the road and stain this ring floor red! Will Team Urameshi and Team Houshu's captains please step forward!"

As Yusuke and a black-haired demon with glittering black eyes walk to the center of the ring, Kohaku leans over to Kurama and whispers, "Yanno, this gives me such a feeling of déjà vu." Kurama nods but keeps his eyes trained on the pair arguing on the stone platform. Mild concern twinges in the back of his mind as his thoughts turn to Aislin and Hiei--they've been unusually quiet this morning, even for the reticent fire apparition. _Wonder if they're plotting something,_ he thinks briefly.

Aislin suddenly chokes on something and points a finger across the way to the other team, hackles starting to rise. "What the _hell_ is _he_ doing here??" Following her finger, emerald and garnet eyes narrow in distaste. There stands Glace Corbeau in all his self-strutting glory wearing one of the most smug smiles either youkai has ever seen. Noticing their attention, he favors them with a mocking little bow before looking back up at his captain.

"Bastard must be on several teams," Hiei comments quietly. "I was under the impression such a thing is illegal and is set as a disqualifier."

"It is." Even Kurama feels a little thrill of anger at this blatant display of disregard. So much for the French honor. "The Committee must have arranged this."

"Guys?" The three turn to Kuwabara, jerking a thumb at the empty ring. "One of you guys wanna go in with me or somethin'? Terms are two-on-two." Kohaku immediately jumps forward, dragging Hiei after her with a grin.

"Come on, Hiei! We can practice our techno-routine!" Rolling his eyes, Hiei allows himself to be dragged. This time, at least, he will be right beside her in case someone decides to make a fatal mistake. Such as attacking his ward unprovoked.

The pair facing them are twins, joy. Tall, blond, blue-eyed, they could model as the poster children of the Greek gods. They're already wearing the outfits. "Prepare to face death," they chorus, pointing their fingers in synchronization at the smaller youkai. The wolf and the elemental just share a disgusted look before settling into defensive stances. For once, the link they share as ward and guardian will come in handy.

"Kohaku and Hiei versus Apollo and Artemis! Begin!" As the two smaller youkai open their link they share the same thought. _Figures._ Music floods their awareness as Kohaku turns on her cd player and puts in her earbuds, wrapping around their muscles and pulling them into the first steps of their routine as the twins strike.

And miss. Koto's having a field day describing their fight as the four weave around the ring, the two smaller fighters flowing around the blond pair's attacks water-smooth. If Hiei or Kohaku looked like the other, it would be as if a mirror was reflecting a single set of opponents, they all move in such flawless synchronization.

The music changes to something more aggressive--Hiei and Kohaku change their tactics. Now it is they who attack instead of defend…and their blows are landing without mercy. The twins fall back under the assault but counter with a wicked flurry of kicks and elbow-strikes that drive Hiei and Kohaku back.

Watching from the sidelines, Ikazuchi steeples his fingers and rests his chin on them, intent on the battle. Something beyond the link is allowing his niece and her guardian to move so effortlessly in tandem; the air currents produced by this enclosed stadium's cooling/heating systems are currently blowing towards his pack, bringing a myriad of scents to his canine nose. And the ones he identifies Hiei and Kohaku with are subtly starting to echo each other. How odd…

Finally a vicious elbow-uppercut connects on the twins' jaws, sending them flying backwards into the wall. "Time to use different tactics," the two standing murmur to no one in particular, and they let the link shut down to almost regular levels. Now they know what the other is doing and Hiei can follow the music Kohaku's cd player is creating, but they aren't locked into sync.

When the twins retake the ring at the count of 'six' they get a big surprise. Hiei meets Apollo with a full-powered straight punch to the face. Kohaku treats Artemis to a slamming roundhouse kick to the stomach. When the two land on the grass, they look up in time to see a violet-black and purple-green ki ball bearing down on them.

Matched screech of 'shit!' followed by a large explosion. When it clears, the godly twins are lying in a smoking crater looking very much the worse for wear. Matched vultures, Hiei and Kohaku perch on the edge with their hands glowing their respective colors, ready to reblast the unfortunate twins should they wake up and rise to their feet.

"Eight…Nine…Ten! Hiei and Kohaku win the match with a stunning combination of power and energy! I've never seen such wonderful violence! Let 'em hear it!" Stomping and howling rain down on the pair straightening and wobbling off the stage.

Kurama and Kuwabara take the ring next, but Hiei and Kohaku barely notice. They're too busy catching their breath after nearly a ten-minute fight that took a lot more energy than they thought it would. "Should we…have done the…reiki blast?" Kohaku pants, sprawling back on the cool grass.

"Necessary, and it worked," Hiei replies, propping himself on his elbows to let the ground suck his extra heat away. "The open link was what took so much energy."

"Let's not do that again unless we have to, ne?"

"Ne!" With that, they turn their attention to the match in time to see a nondescript male hawk demon pick Kuwabara up and chuck him into the upper stands. Kurama has already dispatched his opponent with a few well-timed strokes of his Whip, and now the two remaining fighters turn to each other and engage in combat.

The two sitting on the grass just watch as Kuwabara makes a fool of himself taking 'the short way' down, climbing over seats and dropping from the safety bar dividing levels to land surprisingly well on the ones below. He almost makes it back in time, scrambling across the grass just as Koto counts ten. The carrot-top face-faults, twitching.

"Aw, poor Kuwa-chan," Kohaku says sympathetically. "Nice try, though. I really liked that double-flip you used on the second tier."

"Don't think it was intentional," Hiei scorns. "The fool probably lost his footing."

"Bite me, you jerk!" Kuwabara really misses being able to call Hiei 'shorty'.

"And with a wonderful display of blood and gore--something we can never see enough of--Kurama finishes off Haku, sending Team Urameshi to the Finals!" Yusuke helps his friend off the ring, our favorite bishie fox cut and limping from the rough battle. Kohaku is right beside Aislin as the koorime begins to heal her beloved, putting a new technique a couple of the rain-caller adults from Blade-arm had shown her last night into use.

"Healing Rain," the wolf whispers, holding her hands over some of the lesser wounds. Aislin watches, wide-eyed, as miniature clouds form under Kohaku's palms, pouring a tiny storm of water onto the torn skin. Kurama flinches when it first hits, but joins Aislin in staring as the rain seems to wash the wounds away. Shaking herself out of her daze, Aislin goes back to work; between the two of them they close up all but a handful of wounds--mere scratches.

"I'm impressed." Kohaku squeaks and jumps away, turning back to find Hiei had been leaning over her shoulder. One thin ebony brow rises sardonically at her startlement. "Haven't you learned when I'm behind you by now?"

"Not when you _try_ and sneak up on me!"

"Hn. Calm down. We need to save our strength for the Finals later this afternoon." Eyes troubled, Kohaku lifts her gaze to the demons fighting their lives away not a hundred yards from them.

----

"You ready for this?" Yusuke murmurs to his friends as they stand before the great stone doors that lead to the arena. Hours have passed, and healers have looked the two surviving teams over, deeming them fit to fight. Aislin had slipped into their locker-room not more than twenty minutes before this, white silk bunched beneath one arm and a most satisfied smile upon her lips.

"For honor and glory such as thou hast not seen," the koorime had whispered, shaking out half the silk into one of Cobeau's shirts, "a fair, lovely prize that glimmers and gleams." Kohaku had looked askance at Hiei, wondering at her friend's odd mood.

_/Aislin wasn't always known merely for her skilled thieving, wolf girl. The old humans, the ones that huddled in huts and shivered at the darkness, would have named her witch, long ago. This is a spell she's casting, child. You'd do well to listen./_

"Woven from moonlight with an unearthly glow, swirling and billowing hauntingly slow. Wear it for wonder, wear it for pain, wear as one with light in their name. Stronger than steel it will keep you from death, until this spell-caster shall draw her last breath." The room had plunged into darkness, cold winds sweeping around them.

When the lights had flickered back into existence, Kohaku and Aislin were both clad in long-sleeved white silk shirts trimmed with water-clear gems. Aislin was wearing a matching white silk skirt that belled and swirled around her ankles, but Kohaku was wearing a pair of honey-gold velvet pants that hugged her legs and vanished into butter-soft fawn ankle-boots. All of the boys were staring as Kohaku walked to a mirror and turned this way and that, eyes wide with delighted amazement at her clothes and the amber beads strung in her hair. Aislin's suddenly-waist-length hair was bound up with a chain of aquamarines, the wine colored strips now shading through peacock blue, emerald, and scarlet.

Now the team waits for the opening of the great doors that would lead them to their fate. Hiei stands side by side with his ward, Kurama with his remaining beloved, Yusuke and Kuwabara on either side. "Yo, Aislin?"

Long-lashed turquoise eyes blink open and turn towards the wolf staring straight ahead. "Yes, Kohaku?"

"Did you really steal these scrumptious shirts?"

An amused laugh that echoes off the low ceiling. "Right out from under his nose. I'm sure he's wondering where his shirts have gone to."

The voices of Koto and Juri echo beyond the doors, and the Team takes a breath together, bracing themselves as the doors creak apart and let the artificial light pour into the hall. "Okay, everyone," Yusuke breathes, "show time."

As one, Team Urameshi walks into the spotlights.

--

The first thing they see is the Blade-arm pack, their numbers inflated by more than a dozen wolves with crescent moons tattooed in red on their bare right shoulders. _/The Blood Moon have sent representation,/_ Hiei notes to Kohaku, inclining his head towards the new arrivals. Kuwabara instantly swells with ego at the sight of one petite little apparition sitting among the wolves, her pale aqua hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with a bit of crimson ribbon.

"Yukina, my love!" Smiling sweetly, the koorime maiden waves at the bouncing human male while an older-looking human female--twenty two, tops, Kohaku bets--brushes long caramel hair back from her face and frowns at the tall boy.

"Crap," Yusuke grumbles, "Keiko's here, too. Damn Botan." Said girls are sitting next to Ikazuchi and cheering the Team on, the latter's sky-blue ponytail bouncing from the force of Botan's enthusiasm. "Just a few hours more and we woulda been scot-free."

"Life's never that easy, detective," Hiei reproves. "You should know that by now."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

Up on the ring, Koto is pumping the audience up for blood, because in this Round, the style of matches is already determined. One on one, you fight to unconsciousness or death. They'll do a ten-count, but don't count on it to save you. This is for blood.

Team Urameshi watches in silence as their opponents emerge into the artificial light. Team Captain, Samuel Mushinen. Tall, dark, with the build of one who lifts weights for function, not show. Scars are scattered across his bare torso, muscular legs clad in loose sweat-pants, feet bare but for support wraps.

Second-in-command, Marian Greyling. Copper hair cut boyishly short, bright against pale skin smeared with freckles. Cerulean blue eyes scan over our Team, and finds them lacking. She's dressed in green--a bodice and loose pants gathered at waist and ankle. She's bare-foot. Aislin hisses, hackles rising. "A Fae."

Third, but marching beside Marian like a pet dog is Akira Nanasawa the deer apparition. Pale tan fur fluffs against his skull and stretches along his exposed spine. Big brown eyes stare at nothing in particular, one hand absently tugs at the breastplate enameled with a running stag. A heavy belt holds up canvas leggings, leather wraps his feet in crude shoes.

Then comes real trouble. The twins Yin and Yan, opposite in gender and appearance. Where female Yin is white--white hair, white Mandarin shirt and martial arts pants--male Yin is black. But both have the butter-yellow eyes Kohaku is beginning to associate with electricity. "Crap," she and Hiei mutter in unison. They turn and half-smile at each other, realizing that the effects of an open link take time to wear off.

Last is someone called Shadow--just Shadow. They glide over the ground in a cloak the color of stormclouds, hood pulled up to hide their face. That is the reserve fighter, and something way down in Kohaku's self tells her that fighting this enigma would be a very bad idea.

Koto calls for the first fighters: Kuwabara and Yan take the ring. The human boy's Spirit Sword is out and crackling with fire-hued energy. The faintest hints of arcing bolts hiss around the smaller youkai male, standing expressionless in his place.

"Kuwabara from Team Urameshi versus Yan Kikan of Team Shikyohana! Begin!"

----

"I hope you survive," the smaller boy tells his opponent quite politely. "I didn't want to be in this Tournament at all."

Kuwabara blinks, taken off-guard by the frank statement. "Really? Then why're you here?"

A resigned glance at his sister. "Yin is rather…bloodthirsty. But where she goes, I go and vice versa."

"Uh, okie-dokie."

"People! We're waiting! Less talk more pain!" This is actually from Juri. The two glance at each other, shrug, and start fighting. It would go down in Tournament history as one of the fastest and hottest matches ever to be held. About ten seconds after he began, Kuwabara falls off the raised ring onto the ground below, resembling a charcoal briquette to a startling degree.

Kohaku runs over to heal him but is stopped by a grim Aislin. "_I _have the energy to spare and more, little wolf. The same cannot be said for you. Let me put the fool back together. You take on the other twin." Hurt but seeing the sense in Aislin's command Kohaku backs off, turning to the ring and the waiting Yin.

----

"Well," the smaller youkai pipes breathlessly, "that was exciting! I've never seen someone actually survive Yan's Lighting Storm. Your friend must be quite powerful!"

"Errr." Kohaku glances incredulously at Kuwabara from the corner of her eyes. Kuwa-baka? Powerful? Yeah, right. "He's got the reiki, but not enough brains to use it properly."

"Hey!" the charcoal boy coughs in protest, attempting to sit up. He is instantly pushed back down again by a glaring Aislin.

"Okay, match number two, everyone! Yin Kikan versus Kohaku Piers! Let's hope this match lasts longer! Begin!"

As Kohaku warily begins circling her opponent--she has no wish to join Kuwabara in the ranks of the extra-crispy--Yin begins to do the same. The battle-heated golden eyes catch every movement the wolf makes, eager and waiting. "If you're worried about my electrical attacks, don't be. I don't like using them except as a finishing move. Feel free to try and hit--ack!" Deciding that she might as well, Kohaku zips in and places one well-aimed punch directly in the petite youkai's stomach.

Yin goes flying back, but Kohaku isn't finished yet. Taking advantage of Yin's distraction, the wolf youkai blazes forward and brings her doubled fists slamming down on that white head. The stone blocks forming the platform shatter with the impact of Yin's body.

Kohaku follows up with several potent reiki-soaked shuriken that explode when they hit. Breathing a bit harder, Kohaku waits on the far edge of the ring for the smoke to clear, not believing for an instant that this is over even though Koto has already begun the count.

If Kohaku was the betting sort, she'd have won, for on the count of seven a slender figure emerges from the smoke, dusting rock powder off her shoulders. "That…was a bit more than I expected."

"And I'm nowhere near done. You aren't the only one who's got lightning in their veins." Everyone in the stadium--even her own team mates--suck in their breaths as the air around the wolf girl suddenly fills with arcing bolts of purple/green power. Her eyes have melted into solid pools of bronze with no pupil or white as her hair begins to writhe over her shoulders. "Have at thee, little bolt-caller. I'll set a storm on your heels!"

Yin's eyes widen as the full implications of that statement sink in: storm equals rain. Rain equals water. Water plus lightning equals one very big bad shock. Audience members duck and try to take cover as a gale-force wind unfurls from Kohaku and races around the stadium, picking up debris as it goes and pelting everything with its prizes.

The next few minutes are a deadly game of chicken. Punches, kicks and elbow-strikes are exchanged, each fighter chancing that their next blow could be their last against the currents of power sparking just under either skin. Yin is bleeding from dozens of slash-wounds made by shuriken and kunai; Kohaku is battered and bruised from the feverish assaults made by her opponent, but much less the worse for wear.

Hiei's been getting prickles of warning from the link and his Jagan since this match started. Something's going to go wrong in a very big way, he _knows_ it. But the question is…what?

Yin attacks again, teeth bared in a frenzied mask of desperation. She'd counted on her lightning as her best weapon; she doesn't carry any sort of hardware at all--not even a tiny dagger. Kick, spinning backfist, reverse to try and deliver a hefty uppercut only to fail and have an elbow bash down on her skull. Yan is as edgy as Hiei, but only because he's getting echoes of those painful blows through the twin-link he shares with the white-haired lightning caller.

Said twin goes flying again and fetches up against the far wall with a sickening crack of skull on stone. Kohaku raises an arm to launch a discus of spinning energy--and Yin strikes.

It is a desperation move that would never have worked if her opponent hadn't been worn out by the extensive battle, but because Kohaku is tired and getting drained, she doesn't have the power or reflexes to save herself.

The discus dissipates as Kohaku staggers back, a snapped off piece of rebar sunk into her chest. Yin leaps into the ring and grabs hold, channeling all of her remaining strength into a massive bolt of pure electricity. Kohaku doesn't even have enough breath to scream as it courses through her body, hands locked on the bar just above Yin's hand.

When Yin lets go, Kohaku collapses to the ground, body still twitching from the residual power with tendrils of smoke rising from her singed clothes. Her horrified team-mates turn at the sound of a strangled gasp, and watch Hiei crumple without another sound.

Yusuke turns to Aislin while Koto begins the ten-count after gushing about the glorious brutality, fear stark on his face. "Aislin! What happens to the guardian if the ward dies??"

A hard swallow. "The guardian dies."

----

Hiei opens his eyes to find himself in a place he's never seen before. In the distance is something that looks like it could be one of Kohaku's healing manifestations, but he can't imagine anyone climbing that foreboding piece of rock. Directly around him, however, is stark white. Not even a blade of grass. No dreamscape, then.

_Not that he'd believe it would be._

_He remembers Yin's desperation strike, the pain as his own heart stopped. If he finds Kohaku fast enough, though, he might get them going soon enough to prevent permanent damage to their demonic bodies. Another reason he's glad he isn't human; he can handle his heart stopping for several minutes without any damage. This might take a little longer, though.._

_Frightened snarling grabs his attention and he races through the whiteness towards it--he wishes that he knows how the hell he's doing it. The sensation of bursting through thick brush sweeps over him and he finds her, surrounded by a half-dozen robed beings with their faces hidden by hoods' shadows. _

_Panicked Kohaku sees him--and how not? He's virtually the only color besides herself in this place--and hope blooms. "Hiei! Hiei, help me! They're trying to make me leave and I don't want to go! They won't listen!"_

_Rage fills his heart at the thought that these beings_ dare_ try to force _his _wolf to do anything she doesn't want to do. To his surprise, his power answers the call to do real battle with Life and Death._

----

Yusuke squawks and reverses so fast away from the fallen Hiei that he ends up on his ass scooting backwards. Energy the familiar violet-black of a certain dragon has wrapped the dark form in a close embrace--Kuwabara actually drops Kohaku's body when more power does the same with hers. (He'd been the first one into the ring in hopes that she'd actually survived that devastating final attack.) Instead of hitting the ground, both still forms rise about two feet into the air, drawn together by the power coruscating around them.

Aislin starts whispering something in a tongue not even Kurama understands, kneeling on the ground before her fallen companions with her hands clasped under her chin. It's been a long time since she'd prayed, but it's never too late to start again.

Only one thought stands out in her mind. _I don't care who's listening, just bring them back! _She keeps on praying, to the gods and to the forces she'd imbued the stolen shirts with. _Bring them back safe!_

----

_Hiei is regarding his ward with annoyance as he fights his way through the people surrounding her, the wolf still struggling in their grasp. "Stop panicking, baka ookami, and _hit them_!"_

_"I can't!" She proves her point by dragging one robed arm down by her face and trying to bite it. Her face passes right through._

_"It takes strength and belief to fight off the Powers, Kohaku! _HIT THEM!_" Desperation fuels a last violent movement that wrenches one arm free. Glittering energy follows in her arm's wake, bronze and gold sparkles flaring between the purple and green. Howling, the wolf demon begins visiting retribution on her tormentors._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Asilin Kheldarson: **Yes, it's evil, that's why I did it. I'm the writer, I get to wreak havoc in my characters' lives.

**KuramaIsFine: **Sorry, but Aislin claimed first dibs. You two will have to take a number.

**Kitsune Kit: **(Kohaku: don't I feel loved.)

**Magus784: **It's in the waiting line, I've got two other pics to draw after I finish the ones I'm working on. Both are of Kohaku and Hiei, though the second is slightly more risqué than the first: it's inspired by the song 'Levida Loca'.

**Tsuiraku Tanrei**: To answer your question, it's because that was the original ending--Team Urameshi winning the Tournament with no effort and going home. Then I thought that that was too easy, but I didn't want to delete all that work. So viola! One cliché twist later, the dream and the second Tournament! n,.,n

**KittyKat**: (Hiei: Kill me, kill me now.) 

Chapter 19

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As exciting as the light-show may be, we still have three matches to hold," Juri finally squeaks, scrunching down in the announcer's box like it'd actually protect her if someone decides to silence her. "Unless, Team Urameshi, you'd…like…to…um…forfeit…?"

"I'll take Hiei's place," Aislin intones quietly, leaping effortlessly into the ring. She spreads her arms in mocking invitation. "Come and face me, child of the Bright Court, the Shining Ones. Come taste the darkness."

Wordlessly, Marian takes her place in the ring. Koto eases forward. "MatchthreeMarianGreylingversusAislinMoorsbegin!" And she scrambles off the ring. Screw dignity, screw the Tournament. She likes violence so long as she's around to watch it without being _part_ of it.

Aislin doesn't bother giving Marian a chance. Ice shoots up around the ring, enclosing it in a perfect dome, a gesture turning it opaque as if the frozen surface has captured a year's worth of snow. Within, the restrictive seals fall from the koorime's body with chilling pings, nulled by the sheer power pulsing against them.

This is not what Marian had expected. Even less does she expect the sight waiting in front of her. A slender figure with arms and legs stretched just an inch or two longer than seems right to eyes used to human bodies. Pure white hair flows down nearly to the ground, with two strips a handspan wide shading through mossy emerald green, shimmering peacock blue, Bacchanalian wine-red, and threaded with true gold. Gone is the silky white shirt spangled at wrist and neck with jewels. Gone is the swirling skirt of matching silk. In its place is a filmy shift made seemingly from pure white mist, that drifts around the lithe body and twelve tails sweeping behind.

Those tails and the feet shading from fox to human by the knee are stark white, gleaming with faint iridescence in the diffuse light. Rounded fox ears the color of new ivory curve against Aislin's skull, their color revealed against the silky tresses and pale, pale skin. The only real colors are the rounded lightning bolts tracing their way down each cheek, sparkling the indefinable blue of a butterfly's wing; the cold, emotionless turquoise eyes; and the sapphire blue Jagan edged with more of that indefinable blue.

Even the dragon wings trimmed with hawk and swan feathers are white, instead of a mix of palest greys and blues. Marian gapes, stunned at this display. "What…what are you?" she asks in Gaelic, the old tongue of the Faerie Courts.

Outside the dome, Kurama's sharp ears can just barely catch the words that struck terror in even the hardiest of demons not too long ago as inside, Aislin cocks her head to one side and answers.

"I am darkness. I am death. I steal your heat. I steal your breath. Toy with me, you'll lose the way. Forever lost you'll stay." The dome melts into the air, leaving a coldly-pleased (and normal) Aislin standing in front of a frozen sculpture of Marian. Rather, that _is_ Marian. A single hard kick shatters the statue, ending the Fae's existence in one blow and winning the match.

As Aislin leaves the ring, her eyes fall on Yin. "Should we meet beyond the grasp of the Committee and its rules," she tells the other quietly, "I suggest you run." The young demon swallows hard. Near the wall, the violet/black/green power takes on a faint edge of snowy white.

----

_Despite the battering the robes are getting from Hiei and Kohaku's violent struggles (they've been reduced to one pair, the others just vanished), the wolf demon is slowly, inexorably drawn to a portal brighter than this whiteness. It shines with a hypnotizing iridescence that almost ensnares Hiei in its slow swirling spell. Light has moved to grab at Hiei--he slices it away as the two robes disappear into the portal, pulling Kohaku in after them._

_Only to be stopped at her wrists. Kohaku stands there with a wondering expression with her hands in the strange tear, and doesn't move. "The spell," she realizes aloud, starting to smile. "The spell won't let me die. Not so long as Aislin's alive. Cool!" And she yanks her hands away from the brilliance and takes off at a dead run for the mountain in the distance. _

_A swift hand grabs Hiei's arm and extracts him from the entangling light, pulling him into a run beside Kohaku. "I'm going to need your help on this one," she tells him, face tight, "There's no way I can climb that thing on my own."_

_A smile stretches those cynical lips. "Hn. Like you even needed to ask."_

_"Mama raised me polite, fluff-head." A growing feeling of relief grants their feet wings as they flash for the megalithic stone drawing nearer._

----

Yukina has by this point been helped down to ground-level by one of the Blood Moon wolves, and the petite koorime dashes over to the two bodies now lying on the ground. The power that wraps them has been slowly fading over the past few moments, the white energy taking prominence. As she stretches her hands out, a slightly darker one comes to rest on the pale blue kimono.

The crimson eyed female looks up into the face of Aislin, deeply afraid for the lives of her friend and soul-sib. "Yukina, I don't have the skills, and you don't have enough strength. Can I channel my power into you?"

"Of course, Aislin," is the instant reply. A tiny smile of relief as Aislin does as she suggested, reiki glowing a glimmering platinum around her hand. Silvery blue energy pours in turn from Yukina's spread fingers, strengthening Hiei's flagging energy and reversing the damage to flesh done by lightning.

Kurama slips forward and wraps a hand around the bar still spearing up from Kohaku's chest, waiting for Yukina to give him the go-ahead. When she nods, he pulls it up and out in one smooth motion, clapping his free hand over the wound that suddenly begins to bleed. Hiei and Kohaku's bodies jolt, both unexpectedly drawing in huge lungfuls of air. The mixing powers surge back into life and divide into their respective colors, rushing back into their proper bodies.

----

_With a pained 'oomph' the two collide with a mountain that is abruptly much closer and not nearly as intimidating as before. "What the fuck was that?" Kohaku demands, using a nail to remove a bit of rock from her cheek. "And what's that sound?"_

_Hiei tilts his head, listening. From very far away he can hear the sounds of many people. Almost as close is another voice, one as familiar to him as his own. "Sorry, Yukina, that's all that I've got. That bitch must've done a _hell_ of a lot of damage if it took so much power to get these two breathing again."_

_With a smile filled with relief, he turns to his companion. "Aislin and Yukina have been working on us. That sound," he listens harder to the soft rhythmic thudding, "is probably your heartbeat. We're in one of your healing trances now."_

_"Really??" Kohaku cranes her neck to view the top, eyes wide. "Damn, I didn't think that would actually be possible. Do you know how much of me Yin _cooked_?"_

_"No. And I don't _want_ to know. Start climbing, wolf-girl. And if you don't wake up in time, what wish do you want to make?"_

_"Duh, that should be obvious. To never get lost again but to stay a pure-blood wolf, without going blind or be paralyzed or whatever."_

_A snort. "Why all that extra?"_

_A shrug as Kohaku sets hand and foot to rock and starts climbing. "In case the wish is like the 'monkey's paw' and tries finding loopholes." _

_"Hn, good point. I'd better see you on the other side, Kohaku."_

_A grunt as she eels over an outcropping. "Count on it, Hiei."_

----

Hiei opens aching eyes to a scene only marginally different than what he'd left. The only differences are that Yukina is beside him, Marian Greyling from the other team is missing, and there's ice scattered across the ring. "That is an experience I never want to repeat," he rasps from a throat gone dry.

His world turns white--Aislin has tossed dignity aside and glomped him tight. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that _ever_ again, Hiei Jaganshi. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Now let go, you're crushing my lungs." Managing to giggle through a mist of tears, Aislin loosens her grip and pulls away, leaving a hand on each of his shoulders. Both of them ignore the pastel pink gems dropping to the ground.

"Gods, porcupine head, you really had me worried there for a while. I thought you were dead and gone."

His rumpled glare fades into something more serious as he thinks. "For a few moments there, I might have been. Without Kohaku, the light would have taken me."

"How is she?" This is from Kurama, still kneeling by Kohaku but with the most radiant smile on his face. He's certain he knows the answer, since his dearest friend is alive and apparently well.

"She'll live. She's in trance right now, so leave her be. She's got one hell of a mountain to climb."

"Team Urameshi! Though we're glad your team-mates are going to survive, you still have to win two more matches if you want to get those wishes!" Koto looks at Hiei and frowns. "You've been replaced by Aislin, Hiei, so you don't get to fight. Yusuke or Kurama, please enter the ring!"

Yusuke begins to stride forward but a crimson flash darts past him and resolves into a grim-faced Kurama, Whip already out and waiting. Hiei and Aislin snort and roll their eyes at the display of speed. "How many minutes you want to bet, porcupine head?" "Give it three, four if he's feeling frisky." "Bet you two and I get to dye your hair pink." "Yellow and you have a deal."

Kuwabara looks over. "What the heck're you guys talkin' about?"

Aislin is too busy sniggering while she brushes away the last of her tears so Hiei answers. "Just watch, fool."

----

Akira Nanasawa springs into place and stands there, waiting for the signal to begin. Kurama studies him carefully with Whip in hand, as patient as the deer apparition with a face void of expression. Koto steps up, lifting one hand into the air. "Kurama Minamino versus Akira Nanasawa! Begin!"

For a long moment neither moves, just staring at each other. Then all that can be seen of Akira is a bit of dust where he was standing. Kurama remains where he is, eyes darting around him as he easily tracks the deer youkai's movements.

The Whip cracks out, biting deeply into the circle's floor to leave a gouge. Akira comes into view for a brief moment, eyes wide in startlement. Another flick, another gouge in the cement, another flash. The fox's team-mates (with the exception of Kohaku and Kuwabara) can see every movement the fighters make. "Damn," Aislin mutters darkly, "he is feeling frisky. You might win the bet."

A universal gasp and cheer from the audience when a line of blood is drawn on Kurama's arm, the one not holding the Whip. The next flash on Akira shows a faint smirk on his otherwise blank face. "Wow, people! The silent Akira has drawn first blood in this match despite those thorns biting at his heels! This is what the Tournament is all about! Slow bloodletting and pain! I love it!" Koto enthuses, bouncing around at the edge of the ring. "You can just feel the tension!"

"More like Aislin's temper," Hiei chuckles under his breath, rewarded for his wisecrack with a mild glare from said koorime. A spear of agony lances through him and he turns back to the trancing Kohaku with frightened eyes. Yusuke is kneeling by her, one hand pressed against the pulse in her neck. Wide brown eyes meet garnet.

"Hiei! Kohaku's crashing!"

"Fuck!" is the comment as the fire apparition darts over, drops into the Lotus, and pulls away his bandanna. His Jagan burns bright and strong and it swivels in its socket to look down at the paling wolf girl. Caught in the grasp of his own power Hiei's consciousness is flung once again into the trance of his ward.

Up in the ring, Kurama sends worried glances their way while keeping Akira running from the wicked thorns in the fox's hand.

----

_"You can just feel the tension!" Kohaku hears faintly as she climbs, maneuvering her way around jutting spires and loose stone with excruciating care. A quick glance down shows her having ascended a hundred feet, if that. _

_"More like Aislin's temper," is the equally quiet comment from the sky off to her left. Laughing, Kohaku reaches upward and wraps her hand around a solid stub of rock--only to have it snap off in her grip. _

_"Fucking hell!" Kohaku swears, scrabbling for a new grip as her center of gravity pulls outwards. Sweat loses her her other handhold and she adds a few more swearwords learned from Hiei and Aislin as she falls away from the cliff._

_The sound of her heartbeat grows fluttery and she flings her arms out, hoping to catch a spire as she falls. Instead, her plummet is abruptly and unexpectedly ended by a tan hand locking around her wrist. With a pained grunt she slams into the cliff and hangs there, dazed. _

_"Baka onna!" The voice penetrates her fog and she blinks up to find Hiei clinging to the rock above her. He's the one with the steel grip on her wrist. "Will you grab the damn rocks already?? You're heavy!"_

_"I'm a friggin' spirit," she growls back at him, sinking her newly-created claws into the stone. _**Screw**_ finding hand-holds, she's making her own. "I don't weigh a damned thing."_

_Scowling, Hiei rotates his shoulder before getting a firmer grip on his own patch of stone. "Your power, wolf-girl. Your power is heavy."_

_"Oh." She climbs up in silence beside him. "Sorry."_

_"What do you have to be sorry for?"_

_"I keep needing to be rescued."_

_Those carmine eyes roll in an expression of exasperation. "Everyone needs rescuing once in a while, Kohaku. Why should you be any different?" A startled look. "Besides, did it ever occur to you that maybe I _like_ feeling useful?" Her jaw drops. Hiei smirks, enjoying her dumfounded expression. "With the detective doing so much of the work I'm bored off my ass. I am not a youkai of little action; never have been, never will be. Now, if you will kindly pick up your lower mandible we have a mountain to climb." He waits for her to pass him, pretending to not see the blush staining her cheeks scarlet._

----

The audience is enjoying this fight. Both Akira and Kurama are scratched and bloody; the deer from the hungry thorns of the fox's weapon, the fox from the wickedly sharp tines of the deer's antlers. The current count for this match is three minutes and Aislin is grumping. "Damn it, I have got to stop betting against Hiei. The porcupine head almost always wins."

High up in the box-seats--the really plush rooms that are for executive-types only, someone is paying very little attention to the fight. He's watching the girl propped against the wall and covered with a thin layer of her own power, glimmering bright purple and emerald-grass green. One hand toys with a goblet half full with chardonnay. Beside the girl is a darker form folded into the Lotus, a darker violet energy flickering around the edges.

Beside the watcher is a form hidden in shadow--the only thing discernible about them is that he's male. "Well, master?" he inquires in a smooth, courteous baritone.

A brief chuckle. "I'd have to say the defending champions are having too easy a time. Why don't you see if you can…stir things up a little?" The shadowed form bows.

"As you wish." And he melts into the darkness. That hand swirls the fragrant alcohol within its glass prison and brings it to softly smiling lips.

--

Down below, Akira surrenders when a particularly swift lash opens his arm from shoulder to wrist right down to the bone. Unless it's sewn up soon, he could easily die from bloodloss. Marian was his keeper, but he's not mourning her loss nor does he particularly care to join her in Spirit World. So, when the thorns bite deep, he gives up and disappears into the belly of the stadium before Koto has time to finish the ten-count. More importantly, before his team-mates can realize he's leaving.

Yin looks disgusted at the deer's abandonment--she'd thought him better than that. Oh, well. They only have to win one more match before she and her other half Yan can make their wishes and get their older sibs, Ching and Chang, out of Koenma's prison. A fluctuation of the energies on the other side of the ring catches her attention and she watches in disbelief as her opponent--fighting death not ten minutes ago--slowly gets to her feet. Around the wolf's neck is a thin band of some dark material.

A quick glance at their back-up Shadow deepens the mystery. The shadows hiding the demon's face are already turned to the rising ookami and radiate surprised confusion. A neutral voice, one neither discernible as male or female, emerges from the hood. "Yin-san, I was under the impression that someone who has been impaled in the chest and then electrocuted with over a million volts of power stays down for a very long time."

"Yeah," she tells her team mate, warily watching as the wolf approaches an unaware Aislin. "So was I."

--

"Kurama, you shouldn't lead such a long dance in situations like--_da'shen'ai_!" Aislin twists her head to stare at the bloody furrows scraped into her back. Anger fills those icy blue-green eyes as she looks up to pound the offender into the ground--which quickly turns to shock at the sight of an empty-eyed Kohaku licking at bloody claws. "What the fuck??"

Yusuke runs over. "Whaddya think yer doin', Kohaku??"

She doesn't answer. The band around her neck pulses once and she drops into her preferred stance--one that's been picked at by Hiei and Aislin until it has zero weaknesses.

"Oh, my, people! Kohaku from Team Urameshi seems to have snapped! She's actually attacking her own team mates! What a glorious turn of events this is! I hope no one objects to postponing the final match because this fight will be too interesting to miss!"

Aislin has time for one terrified shriek of "Hiei!!" before Kohaku launches herself at her friends.

----

_"Hiei!!" Both climbers look up at the petrified scream echoing through the flickering sky. Kohaku suddenly clutches at her chest and doubles over, forcing Hiei to catch her before she can fall back down the half of the mountain they've already scaled. Without Kohaku's directing, an outcropping forms a flat place for Hiei to set her down._

_"What's going on?" he wonders aloud while Kohaku pants from the pain squeezing her lungs. Her input is several breathy curses as more pain wraps burning wires around her chest. Torn between helping his ward and helping the people screaming outside Kohaku's mind, he hesitates at the edge of the ledge. _

_"Go find out!" A booted foot makes his decision for him and he glares at Kohaku, smirking around her pain as he tumbles into the air._

_"Ikeike!" he calls as he withdraws his awareness._

_"Fluffy!"_

----

Hiei wakes this time to a solid punch to his jaw. He leaps to his feet before he even opens his eyes, fist swinging out in the direction the attack had come. It connects fairly and someone lets their breath out in a whoosh. Pain vibrates in his head, the ghostly echo that means it comes from Kohaku.

Furious ruby eyes snap open and widen at the sight of total devastation. The audience is scattered and screaming in fear, the wolves bunched up around Team Urameshi's friends and family--including the family of Luke with Craig and Cassie. Richou the bat apparition is huddled with them, a gash over one eye bleeding heavily, an obviously-broken arm cradled close to his chest.

Aislin is unconscious in a koorime-shaped dent in the dividing wall but Hiei doesn't see much damage on her. Kurama kneels by her, bloody Whip snaking over the torn ground. He's bleeding in dozens of places--but given that he had just been in a match Hiei isn't sure how much of the wounds are from this strange attack and how much from his fight.

Kuwabara is nowhere in sight until Hiei looks up into the higher stands and spots the human boy draped over the railing of the top bank of seats. Shikyohana's members are scattered around the ring and the ground, Yin and Yan not moving from where they lie sprawled in a puddle of blood. Shadow stands over them with her cloak thrown back and her metallic copper hair swirling around her face. Large scaled wings are mantled over the fallen pair, a heavy barbed tail lashing over the twins.

_Holy kamis of fire and flames, she's a dragon!_ Hiei has enough time to think before over one hundred pounds of human slams into him, propelled by someone very, very strong. The fire apparition shoves the unconscious Yusuke off of him and turns to find Kohaku releasing her grip on Samuel Mushinen's hair. The demon crumples wordlessly to the ground and lies still. Akira Nanasawa, the deer apparition who had left only a few minutes before, lies spread-eagle on his back not ten yards away, his skin ashy pale. He'd heard the fighting and returned, unwilling to abandon his unwanted but still loyal team-mates.

"Kohaku, what in the three worlds do you think you are doing?" He keeps his voice calm, cold, and unbelievably even. Those empty eyes turn to him and the rest of her follows, her body gliding silently on those soft booted feet.

Her mouth opens, her voice sounding as though she's shouting from the end of a very long tunnel. "I'm sitting here trying to keep my ribs from exploding! What do you think??"

"From where I'm standing you've downed both our teams and most of the audience."

"What??"

Hiei's eyes are drawn to the black band darkly burning around her throat. "Someone's playing puppeteer with us, little wolf. And it's your strings he's pulling. Can you come out of that trance?"

"Only if I want to die. Halfway healed isn't healed enough with this wound. Anyone dead?"

Muffled groans rise from several locations, most of them near ground-level. "No one of importance."

"Can you stop my body?" She's less than five feet away and her claws rise in anticipation of a strike. But before she brings those claws down onto an unflinching Hiei, she stops and steps back. Large arms trap hers against her sides and lift her off her feet--sealing over her chest wound while they're at it. Hiei looks into the butter-yellow eyes of Ikazuchi and smirks.

"I was wondering when you'd step in, King of Thieves."

"Forgive me, but we had to sniff out the demon who'd dare toy with a member of our clans. It wasn't easy with all the blood in the air." Kohaku's body is squirming in the adult wolf's grip, but the strain her body's gone through is too great for even the collar to overcome. She falls still as a gangly man dressed in black is hauled from the shadows of an entrance to the middle bank of seats by a dozen displeased wolves.

Kurama growls from his place by Aislin, mane of crimson fluffing out in anger. "You!" Before anyone sees him move the fox is in front of the prisoner, hauling him off his feet by the shirt-collar. "How dare you do this to MY friends?!"

The man smirks, sapphire hair falling into pink eyes. "I was told to, little fox. Take it up with the ningen who bound me."

Kurama looks horrified, releasing the demon's shirt and backing away. "Bound _you_? A konran-youkai?"

"Ah, yes," the man pouts artfully. "Me, the wonderful, strong, handsome Fuwa. Bound to follow some boring human's whimsy like a pet dog. You can let go now, I have no reason to continue my meddling. The one I was obeying was killed by a fleeing spectator so you need only wait until my spell wears off."

"Kurama?" Hiei looks to his friend for confirmation.

The red-head reluctantly nods. "I've never known Fuwa to lie. You might as well release him." As the wolves unhappily remove their holds on him, the taller demon steps forward and examines the collar around the limp Kohaku's neck.

A low whistle. "Well, color me impressed. This little wolf nearly snapped my spell right in half all by herself, even half-dead and bleeding."

"She's a wolf," Ikazuchi retorts. "We do not attack our own, not ever. Why do you think none of the pack-members are hurt?"

Hiei merely rolls his eyes and holds his arms out for his ward. "Give her to me, Thief-King. I'll keep an eye on her, and physical contact will allow me to transfer strength to her." As reluctantly as Kurama had given permission, the blonde-brindle wolf gently passes his niece over to the fire apparition. A moment later Craig, Luke and Cassie scramble over the dividing wall and race over.

"Is she gonna be okay?" they all demand.

"With rest and time to finish her trance," Hiei murmurs, brushing a bit of bloody hair out of her face, "yes, she will be."

_That bloody hurt,_ the fire apparition hears from his link. _Hiei, how much destruction did I cause?_

_/Quite a bit. Believe it or not, you've downed Yusuke, Mushinen, Aislin, the twins, and the idiot./_ A look around shows Hiei that the remaining members of the audience--a surprisingly large amount--are beginning to filter back to their seats. /_Not bad for a 'half-dead and bleeding' wolf girl./_

_Don't say it like I meant to, fluff-head. I would have rather avoided the whole experience._

Koto peeks from her hiding place in the announcer's booth with Juri, eyes wide. Breathless with exhilaration Koto leaps onto the booth's table and brandishes her microphone. "Wow, everyone! Thanks to a spell done by an outside party the entire Final Round was disrupted by a single wounded fighter! Just check out all the injuries! This is what makes the Dark Tournament so great--the audience participation!"

A shaky Juri joins in. "However, due to that interference the last match between Samuel Mushinen and Yusuke Urameshi will have to be postponed until they wake up and are deemed fit to fight. Feel free to move about the stadium and visit the souvenir shops and snack bars but make sure you stay within earshot of the speakers. Thank you."

Ikazuchi turns with a jovial smile to a unruffled Hiei and the others. "While we wait," he suggests, "why don't we see if we can get the teams picked up? And would someone grab that orange-haired boy up there before he falls?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira: Shining light

Nanasawa: Seventh valley

Da'shen'ai: my own personal swear-word. Think of the nastiest curse you know and multiply that about a hundred times.

Konran: Chaos

Fuwa: (from several) Trouble


	20. Chapter 20: The End of a Season

Well, everyone, this is the final chapter of Spring's Fire. Hope you enjoyed the ride, and please don't kill me. It had to end eventually.

**Kitsune Kit:** You say it exactly like you read it. 'Da-shen-ai'.

**Asilin Kheldarson: **No, passing mention is all that particular character gets. I just wanted something to cause more trouble for the gang--a random two-bit shadow-guy seemed to fit the bill pretty well. He's dead though, so he doesn't need a name or anything.

**Darkspirals: **Uh, you do know that bush is part of Kurama's garden, right?…

**Lachwen**: No, no relation. I needed a name for a second girl in Fox's Mischief, and 'amber' suits the main character's coloration here.

**No name:** Hah, I fear no angry mob! For I have a clan of bishie ninja foxes at my disposal! I stole them personally from my friend Elliot, with his permission. n,.,n-!

**Magus784:** You should have learned by now that Aislin is very vindictive when it comes to people hurting her friends, even indirectly. Yin doesn't stand a chance.

**Sera:** I'm glad you liked Winter's Rose, but I'm afraid you have bad timing. This is, as I mentioned, the last chapter for this fic.

Chapter 20

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later the fighters begin to wake up, groaning and looking around warily for their assailant. All they find are wolf demons guarding doors and windows--for the fighters, not against them. Unsurprisingly, Kuwabara of the ungodly stamina wakes first, jolting upright and nearly falling off the cot at the sight of a scornful Hiei with his Jagan open and watching.

"Jeez, ya prick! That's no way ta wake a guy up!"

"Hn. See if I care, oaf." And he turns on his heel and stalks off. Not that he admits it even to himself, but Kuwabara is the one he worries about most--mortality and low skills are a bad combination in a profession such as this.

Aislin is the next to rouse and brains the guardian wolf as she comes awake all at once, not realizing until after the male is crouched on the floor clutching at his ringing ears that he's not an attacker. "Oh. Oops. Sorry about that."

"Iite!"

Yin and Yan aren't going to be waking up anytime soon. Between them they have broken ribs, a broken jaw, and a couple of punctured organs. If they weren't full youkai they'd have died from their injuries quite quickly. As it is, it will take them a while to heal enough to wake. Shadow stands guard for them instead of the wolves, one metallic eyebrow rising in a sardonic expression when the offer was made to help protect them.

Akira is also severely wounded but he'll live--the slash on his arm has been joined by several broken bones and a matched set of furrowed claw marks across chest and back. Blood-loss is a concern, but a mild one.

It's Kohaku Hiei is most concerned for now that Kuwabara is awake. She lies on her cot in the Team's locker room like the dead, chest barely rising and falling with her shallow breaths. Even the energy Hiei was able to transfer to her doesn't seem to have helped, and he dares not leave them open to attack by going into Kohaku's trance to help her. He can only pray that she doesn't fall.

Then again, the fact that she'd been driving claws into metaphysical granite instead of relying on unstable rocks for holds gives him some measure of comfort. She hasn't spoken to him since the comment about avoiding her last 'fight' and he's not quite certain he'd know how to respond now if she does. Four times he's failed to stop someone from causing harm to her, and that's no good.

The fire apparition sits in a chair beside the wounded ookami while her clan's rain-callers do their best to heal the gory wound still gaping just under her sternum. The scent of blood wars with that of burnt meat and fur in the air, making Hiei's nose itch while he considers the options. Yusuke and Mushinen are still groggy but awake in the healers' tent two floors above. The Final Round is set to resume in thirty minutes.

A glance to the side makes him wince and turn away, unable to bear the sight of all that crimson staining the pure white of the silk and dulling the trimmings. Kurama and Aislin are above, keeping Kuwabara in check, and once the wolf healers leave he's all alone with his ward, listening to the faint but steady sound of her breathing.

With a miserable groan Hiei leans forward and buries his face in his hands, nose still filled with the distressing scent of pain and the wildflower perfume the wolf-girl always wears. "I'm pathetic," he whispers to the air, slender fingers moving to trap his head-spikes. "What kind of guardian am I to let my ward get hurt so much?"

_Too slow,_ his inner voices taunt. _Too slow, too careless, too stupid. You're no kind of guardian. You're worthless, hopeless, weak._

From nowhere memory arises and knocks the darkness away. A sweet smile underneath eyes the color of new willow leaves, half hidden by a loose mane of milk-chocolate hair. _"Oh no, I've got losta hope! I just have to dig it out of a closet somewhere!"_ That lazy smile she'd given him the first time she'd pulled 'a disappearing act' inviting him to join her in her delinquency. The eagerness when he'd offered to train her himself and the surprises she'd pulled to take him off-guard. _"Nobody should go through life not having much fun!"_ Her face when she'd seen him dressed for a rave the first time. The way he's seen her watching him train, chin usually propped in hands with her eyes filled by content interest. All the times she's fallen asleep on him--literally--like he's her favorite childhood toy.

The way she'd chased off the three youkai women in the lounge that night, declaring that he was hers and hers alone. That ridiculous chant she and the boys had come up with when Kurama had beaten that French whip-user. The way she can predict what he's going to say before he says it. Her laughter at his exasperation and her fearlessness in the face of his worst tempers.

The way she'd cuddled up to him last night--was it only last night?--and had refused to release him until morning. The rush of her power when she'd called it in the ring earlier this afternoon and the utter trust she'd placed in him to save her from those robed beings. Her blush, that gloriously adorable blush when he'd told her flat-out that he enjoyed pulling her tail out of the fire. That aggravating smirk when she'd booted him out of her trance. More smiles, more laughter, more moments to treasure. In all the time that he has known her, he can hardly think of any instance where she'd done anything but smile at him. But this is his fault…_"So don't do what you always do and blame yourself." "How do you know what I'm going to say before I say it, hm?" "Because you're predictable that way." "Hn!"_

"Well, damn, you look like hell ran you over with a couple of semis before backing up and doing it again." Hiei's reverie dissolves and he stares down into the bronze eyes of an awake Kohaku.

"Baka," he scolds her gently, brushing hair out of her face, "you should still be trancing."

Confusion fills her face and she attempts to sit up. "What are you talking about? I hit the summit not ten seconds ago." Pain peels back her lips and she collapses back on the cot, Hiei's hands locked around hers to prevent her from tearing at the bandage. Her voice comes in pants, "What the…fuck?"

"Calm down, baka," her protector soothes as the tightness leaves her shoulders and she relaxes against the blankets. "You've probably healed all that you can for now; I can barely sense your energy." A quick sniff reassures him that her wound hasn't reopened. "Rest. Sleep. Time will restore everything."

Carefully taking a deep breath Kohaku lets it out slowly, letting her eyes drift shut again. "Sleep sounds good."

Juri's voice blares over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, the healers have just finished looking over our two final contestants and have declared them fit to fight. Please resume your seats, the match will resume in five minutes. I repeat, please resume your seats. The match will resume in five minutes."

Hiei stays where he is. One long-lashed eyelid cracks open. "What are you waiting for, fluff-head? Get going. Yusuke needs a cheering section that isn't calling for his blood."

Exasperated once again at the behavior of this bewildering wolf girl Hiei snorts. "I doubt that."

"I'm not gonna die on you, Hiei Jaganshi. Scoot."

Instead, Hiei leans down and kisses her forehead. "Baka ookami. Why did you ever let me be your guardian for so long if you can take care of yourself?"

The reply is hazy with exhaustion. "'Cause you're so damned cute."

"Hn." Affection fills that snort. "Then I'll stop being your guardian and start being your paramour. How's that?"

"Deal." And her breathing once again steadies into the long rhythm of sleep. Within him, Hiei can feel the guardian link stretching before it dissolves away. With one more glance at the sleeping fighter Hiei slips towards the door.

"I'll be back soon, Kohaku. Stay put until then." A familiar sleep-talker's mumble is the response as the fire apparition gently shuts the door behind him. To the two muscular wolves standing on either side in the hall, Hiei gives a simple order. "No one goes in but me. And you'd better check to make sure it's me. Understood?"

"We may be brawn, Hiei-kun," the grey-brindle tells him comfortably--they'd started calling him 'kun' when they'd learned Kohaku had designated him as pack--leaning on a heavy spear, "but we aren't stupid. Go give your human friend a couple cheers for us, 'kay?"

"Hn."

----

"Okay, people, now for what you've all been waiting for! The final match of the Dark Tournament!" The usual assortment of howls meet Koto's declaration as she waves her hand to signal the fighters. From a door on her left Yusuke steps out with most of his team arrayed behind him, their faces grim. In silence all but Yusuke split away and walk to the banks of seats claimed by the wolves and join them.

From the door on Koto's right, Samuel Mushinen emerges alone--his companions, with the exception of Shadow, are down for the count and will be for quite some time. The only sounds as the two males enter the ring are the encouraging shouts or jeers from the audience; the wolves and the fighters are silent. Up in the seats, Botan is shifting uncomfortably on the cement bench, eyes darting in nervous motions around her.

Shizuru notices and leans over. "Hey, Botan, what's up?"

The ferry-girl sends her an edgy smile. "Oh, nothing really. I just have the feeling I'm forgetting to do something, that's all." Skeptical, the human woman lets it go and returns her attention to the ring.

Keiko snorts, sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are they even bothering? This guy's no Toguro--Yusuke will beat him easy."

Sango gives the girl a disapproving frown. "Don't be so sure of yourself, young lady. Strength means nothing if you've got leverage." Hiei hides a wistful smirk behind his usual blank mask. Now he's certain where his amber-wolf gets the attitude from.

"Fighters, you know the rules! Surrender, death, and unconsciousness are the only ways to end this match! Preferably the second method or third as the next best thing. On your mark! Ready! Begin!"

The tumult of noise reaches even down below without the aid of the speakers to the bloody form lying on a cot. Cloudy, unfocused bronze eyes drift open and Kohaku stares at the ceiling while half-listening to the exuberant commentary from Koto and Juri.

"Wow, did you see that?? I'd say that was at least forty punches in two seconds!" "Actually, Koto, the meter says that was fifty-two in one point nine five seconds." "Whatever! What wonderful violence! I can hear the bones breaking all the way from over here!" "The move Mushinen just used is known as the Hangman's Axe and is quite devastating as you can see from its effects on Urameshi." "I'll bet that one's got the bells ringing! Check out that wicked uppercut to the chin by Urameshi!" "Now Mushinen counters with a roundhouse that connects solidly and sends Urameshi flying from the ring."

To herself, Kohaku murmurs, "Thank you for choosing Mushinen Airlines for your impact needs."

Above, Botan suddenly smacks her palm with a loose fist, face brightening. Shizuru leans over again while keeping her cigarette from dropping embers on anyone. "Remember?"

"Yes! Do tell me what I miss, I'll be right back!" And the blue-haired girl leaps to her feet and heads up the aisle steps at a fast trot. Once she reaches the hall, however, that bright expression falls away to reveal a much sadder one. With unhappy, efficient footsteps Botan makes her way into the depths of the stadium.

Koenma meets her halfway to her destination and they walk together. Botan breaks their silence first. "Sir…must we?"

The teenage-bodied ruler sighs around his trusty blue binky. "Yes, Botan, I'm afraid we must. We have no choice."

Yusuke shoves Samuel into the cement with a devastating Spirit Gun shot and a quick slam to the gut, leaping back to see if that's done it. It's been a long five minutes that seems to have stretched itself into eternity. But Samuel does not get to his feet. Koto races forward and holds her mike up. "One! Two! Three!"

With every count the two solemn emissaries from Spirit World draw closer and stop in front of the door guarded by two wolves. "Let us pass," Koenma says quietly just as the count reaches seven. The two males just seem to swell as they move closer together.

"Not a chance, Koenma-sama. We're under orders by a pack-mate, and he's got rank on you."

"I am Prince of Reikai."

"Nine!"

"_You aren't pack_."

"Ten!" The sound of footsteps over the speakers and Juri's voice joins Koto's. "We declare Team Urameshi the winner of the Dark Tournament by supreme knockout!" The announcement distracts the guards just long enough. With heavy sighs the ferry-girl and prince release their solid bodies and simply pass through the wolves, regaining solidarity once beyond the door. A quick motion and the door locks behind. An energy shield prevents the two outside from just breaking the wood slab down.

Kohaku gazes at them quietly from her cot, face betraying no hint of emotion. Her voice is thick with sleep and exhaustion when she speaks. "I'm not going to heal from this, am I?"

An answering sigh from Koenma as they approach. "I'm sorry to say that would be a 'no', Kohaku. The reason your trance broke isn't because you're out of reiki. It's because not even your abilities are enough to repair the damage done, despite the spell that's kept you here this long."

A wet snort that starts a trickle of blood down her upper lip. "Spell's been unraveling like all the others. And something feels off."

"You've suffered some massive contusions to the brain and most of your vital organs," Botan tells her quietly. "The reason everyone thinks you've stopped bleeding is because none of it's external."

"So I'm bleeding to death."

"Quite quickly now."

Koenma helps the wolf sit up as a storm of heavy coughs threaten to choke her before the blood does. When it subsides, Kohaku gives a weaker version of her puppy-dog eyes. "Can I at least stay to make a wish?"

"Not even a wish can keep you alive, but you've already got just a moment or two beyond that," Koenma warns kindly. "Make it count."

_/Koi?/_ Kohaku hears at the fringe of her sluggish thoughts. _/The rest of us have made our wishes now. Is yours still the same?/_

An epiphany strikes. _No. I wish that _no_ wolf ever has to rely on anyone but themselves to keep from getting lost. No more reiki markings._

A taste of warm raspberry indicates his smile. _/That's a good wish, sugar-wolf. Go back to sleep./_

_G'night. I love you._ A swirl of fresh mint and honey is Hiei's response as his mental touch withdraws. The clouded bronze eyes drift slowly shut and her bandaged chest stops rising and falling. Botan sniffles and wipes her eyes as a shining, translucent version of an unwounded Kohaku rises from the bed and smiles ruefully at them both, tucking her hands into her pockets. _"Okay, Botan. I suppose I'm ready when you are."_ She glances back towards the door, an expression of deep sorrow sliding onto her face. _"Sorry, Hiei. I guess…I lied." _A gesture from a solemn Koenma and the trio steps into a portal. The door breaks down a second later.

The exultations cease when the rows of wolves suddenly throw their heads back to howl mournfully, the sound echoing off the vaulted ceiling. Crimson eyes wide, Hiei bolts for the locker room. When the rest of the Team arrives, they find only a pair of wolves kneeling on the floor howling as mournfully as the rest over a form with the sheet drawn over her face, a smattering of tear-gems shining on the floor.

----

Almost a year has passed since then and the world has kept spinning on its axis despite the gloom that has fallen over a particular fire apparition. Anyone who doesn't know Hiei well would say that he's acting like he used to, before a sweet, eccentric ookami youkai had come into his life. Those that know him well, know better. He's worse now than he ever was.

He's taken to spending almost all of his time alone--the only people whose company he even tolerates these days are Yukina and Genkai. The koorime maiden because she is after all his sister, and a gentle, soothing presence. Genkai because she reminds him nothing of Kohaku. The only other exceptions are his informants, because they only stay long enough to tell him things they think he might want to know. He stays away from his friends, even Kurama and Aislin, and doesn't even bother to show up long enough to insult Kuwabara anymore.

In fact, he doesn't bother to show up for missions at all. Not even Koenma would dare to try and coerce him into anything lately--especially since he had a direct hand in Kohaku's passing. The child-ruler is mildly surprised that his palace still stands every time he wakes up in the morning.

Kohaku's parents had been understandably distraught when Hiei had arrived at their front door, the air around him dark with depressed aura. He'd offered his own life in reparation but the Piers had refused and had gently shut the door in his face. They'd moved to the Makai about seven months back and travel back and forth between the Blade-arm and Blood Moon clans, training and raising their remaining child.

His informants have told him that Koryu has become rather sober and barely speaks to anyone, finding solace only in training and fighting. In a few more years, Hiei would have to check on his progress. Maybe they could ease the other's pain somewhat, though the fire apparition doubts it. They've also told him about Kohaku's friend Luke and his awakened memories from his former life as Kuronue. Given the boy's resemblance to the ex-thieves' best friend, Hiei is not surprised.

He's staked out turf around the tree where he'd come so close to telling his beloved her loved her, and alternates spending large amounts of time sitting on that branch with savagely killing anything bigger than a rabbit that enters his territory. And if the things smaller than a rabbit are demons, he kills them even faster. Once again his reputation is growing: he is known now as a cold, unfeeling dealer in death and someone to avoid at all costs. It suits him.

He sits in the tree now, back resting against the solid trunk while he stares out over the familiar landscape. This is one of the rare times he allows grief to hold sway, and he ignores the black tear-gems that fall to the ground far, far below. From within the memories that cut away at his hold on sanity, an American song that Kohaku had taught him seems to rise to the occasion. Without knowing why, he clears a throat hoarse from screaming and sings it.

_"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same. But all the miles that separate, they disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight…it's only you and me."_

The forest around him, unusually quiet at the best of times thanks to Hiei's merciless efforts, falls silent as the husky voice echoes through the clear air. Creatures both demon and mortal stop their activities to listen to this haunting song with wonder, heads tilted and eyes closed. Has a fallen angel come to ground?

_"The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated…but I hope that it gets better as we go. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, girl, it's only you and me._

_"Everything I know, and anywhere I go, it gets hard, but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done…It gets hard, but it won't take away my love. I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, girl… it's only you and me."_

"Then open your eyes and get down here, silly fluff-head. You can't go anywhere with me if you just sit there."

He keeps his eyes shut and does not look down. "You're not real. Go away." A clump of dirt hits him upside the head with unerring accuracy and a retort of "I am _too_ real!"--he glares down in reflex with one hand going for his sword. And freezes. Then falls, because he stopped while he was leaning over to drop out of the tree, to kill whoever was stupid enough to try tricking and throwing things at him.

He misses every branch but is too stunned to get his feet under him in time and smacks into the ground face-first. After he removes his head from the dent he's created and shakes the dirt out of his ears, strangled sounds become audible. It suspiciously sounds like…laughter. Indiscriminate glare in that direction that turns into a full-blown gape.

Kohaku leans against the tree, arms wrapped around her ribs as she tries to keep from laughing. A glance at his face and she loses the fight, sliding down to sit on the grass, helpless with laughter. From beneath her long hair a small creature emerges, chittering in mild annoyance that she's squished it against the trunk.

Hiei feels rather stupid. He can't seem to get himself to stop crouching there with his jaw hanging down. "Sorry…Nao," Kohaku manages around her giggles, moving the creature to the top of her head as she makes an effort to calm down and stand. Hiei doesn't move as she walks up and pokes his shoulder. In slow motion, he loses his balance and falls over.

"Hiei-baka!" she laughs, plopping down beside him and pushing one long strand of purple behind her ear, "Stop staring and say something, wouldja?"

"You're dead."

"_Was_ dead," she corrects with a giggle as the creature hops from her head to his chest and strolls up to his chin for a sniff. It looks something like a cross between a fox and a squirrel, with a rusty, brassy sort of coat that shades to a pale rose-grey on its underside and in the long furry ears. Alert golden eyes study every detail on his face. "Koenma couldn't stand me keeping half of Spirit World partying all night all the time. So about three months ago he handed me this odd little gold egg and told me that if I wasn't eaten or turned into an accessory by whatever came out I'd get to drive the living crazy again." A fluid one-shoulder shrug. "I don't think I've ever seen Koenma stamp so fast as when I plunked Nao down on his desk covered in glitter."

"Nyah!" the creature retorts, looking over its shoulder with its little pink tongue sticking out. Hiei finally gets his body moving enough to sit up, Nao scampering to sit on his shoulder with a smug little critter-grin. Kohaku reaches over, catches it by its scruff, and plunks it on top of her head. It immediately hops back to Hiei and curls up among his head-spikes.

The fire apparition's mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to get something intelligible to emerge, but he gives up and just goes back to staring. She looks the same. Black shirt and jeans scrawled with random designs in glitter-glue. Fuzz-lined black 'bondage' cuffs around wrists with silver accents, matching collar above a choker of familiar green gems. Black sneakers covered in little silver charms. Hair streaked with purple and green falling past her hips, merry bronze eyes set off by kohl-like purple eyeshadow. A pair of headphones hooked around her neck linked to the player at her hip. Strawberry lip-gloss on a mouth kissably close.

_That's the most sensible thought that's occurred in the last minute or so_, the fire apparition thinks as he leans forward and tastes that lip-gloss. He licks his own lips as he pulls back. That had tasted even better than he'd dreamed.

"Wow." It's Kohaku's turn to be stupefied, and Hiei feels all the pain and grief of the last year just fall away at the dreamy, possessive, transfixed expression she's wearing. "Can you do that again?" Hiei stares at her again for a long heartbeat, then breaks down into laughter. As he sits there the tears come pouring, pastel reds and pinks, and two pure, blood red stones the size of his thumbnail that he catches through the tears. A warm, furry body climbs into his lap a few seconds later and he buries his face in the chocolate-brindle ruff of the wolf slowly thumping a tail against his hip.

"I'm sorry, koishii, I thought Koenma told you I wasn't allowed to stay dead if I got killed at the Tournament. It was in the contract he signed to get me to be a part of the Team in the first place. He had to have me be dead for a little while, but not forever." He lifts his face and growls when she slurps at it with a wet tongue, swiping at his cheek with a shirt-sleeve. "Now that I know he didn't tell you, you and I can get revenge by painting his whole palace bright pink, how's that?"

A series of choked snorts at the thought of the baby waking up to find everything Day-Glo pink, but they finally die away and Kohaku gracefully shifts back into two-legger form, arranging herself more comfortably in his lap. He looks at the rarest of gems in his hands and thinks about what to call them--they match Aislin's gem that gleams in the koorime's earlobe until Kurama is of age again. Maybe, if hers is the Tear of the Rose, he should call these the Dragon's Tears. They'll look beautiful as matching pendants…Then he looks back up into the smiling eyes of his beloved and surrenders, letting that special smile curve his lips. "I…You're hopeless, you know that?"

As she did before, she gives him her bubbliest, most innocent smile and chirps, "Oh, no! I've got lotsa hope! I just have to dig it out of a closet somewhere!"

……

……

……

……

Koenma wakes up to another beautiful morning with his palace still in one piece around him, stretching and yawning as he shakes off the last of a pleasant sleep. He hadn't slept quite as well as usual; some odd sounds had woken him once or twice during the Reikai night…He takes a very good look around him, and the reason behind the feeling of something _off_ that had been nagging at him percolates through that toddler-sized skull.

Pink. Everything, down to his dresser and the curtains hanging from his windows are a bright, cheery, eye-searing shade of electric pink. And on the wall directly in front of him, scrawled in berry red, is the signature, "This prank has been brought to you by Sugar-Wolf and Fluff-Head Kasai." The 'Fluff Head' has been crossed out, 'Kasai'--Hiei's old thief-name--written neatly next to it. "Thank you for choosing us for your pranking needs!" Below that has been sprayed, "For complaints, please call 1-957-BITE ME." Below _that_, giving him the cherry-eye, are little 'smiley-but-not' faces recognizable as Hiei and Kohaku.

From their perch in the tree Kohaku had once chosen to disappear to when she'd been fed up with her workload, two apparitions and one Spirit Beast hear one very displeased Reikai Prince howl, "KOHA_KU_!!!" The roar interrupts the explanation of Kohaku's newfound and natural ability to dissolve any and all spells so far thrown at her.

The two apparitions just look at each other and burst into laughter, joined by Nao and his musical chirping giggle. Wait until Koenma sees what they've done to Yusuke and Kuwabara…

……

……

……

Meanwhile, in the Ningenkai, two human boys look in their bathroom mirrors. "AAAIIIGH!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shimekiri 

I had to have the wolf-girl go out on a prank, there was no other way I could see. Thank you for reading my stories--hopefully I'll have a new one up soon. We're just about finished with moving and that means I get my computer back, so I'll be working on shifting a melded story (script/narrative) into something that will have a better chance of remaining in place. That, and I wanna tweak the bloody hell out of it.

Jya ne, minna-san! See you soon!


End file.
